Revenge Best Served Cold
by flowerchild77
Summary: When an old killer comes back for revenge it's Grissom's life that he wants to take. Another take on how Sara came to Vegas, GSR as always
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, so here's my new story. Just so you know this is set before Sara came to Vegas, where Jim is still supervisior of grave

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmmmmmm, I can't believe you have to go to work. I just got here yesterday," Sara said as Gil pulled back from what could have turned into something a lot more than kissing.

As she watched him dress in his black pants and blue shirt he said,

"I know, but Jim wouldn't have called me in unless he had to. I believe he said something about bugs."

"I like Jim, he's a good guy. He's very down to earth and straight to the point."

"He likes you, too. I believe his exact words to me were 'You lucky son of a bitch , you got a woman with legs that go on forever and looks at you with more passion in her eyes than she probably should! You better treat her right,'" Gil said with a smirk, picking up his jacket.

"And you treat me like a princess."

"Well, it is your name."

"True, but you have treated me like no other guy has before. I love you for that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sara," Gil said, sitting down beside her on the bed as she sat up, holding the blanket to her naked chest.

"You treat me mighty fine, too. I just don't like that you live in San Francisco and I live here. I hate that I can't see you everyday."

"Trust me the distance kills me, too. Has Jim said anything about a position at CSI opening up?"

"There might be one soon and you're at the top of his list but there are no guarantees."

"Well, we'll just keep the long distance thing going, then," she said as Gil placed one last kiss on her lips.

"For now, but soon we're going to sit down and figure this out," he said  
motioning between the two.

"I can come to San Francisco."

"Or I can come to Vegas. We'll figure it out, but for now, go to work." She pointed to the door with a smile.

"Yes, dear," he finished with one final kiss as Sara swatted his butt as he left.

* * *

"This better be good, Jim," Gil said, exiting his Denali.

"There's a victim up there with bugs, lots and lots of bugs. I didn't interrupt anything when I called did I?"

"If you would have called ten minutes later, maybe," Gil replied with a smirk.

"Ok, come on and help me process. I just came out for a breather," he said, walking back towards the backyard where the body was located.

"Female vic, I haven't touched her yet because I know you and how you want to play with your bugs first."

"Insects, Jim, not bugs, insects," he said, dropping his kit.

"Fine, insects, I was in the middle of printing the kitchen. It looks like a fight broke out there. That's where I'll be unless you need any help."

"I'll be Ok, but Jim,"

"Yea"

"I'm just here for the insect timeline, after that the case is yours."

"You just want to get back into bed with one long legged brunette!"

"Do you blame me, Jim?"

"Never in a million years! If I had the chance I would do the exact same  
thing," he chuckled.

* * *

"Ok, this should do it," Gil said aloud although no one was around to hear.

'Now I can get back home and to Sara. Hopefully she kept my spot warm in bed, hopefully naked as well,' he thought with a smile as he packed up the rest of his kit.

The clicking of a gun brought Gil's attention to the present.

"You may want to stand up, Mr. Grissom," the masked man said.

"Ok, but do you want to point that gun somewhere else, or hand it over to me?"

"I don't think so, I plan on shooting you with this gun."

"Not very smart, there's cops just around the front of the house."

"Yes, but you see, after I kill you they're all going to be too concerned with trying to save  
you then to chase me," he smirked.

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and your teammates to find out. I will say though, this is revenge."

"For what"

"For sending my father to death row, he was executed last week for a crime that he did not commit."

"Obviously a judge and jury thought differently."

"But you're the one who presented the evidence. You sent my father to jail," He said a little louder.

"All I do is interpret the evidence. I don't want it to do anything other than speak the truth."

"But it was wrong, my father didn't commit those murders," he said angrily, the gun in his hand shaking.

"What can I do to get you to set the gun down," Gil asked.

"What can you do? What can you do? I'll tell you what you can do, you can pay with your own life," he said as three shots rang out.

I had to make it so that Jim still knew about Sara, and you will find out later on how they meet, lol!

Please tell me what you think and leave a review!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That was the sound Jim Brass heard from his perch in the kitchen where he was dusting for prints.

"What the Hell," he said, already moving towards the back door. Opening it, Jim Brass saw a sight that would haunt him for a long time, Gil Grissom laying on the ground not moving.

"Gil, Gil, Gil!" Jim yelled running over to him, placing his hands on either side of his face.

"Gil buddy, come on wake up. This is Jim Brass, I need an ambulance at 832 Westway Dr. in Henderson, officer down, I repeat officer down," he yelled into the radio as the other officers came running towards the pair.

"Come on Gil, wake up," he said, looking to see where the three bullet wounds were, one in the leg, one in the abdomen and one in the shoulder.

"Hurtts," Gil said, opening his eyes slightly.

"I know but you've got to stay awake, the ambulance is on its way. Metcalf, go get some more gauze and packing to help try and stop the bleeding," he ordered at the remaining cop who was standing there in shock as the two others ran to try and track down the assailant.

"Yes sir"

"Come on buddy, don't close your eyes. Stay with me."

"Saaraa," he slurred.

"She's here. I'll call her as soon as we're at the hospital, I promise."

"Tell her…"

"No Gil, no goodbyes, not yet and not like this. If you have something to tell her, you say it to her face."

"Love her, Jim"

"I know, buddy. Listen, hear that, sirens, ambulance is here," he said as Gil went limp in his arms, the blood loss spreading around them profusely.

"No Gil, stay awake, come on wake up damn it!"

* * *

"Over here, we're over here, hurry," Jim called to the paramedics.

"He's got three gunshot wounds, leg, shoulder and abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get to the hospital!"

"That we do, Marcus, get some packing on this and then we're going to roll him on the gurney. We don't have time to stabilize him, he's lost too much blood," the paramedic ordered.

"One, Two, Three, roll, ok let's go."

"I'm coming with you," Jim said, hopping in the back of the ambulance with them and closing the doors.

"Got a line, Darren"

"Good, concentrate on keeping pressure on these wounds, we have to keep him from losing too much more blood. My guess is he's already lost close to three pints."

"How much longer to the hospital," Jim asked.

"Not long, couple more minutes. Can you please hold this one on his leg so I can keep more pressure on his abdomen," Darren asked as Jim placed his hands on Gil's leg.

"Heart rate is dropping"

"So is his pulse, get the paddles ready."

"Come on, Gil, stay with us!"

"Flat line, we have to shock him. On the count of three, hands off, one, two three."

Jim flinched as Gil's body was shocked.

"Still no heart beat"

"Again" Gil's body jumped again.

"Again!" Darren shouted

Beep, beep, beep

"Ok, we got him back but not for long, how long until we get to the hospital?"

"Coming in now," the driver called out.

"What have we got," the doctor asked as the doors opened.

"Gunshot wounds to the shoulder, abdomen and leg. I think it's the femoral artery. We had to shock him three times to get his heart back," said the paramedic as he ran beside Gil.

"Sir, you can't go back there," a nurse said to Jim.

"That's my best friend"

"I'm sorry, sir, let the doctors here work and we'll come talk to you as soon as we know anything," she said, turning Jim around.

"You idiot, I'm going to kick your ass if you die, Gil," Jim said with a final glance as he went to the front desk.

"Can I use the phone, please," Jim asked. The front desk nurse gave him a funny look.

"What!"

"Sir, you have blood all over you," she said, making Jim finally look at himself. Gil's blood was everywhere, hands, shirt, pants, face, everywhere.

"Sir, are you injured?"

"No, no, not my blood," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

"Do you want a change of clothes, sir?"

"After I'm processed, I'm evidence. Can I please use your phone now?"

"Sure"

"Jim, thank God! I heard the call, is everything alright," Catherine asked.

"No, it's Gil and it's not good."

"Oh God, is he…"

"No, at least not yet"

"Where are you?"

"Desert Palms, Cath, bring your kit and get here and send someone over to the scene."

"Why do I need my kit at the hospital?"

"To process me"

"On my way, Jim, I'll get the guys. Should I call anyone for Gil?"

"Got it covered, Catherine," Jim said hanging up, taking a deep breath as he picked up the phone to call Sara.

"Ello," came the groggy reply.

"Sara"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Jim Brass"

"What's wrong?"

"You need to get to Desert Palms Hospital as fast as you can."

"Jim, what happened," Sara said, already pulling on her pants and looking for her shirt.

"Gil was shot and it's serious. He wanted me to call you, you have his POA, right?"

"Am I going to need to use it," Sara chocked out.

"I hope not, Sara," was all Jim said before he hung up.

* * *

"Jim" Catherine said coming into the ER, Nick and Warrick tailing along behind her.

"OH man, is that all…" Nick said looking as Jim.

"Gil's blood, yes"

"Have you heard anything yet," Warrick asked.

"No, nothing yet. They had to shock him three times in the ambulance, it's bad," Jim said, looking at the clock.

"Come on, Jim, I can get your clothes and then you can change." Nick said, motioning for Jim to follow him into a curtained area, At that moment, Sara came through the ER doors.

"Jim, start talking," Sara asked with tears in her eyes. She looked past him and saw Gil on a gurney being taken to the elevators. Bypassing Jim and the team, Sara went over to his side, walking with the doctors.

"Gil?"

"Ma'am," the nurse said.

"She can stay, she's family," Jim said behind Sara as she took Gil's hand.

'It's cold, Gil hates being cold,' she thought as she focused on his eyes, willing him to open them.

"He needs surgery, we got the bleeding under control and he needed transfusions but that's just a temporary fix," the doctor said.

"Who has POA?"

"She does," Jim said motioning for Sara as she ran her hands through Gil's hair.

"You're going to need to fill out some paperwork upstairs, is he allergic to anything, on any medications," the doctor asked, getting no response from Sara.

"Sara," Jim said, placing a hand on her arm.

"What"

"Allergies or medications"

"None, he's as strong as an ox," she said as the elevator doors opened.

"There's not enough room for all of us. He'll be on the fifth floor," the doctor said.

"Wait," Sara asked, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, don't die on me," she whispered as the gurney started to move. She turned into Jim's arms as the door closed.

"He'll be ok, Sara, he'll be ok," he whispered.

'You better be ok, Gil,' Jim thought.

So Gil got to the hospital but what lies for him during and after surgery??

Stay tuned to find out. Next chapter the gang also meets Sara too

Don't forget to leave those reviews

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You going to be ok," Jim whispered into her ear as he held Sara in his arms, her tears making his bloody shirt wet.

"Not until he's awake," she said, pulling back from his embrace and looking at his shirt and her hands.

"You're covered in his blood," she said, looking at him and then at her hands, that also had blood all over them now as well.

"Sara," Jim said.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Garbage can." He pointed behind her as Sara lost her contents of last night's dinner that she had shared with Gil.

"Take deep breaths, Sara. Try to breathe," Jim said, rubbing her back as the dry heaves kicked in.

"Better"

"A little, I know we don't know each other very well, but thank you for calling me."

"He told me to. He loves you. He wouldn't want you to get a call like that from the hospital personnel," he said in hushed tones as the gang walked over. Catherine coughed to get their attention.

"How's Gil?"

"He's in surgery," Jim spoke as Warrick, Nick and Catherine all looked at Sara.

"And you are…," Nick asked.

"Nick, Catherine, Warrick, this is Sara Sidle. She's a CSI out in San Francisco. Sara, this is Nick, Catherine and Warrick."

"You're Grissom's family," Warrick asked.

"Um, I, we, we've been together for awhile now."

"Romantically," Catherine asked.

"Yeah"

"Catherine," Jim warned, seeing that she was about to ask more questions.

"Come on, Jim, let's get you out of those clothes," Nick said.

"Oh crap, Sara, you're going to need to change, too, Gil's blood…"

"Is now on me. Catherine can you do this," she asked, looking at her hands and then at Catherine with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, over there, then we can all go upstairs," She motioned to a curtained off area.

"Catherine, no questions, at least not now, Gil keeps his private life private for a reason. Wait until later," Jim said, watching as Sara sat down on the bed, her tears starting again.

"Ok, but I want details later," she said, trying to not let the gloom take over.

"The nurse gave me a pair of scrubs to wear," Sara said as Catherine closed the curtain.

"Good. So you're a CSI out in San Francisco," Catherine asked as she bagged Sara's top.

"Yeah, level three"

"Really"

"I started at CSI when I was 24, moved up to a level three pretty quickly."

"You must have been in college when you were young."

"I finished high school at 16, got a full ride into Harvard and Berkley, I have a masters in physics," Sara explained as she started to put on the scrubs.

"How long have you known Gil?"

"Year and a half or so"

"And you have his POA?"

"Is that a problem," Sara asked somewhat irritated.

"No, it's just none of us even knew Gil had a girlfriend."

"We're both private people. There was no need to say too much," she said as the two walked towards the elevators, meeting Jim and Nick. Warrick was already up on the fifth floor.

"You doing ok, cookie," Jim asked Sara getting a small smirk out of her.

"Cookie?"

"No? I kinda like it."

"No, its fine, but you barely know me. We've met, what, four times," she said stepping into the elevator.

"And I blame Gil for that, he's tends to keep you all to himself when you're here."

"That's my fault. He wants to take me out but I want to stay in. I usually win," she said, getting a smirk out of Nick and Catherine and a chuckle out of Jim.

"Very true, that's why I usually stop by for breakfast."

"Just be sure to knock."

"I've learned my lesson," he said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Oh, I so want the details on this," Catherine whispered to Nick as Sara went to the front desk to get Gil's paperwork.

"Me too, but you heard Jim, Cath. No pushing for details, we have to let Sara and Grissom talk, we can't force them."

"And you won't force them," Jim said behind the pair, making them jump.

"Sara is a lot like Gil, those two are two peas in a pod. And she can read people like I have never seen. How do you think she became a level three CSI so quickly? If you try and push her, she'll speak her mind and tell you what she thinks. You got me?"

"Loud and clear," Nick said, watching as he went to go sit beside Sara.

"I don't get why there is so much paperwork," She mumbled.

"It's a pain in the ass, I know," Jim said, taking a seat beside her.

"His middle name is Arthur," Jim asked.

"Didn't you read his file, Jim? You should know this stuff."

"I skimmed it, just like I have skimmed over yours the past couple months."

"What do you think?"

"That I want you at our lab. I've been trying to get approval from the Director to hire someone, I think now I'll get it. If you still want the job it's as good as yours."

"Can I think about it?"

"You're having second thoughts?"

"About coming here and staying with Gil, no. But if he doesn't make it I can't," she said through another sob.

"Hey, he's going to make it. You said it before, he's as strong as an ox and stubborn like a mule, too. So when you're ready, the job is here."

"When I know for sure, ok?"

"Ok," he said as the room fell silent.

Within the hour Sara had finished all of Gil's paperwork, handing it back to the nurse.

"Is there any news yet," she asked.

"Sorry ma'am, not yet," she replied as Sara went to sit back down impatiently.

By the second hour Sara again went and asked, "Anything?"

"Afraid not"

Third hour

"As soon as I know something, you will know," the nurse said as Sara approached her again.

Fourth hour

"Can you please check for an update," she asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

Fifth hour

"Any change?"

"I haven't gotten the call," the nurse said. Sara slumped and walked back to her chair, wondering how many more people were going to filter into the waiting room. Brass pointed out to her lab techs, Doc Robbins and David.

Sixth hour

"Family of Gilbert Grissom," the sweaty doctor said to the waiting room full of people. Sara slowly stood and made her way towards him.

that's evil isn't it, leave you hanging, lol! don't worry you will get another post tomorrow

don't forget to leave those reviews, i love hearing what everyone thinks

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Family of Gilbert Grissom," the doctor asked as Sara slowly made her way towards him.

"Is he ok," she asked softly, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"Why don't we go into the other room, so we can talk privately," he said guiding her into the small conference room.

"Is he ok," she repeated as they entered the room.

"Gil Grissom is one hell of a patient. For the moment he is stable, he's still going to be moved into ICU for awhile."

"But he's alive."

"He is," the doctor reassured her.

"Although he came pretty close to the other side a couple times," he said as Sara sat.

"We had to shock his heart back two more times during surgery, it was very touch and go at the beginning. The shot to his shoulder was the least of our worries. That wound should heal well although he'll have to wear a sling for some time. The shot to his leg was close. If it would have been another centimeter over he would have bled out and died, as it was the shot only nicked the femoral artery, it still bled, but not as fast."

"But the third one -"

"Was the serious one"

"How bad"

"It punctured his right lung. We had to put a chest tube in to re-inflate it. It also caused some internal bleeding which, after three blood transfusions, we finally got under control. His BP rose to a very dangerous level and we were afraid of heart attack and stroke but luckily for us it never came to that. Right now we're going to monitor him very closely. We'll make sure his BP is ok and that we stopped all the internal bleeding. Also, infection is something we have to watch for. The next couple days are going to be critical, we're not out of the danger zone yet," he warned.

"Can I see him?"

"As soon as he's settled into his room you can. I must warn you, though; he's going to have tubes and wires everywhere."

"I just need to see him, to know he's still alive."

"Give the nurses ten more minutes and then I'll take you in."

"Will he wake up soon?"

"I doubt it, between the atheistic and the drugs he'll be out for awhile. You can sit with him and talk to him. I always encourage people to talk to the patients, encouraging them to wake up."

"What is it going to be like when he wakes?"

"I can't say for sure, everyone's different, but expect a lot of pain, which we can help. His recovery is going to be long, he's going to have to wear a walking cast for awhile along with the sling for his arm. His abdomen is going to bother him for awhile. That will take the longest to heal and will be the most painful. He's going to have to have nurses and people around for awhile to take care of him."

"I'll be here"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I want to go check up on him, make sure everything is ok. I'll leave you to tell that group in there the news. I'll come get you soon."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything, you saved my soul mate's life."

"It's what I do," he said, leaving Sara alone, her tears flowing in relief that Gil was alive.

Taking a large breath she walked back out to the waiting room.

"Oh no, you were crying, that's never a good sign," Nick said, looking up at Sara.

"He's not dead, he can't be," Warrick whispered.

"I'll kick his ass if he died," Jim said.

"He's not dead guys, he's alive, it was touch an go, but he's alive."

"Really," Catherine asked.

"Yeah, he's being moved to ICU now. He'll be asleep for awhile, and he's on lots of drugs but he's ok for now."

"For now," Doc asked from the back.

"They're monitoring him closely for more internal bleeding, infection and blood pressure. But the doctor was confidant that he got it all," she said as the room breathed a sigh of relief.

"When can we see him," Jim asked.

"Not for awhile, I'm being allowed in soon but he's going to be asleep. I suggest that everyone go home and get some sleep and come back later," she suggested as some to of the room started to disperse.

"Excuse me, can I make a call from this phone," Sara asked the nurse.

"Sure"

Sara dialed 711, for the TTY connection.

"Hello"

"Marie?"

"Yes"

"This is Sara."

"Sara! I haven't heard form you in a couple weeks, how are you?"

"I've had my moments. Marie, are you sitting down?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes," Sara said as she went on to explain to Marie Grissom what had happened to her son in the last day.

"I'll be on the next flight out, Sara."

"You have my cell number, right?"

"Yes"

"Text me when you get to the airport, I'll pick you up."

"Don't worry about it, I can take a cab. Just stay with Gil, Sara".

"I won't leave his side, promise."

"Call if anything changes. If not, I'll be there soon."

"Bye, Marie," Sara said, hanging up as the doctor came into the waiting room again.

"Miss Sidle, you can come see him now. He's resting comfortably."

"Can we see him as well," Jim asked.

"One person at a time, follow me," he said, leading Sara, Jim, Nick, Cath and Warrick down the hall to the glass windows of ICU where three other patients resided in the same room with Gil.

"Sara, go first, I just want to see for myself that he's ok," Jim said as Sara nodded and followed the doctor into the room. At first, she just stood beside his bed with the doctor.

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure, just be careful of the wires and IV's," he said as Sara grabbed his hand.

'It's warmer, good. It doesn't feel like death anymore,' she thought.

"I'll give you some time," the doctor said leaving.

Leaning down, Sara brushed her lips against his whispering into ear after leaning back some,

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Gil Grissom, ever again, you hear me! You scared the bejeasus out of me and your team. They're all waiting for you to wake up, so hurry up. Your mom is on her way. I know, I know what you would say, 'Sara I don't want to worry her', but that's too bad, Gil, because your mother would have my hide if I didn't call her, and I do not want the wrath of her."

With one final kiss and a whisper of 'I love you', Sara walked out of the room to the gang that had all watched from the window.

"You can go in. I'm just going to go freshen up a bit."

"I'm next," Jim said.

Grissom's mom is coming! I think you are all going to love her!

I had this picture in my head of the gang watching Sara kiss and whisper things to Gil while he lay in the hospital bed, so that' s where that scene came from, plus the gang got to witness there own GSR moment.

Thank you for all who have reviewed, i have tried to respond to everyone. They are all great encouragment and make the writing so much more fun!

So don't forget to click on that little button and leave a review

Thanks to Shirly for proof reading, your a great help Shirley!

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Jim said, entering the silent room where Gil laid and Sara sat clasping his hand.

"Hi, Jim"

"I brought you your bag from the townhouse like you asked."

"Thank you, I didn't want to leave and these hospital scrubs are getting a little stiff."

"Any change?"

"No, not yet, the doctor figured he'll probably be out of it for most of the day."

"Well shift will be almost over soon, I know the guys all want to come up and check in to see how he's doing."

"Anything new on who did this," Sara asked, squeezing Gil's hand.

"Nothing. Bobby, our gun analyst, ran the bullets and it just gave us the make and model of the gun, we have no idea who owns it. There wasn't a lot of evidence at the scene. I sent Nick and Warrick to help dayshift with it. They skewered the scene and came up empty," Jim said sitting down.

"So there's nothing on who did this. What about the murder you and Gil were working when this happened? Can it be linked anyway to Gil?"

"No, we didn't need all the insect timelines after all, we got enough evidence at the crime scene to nail our suspect and this guy had no idea who Gil was. And trust me I was in the interrogation room with him, I drilled him and we came up with nothing."

"Wait, so you mean that you got your guy without the timeline, Gil didn't need to be at that scene?"

"Yeah, but there were bugs. Whenever there are bugs we call Gil," Jim said, seeing the anger in Sara's eyes.

"Did you know that we were enjoying our time together when you called? We were in bed, exhausted and happy. We were going to order in and just be. But then you called and Gil left. This all could have been avoided if you had just tried to work the case without Gil."

"Sara, I know that, trust me I've been beating myself up the last day over this," Jim said, his own anger rising.

"Maybe you should," she retorted, standing up and grabbing her bag to leave but not before brushing her lips over Gil's cheek.

"I need to change and get some coffee," she said as she stormed out.

"Gil, buddy, I'm sorry, this is my fault. I just wanted to get the case done and over with. I knew Sara was in town but I just didn't want to deal with your bugs. If I had just tried doing it without your help you wouldn't be here in this hospital bed with three gunshot wounds," he said, looking at Gil's face.

"Come on Gil, wake up and help me out here. Sara's mad at me. I don't blame her and I should probably talk to her but I have no idea what to say. I need your help, my friend. Can you please wake up," Jim asked, watching for any movement but only receiving the sounds from the monitors.

* * *

"Hey, Jim," Catherine said, poking her head in the room.

"Hi, Catherine"

"Any change?"

"Not yet, hopefully by tonight he'll be awake."

"The guys are waiting in the hall, Greg even came with them. They all wanted to check in. Hey, where's Sara?"

"She went to go take a breather, change, and get some coffee. I think she's a little angry with me at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because I solved the case without Gil's help, so if I hadn't called Gil in…,"

"He wouldn't be lying here in this hospital bed," Catherine finished.

"Exactly"

"But you can't predict these things, Jim, you know that. That could have been you lying here in this bed instead. Sara has no right to say that she blames you."

"Doesn't she though? I could have worked the scene without Gil, but I saw the bugs and called him. I wanted a shortcut for the night for once, so I interrupted Gil's night with that beautiful woman so I could go home early."

"It's not a crime to want to go home early, Jim," Sara said from the doorway with two coffees in her hand. She passed one to Jim as she took her spot beside Gil and grabbed his hand again.

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"No, you shouldn't have," Catherine said, defending Jim.

"Catherine," Jim warned.

"It's ok, Sara"

"No it's not. I'm just mad and frustrated at the situation we're all in here and I took that out on you, and I'm sorry for that. I just, I can't lose him," she said, looking at Gil's face.

"None of us can, Sara. Gil's strong, he'll get through this, especially if you're here holding his hand," Jim said with a small smile.

"We're ok," Sara asked.

"Yeah," he said as a nurse poked her head in the room.

"Miss Sidle, there's a woman here that would like to see the patient, so I'm going to have to ask that a couple of you leave. We're only supposed to have two people in here at a time."

"Older woman, about 5'5, long dark hair?"

"Yep," she said.

Sara gave a little smirk, kissed Gil's cheek and whispered,

"Your mom is here."

"Have you ever met Gil's mom," Catherine asked.

"Nope, I've only seen a couple pictures. What say we go meet her?"

"Marie," Sara said, making sure she could read Sara's lips.

"Sara, how's Gil," she said slightly louder as she embraced Sara.

"Stable," she signed as Marie looked over Sara's shoulder to what she assumed were her son's team mates.

"Marie, these people are Gil's co workers," Sara said, making sure she could see her lips.

"Jim, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg, right" Sara asked looking at Greg who nodded.

"Please to meet you, ma'am," Nick said in a southern drawl as he took her hand.

"You as well"

"Mrs. Grissom," Warrick said, meeting the older woman.

"Nice to see something of Gil's family," Catherine said, looking at Jim while she shook Marie's hand.

"Sorry, dear, I missed that, you have to look at me when you talk so I can read your lips, I can't hear," she said as Sara signed what Catherine had said to her.

"Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's ok, just keep eye contact with me when you all talk unless you know how to sign," she said as Greg moved his fingers signing hello.

"When did you learn sign language, Greg," Jim asked.

"High school, extra credit; guess it kinda stuck," he signed as he talked.

"I'm a little rusty."

"You're fine, Greg," Sara reassured as Jim shook Marie's hand.

"Where's Gil?"

"I'll take you to him," Sara said, leading her down the hall.

"So, I'm guessing that if Sara knows Griss' mom that their relationship is pretty serious," Warrrick said as the group settled into chairs.

"It is, Gil has been trying to get Sara here and in the lab for awhile now but the lab director wouldn't let me hire anyone. I also know that he thought about leaving Vegas to go to San Francisco as well."

"Wouldn't as in past tense, is Sara now a member of Las Vegas CSI," Nick asked.

"Pretty much, as soon as Gil starts getting better, she'll start work as a level three."

"She's a level three?"

"Yea, she told me about moving up the ranks fast in San Francisco. She's a smart one, boys; Harvard and Berkley, she knows her stuff," Catherine added as they sat and talked .

* * *

"Marie," Sara said, tapping her on the shoulder and signing to her.

"_He's not a pretty sight right now, he's got a chest tube as well as a ventilator tube to help him breathe and help his lungs heal. He has lots of bruising and bandages on him."_

"_I'll be ok, I just need to know he's ok," _she signed back as the two entered the room.

Marie gasped in shock as she saw her son lying on the bed. It was a sight she thought she would never have to see.

"Talk to him," Sara said, looking at her, sitting her down in the chair.

"He loves you, Sara," she started, getting a small smile out of Sara.

"You're the first person that he's let me really meet, not just a quick hello and goodbye. For a long time I didn't think he would ever meet someone, but then, all of the sudden, I hear him start to talk about this woman he met at a conference who's not grossed out by his bugs and asks way too many questions."

"_I love him, too,"_ Sara signed.

"I know you do. You both give each other looks of love, looks that I shared with Gil's father before he passed, one's that make you go weak in the knees and melt. You two are soul mates," she said, getting another smile out of Sara.

"Now, what do I have to say to get you two married so I can get some grandbabies?" Hearing a groan, Sara and Marie both looked to Gil.

Figures the talk about grandkids would wake Gil up, lol

Grissoms mom is here, i hope you will all like her.

Please leave a review, i love to read them

Katie

p.s. I finally found and bought To Live and Let Die In LA with WP and it was a great movie, loved it, and the full frontal scene, all i can say is WOW. Totally reccommend watching it. I can see why it was such an accredited movie


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

'_I hear voices,' _Gil thought as he stared to come from his daze.

"Now, what do I have to say to get you two married so I can get some grandbabies," she asked. Hearing a groan, Sara and Marie both looked to Gil.

'_Yep, that's Mom, and she's talking about grandbabies again. Time to open my eyes.'_

"Gil," Sara said, placing her hand on his face as he struggled to open his eyes.

'_Sara, I'd know that touch anywhere, so soft, so gentle.'_

"Son, come on now, time to wake up," Marie spoke.

"Yeah Gil, listen to your Mom. Wouldn't want to upset her now," Sara chuckled, brushing her hand on Gil's cheek as his eye's finally fluttered open.

"Hey, Gilbert. You're in the hospital. You're ok now," Sara cooed with a smile as Gil tried to move his arm to the tube down his throat.

"Don't touch that, Gil," Marie replied as she took his hand away from the tube.

"I'm going to go get a doctor. Then we can get that tube out of your throat," Sara said, brushing her lips over Gil's forehead before leaving. His eyes never left her as she exited the room.

"She hasn't left your side, Gil. She's stayed in that chair for the last day and a half," Marie spoke.

"Don't you ever let her go or I'll kick your ass! I want some grandbabies someday and I love Sara like she was my own."

Struggling to get his one hand up, he clumsily signed, '_Plan on keeping her around.'_

"Good! You scared the hell out of me, Gil! Don't ever do that again, ok," she said, getting a nod from Gil.

* * *

"Everything alright, Sara," Jim asked as he watched Sara go to the nurses station and hear the mention of a doctor.

"Yea, he's awake and wants the tube out of his throat."

"Griss is awake, that's awesome!"

"Can we see him yet?"

"Oh thank God," was all said throughout the room.

"You can see him soon, after the doctor comes, promise," Sara said as she saw his doctor come down the hall.

"I'll come out when he's ok."

"I hear our patient's awake. I didn't think that would happen for a few more hours yet," Dr. Ringbald said as he met up with Sara and the two entered the room.

"He's always been ahead of the game, Doc."

"Hi Mr. Grissom, I'm Dr. Ringbald, I am your surgeon. Glad to see you're awake. Now, let's see about getting this tube out of your throat," the doctor said as he prepared to remove the breathing tube.

"On the count of three I want you to take a deep breath and then when I start pulling I want you to exhale. Your throat is going to be a little sore after this. One, Two, Three, exhale," the doctor instructed, pulling out the tube.

"Thanks," was Gil's very horse reply.

"Here," Sara said, holding a cup of water with a straw in hand. Gil took a long pull from the cup.

"Better?"

"A little"

"Gil, I'm going to ask you a few questions, ok. Do you know what year it is?"

"2000"

"The month"

"March"

"Good. And where do you work?"

"Crime lab"

"And who are these two beautiful ladies here?"

"My mom and my Sara"

"Good. And lastly, do you know why you're here."

"I was shot."

"Do you remember how you got shot," the doctor asked as Gil closed his eyes trying to remember.

"All I know is that I was at a crime scene."

"You may have blocked the shooting out. That's ok, a lot of people do. The good thing is your memory seems to be intact. You're going to be pretty sore for awhile, Mr. Grissom."

"Gil"

"Ok Gil, your arm is going to have to stay in the sling for awhile until your shoulder heals, probably a few weeks. Your leg is going to be in a walking cast as well until you can put more weight on it. Lastly, your abdomen is going to take the longest to heal. You had some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, so shortness of breath and tightness in the chest will be around for awhile."

"Home," Gil rasped out.

"Gil, you have to stay in the hospital for a little longer. You just got shot three times," Sara said with a sad smile.

"She's right, Gil. Probably a week a least, until your abdomen has healed some more and you can walk some. I'll reassess you at the end of the week. We want to make sure that infection doesn't set in as well."

"Gil, they'll take good care of you here," Marie said as Gil just nodded, laying his head back into the pillow.

"I'll leave you be for now. Gil, if you have any pain let the nurse know. You're on some pretty heavy duty pain killers now but if you need more don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," Gil replied as the doctor left.

"You doing alright," Sara asked.

"Sorry, stupid question, you have three bullet holes in you."

"It's ok, just tired."

"Sleep son, just sleep," Marie said as Gil's eyes closed.

"You ok, Sara," Marie asked as she saw Sara with tears in her eyes.

"I am now. We came so close to losing him. I can't lose him," she said with a sob as Marie embraced her.

"We didn't lose him, Sara. He'll be ok. He loves you too much to think about going anywhere."

"I know," Sara said, pulling back so Marie could read her lips.

"I love him too much to let him go."

"Glad the feeling is mutual."

"I better go talk to his team. Sit with your son."

"I'll go, you stay here with Gil. Hold his hand, talk to him. I know he would much rather hear you than me."

"You sure"

"Yeah, I'll tell them to come back tomorrow when Gil's awake. They have to listen to me," Marie said, exiting as Sara went and sat back down in her chair grasping Gil's hands, watching as his eyes fluttered open to her.

"Nice vacation, huh." he said.

"It was until this. But as long as we're together I'm happy."

TBC

Grissom's awake, figures the talk about grandkids he would hear, lol

Thank you for all the reviews, i have laughed at some of them and they have all given me a smile, THANK YOU!

Katie


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Griss, you're awake," Nick said, entering the hospital room, Warrick, Catherine and Greg in tow.

"Just woke up, actually."

"How are you feeling today," Warrick asked.

"All I can say is that the drugs are wonderful," Grissom said as the team chuckled.

"Where's Sara," Greg asked with a smile.

"Our dear Greg here has a crush on your girlfriend, Gil" Catherine said, making Greg blush.

"Just a little one, but don't worry, Griss, I won't put the Sanders charm on her."

"Sorry Greg, but giving Sara bad pick up lines is not charm," said Nick.

"Hey, they made her laugh! Man, Griss, how did you nail a woman like her?"

"And where is said woman," Nick asked.

"I sent her back to my house last night with Mom. They were both exhausted. She'll probably be here soon."

"Jim said she's coming to work at CSI on grave."

"Really," Gil asked.

"You didn't know? He said he offered the job to Sara a couple days ago," Warrick added.

"She never said anything, but then again I've been pretty out of it. Right now is the first time I feel somewhat lucid."

"Ok, I want details. How did you meet, and to quote Greg how did you nail a woman like her? And how did Jim meet her? Why have we never met your mom before and how come I never knew about your girlfriend," Catherine rattled off.

"Catherine, slow down, please, you're going to give me a headache even with the painkillers."

"Well start talking before you get one then."

"We met at the forensic conference out in San Francisco, about a year and a half ago, I was lecturing."

"And she just happened to be in your audience," Nick asked with a smile.

"She was and she asked way too many questions. I actually had to cut her off so I could answer other people's questions. She didn't like that too much."

"That's because I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you to dinner. I was nervous," Sara said from the doorway with a smile, coming to sit on the other side of Gil's bed.

"Go on, we want details now," Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"After I finished answering everyone else's questions the room started to filter out and Sara came up to me and started asking me more questions. You must have rattled off ten questions in two minutes flat."

"Like I said, nerves."

"Anyway, the room was needed again so we had to leave but I suggested we go for coffee so I could answer her questions, coffee led to dinner and…"

"And…" Catherine said with a smile.

"And the rest is history, Catherine," Gil supplemented.

"So all these times you went out of town for a few days a time you were going to San Francisco," Warrick asked.

"About half the time, I came here quite a few times as well," Sara replied.

"And I'm guessing that's how Jim found out," Nick asked.

"Someone say my name," Jim said, coming in the room.

"Gil was just going to tell us why you knew he had a girlfriend and we were left in the dark."

Just as Catherine said that Sara's phone went off and the song "Black Velvet" sounded throughout the room causing Gil to smirk and Jim to blush while Sara slightly laughed.

"What did we miss here," Catherine asked, seeing the silent messages passed between the three.

"I have to take this, it's my boss from San Francisco," Sara said, still chuckling as she left the room.

"You know, I can't listen to that song anymore without the visual," Jim said looking at Gil.

"But it taught you to knock first."

"Hey, we're still here and still in the dark," Nick said confused.

"One weekend about six months ago, I had off because Sara was coming to Vegas."

"Booty call," Greg coughed, getting smiles from everyone else and the look from Grissom.

"Anyway, we were enjoying ourselves when Jim decided to pop by for a drink."

"And I could hear music playing from Gil's house when I walked up to the door, and by the way I did knock you just didn't hear it."

"I was a little busy at the time."

"Yeah, I think you were rounding third if I remember correctly. Here I am, just wanting to have a drink with my friend and trying to figure out why he was listening to Black Velvet when I walked into his living room to see an almost naked Sara straddling Gil on the couch. Her back was to me at the time, I was just about to walk out the door when Gil looked up and said my name."

"I was a little confused when Gil here was saying a man's name while I was on top of him," Sara said, joining the gang again.

"Until I motioned behind me and you saw that we had a visitor."

"I believe that's when Sara yelped and squished herself into Gil. I believe your face was buried somewhere between," Jim motioned to his own chest, making everyone laugh.

"Well, when you're half naked in front of a stranger you kind of want to disappear," Sara said.

"I can agree with you there. I had to shake my ass in four inch heals to get by a long time ago," Catherine said.

"Then we went from embarrassed to awkward. Jim didn't know whether to stay or go, I was being held onto for deal life and-"

"You were laughing," Sara finished.

"What else was I supposed to do? And looking back on it now, you think it's funny, too."

"Fair enough. Anyway, Jim went into the kitchen while Sara and I got our clothes back on, and that is the story of how Jim found out."

"And I now know that if you have music playing not to come around," Jim added.

"So how come you never told any of us, Gil?"

"My private life is just that, Catherine, private. The time Sara and I got together we just wanted to be together. And the fact that she lives in San Francisco and not here doesn't help."

"But you will be living here, right Sara," Nick asked.

"Looks like it. You guys ready for a new team member," Sara asked.

"I think another female on the team would be nice. As much as I love you guys, we just need some more females around," Catherine said.

"More brain power, right," Warrick said.

"And she has a lot of it," Gil added, his eyes drooping slightly.

"I think that's our queue to go. Guys, go home and get some sleep before shift."

"Good idea, Jim, see you two later," Warrick said as he Nick and Greg left.

"I'm with them, Eddie has Lindsay this morning but I have to pick her up from school at three. Get some rest, Gil."

"Bye Cath."

"You staying, Sara," Jim asked.

"Yeah"

"Meet me in the cafeteria at five, we can get a bite to eat and go over some of your transfer paperwork so we can get you started here soon. Sleep well, Gil," Jim said as he left.

"Come here," Gil said, moving over in his bed a little bit.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go easy on me," he said as Sara climbed in the small bed and lay on her side, cuddled up to Gil.

"Are you ok with me coming to work here," She whispered out.

"More than, we'll finally be able to have a real relationship. We'll be able to see each other everyday, not once a month. Plus I get to work with you and I love working with you."

"I love you, Gil."

"Mmm, love you, too," Gil said as his eyes shut completely.

TBC

It was time for some back story, so i hoped you enjoyed it.

Could you imaginem Sara sitting on top of Gil with his head sqiished inbetween her chest, laughing, lol, i thought it was funny!

I had heard black velvet by alana miles on the raido about a week ago and after listening to it i had to find someway to put it in my story. Plus who doesn't like that song??

Thanks you for all the reviews, please keep them coming

Katie


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ok," Sara asked as she and Gil slowly walked. It was time for Gil to start putting weight on his leg, so here they were in the physiotherapy room, Gil in a walking cast, a sling around his arm and bandages around his stomach.

"Peachy, just peachy"

"Do you want to stop?"

"Yes and no," he said, wincing as he took another step, pain shooting through his leg.

"Mr. Grissom, if you're in pain you can take a breather for a minute and relax. We're in no hurry down here," the physiotherapist said.

"No, I want to keep going. We're almost done anyways right?"

"You just have a little more to walk and then, yes, we'll be done."

"Then I'm going to keep going."

"You're really stubborn, you know that," Sara said by his side as Gil took another baby step.

"But you love me for it or else you wouldn't be here."

"Very true.

Your mom and I were talking this morning," Sara said, trying to take his mind off the pain in his leg.

"If she was talking about grandkids again…,"

"She wasn't, don't worry. We were actually talking about how we met, your mom and I."

"That was interesting to say the least."

"But it was fun."

"_Gil," Marie said with a smile on the front steps of his condo._

"_Mom, what are you doing here?"_

"I had some free time from the art gallery and I thought I would take a drive up and surprise you. Surprise!"

"_Yeah, you sure did."_

"_Well are you going to invite your mother inside or just leave me on the porch all day?"_

"_Oh sorry, here let me take your bag."_

"_Thank you, ohhh something smells good. What's cooking?" She headed towards the kitchen. _

"_Mom, wait before you go in," Gil said but it was already too late. Marie was already in the kitchen where Sara stood at the stove in only Gil's dress shirt._

"_Hey Gil, who was at the doo…" Sara said, looking up and seeing the same eyes as Gil staring back at her._

"_Well hello, I didn't know my son had someone here or else I would have called first," she said, extending her hand. _

_"Marie Grissom"_

"_Sara Sidle, nice to meet you, Mrs. Grissom," she said as Gil came up to stand beside Sara._

"_Call me Marie, the Mrs. Grissom thing makes me feel a lot older. _

_So Gil, why haven't you said anything to me before about having a woman in your life," Marie said with a raised eyebrow._

'_Not now, Mom' Gil signed._

"_Why are you signing, Gil," Sara asked._

"_Because I can't hear, Sara, but if you look at me when you talk I can read lips very well," Marie explained._

"_Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't know. You didn't talk any differently."_

"_That's because I wasn't always deaf," she said as Sara finally looked down at herself, realizing she only had on Gil's shirt._

"_Oh God, I think I'm going to go put some more clothes on. Gil, can you keep stirring this please," Sara asked as Gil gave her a smirk as she left._

"_Are you hungry, Mom?"  
_

"_Stop trying to avoid my question, Gilbert. Why haven't you said anything about there being a woman in your life?"_

"Because I'm trying not to screw it up"

"_She's young"_

"_She is, but she doesn't seem to mind that I'm older then she. And no she's not after me for money, Mom," Gil said as Marie was about to say something again._

"_You sure"_

"Positive, Mom she matches my intelligence without even trying. She thinks my tarantula is a fun pet. She doesn't get grossed out by my bugs, and she doesn't mind the job. She's a CSI too."

"_Ok"_

"Ok?"

"_Gil, your forty years old, I don't think I can tell you who you can and can't date, and I can already see by the look in your eyes that you have fallen for her."_

"_Yeah, I have," Gil whispered, looking back at the stove so his mother couldn't see his lips._

"_Well, I don't feel so drafty now," Sara said, coming back in with a smile as she took over her stove again._

"_As comfy as those shirts can be they are always a little thin," Marie said, getting a smile out of Sara._

"_Mom, that's a little too much information." _

"_Gil, I don't think I have to explain to you that in order for you to come into this world I did have to have sex with your father."_

"Yes, I know that but that's not something I really want to think about," he said, getting a snort from Sara.

"_What?"_

"I just find it funny that your mom just caught me in your kitchen half naked and she's not at all embarrassed but just the thought of your parents making love grosses you out."

"_I think I'm going to go set the table now. I'll leave you to talk. Play nice, Mom."_

"_I will because I like you already, Sara," Marie said with a smile._

"You never did tell me what you talked about when I left."

"You. She told me some embarrassing baby stories and I told her some embarrassing stories of my own, we bonded."

"Over me, I feel loved."

"Oh Gil, you are loved," Sara said as they came to the end of the room.

"How do you feel?"

"Actually, a lot better now that my mind was taken off the pain, thank you."

"Anytime, bugman," Sara finished with a kiss to his lips, letting it linger just a bit.

"Ahh hem," someone said, making the two break apart only to see Marie standing to the side with a smirk on her face.

"I took a cab over and your nurse informed me that you were here."

"We just finished, actually. Sara was just helping me keep my mind off the pain," Gil said as his wheelchair was brought over so he could sit.

"I'm sure she was," Marie replied with Gil's trademark smirk and raised eyebrow.

TBC

Griss and Sara seem to have the worst luck sometimes, lol, getting caught by brass and marie. At least marie didn't see Griss rounding third like Brass.

What's a better medication then to have someone you love kissing you better to take the mind off the pain.

Thank you to all who have kept leaving reviews, they are so much fun to read!

There's a lot more to come so keep on reading

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, Sara," Marie said, turning around to look at her as she scrambled eggs.

"So, Marie," Sara said with a questioning eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm just going to ask once. After that I won't say a thing."

"Okay…"

"Have you and Gil thought about kids, having a baby, giving me a grandchild," she asked somewhat sheepishly making Sara smile.

"Well, seeing as you're only going to ask once I'll answer."

"And"

"And we have talked about it."

"And the verdict would be?"

"One day, when we're both ready both professionally and personally, we'll start trying for a baby."

"You do realize Gil is forty two, right? I mean I know that's not old but he should be able to run around with his kids and be able to keep up with them."

"So, now it's more than one baby?"

"Well, I just assumed that you would have more than, oh I didn't mean to imply, I just figured that seeing as Gil was an only - ," seeing Sara laugh, Marie stopped talking.

"Marie, I'm just pulling your leg a bit. Gil and I did talk about it and we would be happy with one, but we both don't want to have just one. I have a brother back in San Francisco and he has always been there for me. Gil talked about being an only child and wishing he had another sibling. So, if the stars align for us, there will hopefully be more than one baby."

"You wouldn't happen to know when that time might be would you" Marie teased out.

"You really want to be a grandmother don't you?"

"I really do!"

"Well, I'll tell you this much."

"What's that?"

"That we're all good on the professional part and we're almost there on the personal part, too," She said, making Marie smile Gil's smile as she turned back to the eggs.

"Marie," Sara said, tapping her one the shoulder.

"Yes"

"We want to get married before we have kids." And with that Sara was pulled into a large embrace.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. I know both you and Gil don't really believe in religion," she said as Sara stopped her.

"Hold on there a second. Where did that come from?"

"Well, I know Gil doesn't go to church and you said something about not being a big religion fan."

"But we both still believe in God, or something greater. When we do decide to get married it won't be in a church and it may not even be done by a priest but we will still be married in the eyes of God and State. We just don't feel the need to live our lives by rules that were written thousands of years ago, that's all."

"I'm just happy you two want to get married. For a long time I thought Gil might be a bachelor his whole life with no kids and no family. But after I met you I knew that had changed," Marie said as the two sat down at the kitchen table with their breakfast.

"You did, how?"

"He had this look on his face, a look of love, adoration, and that silly little grin men get when they have fallen head over heels for someone. When I saw him watch you walk away to change that first day we met, I at first thought he was just watching your backside and I was just about to smack his arm when I watched you turn around and wink at him. It was like you two had this whole silent conversation just by looking at each other. That's when I knew you were going to be different than anyone else he ever dated."

"When we first met, I knew within the first five minutes of meeting him that he was it for me. I got butterflies in my stomach just from making eye contact with him."

"I never did hear the story of how you two met."

"Well…."

"_Dr. Grissom, that was a wonderful lecture," Sara said, holding out her hand for Grissom to shake._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed Miss-," Grissom said, shaking her hand while she wondered if he felt the same jolt of electricity go through him as she did._

"_Sidle, but please call me Sara."_

"_Ok Sara, I do have to admit that you have been one of my more vocal guests in a very long time. You sure do know how to ask a lot of questions."_

"_I'm sorr…"_

"_Please, don't apologize. It was actually kind of nice to have someone in the audience who wasn't completely bored out of their mind. But I do apologize for having to answer other people's simple minded questions."_

"_Don't be, I get it. But I was actually wondering if you could answer some more of my questions," she said as other people started to filter into the room._

"_I would love to but I think there's another lecture in here in a couple minutes."_

"_Oh" _

"_Tell you what, there's a café just around the corner, how about we go get a cup of coffee and you can ask me all the questions you want."_

'_How about do you want to spend happily ever after with me' Sara thought._

"_I would love to, my treat."_

"_Nonsense, sorry Sara I'm a little old fashioned in my ways, coffee is on me."_

"And when the bill came for our four coffees and then dinner later on he wouldn't let me even see the bill let alone help pay for at least half of it."

"He get's that from his father. Gil's dad was always a gentleman, opened car doors, held my hand, took care of bills, and after he passed away I wanted to instil those values in Gil as well."

"And you did," Sara said as she grabbed Marie's hand and gave a squeeze.

* * *

"Hey Gil," Jim said, coming through into the hospital room with a young detective Vartan behind him and a dayshift CSI.

"Hi Jim, Vartan, and Samuels, right"

"Yes sir"

"Grissom or Gil, please not sir," Gil said, wincing slightly as he moved around on the bed.

"It's time, Grissom. We need a statement from you about that night. Do you think you can tell us what happened," Vartan asked.

"I don't remember much, it's pretty blurry right now. I only remember bits and pieces."

"We'll take what we can get, Gil," Jim said.

"I take it that you still haven't got much to go on. This guy is in the wind?"

"Looks like," Samuels said.

"Do you remember what your attacker looked like," Vartan asked.

"It was dark out, I didn't see his face, but he had a black hoodie on. I remember him shoving the gun back into the front pocket after he shot me."

"Height, weight"

"Six feet maybe, weight, I'm not sure, he wasn't thin but he wasn't heavy either. He had loose clothing on so…"

"He could weight 140 pounds or 220 pounds," Jim finished as Gil just nodded.

"Do you remember the events of that night," Vartan asked.

"I remember Jim calling me and asking me to help on a case, body with bugs. I believe Jim went inside to collect more evidence and I stayed with the body."

"Was there an officer with you?"

"Out in the front yard I think, but I didn't have one with me, no."

"So what next"

"I finished with the body and was packing up my kit when I heard a gun clicking."

"Then"

"Then it goes fuzzy, everything after that is still hazy. All I remember is to that point and then waking up in the hospital with a tube down my throat and my mom and Sara with me."

"If you remember anymore, Grissom, please let us know," Samuels said as he stood.

"Sorry I can't be much more help."

"It's not your fault, Gil," Jim said as Vartan and Samuels left.

"I know that but I have a weird feeling that this was personal and I don't like the fact that this guy is still running around out there."

"We'll get him, Gil, I promise you. We will get him and he will pay," Jim said with conviction in his voice.

OK so i think that's is for backstory for a bit, lol

and were not finished with Gil's attacker, he's sstill out there, dun dun dun

thanks for the reviews

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"_What can I do to get you to set the gun down."_

_"What can you do? What can you do? I'll tell you what you can do, you can pay with your own life," he said as three shots rang out_.

They had been lying together in his hospital bed while he dozed. Seeing Gil start to breathe differently, Sara became a little concerned. "Gil?"

'_Pain, oh God so much pain, being shot sucks. I need help.' was going through Gil's head as he dropped to the ground, watching the young man run away._

"Gil, honey, you have to wake up," Sara said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"_Come on Gil, wake up!"_

'_That's Jim, oh God Jim this hurts.'_

"_HURTTS"_

"_I know but you got to stay awake, the ambulance is on its way."_

"Gil, come on now, it's just a dream, wake up," Sara said a little louder as his BP machine started to go off.

"_Sara"_

"_She's here. I'll call her as soon as we get to the hospital."_

"_Tell her"_

"_No goodbyes, Gil, not yet, you have something to say you say it to her face."_

"_Love her"_

"Gil, wake up, please wake up," Sara pleaded as a doctor came in the room.

"I think he's having a nightmare. I can't wake him up."

"Gil, can you hear me, it's Dr. Ringbald. You have to wake up. How long has he been like this?"

"The last few minutes"

"We're going to give him some medicine to help him relax. Once it takes effect he should wake up ok."

"Just do it," Sara said as she watched the doctor put a shot through Gil's IV.

It didn't take long before Gil's heart rate levelled out and his breathing became even again. Watching his eyes started to flutter, Sara grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know, I just remember the feeling of panic taking over."

"Well, we couldn't wake you up. Gil, are you sure you don't remember anything," Dr. Ringbald asked.

"No, it's hazy. I think it had something to do with the shooting but I can't remember."

"It's ok, as long as you're ok, I'm ok," Sara said as she clasped her hand tighter around his.

"I'm pretty sure this might happen from time to time, Gil, flashbacks, nightmares, that panicky feeling, so I want you to be prepared for it."

"What happens if this happens again," Sara asked.

"Let's hope we can wake you up next time. If not, we might have to discuss some other options."

"You said I could go home in a week. The week was up yesterday and I'm still here," Gil argued.

"And it's a good thing you are because of what just happened. Gil, I'm not trying to keep you here against your will, I'm keeping you here longer because I want to know that you will be ok physically and emotionally."

"I am ok though"

"Physically, Gil, you need more time to let your body heal. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed here until at least the end of this week. Plus, this way we can keep and eye out for anymore panic attacks or nightmares."

"I want out of the hospital, Doc."

"Gil, please stay, lets get you better first, ok," Sara said, looking into his eyes trying to convey how worried she was to him without saying it.

"Ok," he whispered.

"Glad that's settled then. I'll be back to check in on you in an hour. By that time it will be time for you physiotherapy. I'm tagging along this week, I want to see for myself how well you're doing," the doctor said, getting a groan out of Grissom.

"Whatever you say, Doc," he replied as Dr. Ringbald left the room.

"Hey, are you ok," Gil asked Sara as she looked down into her lap.

"Yeah"

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"I couldn't wake you up. You just kept moving and then your monitor started to go off; it freaked me out a little bit."

"I'm ok Sara, I promise, I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know, just…just don't do that again. That's the second time in the last couple weeks that you have completely scared the crap out of me and you're going to give me an ulcer or even my own heart attack soon."

"I'm here, Sara, and I'm not going anywhere," Gil said as he patted the bed next to him.

"Come back up here, I need you at the moment and I think that you need me as well."

"I'll always need you, Gil."

"Likewise"

"So tell me, what's been going on with you and my mom while I've been here," Gil said, trying to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"Not much other than her asking when she's going to be a grandmother."

"She just won't let up will she?"

"She won't ask again."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I told her that we wanted to get married before we had kids."

"And do we? We never really discussed the marriage thing at all. Wait, you lied to my mom," Gil said with a smile.

"Just a little, I had to give her something else to chew on for awhile. But on the marriage part, if we were to have kids I want to do the whole marriage thing as well. Having kids is a big thing and I want to know that whomever I have them with, that we're in it for the long haul. Do you not want to get married?"

"Actually, would you be surprised if I told you I already have a ring for you? I was just waiting until we had that talk about where we were going before I asked. But then I got shot and-"

"And we never got to have that talk."

"Right, but now that you're coming here; you are coming here, right?"

"Yes I am coming here. Jim's putting the paperwork through for me to work at the lab, and I already called my old boss to let him know. All I have to do is move my stuff here. Wait, you have a ring for me?"

"I do," he said, clasping their hands.

"I like the sound of that."

TBC

* * *

I had to start putting in some repurcussions of the shooting, you don't get shot three times and just walk away from it.

But i thought the fluff at the end was a good thing, and Sara sorta lied to marie, but for her own benifit, lol

Thanks to all the reviews, some of them make me laugh

Keep on reading, there's a lot more to come soon

Katie


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready to go," Sara asked as she came into the hospital room. Gil was being discharged today and he was happy that he was finally going to go home.

"More than, I am in desperate need of my own bed and food that doesn't taste like rubber."

"Glad to hear your feeling better then," Dr. Ringblad said, coming into the room with a few forms to sign as well as medication.

"Much better, the pain is still there but it's not quite as bad."

"That's good, Gil. So here's the low down, no work until you come for your check up in three weeks, we'll reassess then. No arguments on that one, Gil," he said as Gil was about to protest.

"Fine"

"Next, no strenuous activity, and don't lift anything heavier than a cup of water. I don't want you pulling anything and you don't either. Let Sara be the one to wear the pants for awhile."

"I already do, Doc, he just doesn't know it."

"Funny, my wife says the same thing. Next, I want you to wait a couple more days before you have a shower, so sponge baths until then. Once your wounds are all nice and pink around the edges you can get into the shower, but again take it easy. It may not be such a bad idea if you were to either shower with or help him out in the shower, Sara."

"That may not be the best idea, Doc. Sara naked in a shower with me?"

"Which leads me to my next point, sex."

"You're not taking that away too, are you?"

"No, not at all, but no helpers"

"Helpers," Gil asked as Sara smirked.

"Viagra"

"Don't need it. I'm all good in that department."

"Always good to hear, but just so you know, the reason behind that is just because of the pain killers you're on. The little blue pill could counteract and end up hurting you more in the end."

"So sex is still in, then," Sara asked.

"Yes, but again take it easy, nothing to strenuous, and be sure to watch all your wounds."

"Got ya"

"And lastly, talk about what happened, Gil. If not to a counsellor then at least to Sara or someone you trust. You had a very traumatic experience, you almost died, technically your heart stopped beating for almost a minute, PTSD is very common. So if your nightmares or panic attacks get worse, talk to someone."

"I'll make sure of it, Doctor," Sara said seriously.

"Good, well I just need you to sign here and then you'll be all ready to go. The nurse will be in with your wheelchair in a minute."

"I can walk."

"I can guarantee you, Gil, that by the time you walked out of this room, to the elevator, and to your car, you're going to be ready to fall over from exhaustion, take the wheelchair."

"I don't have a choice do I," he asked, getting in the chair.

"No. Ok, Gil, see you in a few weeks."

"Thanks Doc, for everything."

* * *

"You ready for home?"

"Home, sounds too good to be true," Gil said, watching as the streets went by.

"You ok. I seem to be asking that a lot lately."

"That's ok, and I'm fine, a little tired," Gil said softly.

"That's not everything though, is it?"

"I think it's just finally starting to set in how close I was at not being here, to not seeing your face again, or tasting you, or seeing you smile. To not being able to sit right here and be someone who wants to ask the love of his life to marry me, have children with me, grow old with me; or to never get a chance to say goodbye to anyone."

Tightening her hold on his hand, Sara replied, "I thank whoever's up there everyday that you're here with me, that you didn't die and that I didn't have to use those POA forms.

I'm glad that we're finally in the position to start moving on with our lives, to plan a future, make plans, family plans. You don't know how much it means to me that you want to have a family with me even after you know what happened to my family when I was a kid."

"I love you, Sara, it doesn't matter where you came from or what you went through as a child, I love you and that's all that matters."

"Just like I love you," she said, pulling into the driveway.

"Are you up to a little company for awhile," she asked as Gil noticed a lot of cars parked outside his house.

"I don't think I have a choice, do I," he said as Sara helped him up to the front door.

They never noticed the man in the black car fifty feet away.

TBC...

Dun Dun Dun, and the plot thickens again, lol

thank you to all who have reviwed they all mean a lot. THANKS  
katie


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"How could he have survived, I shot the man three times," Bryan Gage said angrily as he smacked his steering wheel causing the horn to honk. He watched as a younger woman helped Gil Grissom out of the car.

"Well, well, well, who's this," he said, watching as Sara put her arm around Gil to support him and Gil giving her a quick peck to the lips as a thank you.

"Gil Grissom has a girlfriend. Intriguing, this might work out better than I thought," he said evilly as he started up the car. He drove away, never giving a second look to the pair.

* * *

"Who's all here," Gil asked just before they stepped inside the house.

"Your team, and some lab techs I think, I'm not a hundred percent sure though, why?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all."

"Ok," Sara said, leading them inside the house.

"WELCOME HOME," was shouted out as the gang, Jim, Greg, Jackie, Bobby, Doc Robbins and Marie stood in the living room.

"Hey everyone, thanks for invading my house," Gil said, coming into the room and taking a seat in his big comfy chair to catch his breath.

"Want something to drink," Sara asked.

"Orange juice, please"

"You got it"

"How's it feel to be home, Grissom," Nick asked.

"Better than in the hospital, my own bed and good food, that's what I have been looking forward to the most lately."

"Don't blame you on the food part, hospital food sucks," Warrick added.

"Speaking of food, what smells so good," Grissom asked.

"Lasagna, Gil, and I used your Grandma Helen's recipe."

"Mmm, real food, is there a chance that it's done yet?"

"Half hour, hope everyone's hungry because I made lots," Marie said to the crowd.

"Mrs. Grissom, I don't think you realize how much these four boys" Catherine said, motioning to Greg, Nick, Warrick and Bobby,

"Can eat."

"What did I tell you, drop the Mrs., call me Marie. And I made trays of lasanga and other food as well, there should hopefully be enough," she replied with a smile.

"Here you go," Sara said, handing Grissom his juice.

"Thank you"

"So how long before you can come back to work, Gil," Doc asked.

"All depends on my check up in a couple weeks. If I'm ok I can come back and do light duty work in the lab. I think it will be awhile before I'm back out into the field."

"Probably better that way. You don't want to set yourself back further."

"I believe his doctor said almost the exact same thing," Sara said.

"And when do you start, Sara," Catherine asked.

"I don't know exactly yet. When do I start, Jim?"

"Actually the paperwork is all through, so whenever you're ready to clock in."

"Well, I still have to move my stuff from San Francisco."

"We're in no big rush. How about starting in three weeks? If you need more time or you can come in earlier, then we'll work it out."

"Are you living with Grissom," Greg asked, getting a couple looks from Nick and Warrick.

"Yes, she is Greg."

"Cool, Sara when you come into the lab come see me, I'll give you all the juicy gossip," Greg said, signing as he went along so Marie could listen as well.

"As long as it's not about me, it's ok."

"Greg, where did you learn to sign," Grissom asked.

"Oh, in high school. I got extra credit and this totally hot girl to go out with me, too. Her brother was deaf, really cool guy too, played a mean game of chess. When I met your mom I just started to sign again and I think I'm getting better."

"You are, Greg," Marie said.

"I'm impressed, Greg."

"Hey Gil, Greg came to me the other day and asked me something, I wanted to run it by you to see what you thought." Jim said

"Oh, what's that," he said, looking at Greg who was now looking at his shoes.

"Seems someone wants out of lab confinement and wants to learn the other side, the CSI side."

"Really"

"Yes, and he's asked to start training. What do you think?"

"Greg, are you sure?"

"Yes, Grissom, as much as I love DNA, I want to go out into the field. I want to see what it's like from your side."

"There's a pay cut."

"No worries, I have no student loans, just rent and everyday living stuff."

"Greg, didn't you go to, like, Stanford? How do you not have student loans," Nick said shocked.

"Full ride scholarships"

"Damn," Warrick said, shaking his head.

"You had scholarships too, right Sara," Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Harvard and Berkley"

"So I'm not the only geek here," Greg cheered.

"Sorry guys, but you're all geeks," Doc snorted.

"Some are just able to hide their geekiness more," he added getting chuckles from the room.

"I am not a geek!" Catherine said indigently.

Time to watch out for Bryan Gage, he wants more revenge.

I love Catherine's line and i could totally see her saying "I Am Not A Geek!" lol

thanks you to all who have reviewed, sorry if i haven't been able to reply to everyone this weekend, life has been a little crazy around my house, so i am thanking you all now.

Katie


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"We're here," Sara said as she and Gil pulled up to the front of her tiny apartment.

"That we are, you ready to start packing?"

"Yes, but remember if I see you lift something more than two pounds I will put you on the next flight home."

"Promise, I won't. I'll just wrap stuff and put it in boxes," Gil replied as he moved slowly from the front seat.

"Do you have company," he asked, seeing a car in the visitors' parking space.

"James has already started packing things for me."

"I haven't seen your brother in awhile. He's not mad that I'm taking you to Vegas is he?"

"Just a little, but I'll get over it," James said from the doorway with a smile.

"How you feeling, Gil," James said, shaking Gil's hand.

"I've been better but your sister is a good nurse."

"Oh, I bet she has just the medicine you need, too!"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know," Sara said, slapping her brother on the shoulder before he pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm happy for you," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Ok, so what have you packed up," Sara asked as they all stepped into the apartment.

"Your kitchen stuff. And I separated the stuff that you said you wanted to keep and the stuff that's going to goodwill."

"Good, ok. Gil, why don't you take the living room stuff, and I'll tackle my bedroom and bathroom."

"What do you want to keep in here?"

"The paintings and little knick knacks and we're taking the couch and chair and getting rid of the ones you have. Everything that's on my desk is going."

"So, basically everything in here"

"Basically"

"You got more boxes, James?"

"Loads of them, they're in my car, I'll be right back," James said, leaving and giving the two some alone time.

As soon as the door shut Sara drifted close to Grissom, embracing him as all the memories of them together flooded their minds.

"We made love together for the first time here," Sara mumbled.

"And I made you breakfast in bed for the first time."

"I'm glad we're keeping my couch. We have a lot of memories on that couch."

"I remember when you snuggled up to me when we were watching some horrible movie and you fell asleep. My arm went numb but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't move even if I tried."

"Of course, there are some not so innocent memories on that couch, too."

"Well, after that dance you did for me there's no way I could even think of wanting to get rid of it. That dance had to be one of the sexiest things I have ever experienced."

"I had never done that before. I don't even know what made me try it on you, but I am so glad I did. That had to have been some of the hottest sex I've ever had!"

"That makes two of us."

"Don't forget the bathroom," Sara said with a smile.

"I will never forget the bathroom," Gil chuckled as the memory of a very hot and wet Sara flooded his mind.

The opening of the door disrupted their thoughts.

"Hey you two, enough with the hanky panky, let's start packing."

"You always did know how to ruin a moment," Sara said, taking a box and retreating to her room.

"You love me and you know it," he yelled back, laughing when he heard the door slam.

"You're going to have your hands full living with her, Gil. Trust me, I know."

"I already have my hands full, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's good to know."

* * *

"Hey James, can I talk to you for a second," Gil asked from his seated position on the couch as he packed away small things and James packed away Sara's desk.

"Sure, what about"

"Sara"

"Cold feet"

"No, I still want her in Vegas with me, what I wanted to talk to you about was umm," Gil said, looking at his feet.

"Umm is not a question, Gil."

"I know, nerves, and it's weird because Sara and I have already talked about this and I'm pretty sure I already know the answer but I wanted to ask you first before anything."

"So, are you going to ask me then," James said with a smile. He was pretty sure what Gil was going to ask.

"I want to ask Sara to marry me, but I want your blessing first."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"If I said no, would you ask Sara to marry you anyway?"

"Yes, but I know that both Sara and I would like to know that you're ok with it."

"You know, when I first met you I wasn't sure about you. I mean you were older than Sara, and you lived thousands of miles away. But after I saw her smile at you I knew that you were someone special. Sara has many smiles. A smile for when she's happy, when she's trying to convince you she's ok, and smiles for when she's trying to hold back her laughter. But the smile she gave you, that big one that took over her whole face, I had never seen her give that to anyone but me. And she giggled when she smiled that big. She's never done that before, not even for me. So I knew you were someone she felt completely happy with.

"I admire your honesty when I asked whether you would marry Sara with or without my blessing, I was hoping you would give that answer."

"And your answer?"

"Is yes, I give you my blessing, Gil. I have never seen Sara happier than when she is with you," he said, as the two continued to talk in quiet tones.

They never noticed that Sara had listened to the whole conversation from around the corner with a smile, one that took over her whole face.

TBC

Oh the smiles, looks like grissom's mom and James are on the same page and know that sara and gil are meant for eachother just because of the smiles they give one another, lol

James will be a part of this story, just a heads up, and i guarntee you will like him just like you like grissom's mom

Thanks for the reviews!!

Katie


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, you're not going to tell me where you're taking me tonight," Sara asked.

"Nope, seeing as we only have tonight and tomorrow left in San Francisco, I thought we could do something special. We're not going too far so I can drive," Gil said as he took the keys to Sara's car off the table.

"You sure"

"I'm fine, if I wasn't I would tell you. Now come on, let's go," Gil said as he looked at his watch.

* * *

"Golden Gate Park," Sara wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've been here. I thought we could have a picnic at sunset."

"But we didn't bring picnic stuff."

"It's in the trunk, my dear."

"Gil, this is heavy, you're not supposed to lift that much."

"I know, that's why I got James to put it in there before he left."

"Where was I and how did I miss you packing a picnic?"

"You were packing the last of your bedroom stuff, so it gave me plenty of time to make a picnic," Gil said as he grabbed the blanket and Sara grabbed the basket.

"Well, seeing as you're in charge, where do you want to eat?"

"Over on the hill over looking the bridge."

"Nice spot, I believe we had our first date there."

"You always did have a good memory," he replied as they straightened out the blanket and sat down.

"Ok, I'm hungry, what did you make?"

"Let's see, I basically just cleaned out your fridge, although James bought some things for me. First off, we have some sandwiches, next we have some cheeses and strawberries to go with that. Then we have a chocolate torte from that little bakery you took me to."

"Nana's Bakery?"

"Yeah, and I know you have a weak spot for anything chocolate."

"I could skip everything else and just eat that torte right now," Sara said, eyeing the torte.

"Dinner first. And lastly, there's a nice bottle of wine to finish off the evening."

"This is very romantic, Gil, thank you."

"Anything for you, Sara," he said as he fed her a strawberry.

"Mmmm, those are nice and sweet!"

"Up for a little experiment?"

"With you, always."

"Come sit a little closer to me."

"Ok," Sara said, scooting up closer to him.

"Little more"

"This good"

"Perfect," he said. Gil sat with his legs out stretched and Sara in between them, her legs falling to behind Gil's back, like she was straddling him.

"Now what?"

"Close your eyes. Take a bite"

"It's not something gross is it?"

"I promise that you'll like it."

"Ok, I trust you," she said as Gil fed her another strawberry, watching as she licked the juices off her lips.

"Your experiment was watching me eat a strawberry?"

"No," Gil replied as he closed the distance between the two, kissing her soundly while taking her hand and sliding a ring on her finger.

"You taste like strawberries," he said as Sara regained her senses from that kiss, not even realizing what Gil had slid onto her finger.

"Wow, all I can say to that kiss is wow. You can feed me all the strawberries you want if you keep kissing me like that."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Look, sunset," Gil said as Sara manuvered herself around so that her back was slightly supported by Gil's chest.

"It's beautiful"

"I've seen things more beautiful," he whispered in her ear, causing Sara to blush and smile.

"I love you," she whispered back as the two watched sunset together.

When the sun was almost down, Gil picked up Sara's hand, trying to get her to notice the ring.

"Sara"

"Hmmmm"

"Marry me," he whispered softly, picking up her hand with a beautiful diamond ring on it and intertwining it with his own.

"Yes," she said just as softly back as she looked at their conjoined hands.

"Yes?"

"Yes Gil, there's not a doubt in my mind. I want to spend my life with you, only you."

"There has only ever been you, Sara. You're the only person that has made me feel the way I do when I'm with you. You can make me laugh and ramble one second and then utter me speechless the next."

"You make me feel loved, cherished, and special. You make my knees go weak by just a single touch or look. You're my soul mate, Gil."

"And you're mine," he finished with a kiss to the underside of her ear.

"When did you put this ring on my finger?"

"When I fed you the strawberry, I wanted to know if I could distract you enough to actually slide that on your finger, looks like I can. That will be good for me to know for our future."

"When you kiss me like that, yea. It's beautiful, Gil."

"It was my mom's ring."

"Really"

"Yeah, and my grandmother's before that. They have all had marriages that have lasted until death, all happy, loving marriages. I'm not superstitious or anything but I think this ring is good luck."

"Well, I'll never turn down good luck," Sara said, turning around to finally face her fiancée.

"Your mom is going to flip her lid when she see's this, you know that, right?"

"I do, she gave me that ring not long after she met you. She doesn't know that I asked you yet."

"Well,… why don't…. we… pack… up and … go… celebrate… then," Sara said in between kisses.

"I… like…the …way… you…think…soon… to be….Mrs. Grissom."

TBC

I hope you liked the proposal, i thought it was sweet! Plus we need some fluff before the drama comes, and it is coming, couple more chapters, just a warning!

Thank you for all you reviews, some of them have given me the giggles, lol

Stay tuned there's more to come

Katie


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The early morning sunlight made his eyes flutter open only to see a beautiful sight. Sara Sidle, soon to be Grissom, was lying on her back with her hand outstretched in front of her, gazing at her ring with a smile.

"Did you sleep at all last night," Gil asked groggily.

"After our activities I think I got a couple hours. When I woke up I couldn't sleep again."

"How long have you been staring at your ring?"

"Awhile, I can't believe we're engaged."

"I can," he said as Sara moved to cuddle into his side, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"There's going to be two Grissom's at the lab," he said

"That might get a little confusing."

"We'll work it out."

"Or I could just be Sidle at the lab and Grissom when we clock out."

"If that's what you want, but I think we can make the two Grissom name work."

"It could be a little fun to mess with the guys. Hey, Gil?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, something small though."

"Glad we agree on the small part, I don't want something over the top. I would be satisfied with going to city hall."

"I have this friend"

"You have lots of friends, you'll have to be more specific."

"Ok, I have this friend that helps run a beautiful garden in the outskirts of Vegas, it's part butterfly conservatory as well. It's a beautiful place, somewhere where only a few people could witness it."

"That sounds nice"

"I'll have to take you there when we get back to Vegas. I believe I did try and take you there a little while back but you seemed to have disrupted my plans."

"Oh really, and how did I do that," Sara said, rolling on top of Gil being careful of his abdomen and leg.

"I'm pretty sure what you're doing now is what made my plans go awry last time," Gil said as his voice dropped and Sara bent forward to start laying kisses along his collarbone.

"I don't remember you complaining, if anything you were asking for more."

"I'll always ask for more when it comes to you, Sara."

"Hey Sara, Gil, you guys here," James called as he entered the front door.

"Mmmph, he has the worst timing," Sara mumbled.

"SARA!"

"We're here, be out in a second," she yelled back.

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I could have not given him a key to my apartment."

"Just think, soon we'll be in Vegas, together, no interruptions," Gil replied as Sara pulled on her jeans.

"Unless Jim just walks through your front door again"

"Well, let's hope he doesn't," Gil replied as the two slowly made their way out of the room.

"Good morning, lovebirds."

"No love this morning," Sara muttered, making Gil laugh.

"You're here bright and early," Sara said, taking the last of the boxes from James.

"Not really, Sara. Have you looked at a clock, it's eleven," James said, finally taking a good look at Sara and Gil.

"Did I, ahh, interrupt something?"

"Yes," Gil said from the kitchen.

"Gil!"

"What if we said no he would have called us liars, I'm just saving us time," he said with a smirk.

"You didn't happen to bring coffee with you," Sara asked.

"I did," he said, pulling it from a box and handing one to Gil and one to Sara. The light hitting her ring flashed at James.

"No way, you did it already," James asked Gil as he pulled Sara's hand towards him.

"Last night, actually"

"And I'm guessing by the fact that you're wearing this that you said yes."

"Yes"

"Congratulations, baby sis," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"I wanted to ask you something," Sara said as they pulled apart.

"Anything," he said, taking another look at the ring and letting out a small whistle.

"Man, Gil, that is some rock!"

"Thank you"

"James"

"Sorry Sara, what did you want to ask me?"

"Give me away, I want, no, I need for you to do that."

"I would be honoured to give you away, Sara, but on one condition."

"Shoot"

"I want to bring a date."

"Since when do you have a date?"

"Since I asked Jeremy out a few weeks ago."

"You finally asked him?"

"Yeah, I went to his work and waited until he closed down for the night. I asked he accepted and we've been having a lot of fun since."

"Good, I'm happy for you. You two have been pining away for each other for a long time now."

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

"Last stop," Gil said as he and Sara got out of her car.

"I know, and as sad as I am to leave this place, I'm happy to go."

"What do you need to do here?"

"Just clean out my locker and sign a couple forms for Mark."

"He's not too happy with me right now. I'm stealing one of his best CSI's."

"He knew that I might be leaving. I think he was just hoping that you would leave Vegas and come here."

"I almost did," he said as they signed in at the front desk.

"Sara Sidle, get your butt over here," Mark said from down the hall.

"Hey, Mark"

"You leave for a little vacation and the next thing I know you're leaving to move to Vegas, care to explain," he asked as Sara held up her hand.

"Well, I'll be damned, you two are finally tying the knot. I expect an invitation to the big day."

"You'll get one, promise," Sara said as Mark gave her a hug and Gil a handshake.

"How are you doing, Gil. I heard about the shooting."

"I'm getting better everyday. Nothing like being shot three times to show you how short life can actually be."

"Been there. I was shot about twenty years ago; big wake up call. But it always pays to have a good nurse around."

"That it does"

"Ok Sara, I've got a couple forms for you to sign, you have to turn in your gun and badge. When you're through, meet me in the break room."

"You got it," she said as Gil followed her to the lab director's office to turn in her badge, gun, and sign her paperwork.

"You kept this picture," Gil asked, seeing a picture of the two of them with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background.

"Of course, that was from our first date."

"What else did you keep?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sara said as she pulled out the few items she had tucked away in her locker.

"Ok done, to the break room," Sara said, carrying her box as she and Gil made their way to the break room.

"Surprise!" Said Sara's teammates as they jumped out to give her a going away party.

ok the drama starts in the next chapter so this is fair warning to you all!

thanks for all the reviews, i can't believe i am one away from 100, that is awsome!

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something," Gil said as they sat cuddled on the couch.

"And what's that?"

"What would you think about moving?"

"I just did, why would we move again?"

"I just thought, seeing as you're here in Vegas, with me, that we could look for a place that was ours. Not something that was mine, something that we could grow and expand into, with a backyard."

"Could we get a dog?"

"I would love to have a dog, I haven't had one since I was a kid."

"I always wanted a dog. When it was bad around the house I used to go to the animal shelter and walk dogs and play with cats. That was one of the only bright spots of those years."

"Well, how about this, if you agree to us buying a new house, one that we can build our life together in fresh, then I'll agree to the dog."

"Sounds like a deal, Mr. Grissom," Sara said as she pushed Gil onto his back so she could partially lay on him. She kissed the pulse point in his neck as Gil ran his hands underneath the back of Sara's top.

"Ahh Hmmm," Marie said from the entrance of the living room.

"Mom, I thought you had gone to bed," Gil signed, blushing the whole time.

"I was going into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw the light still on."

"Sara has to go to work tonight. I was just staying up with her until she had to leave."

"Gil, stop blushing. I know you have had sex before."

"Yes, Mom"

"Well, look at the time, I better be off," Sara said, trying to get out of the somewhat embarrassing situation. Straightening her shirt and placing a lingering kiss on Gil's lips, she left signing goodbye on her way out.

"You two seemed quite cozy," Marie said, sitting down across from her son.

"We were actually talking before you came in here."

"About what? Grandbabies, the wedding, what?"

"Mom, lay off the grandkids thing just for awhile, ok. We want to do this at our pace. One day you will get yourself a grandchild, but it's going to be a little while yet."

"A mother can only hope."

"I know you want a grandchild to spoil, but we have a lot of stuff to sort through first."

"Like a wedding"

"And we told you when we came back that it was just going to be small. It'll be you, James, the gang from work and a few of Sara's friends from San Francisco; less than twenty people."

"Where's the fun in that," Marie harrumphed.

"We're not too concerned about the wedding, Mom. Sara and I are more focused on what we say to each other on that day, our vows, that's what should be highlighted, not some ten thousand dollar party."

"Fine, fine, it's your wedding. I do like your idea of having it at the conservatory, those places are always beautiful."

"And Darryl, the owner, said we could have a small reception there, too. So we're going to cater in some food, and have a DJ come in, and that's it. We don't need flowers or ambiance because it will already be there."

"Do you have a date yet?"

"May 18th"

"A month? You haven't even started on invitations yet!"

"We don't have that many to send. Don't worry, Mom, everything will get done."

"Do you have a tux?"

"Not wearing one"

"What?'"

"I'm going to wear a suit, my nice one. It will be too hot to wear a tux outside. And this way I can take off my suit jacket and have a light dress shirt under it."

"But it's still formal though, right?"

"Yes, but not to the point were people have to wear ball gowns and tuxes, just nice dress up clothes," Gil said as he yawned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed. I promised Sara I would have breakfast waiting for her when she came back."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Sara said, opening Brass's office door.

"Hey, you're early."

"Only a half hour, I just thought I would show up early in case there was anymore paperwork I had to sign."

"Just one, actually, for your badge and gun," Jim said, sliding everything over to her, smiling when he saw the ring on her finger.

"He finally asked you, huh?"

"What?"

"The ring, he asked and I'm guessing you said yes."

"I did," Sara said with a smile.

"When, in San Francisco?"

"Yeah, where we had our first date."

"Who knew Gil Grissom had a romantic bone in his body!"

"Every now and again he comes up with some pretty good surprises."

"Got a date yet?"

"May 18th"

"Not wasting any time, are you?"

"Why, we know what we want."

"The American dream, just like everyone else"

"Except without the minivan, I will never become a Minivan Mom!"

"Planning kids, too?"

"Some day, Jim, hopefully yes"

"That's good to know, we'll start making office bets now."

"Just don't tell Gil," she said as the two entered the break room to find the whole gang there, Greg included.

"Ok, first off, Greg will be going into the field."

"Yes!"

"Not tonight though, Greg, you have a new DNA analyst coming into the lab tonight. I want you to train her and show her the ropes."

"Where's this person from, Jim" Catherine asked curiously.

"Her name is Wendy Simms, from, well look at that, the San Francisco lab."

"You know her, Sara," Warrick asked.

"I do, she's good, and fast, she worked on days, though. I worked nights, so our paths didn't cross all that much."

"Anyway, now for assignments," Jim said as Sara took a sip of her coffee, making Catherine see the ring on her finger.

"No way, are you two engaged," she blurted out, grabbing Sara's hand to take a look at her ring.

"Yes"

"Catherine, I'm trying to do assignments here!"

"Well pair us together. I want details!"

"Fine, you two have a B&E at a jewellery store off of Tropicana."

"Sara, congrats to you and Griss," Warrick said as he, Nick, and Greg all tipped their coffee mugs in her direction as the two females left.

"Thank you," She yelled as Catherine pulled her away.

* * *

"So, was it romantic," Catherine asked as she drove.

"It was, sunset by the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Wow, I wish my ex would have proposed to me like that."

"How did he do it?"

"I got pregnant, and it was more of a decision to get married. There was no proposal, we should have never gotten married in the first place."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, he cheated, with more than one other woman. Then he cleaned out my bank account and left me with Lindsay, our daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's seven, and my world. So, when's the big day?"

"May 18th"

"A month, how are you going to plan a wedding in a month?"

"Most of it is done already; I just have to find a dress."

"Well, if you need help, just ask."

"Thanks, Catherine"

* * *

"Our print tech is not going to be happy with us," Catherine said as they loaded up their stuff in the back of the Denali.

"Gotta love robberies, always more prints than you want and half the time it's someone close to you that did it," Sara replied.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee real quick? The car is locked and there's a coffee shop a minute down the block."

"Sure," Sara said as they walked. Stopping suddenly, Sara looked through the display window, to see one of the most beautiful dresses.

"See one you like," Catherine asked, standing beside her.

"That one, it's simple, no frills and fluff, just simple."

"It is pretty. Come on," Catherine said, pulling her into the store.

"Catherine, we're on county time, here."

"We're on a break. Excuse me, can we take a look at the dress in the window, please," she asked the saleslady.

"Sure, this is the only one we have though. So if it doesn't fit-"

"I think it will," Catherine said, taking the dress and pushing Sara back into the changing rooms.

"Show me when you have it on."

"You know, I never imagined trying on a wedding dress in the middle of the night, just after we finished processing a crime scene."

"It's Vegas, everything here is open 24 hours a day, seven days a week," she replied as the door opened.

"Wow," Catherine said as Sara came out to look at herself in the mirror.

"I feel like a princess in this dress."

"But without all the fluff. Sara, that dress fits you to a tee. It hugs every one of your curves. You would knock Gil's socks off with that dress!"

"You think?"

"I would bet on it."

"Then, I think I'll take it."

"You're not going to look at more?"

"No, because if I do then I'll end up second guessing myself until I realized that I liked the first one the best. I'm just beating my own system."

"Well, that dress, being the only one here in that size was probably a sign anyway."

"I always did believe in signs."

TBC

Ok so i forgot about this chapter, lol, so i am posting this one and another one where the action starts!

so please be kind and leave a review for both chapters!

Only sara would find her wedding dress while she's at a crime scene, lol

Katie


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"_I will say this though, this is revenge."_

"_Revenge for what?"_

"_For sending my father…"_

"Gil, honey, wake up," Sara said, placing her hands on Gil's face.

"_Death row," the shooter said angrily._

"Gil, wake up!"

"Huh, what," Gil said, opening his eyes.

"You were tossing and turning. Were you having a nightmare?"

"I was dreaming of the shooting again, God, I hate this."

"It will get better. They will go away, in time."

"I know, I just want to be able to have more than a couple decent nights sleep a week."

"Have you thought about talking to someone?"

"I really don't want to go see a shrink."

"Can you talk to me about it?"

"I don't know what to say. I got shot, I technically died, and my attacker is still out there."

"We'll find him, Gil, I promise you."

"You can't promise that, Sara. For all we know, he's in Canada by now."

* * *

"Soon, Gil Grissom, soon you will know what it's like to have the person you love be taken away from you," Bryan Gage said as he cleaned his gun.

"You are going to be feeling the same thing I felt when my plan comes full circle, and I hope you suffer through every agonizing minute of it."

* * *

"Are you ready to go back to work tonight?"

"More than, I can't stand being cooped up at home any longer. And I don't even have my mom around bugging me about us because she went home yesterday."

"You're going to have to stay in the lab though, you know that, right."

"Yes, but at least I can do something there, help with evidence or something. I actually ran out of experiments to do in the basement."

"The great Gil Grissom ran out of experiments," Sara said, feeling Gil's forehead.

"What has the world come to when Gil Grissom can't think of another experiment?"

"Just for now, give me a week and I'll have some more to do," he chuckled.

"Come here."

"What," Sara asked, stepping closer to Gil.

"I can't do this at work and I've gotten used to kissing you when I wanted. This is going to have to hold me over until after work," Gil said just before he laid his lips on Sara's, peeking his tongue out with Sara gladly accepting his kiss. Two minutes later and both breathless, they broke.

"Wow"

"I think that will last me, now are you ready to go? Sara," Gil said still looking at the slightly dazed look she had on her face while she touched her lips.

"Sara?"

"Huh"

"You ready," Gil laughed out.

"Shut up, that was one hell of a kiss, and yes I am ready. I was ready before you."

"Then let's go to work."

* * *

"Bugman, you're back at work," Greg said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"I am," Gil said somewhat relieved.

"Getting a little bored at home, Griss," Warrick asked.

"Slightly"

"Ok, assignments," Brass said, coming into the room.

"Gil, you're lab bound for the next week, so you get cold cases."

"Better than watching daytime TV"

"You watched daytime TV," Catherine asked.

"Yes, and it was horrible."

"Whatever, you watched the Young and Restless everyday at four," Sara said mockingly.

"Only because my mom watched it"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"Hey you two, assignments here"

"Yes, Jim"

"Sara, you get to take young Greg here out to a homicide in Henderson, gunshot wound to the head."

"Right on, my first homicide," Greg cheered.

"Come on, I'm driving."

"You always drive."

"That's because I'm much wiser than you," Sara teased as the two walked and talked down the hall.

"Nick, Warrick you have two DB's out at Lake Mead, take you waders."

"Now see, why couldn't you have given that case to Greg and Sara? He would have loved that one," Nick said.

"All in good time, Nicky. Now go before your bodies get any more bloated," Jim ordered.

"Catherine, you have a robbery."

"That's it, just a robbery, no bodies?"

"Sorry"

"Maybe I can actually get out of here on time then today," she said, leaving the two men.

"Good to be back, Gil," Jim asked.

"Feels great," he said standing, following Jim to his office.

"So, tell me what's been happening on the Y&R."

"Well, Nikki and Victor are getting married again."

"When aren't they getting married," Jim said as his office door closed.

* * *

"OK, Greg, I showed you how to process the body, so all I'm going to do now is fingerprint around it, walls, desks, coffee table. I want you in the kitchen to process that, I'll come check on you when I'm finished."

"Yes, Master," he said with a smile as he walked towards the kitchen.

"And don't you forget it," she teased back, watching as he entered the kitchen, never seeing as Greg was grabbed from behind and hit with chloroform.

"What," Greg mumbled, confused, breathing in the fumes.

"Revenge," Bryan Gage said as Greg dropped to the ground.

A half hour later, Sara was finished with the living room.

"Greg, how's it going in there?" Getting no answer, she called again,

"Greg?" She made her way into the kitchen, never seeing the same man that knocked Greg out do the same to her.

* * *

"Ohhh, my head," Greg said, moaning softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Then it came back to him, hazy but enough for him to know that Sara could be in trouble.

"Sara? SARA!" he said, scrambling to the living room to see her case still open and the fingerprints laying beside her case. Running out to the front to where the officer was standing he asked,

"Has Sara come out of the house yet?"

"No, are you two almost finished in there? I wouldn't mind getting home to my wife sometime today."

"Sara's gone. I was knocked out, chloroform I think, and she's not here. So whoever did that to me…"

"Has Sara," the officer finished in shame.

"I didn't see anyone come close to the house."

"Well, the kitchen is round back so he probably came from the back yard. Radio it in, I'll call Brass," Greg ordered.

"Greg, how's it going," Jim asked.

"Sara's missing!"

"What"

"We were working the scene, she asked me to do the kitchen while she finished the living room. I was knocked out there. When I woke up, Sara was gone, but her case was still sitting in the living room."

"I'm on my way, Greg, stay calm."

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"Nothing to be sorry for Greg, but the officer guarding the scene will be. Give me ten minutes, I'll get the team out there," Jim said, hanging up. He walked towards the break room, where Gil and Catherine were.

"So you're getting married in three weeks, getting excited yet," Catherine asked.

"Yeah"

"Gil," Jim said, coming into the room.

"Yeah"

"We have a problem"

"What's that?"

"Sara went missing from her scene."

TBC

Dun Dun Dun... what will happen? You're going to have to stay tuned to find out!

and this had to happen three weeks before the big day, am i just mean or what, lol

Thanks for those reviews

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What do you mean Sara went missing from her scene? CSI's just don't go missing, Sara just doesn't go missisng, Jim," Gil said somewhere between worried and anger.

"I know, come on, let's go find her. Catherine, I want your help. Call the boys, tell them this is there only case at the moment."

"You got it, Jim."

"What happened?"

"Greg got knocked unconscious when he went into the kitchen to process. All he says he remembers is waking up and finding Sara gone," Jim said as they reached his car.

* * *

"Wakie, wakie, Miss Sidle, or is it Mrs. Grissom yet," Bryan Gage said as Sara's eyes fluttered open from her seated position on a steel chair.

"Can you talk or are you mute," he said, giving her a slap across the face.

"Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, but I think you have seen my handy work. I believe it was three bullet holes."

"Gil," Sara whispered.

"So you have seen it. Well, what did ya think?"

"You almost killed him."

"Well, the plan was to kill him. I still can't believe he survived that.

But then, when I find out he's alive, I find him with this tall legged brunette by his side, nursing him back to health. Then I think to myself, what better way to get revenge on a person than by making them feel the same pain I feel."

"What did he do to you," Sara asked, receiving another slap across the face, leaving a mark that time.

"He killed my father."

"Gil wouldn't kill anybody."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," she said as a punch was thrown into her side, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"My father was executed because of Gil Grissom. He was an innocent man, he didn't kill those women!"

"Gil wasn't the one who sent your father to death row," Sara chocked out.

"Well you see, that answer is going to cost you," he said just before he grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"Ahhhhh," Sara screamed.

* * *

"Greg, do you remember anything else," Gil said as he got out of the car as fast as he could.

"Just waking up"

"You don't remember what the attacker looked like, build, where he came from," Catherine asked as she and the boys came over.

"No, he came up from the side. I turned and he was there, like he was lying in wait almost."

"Nick, Warrick, I want you in the kitchen processing, any prints you get take back to the lab ASAP and find who they belong to," Jim ordered.

"Anything else, Greg," Gil asked.

"No, no, I don't remember much. Wait, he said something to me, I heard it just before the world went dark. I think he said 'revenge'. Revenge for what or for whom, I don't get it," he said as Gil's face started to go white.

"Revenge on me," he muttered.

"What"

"I was starting to remember a little more of what happened the night of my shooting. My shooter said this was revenge."

"For what," Catherine asked.

"I don't know, that night is still a blur."

"So you're thinking that because your shooter didn't kill you, he's gone after Sara," Jim asked.

"Yeah, makes sense"

"Ok then, I want you and Catherine back at the lab. Catherine, pull Gil's file, see what dayshift has. See if we can jog Gil's memory a bit."

"Jim, I want to stay here."

"You know the rules, Gil, you can't touch this scene, you're too involved. Go with Catherine, please Gil."

"Keep me updated, Jim, I mean it!"

"Promise, Gil"

"Greg, are you ok," he asked.

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy with a bit of a headache. But right now I feel responsible for what's happening."

"Don't, that officer over there should be," Jim said, leaving to go have a talk with the officer in charge.

* * *

"What are you going to do with me," Sara asked.

"Not sure yet, but I think, no, I know, that one way or another you're going to die."

"I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"Nope, but you may be able to talk your way into some more time."

"How's that?"

"Well, I was thinking I would bring on the pain some, so how about I break your fingers on the same hand where I broke your wrist," Bryan said with an eerie smile, taking her thumb and twisting.

* * *

"I got one print that I can't explain," Nick said, coming into the room.

"Whose it from"

"A Bryan Gage, got it from a work card for one of the casinos."

"Does he have a wrap sheet," Jim asked.

"No, pretty clean cut guy, but..." Warrick said,

"But"

"His father was executed almost two months ago, was convicted of killing three girls, very brutally, too."

"_This is revenge."_

"_Revenge for what?"_

"For sending my father to death row"

"Gil, you with us," Catherine asked, snapping her fingers.

"That's who we're looking for. If you read the trial transcript, it was the evidence I presented that sealed the case shut. Bryan blames me for taking away the one person he loved, now he's doing the same thing to me."

"Do we have an address on this guy? I want any and all addresses."

"I'm on it," Nick said as Greg and Warrick followed him out.

"We'll get her, Gil," Jim said.

"He's out for revenge, Jim, it may already be too late."

And the drama begins, what will happen, who will live, who will die?? what's going to happen.

Stay tuned to find out!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok, he lives in an apartment just off the strip," Warrick started.

"Nick, call a couple uniforms and get them over there now. What else?"

"He has a storage unit, has been renting it out for the last two weeks."

"Then that's where we'll head first," Jim said.

"Gil, you should stay here."

"No, I'm going and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"Gil"

"Jim, I need to go."

"Fine, you're riding with me."

* * *

"How you feeling, Sara," Bryan Gage asked as he looked Sara up and down.

The one side of her face was very red from the slaps she had received. Her wrist was swollen as well as her hand and fingers. Touching her ribs, he got a hiss of pain.

"I think I bruised them pretty badly. Let's have some more fun, shall we?"

"Please stop," Sara pleaded.

"Why would I want to do that? This is how revenge is played out, Sara. Gil hurt me so now I'm going to hurt Gil," he said as he punched Sara in the side again and hearing a crack.

"Yep, think their broken now."

* * *

"How much longer," Gil asked.

"Not much"

"Speed it up a little, Jim."

"Gil, I'm going as fast as I can with the lights on and without crashing our own car."

"I just need to know"

"She's alive, Gil. She's tough, she's alive, don't doubt that," Jim said as they turned into the storage unit lot.

"What unit," Jim asked. Turning his lights and flashers off, he signalled for the other cars to do the same.

"17, should be about half way down."

"Gil, stay in the car," Jim said as he grabbed his gun and got out.

"Like hell, Jim, Sara may be in there!"

"Gil, just stay back a minute. Let the officers and Jim go in first," Catherine said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Do it fast, then."

"Ok, on the count of three, on my lead the door opens. One, two three," Jim said, barging in the warehouse just in time to see Bryan Gage with what looked like a crowbar perched above his head and ready to swing down on Sara.

"Put the weapon down and put your hands in the air," Jim ordered.

"And if I don't"

"Then we shoot"

"Well, you got me then," Bryan said as he started to put the crowbar down, but instead to quickly take aim at Sara's head again.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Oh God," Gil said, taking off.

"Gil, wait," Catherine said as she and the boys took off after him.

"Sara!"

"She's still alive, Gil," Jim said, perching from the spot in front of her tied position in the chair.

"Get the medics! Now!"

"Sara," Gil said softly as Catherine came up to them and undid the rope.

"Nooo morree, pleaaaaasee noooo moreee," Sara mumbled out.

"No more honey, it's over, promise," Gil said as he slid Sara carefully out of the chair and onto the floor. He put his jacket under her head and supported her badly swollen arm.

"We need the paramedics here, now," Gil said.

"ETA is a minute," Greg said, rushing in.

"Is he dead?" Greg asked

"It was either Sara or him, I decided that Sara should live," Jim said, looking over at the lifeless body of Bryan Gage, three shots in the chest.

"Over here," Nick hollered from the doorway to the medics.

"Sir, you need to move so we can help her," the young paramedic said.

"Gil, step back a bit," Jim said.

"Pulse is steady but breathing is a bit shallow, may have some cracked or broken ribs, wrist looks broken as well as fingers. Let's roll her and get her to the ER."

"I'm coming with you," Gil said as they loaded Sara up.

"Let's go, then."

"Where are you taking her," Catherine asked.

"Desert Palm"

* * *

"Family of Sara Sidle," the doctor called to the waiting room of people.

"Here, how is she," Gil asked.

"She's stable and awake. She has one broken rib and a couple bruised ones. Her right wrist is severely broken. She's going to need pins to fix it, so surgery is required. Her fingers are also broken on the right hand as well."

"Then how come she's not in surgery yet," Gil asked.

"We're waiting on an OR and Miss. Sidle is requesting to see you first."

"Anything else"

"Just cuts and bruises, she should be ok," the doctor said with a sad smile.

"Can I request a surgeon, please?"

"I can see what I can do"

"Dr. Ringbald"

"He's the best, I'll try."

"Tell him Gil Grissom requested it."

"I will, now if you go to the third room on the right, Sara is in there. She's on some pain meds so she may be a little loopy."

"As long as she's not in pain," he said, walking down the hall, the team not far behind him.

"Hey you," Gil said, entering the room.

"We've got to stop meeting at the hospital like this."

"Even with the drugs, your sense of humour doesn't go far."

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if i didn't respond to everyone yesterday, i have been having some wierd computer problems, but i think it's fixed now!

They found her, you new the team would, lol

Stay tuned for more

Katie


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Gil said, coming onto the hospital room.

"Hey," Sara replied, looking up from her broken arm.

Gil immediately saw her tear streaked face and quickly came to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's over Sara, it's all over."

"I thought I was going to die. I actually thought that this is it, I got two years with you and that was all I was going to get."

"Oh, honey," Gil said, stroking her hair.

"You'll have it all. We'll have all the time in the world to have our wedding, our future."

"I'm going to walk down the aisle with a cast on my wrist."

"We can postpone the wedding, Sara."

"No!" She said, pulling back and looking into Gil's eyes.

"Sara, we should wait until you're better."

"No Gil, we're getting married in three weeks like we planned. The bruises should be gone by then and my ribs should be better. I don't mind the cast. I just, no, I need to become your wife."

"Ok"

"Sara," Dr. Ringbald said, entering the room.

"You know, I didn't plan on seeing you two ever again."

"Same here, Doc, no offense," Gil replied.

"None taken, Gil. Are you ready, Sara? We have to go set your wrist."

"Yeah, the pain meds are starting to wear off."

"Then I'll give you two another minute before I send the nurse in to take you up."

"Thanks, Dr. Ringbald," Sara said as he left.

"Your brother is on his way."

"You shouldn't have called him."

"And never hear the end of it because I didn't call him? I believe I said the same thing to you when you called my mom when I was in this hospital bed."

"That was totally different and you know it! You almost died."

"Semantics"

"Excuse me, Miss Sidle, it's time to take you up."

"Let's do this, then."

"Come here, bugman," Sara asked as Gil leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"What was that? Kiss me like you mean it."

"If I must"

"You must," she said as Gil's lips descended upon hers, kissing her like her life depended on it.

"Better?"

"Much," she said as the nurse looked over, blushing.

"See you when you wake up," Gil said, getting off the bed and looking over his shoulder to see the team all standing in the window.

"You knew they were there, didn't you," Gil said as the nurse pulled the bed rails up.

"If I said yes would you have kissed me like you did," she said as the nurse took her away.

"Damn Gil, where'd you learn to kiss like that," Catherine asked as he stepped out of the room.

"Practice does make perfect, Catherine," he said, giving Catherine a look.

"I'm going to go upstairs and wait. Her surgery is going to take a couple hours, plus her brother is coming in, too. He's meeting me here."

"What about Sara's parents," Warrick asked.

"Long story, Warrick, but her dad died a long time ago and her mom really isn't in the picture anymore."

"What's her brother like," Catherine asked with a smile, the whole team following him to the elevators.

"Taken, Catherine"

"I didn't ask that, Gil."

"No, but you were wondering," he said as Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Is he at least good looking?"

"I am really the wrong person to be asking that, Catherine."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"Cath, you'll meet him soon enough, let's lay off the questions for awhile," Jim said.

* * *

"Gil, how is she," James asked as he got off the elevator; his long strides taking him to where Gil sat in the waiting room.

"She's still in surgery, but she was doing ok before that. She has bruises, broken and bruised ribs, broken fingers and a broken wrist."

"But she's alive and she'll be ok?"

"Very much so"

"Good, good, how much longer until she's out of surgery," he said as he and Gil sat down in the hard plastic chairs.

"Anytime now," Gil said, looking up at the curious faces of his team.

"James, this is our team, Jim, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg. Guys, this is Sara's brother, James."

"Nice to meet you"

"Howdy"

"Hey, man" Was all said as James smiled and shook hands.

"So, you're Greg, Sara's talked about you," James said with a smile looking at Greg.

"Told you she had a secret crush on me."

"I think what she said was that you were like the kid brother she never had."

"Ouch, Greggo," Warrick said, slapping him on the back.

"But she said you make her laugh and that you have corny pick up lines and that your humour is a relief in a job like you have."

"I do what I can."

"Gil," Dr. Ringbald said, coming over to the group.

"Is she ok?"

"She's ok. She should be up soon."

"And her wrist?"

"Its going to hurt for awhile but it should heal nicely. She'll have to have surgery in the future to remove the pins but other than that she's ok."

"Good, good," Gil said relieved as he finally relaxed a bit in his chair.

"There is one thing I want to talk to you about, though."

"Ok"

"Privately"

"Oookkkk," Gil said as he got up and followed the doctor down the hall.

"What's up? You said Sara was fine."

"She is, Gil, but when we drew blood for some tests something popped up in the results."

"Is this something bad or good?"

"Well, I think it's a good thing."

"Then spill it, Doc, because you're going to give me a heart attack soon."

"She's pregnant, Gil."

"Say what?"

"She's pregnant."

"But after everything that happened and the surgery, I know pain killers and anaesthesia are not good for a baby."

"Once we found out she was pregnant we took her off the big pain killers and put her on something a little milder. As for the anaesthesia, she and the baby should be alright."

"But the accident, and all the trauma that her body went through."

"There was still a heartbeat when we did an ultrasound after surgery. We'll check again once Sara's awake and knows what's going on."

"So, I'm going to be a dad."

"Looks like"

"Wow" Gil said as he leaned agains the wall with a smile plastered to his face

"Congratulations, Gil. Come on, I'll take you in to see Sara," Dr. Ringbald said, leading Gil in to Sara's room where she was just starting to wake up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Gil said softly as Sara's eyes fluttered open.

"So tired"

"I know, I have something to tell you though before you fall back to sleep."

"Hmmm, what's that?"

"We finally gave my mother the one thing she really wanted."

Ok so there is a problem with fanfiction, and i don't know hoe to fix it! it appears that the alerts are not going out for my story, i am also not getting any reviews in my inbox so if i haven't gotten around to replying to you that is why.

Please keep on reviewing, i can still read them on the review page and i'll try and respond to you the best i can! Thanks for all the reviews!

She's pregnant, what do you think grissom's mom is going to do when she finds out, lol

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You want to repeat that," Sara said, waking up more fully as Gil's words sunk into her head.

"We're going to have a baby, honey."

"But how?"

"Sara, I think you know how babies are made."

"No Gil, I mean we were careful."

"I guess it didn't work. You're ok about this, aren't you?"

"It's just a lot to take in after coming out if surgery. I'm still a little hazy and now shocked on top of it."

"But the baby?"

"Is an unexpected surprise, a good one, though," she replied as her eyes drifted closed again.

"Sleep, Sara. I'll be here when you wake up," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and then her abdomen before leaving the room to talk to the gang and Sara's brother, trying to make up an excuse as to why the doctor wanted to talk to him privately.

"Is everything alright with Sara, Gil," James asked.

"She's fine."

"Then why did the doctor want to talk to you alone," Jim asked.

"Just about Sara's recovery and what she can and can't do is all."

"Is she awake," James asked.

"She was for a minute, she's sleeping again. Look guys, why don't you go on home and get some sleep, I'm going to be here. Jim, I won't be-"

"-into work, I know, don't worry we've got it covered. Call us with an update."

"Will do, see you later, guys."

"Bye, Griss."

"Later, Gil," was said as the gang hit the elevators.

"Take me to my sister."

"Down the hall, follow me," Gil said, leading James into Sara's room.

"Hey, baby sis," James said, brushing Sara's hair out of the way.

"Hey, big brother," she murmured.

"You doing ok, any pain?"

"I'm ok," she said, placing her hand on her abdomen and smiling softly.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting," the nurse said as she brought the ultrasound machine in the room.

"No, you're ok," Gil said as Dr. Ringbald came in behind the nurse.

"What's with the machine, Gil," James asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

"Ok Sara, we're just going to pull your gown up," Dr. Ringbald said as her gown was adjusted and the blanket pulled up to keep Sara covered from the hips down.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing," James asked.

"Just watch, big brother."

"This might be a little cold."

Taking a deep breath in, Sara replied,

"Just a little."

"Ok, let's take a proper look at what's going on over here," he said as Gil leaned closer to Sara, looking at the wand over her stomach as James just sat there in amazement.

"Looks good, you two; I would say you're about six weeks along, Sara. Did you notice that you were late yet?"

"I was expecting it a couple days ago but didn't think too much of it. I've had a lot of changes happening lately."

"Understandable"

"Can we hear the heartbeat?"

"You mean heartbeats"

"Heartbeats," Sara asked with wide eyes.

"By the looks of it, you have twins developing. And it's a little early to hear the heartbeats yet. But they both seem to be doing well," he said, turning the screen to three shocked but happy people in the room.

"That right there and right there are your babies."

"I don't see anything," James said.

"I do," Sara whispered as she stroked the screen with her good hand.

"That fluttering you see on the screen is the heartbeat."

"Should it be moving that fast," Gil asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, it should. On average for right now we want the heartbeat around 150 beats per minute."

"Twins," Gil muttered.

"I'll print you a picture, Sara. I would recommend seeing your doctor and making an appointment. I can fax over all this information to them."

"I don't have a doctor here."

"I have mine, Sara," Gil said.

"And I can recommend a good OB as well," the doctor said, handing them the first picture of their babies before leaving the room.

"I'm going to be an uncle."

"Look like"

"This is awesome, Sara," James said, kissing her head and slapping Gil on the back.

"You better marry my sister now, Gil."

"I had no intention of not following through on my promise."

"Your mom is going to be the happiest woman in the world when we tell her this."

"She only asked for one and now she's getting two. I think she's going to be singing from the rooftops. Twins," Gil repeated again.

"That's the second time you've said that, you ok," Sara asked.

"I'll leave you two for a few minutes," James said, leaving but not before kissing Sara on the head again.

"I think it's my turn to be shocked. I was prepared for one but two is kind of daunting."

"We'll be ok, I promise."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"Because after you told me I dreamed of two babies peacefully sleeping in their cribs with your smirk plastered to their faces. As long as I keep that thought in my head, I'm happy."

"We can do this," Gil said more convincingly.

"We can do this, promise," Sara said as Gil kissed the palm of her good hand.

TBC

Well it looks like fanfiction has finally fixed the problem so hopefully i can start responding to your reviews again!

Yes she pregnant with twins, i couldn't help it, i waned it to be twins!

thanks for all the reviews and stay tuned for more

Katie


	22. Chapter 22

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You're working tonight," Catherine asked as Gil came into the break room.

"Yeah"

"You got kicked out of the house, didn't you," Jim said, coming in with assignments.

"Something like that, between James and my mom, they have Sara well taken care of."

"And how is Sara," Greg asked.

"Better, tired, but she's ok."

"Can we come visit her," Nick asked.

"I think she would like that. She says she already misses all your bad jokes."

"Well, what do you say after shift we come over," Warrick said.

"Can we make it after tomorrow's shift? Sara has a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"So soon, she still has a cast on," Catherine wondered.

"Just to make sure everything is fine, Catherine," Gil said somewhat lying. They were really going to the OB that Dr. Ringblad suggested for an ultrasound to make sure everything was ok with the babies.

"Oh, ok."

"Can we get to assignments now," Jim asked as the room went quiet.

"Ok, Nick, Warrick ,I want you to take young Greg here on a decomp."

"Fun, fun," Warrick said, taking the slip.

"Don't forget to get lemons, guys," Gil said as the three left the room.

"Why do we need lemons?"

"You'll see, Greg, you'll see," Nick said, slapping him on the back.

"And you two get a DB at the Monaco, victim was stabbed in the back."

"What do you get, Jim?"

"Paperwork, have fun you two."

"Will do," Grissom said.

* * *

"So, you and Sara want Lindsay to be the flower girl?"

"Yeah, Sara's best friend is coming in from San Francisco to be her maid of honour, Jim's my best man, and my mother insists that we have a flower girl, and seeing as Lindsay is pretty much my niece…"

"And the only seven year old little girl you know."

"That, too; she would be perfect for it."

"Well, I'll ask her but I'm sure she would love to do it. A new dress and a chance to get all dolled up, she'll love it!"

"That's good."

"Are you getting excited yet, you're only two weeks away."

"I am. I'm glad we didn't push the date back, even though I would have waited for Sara to be completely better."

"How are the bruises on her face?"

"Getting better, I think they'll be gone by the wedding."

"If not, make up covers everything. We're here, ready to work?"

"Sure am."

* * *

"I'm guessing she was listening to the radio when she was stabbed," Gil said.

"I think so too, bloody fingerprints all over it, not to mention the volume was turned down," Catherine said as she turned the song up, As Peter Gabriel's 'In Your Eyes' played.

"Do you two have a song yet?"

"A song," Gil said, looking over.

"Yeah, a song; the one you're going to have your first dance to. It's usually the one that is your song, you know."

"Not really"

"Come on, Gil, there has to be one song that means a lot to you and Sara. What was the first song you danced to?"

"Lay, Lady, Lay"

"Bob Dylan, nice"

"But I don't think that's our song."

"Well, you better find one or your DJ is just going to play some random song that doesn't mean anything to either of you."

"I'll keep it in mind, Catherine, but first let's solve the case."

"Fine, fine"

* * *

"Catherine, do you think you can finish this case," Gil asked, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 7:30 in the morning.

"I guess, if I don't get anything else by ten I'm out of here. Lindsay and I are going out to find her a dress for your wedding. Your wedding, you know I never thought I would hear myself say that."

"Amazing how things change, isn't it? Thanks Cath, I owe you," Gil said, leaving the room.

"Yes, you do," She yelled back.

* * *

"Hey, you're home," Sara said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I didn't want to miss your appointment."

"Gil, it's not for another couple hours."

"I know," he said, coming up behind her and hugging her.

"Where are my mom and your brother?"

"Grocery shopping, they're planning some big menu for dinner tonight."

"Something good," he whispered.

"Most likely," she said, turning on the radio perched above the sink.

"We don't have a song."

"Huh," Sara asked, turning around.

"We don't have a song. According to Catherine we need a song to dance to that means something to us."

"Gil, I really can't dance at the moment; cast, remember."

"Well, you still have two feet that move and one good arm to put around my neck and I can still put both of mine around you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"A song?"

"Yes, we need a song."

"Well, how about we just listen to the radio for a bit, see what comes on."

"And dance with you for an hour, I like the sounds of that," he said as Elvis came on.

"We could have a true Vegas wedding with Elvis," Gil suggested as Sara laid her head on his shoulder.

"As much as I love Elvis, I don't want our song to be 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You'," Sara said, curling into him.

"Then we wait for the next one."

"How about this one," Sara asked as Paul McCartney 'Maybe, I'm Amazed' played.

"I have a love hate relationship with the Paul McCartney and the Beatles. After awhile they tend to get on my nerves."

"Then no to that song," Sara mumbled as Gil stroked her hair waiting for the next song to play.

"I like this one," Gil mumbled as they listened to the lyrics.

"I do, too."

"Can this be our song," Gil asked, looking into her eyes.

"I think it should be."

"Good, because I need a shower before we have to go and it's starting to get late."

"Too bad I have this cast on my arm or I would join you."

"Probably wouldn't be the best idea if we want to get out of here today."

TBC

You will fnd out the song,i promise, at the wedding, lol. But i guarntee that it's a good one. Everytime i hear it i can't help but think of GSR

Thank you for all the reviews! i am just passing 150, so thank all of you!

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara Sidle," the nurse called from the waiting room.

"That's us, you ready," Sara asked.

"More than"

"Right in here, we're going to need a urine sample and then you can put this on," the nurse instructed.

"Ok, this is going to be fun to do with a cast on my arm."

"I can help you with your gown."

"Not what I was talking about, Gil."

"I can help with the urine sample, too."

"It's sweet of you to offer, but I like my privacy when I pee. I'll manage."

"Ok," he said as she went into the bathroom.

'Thank god. I think that would be a little awkward,' Gil thought.

"Well, you're not my patient," the doctor said, coming into the room.

"No, the patient's fiancée, actually, she's just in the bathroom. Gil Grissom."

"Susan Keys, nice to meet you."

"You as well," he said as Sara came out.

"I'll take that from you, Miss Sidle."

"Sara, please call me Sara, Doctor."

"Then call me Susan. Dr. Ringbald faxed me over your records, so I know about the injuries you sustained a week ago."

"Yeah, he's a good doctor. He's fixed us both," Sara said, motioning towards her and Gil.

"That's my brother for you."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, he went into surgical and I wanted something a little more fun. I love bringing a baby into the world, or in your case, two. Now, how about we get you set up on the table and we'll have a look," the doctor instructed as her gown was pulled up for the ultrasound.

"This may be cold," she warned as Sara sucked in her breath.

"You should really think about warming that up."

You're not the first person to say that to me," Susan said, pressing the wand into Sara's stomach.

"Yep, it's definitely twins," she said clicking away.

"Would you like to hear their heartbeats?"

"We can hear them now," Gil asked.

"You can, listen," she said, turning the screen and the volume up so the heartbeats could be heard.

Gil tightened his hold on Sara's hand as the noise penetrated the room, the two never taking there eyes off the screen

"Those are good sounding heartbeats. Everything looks good, you two," she said as she printed out another photo and giving Sara a cloth to wipe her stomach.

"Now, have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"I was nauseous this morning and yesterday but I never got sick."

"Well, be prepared for the morning sickness, it will most likely happen. Sara, can you hop up onto the scale for me?"

"Sure"

"Let's see here, 129 pounds, that's a good weight for your height and where you are in this pregnancy, but I would like you to start gaining some weight."

"Well, with his mother and my brother in my house that shouldn't be a problem," Sara said.

"They both like to cook," Gil explained.

"I see, well as long as it's all healthy food, it's not a problem. Lots of fruits and veggies, drink your milk and take your vitamins," she said, writing a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

"What about exercising? I like to run," Sara asked.

"If you feel up to running, by all means, do. But do not push yourself too hard. I do recommend exercising; yoga is always something to look into as well. But as you progress in the pregnancy you will find it a lot harder to do what you want, like run."

"We both work at the crime lab, is there anything Sara should be avoiding?"

"Anything that you wouldn't want a baby breathing in you shouldn't breathe in; that's a good rule of thumb. I'm not exactly sure what kind of chemicals you work with but be wise about what you're around."

"Can we tell people I'm pregnant yet," Sara asked.

"That is completely up to you, but I usually recommend waiting until at least past the three-month mark."

"Three months," Gil said with a pout.

"He's a little excited and wants to tell everyone, especially his mom. She's been pushing for a grandchild for awhile now," Sara explained.

"Well, right now I can assure you that everything seems fine. The only reason I say wait until three months is because the risk of miscarriage drops after that. But, again, it's your choice, if you want to tell someone, do it."

"Anything else," Sara asked.

"Just take it easy, don't push yourself and keep your stress levels low. When you need to rest, rest; it's better for you and those two babies. I would also suggest buying some books like What to Expect When You're Expecting. They help prepare you for what's to come. Other than that, just take your vitamins and get that arm better. We'll see you in a month for your next appointment," she said, shaking their hands.

"Thanks, Susan," Sara said.

"No thanks necessary. Stay well, Sara," she said, nodding at Gil and leaving.

"I wanted to tell Mom," Gil said as the door closed and he helped Sara with her gown to change.

"Let's just wait a little longer, Gil, make sure that nothing happens. My body went through a lot. Let's get it somewhat back to normal, ok."

"Ok, I love you," he said, giving her a kiss and then bending to place two kisses on her still flat stomach.

"I love you, too," he whispered to her belly.

"And I love you," She said, smiling at her soon-to-be husband.

TBC

Ahhh, cute! lol

Thank you for all the reviews, some of them have made me giggle, lol

I finally named the babies, yes the sexes are chosen! I swear it took me and my proof reader Shirley almost two weeks to do it, it was like naming our own kids, lol

Thanks for reading

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Jim, are you throwing a bachelor party for Grissom," Warrick asked.

"I was thinking about it."

"Strippers, got to have strippers," Greg said as Nick nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Gil would go for strippers, guys," Catherine said.

"But their so much fun," Greg argued.

"Yes, but as long as I've known Gil he's never been into the stripper scene. He would rather sit at a table and smoke a cigar and play poker than go to a strip club."

"Why don't we do a poker night at my house, just the guys," Jim suggested, getting nods from the team.

"I'll just call a stripper in," Greg whispered to Nick.

"Hey guys," Gil said, coming into the room.

"Hey, Gil. Wow, you were almost late," Jim said, looking at his watch.

"Sara and I went to look at a house and then to dinner."

"Where was the house," Nick asked.

"About a half hour from here, but it was a no go."

"How come?"

"Didn't have what we wanted," Gil said simply, turning to Jim for assignments.

"Right, Catherine, Warrick, you two have a DB off of Tropicana. Nick, Greg, you two are going dumpster diving. Gil, you and I have a double homicide. That's it, let's go."

* * *

"What do we have, Vartan," Gil asked.

"My guess, domestic dispute gone bad. Looks like the husband killed the wife then shot himself," he said, walking with them.

Looking at the broken glass and messed up furniture around the house, Gil agreed about the domestic dispute.

"They're a young couple," Jim said, looking at the bodies.

"Driver's licenses put their ages at 30."

"What a shame," Gil muttered as Vartan left.

"You want to scope out the other rooms then help in here," Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'll start upstairs first," he said leaving. Going up the stairs, Gil looked into the first room, bathroom.

"Nothing much in here," he muttered, looking through cabinets and drawers and then making his way further down the hall.

Hearing a slight noise, Gil stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand on his gun, taking it out of its holster. Hearing the noise again, Gil walked towards the closed bedroom door.

"LVPD," Gil said, coming into the bedroom, gun raised only to find a cowering puppy in the corner, crying. Putting his gun back, Gil walked towards the animal.

"Hey, buddy," he said, holding out his hand for the puppy to sniff then petting him slowly when the dog licked his hand.

"What's your name," Gil said, looking at his collar.

"'Bruno', fitting for a boxer puppy." The dog warmed up to him more, licking his fingers and aching to be petted.

"Well, aren't you an affectionate little guy."

"Come on, we have to call animal control. Let's get you out of here," Gil said, taking his collar and walking down the hall with the dog. Bruno eagerly came with him.

"Find anything, Gil," Jim asked.

"Yeah, Bruno."

"Who's Bruno," Jim asked looking up.

"You found a dog?"

"In a corner upstairs, I'm going to call animal control and get him out of here."

"Ok," he said, watching as Gil left with the dog.

"I like you, I have someone at home who would really like you, too," Gil said as he put the dog in his truck and giving him a good rub as Bruno sat on his haunches and melted into Gil's touch.

"You want me to watch him until animal control gets here, Grissom," Vartan asked.

"That would be great, thanks. Bye, Bruno." Grissom said softly, turning around to go back inside the house

* * *

"So the husband found the wife in bed with another man, he killed her, then, after realizing what he had done, couldn't stand to look at himself and committed suicide," Gil explained, laying out the last of the evidence in front of Jim.

"What a shame, murder never solves anything. They could have gone to counselling or even a divorce. I hate these cases."

"Try having this case and getting married in a week, Jim, not the best encouragement."

"But you and Sara are different. You two would never cheat on one another and you know how to work your problems out. You have communication; I think that's what a lot of married couples are lacking these days. I know that was part of the reason I split with my wife."

"True enough. Look, I'm going to punch out for the day, see you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Gil," he said, watching him pack up the evidence.

"And, Gil"

"Yeah"

"This won't happen to you and Sara."

"Thanks, Jim."

* * *

"Get your shoes on, I want to take you somewhere," Gil said, entering their bedroom.

"But that means getting out of bed; this nice, warm bed."

"I promise you, it will be worth it."

"Can you give me ten minutes?"

"You can have all the time you need."

* * *

"What are we doing here," Sara asked.

"I want you to meet someone," Gil said, leading her into the shelter.

"Excuse me, there was a boxer puppy brought in here last night, Bruno. Can we see him," Gil asked the receptionist.

"He's a sweetie but very shy. I can take you back."

"Thanks"

"Start explaining," Sara said as they walked.

"I found him at my scene last night; bad domestic dispute, both ended up dead. Bruno was upstairs crying in a corner, but as soon as he saw me, he stopped."

"He's got a place in your heart already," she said as they came into view of the whining puppy.

"Just back there, if you need anything else let me know."

"Thank you," Gil said to the receptionist as they went towards the puppy.

Bruno, upon seeing Gil, stopped whining and barked, a happy bark, his long tongue sticking out in excitement.

"Someone's happy to see you," Sara said as they both bent down to pet Bruno.

"He's friendly."

"And a puppy, we can still train him," Gil said.

"You want to take him home," Sara asked.

"I do. I don't know what it is about this guy but…."

"You connected Gil, that's ok. But can we handle a dog? I mean, the townhouse isn't that big."

"But we're not staying there forever."

"What about when we are both working?"

"We get a sitter, plus once you're further along in your pregnancy you will be leaving shift on time."

"And when the babies come?"

"I'll feel a lot better knowing that we have a dog around, a little extra protection never hurt. Plus, were you not the one who asked for a dog?"

"I know I did, I just thought it would be awhile before we got one, like when we got a house, but…" she said as the dog was pretty much purring with pleasure as Sara rubbed a sweet spot behind his ear.

"But….."

"He's turning me to mush with that face. If we get him we each do the dog chores."

'That's fair"

"And when I can't see my feet?"

"I'll do them all."

"Well, now you have yourself a deal. But are you sure there's no one that wants him, maybe the victims' families?"

"We talked to both families this morning, neither wanted the dog."

"Then I guess we have a dog."

"You hear that boy, you're coming home with us," Gil said, smiling as he petted Bruno.

Bruno, seeing the happy faces and excitement, barked.

"I think he understood you, Gil."

"That's my boy"

TBC

So Bruno is now in the picture, lol, and a puppy!

thanks for all those reviews

Katie


	25. Chapter 25

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Oh God," Sara mumbled as she ran from her bedroom to the bathroom across the hall and having the contents of last night's dinner make an appearance.

"You ok in there, Sara," James said, tapping on the door before slowly entering. He kneeled down beside her to help keep her hair back.

"I think the morning sickness has finally hit and I don't like it."

"But just think of the end result, you're going to have two tiny babies. Here," he said, handing her a glass of water.

"Thank you"

"No problem." He helped her up to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"Better?"

"It's funny, I feel completely crappy before I get sick and then once I throw up I feel like I could eat. It's almost like when you're hung-over except without the headache."

"I'll take your word for it," he said as a knock was heard from outside the door, signalling that Marie was up.

"How are we going to explain both of us being in the bathroom together," James asked. Marie still didn't know about Sara being pregnant.

"We tell her the truth, I was sick."

"Sara, she's going to know."

"No she's not. Just follow my lead, ok."

"Good morning, Marie," Sara signed.

"You, too. Why are you both in the bathroom?"

"I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Any particular reason why," Marie asked with a knowing smile.

"The medication I'm on hasn't been co-operating with me, turns my stomach into a knot."

"Oh, ok," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice as Sara and James left her to the bathroom.

"Don't you feel a little bad for lying to her?"

"Yes, but I'm only going into my ninth week. We're going to tell her and we do have a plan, so until then just stay quiet, promise."

"Promise. So, when do you go back to work?"

"After we get back from our honeymoon," Sara replied as she let Bruno back inside.

"And where are you going? Please tell me somewhere with a beach."

"We are, actually. We're going up to Lake Mead. Gil rented out this private little cabin in the middle of nowhere that looks out onto the lake."

"Sara, this is your honeymoon, you should be going to Mexico or the Dominican."

"Yeah, well with pins in my arm getting through airport security would be tough. Plus as long as Gil and I are together that's all that matters.

So what's the plan for the bachelor party," Sara wondered as Marie came into the kitchen.

"Breakfast, Marie," James asked as he gathered the ingredients for pancakes.

"Sounds lovely, what are we talking about?"

"Gil's bachelor party and what's happening."

"Are you hiring strippers," Marie asked bluntly.

"Yeah, James, are strippers going to be in attendance?"

"Sara, you know women do nothing for me, and no I don't believe strippers will be there. Gil already stated that he didn't want any."

"That's my boy," Marie said proudly.

"So what are you doing then?"

"We're going over to Jim's. We have a poker and cigar night with the guys.

Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I put Maddie in touch with Catherine and they're planning the party."

"She and Jeremy are coming in on the same flight, right."

"Actually, I think everyone who's coming from San Francisco is coming in on the same flight," Sara replied as her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Very, hurry up with those pancakes."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey, I'm home," Gil said from the doorway as Bruno excitedly ran up to him, hopping happily around Gil's feet.

"Hey boy, well aren't you excited to see me. Come on, let's go get you a biscuit."

"Hey," Sara said, seeing Gil enter the kitchen.

"Hey back," Gil replied as he kissed her good morning before going to get the dog a treat.

"Sit," Gil commanded as the dog sat quickly, his tongue hanging out at the sight of his treat.

"Good boy."

"You spoil him with those," Marie said.

"I do not. Anyways he's our dog."

"Just wait until he's overweight."

"He won't be, he's a puppy, he'll run it off before he gains it, don't worry." Gil signed to his mother

"Fine, fine, he's your dog."

"That he is." Gil said standing upright again as he spoke to his mother

"So, what time are we going to look at the house this afternoon," Gil asked as he sat beside Sara at the breakfast bar.

"At two, so after you eat go to bed and I'll wake you at one. James is going to pick up people from the airport at four if we can't do it, right big brother."

"Yep," he said, sliding plates over the counter.

"This smells delicious," Sara said, inhaling the pancakes and making Gil smile and Marie raise an eyebrow.

* * *

"Time to get up, honey," Sara said, stroking Gil's cheek and watching his eyes flutter open.

"Already"

"Sorry, I even gave you an extra ten minutes because you looked like you were sleeping so soundly."

"I was dreaming of two little babies," he said, placing a hand on Sara's stomach.

"Really, what did you see?"

"I saw you in the hospital holding a baby in each arm, smiling and happy."

"And where were you?"

"Right beside you, counting how blessed my life was."

"Soon enough that will be true." Sara said placing her hand over Gil's

"I know, two more days until we get married, and eight more months to go until we have two more lives to take care of."

"And on that note, Gil, get up. Part of taking care of them is giving them a house and we have an appointment to get to."

"Ok, all I have to do is get dressed."

* * *

"It's not quite what I was expecting," Sara said as she and Gil gazed at the house. It was a two story that looked like it could use some work.

"Well, maybe the inside is nicer."

"We came out here, might as well go take a look," Sara replied as the two stepped inside behind the real estate agent.

"Now I know this place looks a little beaten down, but I had my own inspector walk through it and everything in the house, foundation, plumbing, roof, they're all in great condition," the agent said.

"What happened to this place," Gil said, looking around at what was probably, at one time, a beautiful home.

"The elderly couple that lived here passed away here. The kids didn't really want anything to do with the house other than to get rid of it. Between people dying here and the kids letting the house go, it's been a bit of a hard sell."

"I'm going to go take a look upstairs," Sara said.

"I'll be in the kitchen and backyard," Gil said as the two separated to each go have a different look.

"Oh, wow," Sara said, entering the master bedroom. Inside was an old four poster bed against the back wall and an old wooden dresser with a mirror off to the side.

Walking in further, Sara noticed a connecting bathroom, just big enough for her and Gil to share with a very old looking free standing bathtub in the middle of the room and a shower off to the side. Coming back out of the bathroom, Sara took a look at the large closet that was entirely too big for her and Gil but very nice none the less.

"Hey Sara, where are you," Gil called from a bedroom off to the side.

"Master bedroom, you?"

"Across the hall, did you know that there was a study downstairs just off the living room?"

"No, is it nice," Sara asked, coming into the next bedroom.

"High ceilings like the whole downstairs, and bookcases all around that are all stacked with old books like Moby Dick and The Scarlet Letter."

"I'll have to take a look later. There are four bedrooms up here," Sara said aloud as she and Gil walked into the next room.

"The three smaller ones are all pretty much the same."

"Small, Gil, these rooms are bigger than my old apartment'"

"They're nice. Just think, when it's time for sleepovers when these two are older we'll have room for their friends to sleep."

"You really like this house?"

"I do, it needs a bit of work, some paint and a good cleaning but just think about the end product. This house could be beautiful if we let it."

"Let's finish walking through before we decide on anything, ok."

"Fair enough, but I can guarantee you will love the back yard."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because it's huge and it has enough room for Bruno to run."

"Gil, look at that pool," Sara said, looking ahead at the very murky water.

"I know, but the lining is ok. It just needs to be drained and cleaned. We'll put new patio stones around it and it will be as good as new."

"The pool grosses me out but I love the garden in the back. We could grow our own veggies."

"There's a peach tree out there, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're willing to put the work into the house, so am I."

"I am"

"Then let's go tell the real estate agent that we want to place an offer on the house."

TBC

The fixer up houses are the ones you always make the most memories in. I think this would be a great house for our lovely couple, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, they are all great encouragment!

Katie

P.S. Only six more days to the premiere, who's just as excited as me! LOL


	26. Chapter 26

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What time do you have to be at Jim's," Sara asked Gil as she put on the finishing touches of her make-up, as best she could with her left hand.

"Damn it," she said, throwing the eyeliner brush down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Gil, I'm right handed and trying to put make up on with my left is a little difficult," she said, sounding very irritated.

"Here," Gil said, picking up the liner pencil.

"What, you're going to do my make up?"

"How hard can it be? What exactly do I do?"

"Trace the liner on the lid of my eye."

"Then close your eyes and let me try this," Gil said with a smirk.

"And I have to leave for Jim's in a few minutes. I'm supposed to be there around seven," he said, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, concentrating hard.

"You doing ok with that," Sara asked.

"Just about there. How'd I do," Gil asked as Sara opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Very good bug man, have you done this sort of thing before? Wait, you don't have some weird fetish or something you're hiding from me, do you?"

"No, I haven't done this before but it's not that hard. It's just like tracing a line, and no there is no weird fetish."

"Good," Sara finished with a peck to his lips.

"I gotta go. Catherine should be here any minute to pick up your mom and me."

"And a peck is all I get?"

"If I give you more, we'll both be late and then there would be teasing and jokes."

"I'll take that chance," Gil said as Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to chance it," she said, coming closer to Gil until she was pressed up against him.

"I really do."

"Sara, Catherine's here," James yelled through the door.

"I swear, your brother has the worst timing," Gil mumbled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"He always did."

"Sara, you hear me, Catherine's here," James yelled again.

"I'll be out in a second, James."

"Still want that kiss?"

"Yes," Gil said as Sara's lips descended upon his, taking his breath away for once.

"Wow"

"Now you know how it feels to be kissed senseless," Sara said as she left the room with a wink.

"Hey, Cath, you ready to go?" Was all Gil heard as the women left.

"Gil, you ready to go," James said.

"Huh?"

"Sara, left you speechless, didn't she?"

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say before?"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just have to grab my jacket."

* * *

"Grissom," Warrick and Nick called out.

"Hey, guys."

"Last night as a bachelor, Gil, how's it feel," Jim asked.

"Pretty good, actually"

"Well, I for one like my bachelorhood," Greg said with a raised glass.

"But you're only 26 years old, Greg, I'm forty-two. Hey, Mark," Gil said, shaking Sara's old boss's hand.

"Gil, it's good to see you."

"These guys haven't been giving you a hard time, have they," Gil asked.

"Nah, you've got a good bunch of guys as team mates, Gil."

* * *

"So, Catherine, where are we going," Sara asked from the passenger's seat.

"First to pick up your friend from the hotel, then we're going to a club. Wendy and Mandy are meeting us there."

"A club? Catherine, we have Gil's mom with us."

"It was her idea, Sara."

"Really? What kind of a club are we going to, Marie?" Sara said looking at her so she could read her lips

"I think its called Chip and Dales."

"What," Sara said with wide eyes.

"Well, seeing as this is a bachelorette party and it's been a long time since I have seen a good looking man get naked, I thought we could have some fun."

"Marie, I'm liking you more and more every minute," Catherine said from her spot as she pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Sara signing for Catherine as she drove

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe I am here with Gil's mother," Sara muttered into her best friend, Maddie's shoulder.

"Well, she seems to be having a good time," Maddie replied as she watched Marie put a five into one of the dancer's g-string.

"This is going to be etched into my brain forever."

"Then, let's get you a drink."

"No alcohol"

"Sara, it's a party, have a drink." Maddie said with a raised eyebrow

"I can't, not with my meds." Sara covered

"Fine, then you're going to drink something that looks fun," Maddie replied as she got a big, fruity looking drink handed to her.

* * *

"There's been a noise complaint reported," the woman said from Jim Brass's doorway.

"Oh shit, who hired you?"

"I'm an officer," the woman said.

"Honey, I know every officer in Vegas and you are not one of them," Jim replied as Greg came up behind him.

"Hey sweets, just in time," he said pulling her into the door and starting the CD in the player.

"Ok, who's the one getting married," she said.

"He is," Greg pointed to Gil as the stripper came over to him to start her dance.

"Tell you what, I give my dances to those three over there," Gil pointed to Warrick, Nick and Greg who were a little drunk and watching the dancer from their spot on the couch.

"I was told to dance for you, sweet cheeks."

"I'll give you an extra fifty on top of what you were paid to dance for them."

"As you wish," she said, going over to the three men on the couch.

"Not into strippers, Gil," Mark asked as he, Jim, James and Gil all watched her from their side of the room.

"Never really have been, a little too fake for me. I like the real thing."

"Like Sara," Jim said.

"Exactly, although I am enjoying watching those three squirm on the couch."

* * *

"Well, that was more fun than I've had in ages," Marie said as the gang loaded into Catherine's car.

"It looked like you had it, too," Sara snorted while she signed, making the others laugh.

"I can't help but look if a good-looking man walks by."

"They all seemed to be making your head turn."

"Well, when their behinds are hanging out, it's hard not to look," she said, making the girls start giggling again.

"Ok, Catherine, where are we going now," Sara asked.

"To Jim's, actually."

"We're crashing their party?"

"Not really, we all decided to have a duel party after we each did our individual things," Catherine supplied.

"Plus, I want to meet your single co-workers, Sara," Maddie said making sure Marie could read her lips

"Oh, they're good-looking, too, honey," Marie said, giving Maddie a nudge.

* * *

DING DONG

"That better not be more strippers, guys," Gil warned.

"No strippers, just us," Catherine said, coming into the room with all the women behind her.

"Strippers, huh? I thought you weren't going to have strippers," Sara said with a smirk as she came up to wrap her good arm around Gil.

"So did I until Greg here decided to hire one."

"How was your night," Gil asked.

"I have stories for you."

"Do I want to know?"

"I thought it was funny."

"Later, tell me later."

"Poker, time for poker," Mark called from the table.

"Gil, you play poker," he asked.

"A little..."

"Play nice" Sara whispered as she sat down on Gil's lap in the chair

TBC

LOL, i hoped you enjoyed the parties, lol. Could you picture Marie, Gil's mom, at Chip and Dales, lol

Thanks you to all who have reviewed, everything you have written is great encouragement!

Katie

P.S. Five days until the premiere! God i'm going to need a box of tissues


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready for this," James asked as he came into the small room where Sara and Maddie were putting on the finishing touches.

"I think she is. What do you think, James, doesn't Sara look beautiful," she said as Sara got up and turned around to face her brother with a bright smile. Her long, white, silk dress hugged all her curves and the v-neck dipped just low enough for a small amount of cleavage to be shown. Her hair was pulled back in a small up do with loose tendrils of ringlets hanging down.

"You look gorgeous, Sara, absolutely gorgeous. You're going to take Gil's breath away."

"I think that's the affect I wanted."

"So, answer my question, are you ready for this?"

"I, oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Sara said, running for the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, relax, breath, is this nerves or the other thing I'm not allowed to talk about yet," he asked quietly as Maddie went to get a bottle of water.

"Morning sickness, the last couple day's it's been hitting just after noon."

"Here, Sara," Maddie said, handing her the bottle of water.

"I don't think I have ever seen you get sick, those nerves must be getting the better of you today, huh?"

"I guess," Sara said, taking the bottle of water and rinsing her mouth.

"Ok, give me two minutes to pee and brush my teeth and we can get this show on the road."

"That's what I wanted to hear," James said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Sara, stop shaking," James said as he held her hand, the doors were yet to be opened

"It's just nerves, I don't like the whole public speaking thing."

"You'll do fine, just focus on Gil and speak from your heart."

"Thank you for doing this, big brother, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby sister," James said, kissing the side of her head as the doors opened. Sara then focused all her attention at the man at the altar.

* * *

"How bad are your hands shaking, Gil" Jim asked with a smile as the two stood at the front of the crowd.

"They're not shaking."

"Bull, you haven't taken them out of your pockets for the last ten minutes. I can tell you're fidgeting."

"It's just nerves, once Sara is here with me I'll be ok."

"You both will," Jim said as the doors opened to reveal Sara and James at the end of the aisle. Hearing a gasp from Gil, Jim turned and whispered,

"You really are one lucky son of a gun. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

"This is it, no turning back," James whispered to Sara as the two walked down the short aisle.

"Don't plan on it."

"Good," he whispered as they reached the altar.

"Who here gives this woman to this man," the Justice of the Peace asked.

"I do. Take care of her Gil, don't ever hurt her."

"I won't," he said, never taking his eyes off of Sara as they joined their hands.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join Gilbert Arthur Grissom and Sara Elizabeth Sidle in holy matrimony, if there is any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

Getting no response from the small crowd, he continued. The sign language interrupter was signing along for Marie.

"Gil and Sara are here today to show to the world that they are committing to one another for all eternity. Gil and Sara have also decided to forgo the traditional vows to recite their own, so Gil anytime you're ready you can go ahead."

Taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on Sara's hands he spoke, his eyes shining with joy.

"When I first sat down and actually started to write my vows I had a hard time. How do I put into words how much I love you, want you and need you in my life?

"I searched through books looking for a poem, verse, or sonnet that would describe how much you mean to me and found nothing, so there I was again stuck as to how I put my love for you into words," he continued as tears started to form in Sara's eyes.

"So instead of quoting an old poem, I thought I would just say what I felt. You, Sara, are my life. I knew the minute we met that my world was going to be turned upside down and I couldn't be happier in knowing you were the one who was going to change it, all for the better.

"When I look into your eyes, Sara, I see my future, my home, and I know that the love you see in my eyes I see reflected back in yours, and that thought keeps me smiling all day," Gil said as Sara and the few women in the crowd started to wipe their eyes.

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning said, 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways' and all I can say is that I'm finding out just how many different ways there are to love you. And I hope I never stop discovering them," Gil finished with a smile, as Sara beamed at him, with tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Reaching up, Gil lightly brushed them away.

"Sara, you can go ahead."

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry, looks like that didn't work," Sara started, getting a few chuckles out of the crowd.

"I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday. The lecture, coffee, dinner, and I remember sitting across from you while we ate, entranced. You were so passionate about your job. I couldn't help but wonder if you could be that passionate about me.

"And I knew, after our first date that that was a very real possibility, and that made me feel like I was on top of the world. And to this day I still feel like I'm sitting there, I don't think I have ever come down.

"You know my past, what my brother and I went through and you never shied away from me like other people have. You have comforted me when I needed a shoulder to lean on, made me laugh until my stomach hurt, made me smile when I'm angry, and have loved me since that first day we met and that means more to me than you'll ever know.

"Gil, you are my life, my best friend and my soul mate. You are apart of me and I'm never letting you go. I… love….you," she said the last bit through a happy sob.

"Now that the vows have been said, we can do the rings. Gil, you're first," he said as Gil took the ring.

"Repeat after me; with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Gil said as he slid the ring onto Sara's finger.

"Sara, same for you. With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed," She said with a large smile.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you man and wife. Gil, you may kiss your bride."

"Hi, Mrs. Grissom," Gil whispered as the two gravitated close.

"Hi, Mr. Grissom," Sara was able to get out before their lips touched. Eyes closed, Sara's arm around his neck and Gil smiling into the kiss, the two never noticed the camera flashes going off in the background as they lost themselves in one another.

TBC

Ahhhhh, those vows took me longer to write then i thought they would so i hoped everyone enjoyed them!

only a couple more chapters until the big reveal, lol, as some ppl have called marie finding out about the babies, so keep on reading

thank you for all the reviews

Katie

P.S. only three more days until CSI is back, four if you count today, who's getting really excited, LOL


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"We're married," Sara said as she and Gil stuck themselves inside for a little privacy as the caterers moved tables around outside for the small reception.

"That we are. So, how does it feel to be a Grissom?"

"Wonderful," Sara replied softly as her lips once again descended to Gil's.

"Think we could just skip the reception and just start our honeymoon now," Gil asked.

"As much as I would love to, I think your mother and our guests would be a little disappointed that we left."

"But it's our day, we should get to do what we want," Gil said with a slight pout as he traced his hand up and down Sara's back.

"Have I told you how stunning you look today?"

"I believe you have but it's always lovely to hear. And Gil, if you keep up with the hands we're not even going to make it back to the townhouse tonight."

"Sorry, I just want to get you home."

"And in bed," Sara finished with a smile.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Soon, I promise, we have dinner, dance a little bit and then we'll sneak out of here."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sara finished with another kiss to her husband's lips.

"Ahh Hem," James coughed.

"Worst timing, not even joking anymore," Gil mumbled, causing Sara to smile.

"What's up, James," Sara asked.

"Everything is ready outside. The DJ is all set up, food is ready and the guests are all seated with drinks; we're just waiting on you two now."

"We'll be out in a minute, ok," Sara said before turning her attention back to her husband and placing her lips on his again.

"Five more minutes, you two, then I'm dragging you out," James said, turning around when he only got a muffled response back.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman give a round of applause to Mr and Mrs Gil Grissom," the DJ announced as the two made their way back outside, holding hands and both blushing as the applause roared in the small crowd.

"Finally decided to come up for air," Catherine teased from the one and only table. There sat the entire crew, Mark, Maddie, James and his date, Jeremy, Marie, and Lindsay.

"Well, we thought about just leaving but someone here thought we should make an appearance," Gil said, getting chuckles from the group.

"To the happy couple," James said in a toast as he handed Sara a glass of sparkling juice that could be mistaken for champagne and Gil a glass of the same.

"Kiss, kiss," Lindsay yelled.

"Yeah, kiss, kiss," Catherine added, soon the whole table was chanting 'Kiss Kiss'.

"If we must," Gil said, turning to his wife.

"We have to appease our audience."

"Of course," she replied as lips touched in a very soft and sweet kiss, again never seeing the few camera flashes go off.

"Ok, let's get speeches done before we eat," James announced, looking at Marie so she could start.

"Gil, Sara I couldn't be happier for you both," Marie started, as she stood up with a large smile on her face.

"For a long time I wondered if you would ever get married, Gil. I hoped and prayed someday that you would find the one person that completes you, that makes you happy, could match your intellect and put up with all your little experiments and bugs. Thankfully you found that person in Sara.

"Sara, our first meeting was interesting to say the least, if not a little awkward. But seeing you two together, I knew something had changed in my son. He had never looked at another woman the way he looks at you. Gil, Sara, I love you and I hope, no, I know that you will have a wonderful and beautiful future ahead of you, that maybe one day will include a grandchild or two for me," she finished as Gil and Sara both shook their heads with smiles.

"You just couldn't resist," Gil teased his mother as he signed.

"Sorry, sorry, a mother can only hope," she signed back as Jim stood up to make his speech.

"I'm not one for speeches, especially these kinds of speeches. So this is going to be a little short. Like Marie, Sara and I met under some awkward circumstances with her being half naked at the time," Jim said, making everyone laugh and Gil and Sara blush.

"But after clothes were put back on and Sara invited me to stay and have dinner with them I knew that whatever was going on between them was serious. Mostly because for the week after Sara left Gil couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. The team and I know how hard it is to get Gil to smile, let alone for a week! I wish you two the best, with a happy future and maybe some little Gissom's running around, too."

"See, I'm not the only one who wants you two to have a baby," Marie said with a raised eyebrow as James took the spotlight.

"Sara, my baby sister, the one person I could always count on, I am so happy for you today. You finally got the one thing you always wanted, a happily ever after with someone who loves you for everything you are. And you are a lot of things, Sara, don't you ever forget that.

Unlike Marie and Jim, I met Gil in a comfortable little coffee shop after I demanded to Sara that I meet the man she's been seeing in this weird relationship they were having. To say I was a little surprised when I saw Gil walk in holding my sister's hand would be an understatement. But after the shock wore off and introductions were made and conversation started, I knew by the sparkle in my sister's eye that she had fallen head over heels in love and there wasn't a thing anyone could do to change that.

"Gil, I couldn't think of a better person for my sister to live her life with. You two challenge each other and keep one another strong. Live, laugh, love and you'll be together forever. To Gil and Sara," James said, raising his glass in toast as Maddie, Sara's maid of honour stood.

"Sara, we've been friends since we were seventeen years old. We were both starting at Harvard and both scared out of our wits. So I think I know you pretty well by now, all your quirks and all your obsessions. I don't know if you know this, Gil, but Sara secretly loves to bake. She doesn't do it a whole lot but when she does you'll be begging for more. I know I did."

"You bake," Gil whispered into Sara's ear.

"I have a few secrets you don't know yet."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have known Sara for awhile now. We've both seen our fair share of boyfriends over the years and a few broken hearts along the way, but we've always been there for one another. Gil, you now have that responsibility of being Sara's shoulder to lean on when she needs it and if you ever hurt her I can guarantee there will be hell to pay, right James."

"You got it Maddie!"

"But seriously, you two are meant to be together. I have never seen two people look at one another the way you two do. Plus, in all the years I have known Sara I have only seen her cry maybe twice. So to see her crying today was a bit of a shock."

"That's the pregnancy hormones" James whispered to Jeremy, not noticing the little ears of Catherine next to him.

"Sara's pregnant," Catherine shouted, shocked, as Gil and Sara's head both snapped to Catherine and James' direction. The sign language translator never missing a beat.

TBC

Gotta love Catherine, she never misses a beat, lol

thanks for all the reviews, i am almost at the 200 mark which is awsome!!

Katie

Only two more days to go!!


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara's pregnant," Catherine said shocked as Gil and Sara's head both snapped to Catherine and James' direction, the sign language translator never missing a beat as Marie looked on.

"You're pregnant, Cookie," Jim asked.

"Wait, you didn't get married because you're pregnant, did you?"

"Honey, Sara, you're pregnant," Marie asked softly, not wanting to get her hopes to high up but the small smile on her face told you that she was hoping she was going to be a grandmother.

"Gil," Sara whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Tell your mom the truth."

"You sure?"

"I think the secret's out," she said as they both turned to Marie with large smiles.

"You finally got your wish, Mom, you're going to be a grandma," Gil said as he signed.

"Really?"

"Sometime just after Christmas," Sara nodded along, never expecting the large hug she and Gil were enveloped with from Marie.

"Thank you," she said aloud.

"I think the pleasure was all theirs, Marie" Greg said and signed at the same time getting chuckles out of the group.

"When did you find out," Nick asked.

"At the hospital, you remember when the doctor asked to speak to me privately?"

"He told you that Sara was pregnant," Warrick said as Gil nodded.

"That explains the look. I just chalked it up to you being relieved that Sara was ok. Knowing that you just found out you were going to be a dad explains more," Jim said.

"What look," Gil asked.

"The slightly shocked yet giddy look, never seen it on you before," Catherine said, smiling.

"I knew there had to be a reason for all the crying during the wedding, and the getting sick before hand," Maddie trailed off.

"You were sick," Gil asked, turning to Sara.

"A little, but I'm fine now. And yes, my hormones have been going a little hay wire. I turn into a crying mess very fast," Sara said with a blush.

"Oh, do I have stories for you," Catherine said.

"Why didn't you say anything before," Marie asked.

"Mom, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Sara is only going into her tenth week in a few days. We just wanted to be safe."

"My body went through a lot, Marie. The doctors didn't say it, but Gil and I could both read their faces; they were surprised I was still pregnant. And if my brother here," Sara said, slapping James upside the head.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"Because we had a plan to tell everyone and you ruined it. If he hadn't opened his mouth it would still be our secret for a couple more weeks," Sara finished with one more slap upside James's head.

"Gil, help me out here."

"Sorry James, you dug yourself into that hole. I don't blame Sara for slapping you upside the head."

"Fine, fine, just know I still know the rest."

"The rest," Marie asked as Sara and Gil both shot James a look.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our bride and groom's first dance, so if the happy couple would come to the floor," the DJ announced.

"The rest of what," Marie said.

"We're dancing now, Mom. James, you better zip it," Gil said sternly as he helped Sara out of her chair.

"Yes, Gil."

"Let's dance," Gil said softly as he drew Sara in close as Alison Krauss' 'When You Say Nothing at All' played.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
_

"I'm glad that we picked this song, Gil," Sara said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too"

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
_

"Your brother told me about your smiles."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I overhead you when you asked for his blessing, which you didn't need by the way."

"I know, but I thought it would be the respectful thing to do."

"It was sweet."

_  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"What's the rest," Marie asked James with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah James, spill," Jim joined in.

"You're surrounded by trained investigators, we'll get it out of you," Lindsay said from her perch at the table.

"Listen to the kid, James, she knows what she's talking about," Warrick agreed.

"I can't guys, I wasn't even supposed to say anything about Sara being pregnant. I can't say this."

"Is it bad," Greg asked.

"No, far from it, but this is Sara and Gil's news to share," James said as he took Jeremy's hand and brought him to the dance floor, joining Sara and Gil.

_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

"I love you," Gil whispered as their foreheads rested against one another.

"I love you, too," Sara said with the smile that took over her whole face.

"We should tell them the rest," Sara added.

"Later, let me have one more dance with you first," Gil said as he raised his head to nod to the DJ to play the song he requested.

"Ok everyone, this is a request by the groom, so grab the person closest to you and start dancing," the DJ asked as Jim took Marie's hand, Warrick grabbed Catherine, and Nick beat Greg to Maddie. Even Mark managed to grab the one and only waitress and take her to the dance floor

"Hey short stuff, wanna dance with me," Greg asked Lindsay.

"Can I step on your feet?"

"Why not, come on, I don't want to be the only one not dancing," Greg said with a smile as Lindsay hopped up and dragged Greg to the floor.

"Why this song, Gil," Sara asked as 'Unchained Melody' played.

"My parents danced to the original version at their wedding, I thought it would be a nice way for my mom and me to remember my dad."

"Excuse me, can we cut in," Jim asked as Gil took Marie's hand and Jim took Sara's.

"I don't think I could be happier than I am today, Gil."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"A grandchild, Gil, that's wonderful."

"We did want to tell you, we just wanted to wait a couple more weeks…"Gil said apologizing.

"It's ok, Gil. I understand and it's ok."

"So, you and Gil are having a baby," Jim said as he and Sara swayed to the music.

"Yep"

"Never thought I would see the day, but I'm happy for you. A baby is great, especially in our line of work. I remember when Lindsay was just a baby. We would all take turns holding her just to see the pure innocence that she held."

"So, we're going to have to pass babies around?"

"Yes, something like that. Wait did you say babies," Jim asked as the song ended and Gil came back and scooped Sara away.

"Do you want to tell them now or before we leave?"

"Better do it now, I pretty much just told Jim by accident. We need to tell your mom," she whispered as they made their way back to the table where everyone was sitting,

"Ok, seeing as James broke our news," Sara said, giving her brother a look.

"I'm sorry, just stop giving me that look." He said holding his hands up

"We're just glad he didn't spill all of it," Gil finished.

"And what the rest of the news, Gil," Marie asked.

Turning their bodies completely towards his mother Sara and Gil both signed twins at the same time

"Twins," Marie yelled excitedly, once again jumping up and embracing her son and his wife, most of the guests mouths dropping open at the news

TBC

So the news is out poor james, lol, doesn't know when to close his mouth

I hope the song lived up to it's expectations! everytime i hear that alison krauss song i think of Sara and Gil and the way they can say so much without even saying a word.

thank you for every single review, i am past the 200 mark, i didn't think i would get that many so thank you to all who have reviewd

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You can't be serious," Jim said as he sat in the lab director's office.

"I am, night shift, all of night shift, is going to this conference, no ifs ands or buts."

"You do realize the Gil and Sara are on their honeymoon."

"At Lake Mead"

"How did you…"

"I do listen to lab gossip every once and awhile," the director finished.

"But still, their probably screwing each other's brains out, like they should. You don't expect me to call them and tell them that they have come to a conference? What if they say no? You don't want to loose Gil, your resident entomologist."

"I know their honeymooning, Jim, and I feel badly for calling them back so you and the team can fly to Boston. But the lab is so close to being the number two lab in the country and the sheriff is pressing me to make sure everyone is up to date on their education requirements. And yes, Gil could refuse but Sara is still very new in the lab, she has to go or else the sheriff will start looking at replacements."

"When is this conference," Jim asked.

"Day after tomorrow"

"Jesus, expect to see some vacation time being put in from Gil and Sara. You owe them now."

"It's expected," he said as Jim got up to leave.

"Come see me at the end of shift to get your plane tickets. I took the liberty of booking your rooms at the hotel. I even put Gil and Sara in the honeymoon suite."

"I'm sure that will make the experience of spending their honeymoon with me and the team at a conference a whole lot better," Jim mumbled as he left the directors office.

* * *

"Ok guys, before assignments I have some news," Jim said, walking into the break room.

"You found some young blonde and you decided to run away with her," Greg joked out.

"I wish. But seriously, the real news is that we all get to go to a conference in Boston in two days, and everyone has to attend."

"Except Griss and Sara," Nick said.

"Afraid not, I get to call them later and inform them that they have to go, sheriff's orders."

"On their honeymoon," Warrick asked.

"Yeah, but at least they get the honeymoon suite."

"Two days, Jim, I have a daughter," Catherine said.

"I know, Cath, you're going to have to get someone to watch her. The conference is three days, we leave tomorrow night."

"Well, then I have to go and try and find a sitter, hopefully my sister can take Lindsay for a couple days," Catherine said as she left the room and opening her cell phone at the same time.

"OK, assignments."

* * *

"Oh God," Sara moaned out as she collapsed on top of Gil, blissfully happy, sweaty and exhausted.

"Gil will do just fine, honey."

"Funny," she said, rolling to the side and snuggling up to Gil's side, her casted arm resting on Gil's stomach.

"My arm is itchy."

"How far up the cast?"

"Right in the middle, I can't wait until the cast comes off."

"Few more weeks, then you get a brace."

"I know," she said softly as Gil trailed his hands up her bare spine.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he felt some wetness on his bare chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just can't help but think that we almost didn't get here; married and expecting. We both came so close to losing it all."

"We can't think about the what-ifs, Sara."

"I know that, trust me, I know that. I played that game with my childhood and I realized a long time ago that you have to focus on the future to help get over the past," Sara said as Gil's hold around her waist tightened.

"It's just I can't help but think about what I would have done if you had died."

"I know the feeling, honey. I went through the same thing when you went missing."

"I was so scared," she said as they finally started to talk about her kidnapping.

"Tell me Sara, all of it, let me be strong for both of us."

"He hurt me, you know that, but I think the thought that hurt the most was that you were going to find my broken, dead body."

"Thank god I didn't."

"But it was so close, if Jim hadn't…," Sara said as a sob ebbed up in her throat.

"Hey," Gil said, sitting up and bringing Sara into an embrace.

"Jim has a soft spot for you, he may not admit it but he does, and he would have done anything for you. Just like me, Sara. My world spun when I got the news that you were missing and it didn't stop spinning until we found you alive. When I found out that you were pregnant I had mixed feelings inside me. I was so happy that you were alive, that you were pregnant and that you and the babies were fine. But I also had anger bubbling up inside me, too. I was so mad at Bryan Gage that when I saw his lifeless body lying on the ground I was happy that he was dead. Until that moment I have never felt that much hatred for one person and that scares me a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because, I have seen what hatred can do to people. It can lead to the murders we see everyday. Sara, if Bryan Gage hadn't been dead when we got there someone would have had to hold me back because I seriously think I would have killed him."

"No you wouldn't have."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Gil, you have to much love in your heart to take a life," Sara said, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"You wouldn't have killed him."

"I don't know"

"I do, Gil. You would have yelled and gotten angry, but you would never have taken his life even when he tried to take mine and yours."

"I could have, though."

"I could have, too, if he had been around when you were shot. But just like you, I couldn't have gone through with it. I couldn't have taken a life, just like you," Sara said as they lied back down and snuggled up close in the bed.

The rumbling of Sara's stomach brought their attention back to something else.

"I think the babies are hungry," Gil said, laying his hand on her stomach.

"Mom too," Sara said, not realizing she said 'Mom'.

"I like the sounds of that."

"What?"

"Mom, that's what you said. It sounds wonderful to hear."

"Well, what about you, Dad, are you hungry," Sara asked as she pulled on her robe and left a naked and grinning Gil sitting on the bed.

* * *

"Mmm, we have to stop before I burn breakfast," Gil said as he had Sara wrapped up in his arms, the pancakes almost ready to flip.

"I think we're past breakfast. I think it's more like dinner, honey."

"Well, either way, it's going to burn," Gil said as his cell phone rang from the other room.

"I am not going into work. We're on our honeymoon."

"Good, because I don't think I would let my hold on you go," Sara said, pushing Gil so she could flip the pancakes while he got the phone.

"This better be good, Jim."

"Good evening to you, too, Gil."

"Jim, start talking so I can get back to my honeymoon."

"Yea, about that…"

"I am not coming into work, Jim, Sara isn't either."

"Well, luckily I'm not asking you to go to work."

"Then what are you asking?"

"It's more of an order from the sheriff. You and Sara have to fly to Boston with the team for a conference."

"No way in Hell, Jim."

"Gil, there's no way around it. The sheriff would even hold Sara's job as leverage. He won't fire you but he can fire Sara."

"It's our honeymoon," Gil argued.

"Noted, I know, trust me I tried to get you out of it, Gil, but the sheriff's an ass. He wants the lab in the number two position."

"When?"

"We fly out tomorrow night."

"See you at the airport," Gil said, hanging up angrily.

"What," Sara asked as she set the pancakes on the table.

"It looks like we're going to Boston to finish off our honeymoon."

TBC

Just when they were having some fun on there honeymoon, the sheriff has to ruin it all, lol

Thanks for all the reviews and i am so happy that 'the song' went over well!

Kaite

PS, i have my ice cream and keenex ready for tonight, i hope you guys all do too


	31. Chapter 31

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What's up with you, Bruno," Marie wondered as the dog quickly ran to the front door, and from what Marie could see he was barking,

"Bruno, enough," she ordered as the front door opened and Gil and Sara stepped through.

"What are you two doing home so soon? Is everything alright, the babies?"

"They're fine, Marie," Sara said as she dropped her purse and walking back to their bedroom.

"Then why are you two not tangled in between the sheets at the cabin?"

"Work." Was all Gil said as he followed Sara back to their room.

"I would have told them to shove it," Marie mumbled as she went back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast, adding more eggs to the stove.

"Sara," Gil said, coming into the room to see Sara somewhat angrily throwing some more clothes into a bag.

"Honey, relax," he said, coming up behind her and taking the shirt out of her hand.

"We're supposed to be on our honeymoon, Gil!"

"Trust me, I know, we're just going to have to have some fun somewhere else. We have had some fun in Boston before."

"Yeah, but when I envisioned our honeymoon I didn't plan on having the team with us."

"Well, how about we only see them at the conference, we don't have to do anything with them if we don't want too. We can hole ourselves in our room the rest of the time, or go play tourist," Gil said, hoping to bring Sara's spirit back up.

"How long do we have to stay in Boston," Sara asked, turning around in Gil's arms so she could lay her head on his chest.

"Three days, but we could arrange to stay longer if you want. Or we could come back and spend the rest of our time here."

"Let's arrange to stay the rest of the time there, so we have four more extra days to us. Maybe the lab will stay away if we're in Boston," Sara mumbled.

"When we get to the airport I'll change the tickets and the hotel arrangements."

"We could go to a baseball game. I think the Red Sox are playing the Cubs."

"See, maybe the whole going to Boston won't be such a bad thing after all," Gil said as he rubbed her back, trailing his hand over to the front of her stomach and rubbing there, not expecting to feel the tiniest flutter.

"Did you feel that," Sara asked with wide eyes.

"Was that," Gil said as he bent down so his eye level was with her stomach, pulling her shirt up and placing his whole hand on her stomach.

"I think so. The doctor said I could feel movement as early as ten weeks with twins," Sara said as the butterfly flutters appeared again.

"Wow," was all Gil said as he placed two feather light kisses on her stomach.

"Gil, Sara, you hungry," Marie asked as she came into the bedroom.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, carry on. I'll just be out here, just please shut the door," she stuttered backing out.

"Mom," Gil said, getting up and signing to her.

"You were not interrupting anything."

"Gil, really, you two are on your honeymoon, I get it, I do," she said as Gil pulled her in the room, not realizing Sara had her hands on her stomach.

"Can you still feel it?"

"Yeah," Sara replied as she took Marie's hand and placed it on her belly.

"We felt the babies move," she signed as Marie looked up to Sara with a smile.

"I didn't feel this until I was in my fourth month."

"Twins are a little different," Sara replied back as the fluttering stopped.

"Guess they're done for today."

"So, why do you have to go to work," Marie asked, the large smile evident on her face

"For a conference, actually; sheriff's orders. I would have told him to shove it except he put Sara's job on the line," Gil signed as they walked into the kitchen.

"He can't do that."

"It looks like he can, but we're going to make the most of Boston. Gil and I are going to play tourist a bit, maybe see a baseball game, and then lock ourselves in our room."

"Just put the sign on the door, you two don't need any more interruptions," she joked.

* * *

"The flight leaves in a half hour, where are they," Jim said somewhat irritated.

"They'll be here, Jim, calm down, it's their honeymoon," Catherine chided as she saw the two newlyweds walking towards baggage.

"See, they're right there."

"Thank God"

"So how's the honeymoon," Warrick asked as Sara and Gil came towards the group.

"I'll put our bags through and change the tickets," Gil said, giving her a quick peck and leaving Sara standing with the team who all had smiles plastered to their faces.

"Sooo," Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sooo, we were having a great time until someone called us here," Sara said, looking at Jim.

"Blame the sheriff, not me."

"Oh trust me, we both do. Gil's planning on giving him an earful when we get back."

"He better not do anything stupid."

"He won't, don't worry, Jim."

"You're changing your tickets," Nick asked.

"Yeah, we figured that we would stay in Boston a few more days. This way the Sheriff is going to have a hard time getting us back if he wants us."

"Smart thinking," Catherine commented.

"Well, you put their two brains together you're bound to get a few brilliant ideas," Jim said as they all left to go through security.

* * *

"You ok Sara? You look a little funny," Nick asked as they sat in their seats, forty minutes into the flight.

"I think I'm going to be sick, excuse me," she said, getting up.

"I'll be back," Gil said as the group nodded at him as he followed Sara back to the bathroom.

"Sara, honey, you ok," Gil said, knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"It's open," Sara said from her perch on the bathroom sink with a smile.

"Wanna join the mile high club?"

* * *

"Excuse me, that woman that was with you, was she all right," the stewardess asked the group.

"A little sick, morning sickness, her husband is helping her," Jim said reassuring the stewardess

* * *

i bet grissom is helping her, lol

what can you do, ya gotta make the most out of a twist in the honeymoon!

Thank you for all the reviews, i am way past 200 and counting, so thank you!

Kaite

PS i thought everyone could use some fluff after last nights eppy. i was pretty much in tears at some points, it was soo sad


	32. Chapter 32

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmmm, Gil, if you don't stop that we're going to be late," Sara said as she bent her head at the side to give Gil better access for the wonderful things he was doing to her neck.

"I say we skip it," he mumbled out.

"As much as I would love to, we have to go, my job."

"I know, you need the credits," he said, taking a step back to see a flushed Sara.

"Just let me change real quick and we can go, ok."

"Sounds good." She went to the mirror to fix her hair and clothes, only to see a purple mark on her neck.

"Gilbert Grissom, you gave me a hickey!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did, take a look," she said as Gil came back into the room.

"Oops," he replied, trying to hold back his smile.

"This is not funny. I can't wear a top to cover it because I didn't bring one. And it's a little obvious."

"Just wear your hair down."

"You can still see it."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Sara smiled back as she tried to cover it up with make- up.

* * *

"Ten bucks says they're late," Greg said.

"I'll take that, man," Nick said.

"Give me a piece of that, too," Warrick added. The first conference was going to start in five minutes and the team were all sitting in the auditorium, holding two seats for Grissom and Sara.

"I'm with Greg, they're going to be late," Catherine agreed.

"What do you think, Jim?"

"I think that they better gets their butts in this room soon," he said, watching as the instructor started to pull his papers together.

"Good day, everyone, my name is John Deed," the professor started.

"Pay up guys," Catherine and Greg said as they held out their hands. Just then the auditorium door opened. Sara and Gil walked in with embarrassed smiles on their faces as they took their seats with the team.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Professor Deed said pointedly as he looked as Sara and Gil,

"We can get started."

"Hey, Sara," Catherine said.

"Yeah"

"Nice hickey."

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute, I just want to talk to John for a second," Gil said as the lecture ended.

"Ok," Sara said with a smile.

"So, I'm guessing by that mark on your neck that you had a decent night," Catherine asked.

"Sure did; twice, then twice again this morning."

"Sure," Catherine said sarcastically as Sara gave her an 'I am serious' look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if we didn't have to come here this morning we probably would have gone another round and then slept. Then do it all over again.

"You know, eavesdropping isn't always a good thing. I didn't need to know how much sex you two have had," Nick said with a shudder.

"John," Gil said with a smile.

"Hey Gil, how are you doing? I heard you went off and got yourself married."

"Last week, actually."

"And you're here why?"

"Sheriff's orders"

"Wait, that woman that came in with you, Sara Sidle I think her name was, you didn't."

"She's a Grissom now."

"Well, it's about time. You two were always inseparable at the conferences where I saw you. Barely gave me the time of day."

"Well, don't expect much to change," Gil said as Sara and the team came down.

"Sara, you remember John Deed."

"I believe we met back in San Francisco last year," she said as she held out her good hand.

"We did, congrats on marrying this old fool."

"Old no, fool only sometimes."

"Hey," Gil said.

"Just kidding"

"Anyway, John, these are my teammates; Nick, Warrick, Jim, Catherine and our newest addition, Greg."

"Nice to meet all of you," he said, looking at his watch.

"I have to run, Gil. I have another lecture to give in an hour and I have to move my stuff from one room to another. Will I see you at the banquet?"

"We'll be there."

"So Griss, what's there to do in Boston? We all have a free night after the last lecture this afternoon."

"Well, what are you guys in the mood for," Sara asked.

"Dancing"

"Drinking"

"Anything but another lecture!" Was all said aloud.

"Griss, why don't we go to that little bar, I can't remember the name of it but it had that nice slow jazz music, kind of rustic," Sara said as the memories of the last time they were in that bar came flooding back into her mind. They only had had one drink before they had to leave and they really only made it to the backseat of Gil's rental car.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm always up for some good jazz music," Warrick said as they left the auditorium.

"Think we'll actually make it back to the hotel this time," Gil snickered out.

"Ewww! Seriously, I have to stop overhearing other people's conversations," Nick said as he felt somewhat grossed out.

"Gil," said a redhead down the hall.

"Oh God," Gil mumbled as he looked up and saw her.

Uh Oh, who do you think is calling Grissom??

Sorry for the no post yesterday, it's thanksgiving weekend in Canada and yesterday was our thanksgiving. That and i only managed two hours sleep!

So i'll try and post again later on today, so stay tuned for more

Katie


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Oh God," Gil mumbled as he looked up and saw her.

"Is that," Sara asked.

"Afraid so," he mumbled as the woman made her way towards the group.

"Have fun with her, Gil." Professor Deed said with a sarcastic smile as he walked around Gil with an armful of papers.

"Not funny, John." he called back as the red head stopped in front of the group.

"Gil, it's so nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure, Shelia," Gil said as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Cara, right," Shelia asked as she turned towards Sara, holding her hand out to shake.

"Sara, actually."

"Oh, sorry, so Gil, how have you been," Shelia said, turning her attention back to Gil.

"Busy, just got married."

"Really, some how I don't believe that."

"Really"

"Well, if you ever are around and want a change…"

"Shelia, I believe you have met my wife, Sara Sidle, now Grissom," he said as Sara tried to hold her anger back.

"Oh, you two got married. Somehow I never thought you would."

"Well Shelia, we did. So why don't you turn around and go hit on some other successful SINGLE men around here instead of mine," Sara said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Gil, come on, time for me and the babies to eat," Sara said, taking his hand, the stunned group all silently following them into the lunch hall.

"What and who the hell was that," Catherine said finally, breaking the silence as they sat down.

"That was Shelia Martz, the biggest flirt around here," Sara answered.

"I think that was all noticeable," Jim said.

"Every forensic conference that I have been to, and I have been to a lot, she is always here, hitting on the most successful, highest rated CSI's around, married or not."

"Is that why Professor Deed said have fun with her," Greg asked Gil.

"Yes, she is pretty well known around here for her antics. I made the mistake when we first met of actually having coffee with her."

"You did not," Sara said with wide eyes.

"Long time ago, and I was just trying to be polite. Next thing I know she's trying to make a move while I tried to figure a way out of that situation," Gil said as Sara's stomach rumbled.

"I wasn't kidding when I said the babies were hungry."

"You guys just worked up an appetite from all that sex you're having," Nick said as the crowd suddenly went silent. They all looked towards Sara and Gil with knowing smiles.

"Can this be any more embarrassing," Gil mumbled as Sara stared to turn red.

* * *

"Well, what do you want to do? We can stay here in the luxury of this large hotel room or we can go to the jazz club with the team for a bit," Gil asked as they lied snuggled up on the bed. The day's conferences all over and after getting a bite to eat, the team and the Grissom's were separating.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here like this, I kinda want to go to that little jazz club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can have a drink with the team. You can hold me as we dance. Then we can come back here and relive that night from the last time we went there."

"Well in that case, let me change and we can go," Gil said, hopping off the bed.

"I'll call the guys."

* * *

"I didn't think you two would want much to do with us," Warrick said as they all walked down the street to the jazz bar.

"We don't really, but we like this bar and thought we might as well enjoy all our time together for a couple nights," Gil replied as he held the door open for Sara and the team to enter the very dimly lighted bar.

"Not bad," Warrick said, looking around as the saxophone sounded from the live band on stage.

"I dunno, jazz really isn't my thing," Nick said.

"Just listen to the beast, Nicky, that's slow sensual love making music," Catherine said as she watched Gil already pulling Sara out to the dance floor.

"See, those two get it."

"Maybe I just need someone to dance with," Nick replied, holding out his hand for Catherine to take.

"Well boys, how 'bout a drink," Jim said as they found a table.

"Sounds good, I could use one after all those lectures today," Greg said.

"Couple more days, that's all I keep telling myself. I'm more of a hands-on kinda guy. I learn stuff from doing things not reading them," Jim said.

* * *

"This is nice," Gil whispered as they swayed to the music.

"Yeah it is. This is what our honeymoon is all about."

"And here I thought it was just about making love."

"That too, but this, the closeness, just us, enjoying the feel of one another even with our clothes on," Sara replied as the butterfly flutters started again.

"Oh God, Gil, feel" Sara said, dragging his hand towards her stomach.

"I'm still amazed, there's life growing inside of you, it feels more real now."

"I know, I don't think I'll ever get sick of that feeling, the lives we made moving around.

Except when it makes you feel like you have to pee, so if you'll excuse me."

"I'll be at the table," Gil said as Sara left.

"What was all that on the floor, Gil? Sara alright," Greg asked.

"She's fine, Greg. She started to feel the babies move the other day, that's what that was."

"Already," Catherine asked.

"Yeah"

"Sure it's not just gas?"

"We're pretty sure, Catherine. Her doctor said she could feel them this early."

"It's pretty amazing, though, isn't it? To feel you sons or daughters start to move."

"Yeah it is," Gil said as Sara returned.

"Next time you feel them move, Sara, can I feel," Greg asked.

"Maybe, if your around," She said, sitting beside Gil and putting her hand on his thigh under the table.

"So, how many people do you know around these conferences, Griss," Nick asked as Sara started to trail her hand slowly higher.

"Quite a lot, actually," Gil replied, shooting Sara a look as he grabbed her hand to still it under the table, releasing it once she stilled.

"What about you, Sara? You seem to know a lot of people around here, too," Warrick asked.

"I know a few, not as many as Gil but I know my way around," she said as she started moving her hand again.

"Honey, let's dance," Gil said almost pushing Sara out of the booth and on to the floor.

"That was mean."

"But you enjoyed every minute of it," she laughed.

"I won't deny that but I would rather not walk around with a tent in front of my pants."

"Well, we could get out of here."

"We just got here," Gil said, looking at his watch,

"A half hour ago, you want to leave already?"

"Yes, between thinking about this place the last time we were here, pregnancy hormones and about having some fun in that big Jacuzzi tub we have in our room, I'm done with this place!"

"Well, I always say, whatever my woman wants, my woman gets."

"Well, this woman wants to get out of here."

"Your wish is my command."

TBC

As i promised, another chapter!

i loved how everyone thought the red head was Lady H, she didn't even cross my mind when i wrote the last chapter, lol

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!! some had me laughing

Enjoy, Katie


	34. Chapter 34

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Greg, ten bucks says they're late," Nick said as again, the team all waited for Grissom and Sara before the lecture started.

"I'll take that, twenty says they're here before the lecture starts."

"After yesterday, they're going to be late. What do you think, Rick, you want in on this?"

"Nope, because I only place smart bets, with those two I have no clue what's going to come next."

"Catherine, come on, what do you think? Are they going to be late?"

"I dunno, Nicky, they seemed to be pretty cozy on the dance floor last night so you can probably bet that they didn't get much sleep last night, so the odds of them sleeping in is pretty good, but…"

"But…"

"But they were kind of singled out yesterday after they walked in late, and seeing how those two blushed, you could tell that they were embarrassed. So they might be on time today."

"Get ready to pay up, Greg, the professor is getting her stuff ready," Nick said, rubbing his hands together.

"They still have two minutes, Nick, the money is not yours yet."

"I'm just sayin-"

"That you owe me twenty, Griss and Sara just walked in the door."

"Dammit, they couldn't have stayed holed up in their room for one more minute," he said, slapping twenty buck in Greg's hand.

"Betting on us again," Sara said with a smile.

"Yes," Nick grumbled.

"And I'm guessing you lost," Grissom asked.

"Nick hasn't won one bet since we got here, Gil," Jim laughed out as the professor came to the front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Lang, but please call me…"

"Melissa," Gil said, slumping in his seat somewhat.

"Who's that," Sara whispered.

"Remember that ex girlfriend I told you about?"

"The one that you stopped seeing after we met?"

"Yeah"

"Oh God, that's not her, is it," Sara whispered.

"Afraid so"

* * *

"Think we can just sneak out of here," Gil asked as the lecture came to a close. He was pretty sure he wasn't noticed as he kept his head mostly down and he was slumped further in his seat.

"Yeah, I think I would like to avoid an awkward confrontation, if possible," Sara replied as they grabbed their stuff and made their way towards the back exit.

"Hey you two, where you going," Warrick called.

"Lunch, you coming," Sara replied back as Gil kept going.

"Yeah, hey Sara, what's up with Gil," Catherine asked.

"The professor... ex- girlfriend, we're trying to avoid her."

"Man, Gil really got around when he went to these things, didn't he?"

"You make it sound like Gil slept with every woman he met, Cath, trust me he didn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive"

* * *

"So what's the deal with this dinner thing tonight, do we have to go," Nick asked as they sat down to eat.

"You don't have to go but I would recommend that you do," Gil replied.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe you'll meet someone," Sara joked.

"Yeah, you could have some long distance torrid affair that only few people know about," Greg said, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at Grissom and Sara.

"Hey, our relationship was long distance but it wasn't an affair," Sara corrected before she stuffed another bite of her pasta into her mouth.

"Hungry much, Sara," Warrick joked.

"Hey, lay off the eating thing, she's carrying twins," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"What eating thing," Sara asked.

"Uh oh," Jim whispered to Catherine.

"There is no eating thing, honey. It's just that your appetite has increased somewhat in the last few weeks."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Nooo, just that you have been eating more, honey," Gil said slowly.

"You are calling me fat," Sara said, pushing herself out of the booth as she went into the bathroom.

"What just happened here," Gil asked.

"That, my friend, is pregnancy hormones at its best," Jim laughed out.

"If I were you, Gil, I would go after Sara. Calm her down and make her understand that you were not calling her fat," Catherine said as Gil nodded and went to go after his hormonal wife.

"Man, if she's like this going into her eleventh week I'm afraid of what she's going to be like in her 30th week," Jim mumbled.

"If you guys got through me, I'm sure Sara will be a walk in the park," Catherine assured.

"Sara, honey, can you come out of the bathroom," Gil asked.

"No, you think I'm fat! Just because my jeans are starting to get too tight does not make me fat!"

"Sara, honey, you're not fat; you're carrying two babies. Please come out, I didn't mean to make you upset, honey."

"You don't think I'm fat," Sara asked, opening the door a bit.

"No, I don't. I think you're beautiful and very sexy," Gil said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Can we go back to the hotel, I don't really feel much like socializing anymore," Sara mumbled.

"Yeah, we can stay there until the dinner tonight," he said, pulling back and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, honey, don't you ever forget that."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. And I love you back," she said as Gil pulled her back to the table.

"We're going to head out, guys. We'll see you later tonight."

"Don't get into too much trouble," Nick chided playfully.

"Bye, guys"

* * *

"Holy crap," Sara said from the bathroom.

"What? Is something wrong," Gil asked.

"Yes, something is very wrong. Gil, look at these," Sara said turning around, naked from her waist up.

"Is something wrong with your breasts, Sara, because they look quite alright to me," he said with a smile coming into the room.

"They grew, like seriously grew, can you not see this," Sara said, turning back into the mirror. I knew they would get bigger, but not this fast, and I'm not even into my second trimester yet!"

"Well, just an added bonus for me, then," Gil said, coming up behind her and cupping them.

"Ohhh, Gil, let go, please! They're kind of tender."

"Sorry," Gil said, backing away.

"No, Gil, its ok. We just might have to avoid the boobs a little bit."

"So sex-"

"-Is still a go," Sara said, closing the gap between them.

* * *

"You two are over an hour late," Jim said.

"I don't think there was an actual time we were scheduled to be here, Jim," Gil corrected as he and Sara walked into the banquet room, hand in hand.

"I take it everything's alright between you two now," Catherine asked.

"We're fine. I swear, these hormones are throwing me for a loop."

"Trust me, if Gil could stand me and my constant bitchiness during my pregnancy, you will be a walk in the park."

"It wasn't that bad, Catherine."

"Thanks for being nice, Gil, but yeah, it was. And I will admit that now."

"But we survived and Lindsay came out of the deal, so all is well," Nick added as the music started to play.

"Come on, my dear, dance with your husband."

"Well, how could I turn that down," Sara asked as she threw her good arm around Gil's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"One more lecture, then we get four days to ourselves," Gil whispered.

"I can't wait. I want to be able to have you all to myself; just us, no team."

"That makes two of us," he said as they swayed to the music.

"Gil, is that you," the tall blonde asked from behind the couple.

"Hi, Melissa"

TBC

How many people do you think Grissom knows at these things, lol. Too many women thats for sure

Thanks for all the reviews! And for anyone celebrating thanksgiving today have a happy turkey day!

Katie


	35. Chapter 35

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, is that you," the tall blonde asked from behind the couple.

"Hi Melissa," Gil said, turning around at the sound of her voice, Sara still tightly held in his arms.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

"I was actually dancing with my wi…" Gil said as Sara cut in.

"Actually my arm is getting a little sore, so you can cut in."

"Sara," Gil said confused.

"It's ok," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you and I know that you love me but you two broke on bad terms. Try and fix it, then we'll go have some more fun on our honeymoon."

"Well, if you put it like that," he said, giving her a soft kiss before she left.

"Long time, Gil," Melissa said.

"I believe it's been three years."

"That it has. How have you been, Gil?" she said, stepping a little closer to him.

"Life has been pretty good to me in the last few months. You?"

"Same old same old, I'm still trying to keep the bad guys off the streets. I heard you got shot awhile back."

"Yes, three times, actually. I almost, no, I did die for a minute according to the doctors, but I'm up and back again."

"Well, if three bullets don't put you down then I don't think anything will," she said a little more huskily.

"I had a good nurse."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, her and that woman I was dancing with, Sara."

"She's a looker. How long have you been with her?"

"Over two and a half years."

"Over two and a half, wait is she the one you left me for?"

"I didn't leave you, Melissa. I just couldn't be in a relationship with you anymore."

"Because you wanted to go screw someone half your age!"

"Hey, that's my wife."

"Wife? Wow, how long will that last before you're ready to go find someone younger than her, Gil," she said, separating from him.

"I won't leave her, Melissa."

"You left me."

"Because we weren't working anymore, I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for apologizes, Gil," she said, leaving him standing alone on the dance floor a little confused.

_Meanwhile back at the table_

"Who's the woman with Gil, Sara," Jim asked as Sara sat down.

"Gil's ex"

"And you're letting him dance with her," Nick asked.

"I trust my husband, Nick. They separated on pretty bad terms, I told Gil to try and make amends."

"What happened," Warrick asked.

"Gil met me."

"Ouch"

"Yeah, not the greatest highlight, but what can you do when love steps in," she said, watching as Melissa stepped closer to Gil.

"Sara, you sure you trust him, because it looks like you're shooting daggers out of your eyes."

"Not towards Gil, towards her," she said, watching the two on the floor.

"So bad terms, huh?"

"Yeah, I think Gil said something to the fact that she loved him but he didn't feel the same way."

"And then you stepped in the picture and it was love at first sight. Uh-oh, looks like it's not going so well over there," Catherine said as the whole table watched Melissa step back and start talking in harsher tones to Gil before she left.

Coming up to the table, Gil took a seat.

"I don't think I made it any better, honey. She's still holding a grudge and is pissed off," Gil said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"What did you say to her?"

"Not much, I did say I was sorry, though. I don't think she accepted it, as you can tell by the way she stormed off."

"Scorned woman, Gil, she might never forgive you. I would just let it go," Jim said.

"I did until someone here made me dance with her."

"Forgive me for trying to make things better," Sara mocked out.

"Tell you what, come dance with me and make me feel better," Gil said, pulling Sara back up.

"I could think of other things to do to you to make you feel better," Sara whispered into his ear with a smile as Gil detoured and backtracked towards the elevators and up to their room, never seeing the team start laughing as they made their detour.

Nor did they see Melissa sitting at the bar, drink in hand, ready to seek some revenge on her ex.

TBC

So who doesn't like Melissa already??

We'll get to know more about Melissa soon so stay tuned

Thanks you for all those reviews, i am past the 250 mark and it's all because of you so thank you!!

Katie


	36. Chapter 36

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gil, could I, ah, have a word with you," Melissa asked as she came over to the large table that held the team while they ate their lunch.

Looking over at Sara, who gave a slight nod and smile, Gil replied,

"I guess, I'll be back in a few minutes, honey." He kissed her before following Melissa to a smaller table.

"I wonder what she wants," Nick asked.

"I don't know, Nick, I really don't," Sara said, following her husband and Melissa with her eyes, never losing sight of where they were.

"So," Gil said, sitting down at the tiny table for two.

"So, I ah, just wanted to apologize for last night."

"Really Melissa, there's no ne…"

"Yes, there is, I was just really surprised to find out that you married the woman you left me for. She, ah, must be pretty special to get the Great Gil Grissom to settle down and get married."

"She is. Look, Melissa, I know we parted on pretty bad terms and that was probably my fault," Gil said as he got an eyebrow raise from her.

"Ok, so a lot of it was my fault, but deep down inside, I know you know we weren't working out."

"I really didn't think we were that bad in the end. I mean, I knew we had to do the long distance thing a bit, but I thought we were ok. I guess I didn't realize that you no longer felt what I felt between us anymore."

"What exactly did you feel for me? I mean, we never really talked about what we were."

"I loved you, Gil, bugs and all. I still do, so help me, but I can see from the look in your eyes that you never felt the same thing for me," Melissa said with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Melissa, I did have feelings for you but-"

"You didn't love me."

"I'm sorry"

"Please don't be, I can't make you feel things for me that you don't want to," she said, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Melissa."

"Really, Gil, stop saying that. I came to apologize for my behaviour last night, and I did. Go back to your wife and your team."

"Melissa," Gil asked before she left.

"We're ok, Gil, just let me digest this for awhile. We can talk some other time," she said leaving.

'I loved him with all I had and he never felt a single drop of love towards me. Over a year wasted on him. Payback is a bitch, Gil Grissom!' She thought as she left.

"Everything ok over there, Gil," Catherine asked as Gil came back to sit at the table.

"I have no idea. When is the next lecture?"

"About an hour," Jim replied.

"Want to go for a walk," Gil asked Sara.

"Sure, we'll see you guys there," Sara said, getting up and leaving with Gil.

"Why do I have the feeling that something is not right," Warrick asked.

"Because I don't think everything is, Rick," Greg said, watching as the couple, who were supposed to be enjoying their honeymoon, walked solemnly out of the cafeteria.

"Are you ok," Sara asked as they walked slowly hand in hand through the small garden outside.

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because I just found out that she loved me and I never loved her back."

"Gil, you can't help it if you never felt the same way for her."

"I know that, but I still feel guilty."

"What else did she say?"

"She thought we were doing pretty well relationship wise when I ended it. I guess I completely blind sighted her when I broke it off."

"To be with me," Sara murmured.

"Yes, to be with you. The one person I have loved, the only person I will ever love," Gil said, stopping and making her face him.

"You're the only person I have felt this way about, Sara, and in no way is the reason Melissa and I broke up your fault."

"But maybe if we hadn't gone to dinner you might have felt-"

"Sara, stop. If we hadn't gone out to dinner, I could still be in a fruitless relationship and you could be married to some other guy. If we hadn't of gone out, we wouldn't be expecting two babies in eight months," He said, placing his hand on Sara's stomach.

"I know, it's just now I feel bad. I feel like the other woman."

"Sara, nothing inappropriate happened between us until after I broke it off with Melissa.

Granted, it was the next day, but we were all in the clear.

This has been kind of a crappy honeymoon, hasn't it?"

"It's not what I pictured, no," Sara said, playing with the buttons on Gil's shirt with a soft smile.

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"1:15, why?"

"Well, we have forty five minutes before the next class. What do you think about going upstairs to our room and having some fun?"

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"There better be another reason besides that," Sara said with a smile as they walked back towards the elevators.

"Well, there is the fact that you are drop dead gorgeous," he said, making Sara blush.

"And that you have legs that go on forever. I always was a leg man," he continued, causing Sara to snicker out.

"So I've noticed."

"And," he said, turning her around in the elevator so that she was facing him. Tipping her face up with his fingers under her chin, Gil quietly spoke,

"You make my heart skip a beat every time you walk into the room. You are my life, Sara," he said, causing a tear to slip out of the corner of her eye as she smiled and the elevator opened.

"Ahhhemmm"

"Sorry," Sara and Gil replied, looking at the woman standing at the elevator doors.

"Hi Gil, Sara"

"Hi Melissa," they both replied as they all switched positions. Melissa got in and Sara and Gil got out of the elevator.

"That was not awkward at all," Sara muttered out as they made it to their room.

"Let's try not think about it and go and have some fun."

* * *

"OK guys, we're out of here, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon," Jim said as the team all stood at the entrance of the hotel. The team was waiting for their cab to take them to the airport.

"We will."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Catherine called.

"That's not much, Cath," Gil retorted.

"My point, exactly. See you guys in a few days," she waved.

"Later"

"Bye"

"See you." Were all yelled as the team hopped into their waiting cab, leaving the newlyweds on their own.

"So Mrs. Grissom, what do you think we should do now that we're finally all by ourselves?"

"Sleep"

"Sleep?"

"I am wiped, honey, I need a nap."

"I guess a nap wouldn't hurt," Gil said, interlocking their hands as they walked through the hotel.

* * *

"Gil," Sara said, waking up three hours later.

"Hmmm," Gil replied as he was still mostly asleep.

"I'm just going to go downstairs and get a bag of chips or something from the gift shop."

"Want me to come with?"

"I think I can handle it on my own, stay here and sleep."

"M',kay. Love you"

"I love you, too, baby," Sara replied as she kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the room towards the elevators.

"Sara," was called out as she went into the elevator.

"Can you hold the elevator for me," Melissa said, coming to stand beside her.

'Time for a little of my own payback,' she thought, a sly smirk on her face.

TBC

DUN DUN DUN, sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but you know how i love those, lol

Thank you for all thoses reviews! They have all been great and are always great encouragement to keep on going!

Katie


	37. Chapter 37

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Can you hold the elevator for me," Melissa said, coming to stand beside her.

'Time for a little of my own payback,' she thought, a sly smirk on her face.

"What floor?"

"Main lobby," Melissa answered.

"Are you two headed back to Vegas today?"

"No, we have a few more days here. We decided to finish off our honeymoon in Boston," Sara answered as the elevator doors opened.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sara said, hoping to get out of the awkward situation she found herself in.

"Guess so," Melissa said, following her.

"Umm, where are you going," Sara asked.

"Gift shop, I'm in need of some aspirin. You?"

"Same thing, I just wanted some snack foods," Sara said, grabbing a couple different bags of chips from the rack as Melissa found her aspirin and they checked out.

"Do you have time for a cup of coffee, Sara," Melissa asked as Sara looked at her watch.

"I can stay for a cup of tea, I guess."

"Wow, I thought all CSI's lived off coffee. I know the ones I work with do."

"We're not all the same," Sara said, making a quick excuse, not wanting to let Melissa in on her pregnancy.

"Look, the reason I wanted to have coffee or tea was just to talk. I want to explain myself."

"Really Melissa there's no need to ex…."

"Yes, there is. I know my attitude towards Gil hasn't been very nice."

"You two parted on bad terms, I understand."

"Do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, I don't know how much Gil has told you about us, or what used to be us, but we were pretty close for awhile."

"A year"

"Just about, I mean I loved him, and I know that deep down inside he loved me too. I could tell just by looking into his eyes," Melissa said, smiling inside as Sara looked down. Everyone knew how expressive Gil could be with his eyes. And knowing Gil, Melissa knew that he probably said more with his eyes to Sara than with words.

"I mean, looking at you, that ring on your finger, his mothers ring."

"How did you know about this ring?"

"He showed it to me," Melissa fabricated, she had really stumbled upon it while borrowing a pair of Gil's socks.

"And you're young, I mean I'm not old, but I'm younger than Gil and when he left me, saying that he had found someone else and accidentally mentioned your name, it didn't take me too long to put the pieces together on who you were."

"We never meant to hurt you."

"That's the thing though, you did. Gil told me he knew that we weren't working anymore by the end and that was part of the reason for the break but he never said anything about it. I'm still convinced that we were fine at the end. It's not like we didn't talk, or go out, or make love," She said, causing Sara's head to snap up.

"All I know is that he met you, someone younger than me, and then all the sudden I was thrown to the curb. I just thought that you should know what really happened between us, and to warn you. I was with him for a year so I think I know a little about Gil."

"Warn me about what?"

"That he likes younger women. When you get too old you just may be tossed to the curb as well," Melissa said, getting up from her chair.

"Well, I'm off. It was nice meeting you face to face, Sara. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon," she said with a slick smile.

"Yeah, I will," Sara mumbled, staring at her cup of tea, way too many thoughts running through her head.

'He showed her my wedding ring, they made love, she said he loved her, she loved him. But Gil said he never loved her, but his eyes, he doesn't have to say it when his eyes convey what he feels. She was younger, I'm even younger. Ok, what if he gets tired of me? I mean soon I'll be as big as a house, and two babies are going to take the front roll of our life, will he still want me?'

Taking her last sip of tea, Sara slowly made her way back up to the elevators, back up to her honeymoon suit where her new husband was still sleeping soundly.

Opening the door quietly as to not to wake Gil, Sara slowly made her way into the bathroom for a much needed pee break and to clean her face where a few tears stains had developed as Sara thought way to much about Melissa and Gil.

"This is stupid! We're married, he loves me. We're each other's family. He knows me, my past, and never ran for the woods. If he didn't want me he would have been long gone by now," Sara mumbled out as she wiped her face.

"Hey, you're back," Gil said softly as he opened the bathroom door.

"I am"

"What's wrong," Gil said, looking as the still evident tear stains on her cheek.

"Nothing," Sara said, moving around him and going into the small dinette.

"Something's wrong, Sara, tell me."

"I ran into Melissa downstairs."

"Oh?"

"Yeah"

"What did she want? You two don't really know each other."

"No, we don't."

"Is that all you're going to say? What did she want, Sara," Gil said softly as he sat on the bed and watched Sara move around the room.

"How did she know about your mother's wedding ring? You told me you had showed no other old girlfriends this ring. How did she know about it?"

"I showed it to her."

"You lied"

"Not really"

"The enlighten me, Gil," Sara said, the irritation evident in her voice. Pregnancy hormones were getting the better of Sara.

"She was over one weekend, it was cold, her socks had gotten wet. She had spilled something on them. She asked if she could borrow a pair of mine. I told her to grab a pair from my sock drawer, where I kept that ring. She stumbled upon it. When I came in she asked me about it and I told her that it was my mother's."

"Gil, I'm going to ask you this and I don't want you to lie to me."

"Ok"

"Did you love her? Do you still love her?"

"Yes"

TBC

Don't throw the hate mail at me yet, let him explain, lol

Thanks for all the reviews there greatly appreciated!

CSI tonight, who's got there popcorn ready??

Katie


	38. Chapter 38

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Did you love her? Do you still love her?"

"Yes"

"Oh God, I can't, I can't be here right now."

"Sara, wait!"

"Gil, you told me last night that you did not love her, so you lied to me. I don't think I want to see you at this moment," Sara said, grabbing her purse.

"Can you let me explain for a minute before you go storming off," Gil said, grabbing her arm and turning her around. "Please," he asked, begging her to sit and listen.

"Fine," Sara said sitting on the bed.

"I told you last night that I didn't love her that was the truth, I don't love her."

"Gil, you just admitted you did."

"I loved her as a friend, like I love Catherine, like you love Maddie, nothing more. It was never a romantic love I felt for her. Nothing close to what I feel for you, Sara," Gil said, kneeling in front of her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"She says you made love."

"I didn't. We had a connection, I won't lie about that, we were together for a year, but that's all it was for me, just a connection, Sara. To me it was sex. I guess I was wrong again with Melissa, she really did have more feelings for me than I did for her."

Sudden realization dawning over Gil, he asked,

"Sara what else did Melissa and you talk about?"

"She warned me about our age, that you would get tired of me and go for someone younger."

"You know that's not true, right," he asked as Sara looked down. "Right?"

"Yes," Sara whispered out.

"Sara, I love you, only you. If anything I'm more afraid you'll get tired of me. I'm older than you by fifteen years."

"She was younger than you."

"By three years, Sara."

"I'm younger than her."

"You are, Sara, but we've had this conversation. Remember, I was more concerned about our ages than you were. Three years was one thing but fifteen was a lot more. You were the one who convinced me that it didn't bother you to be with someone older, and it doesn't bother me to be with someone younger."

"I know."

"Sara, where did Melissa and you talk?"

"She caught me in the elevators, followed me to the gift shop and then asked to have coffee."

"She followed you?"

"She said she needed aspirin."

"Did she buy it?"

"I don't know, I mean I was ahead of her, trying to get out of that situation. I never really paid attention to if she actually bought the aspirin. Why?"

"Because I think Melissa was out for a little revenge of her own."

"What?"

"She was pretty mad and upset last night after we talked. It wouldn't surprise me if that's what she was doing with you today. She had a bit of a reputation around her office as a peace disturber. I was never around her at her lab so I don't know if it's true. It was just a rumour to me."

"And you usually ignore rumours."

"And being as we only saw each other at our homes, I had nothing to back up those accusations. But now…"

"You do," Sara finished.

"Yeah," Gil said, brushing away the other tear tracks from Sara's face.

"I'm sorry," Sara said, looking into Gil's eyes.

"It's ok"

"I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I know you love me, I have never doubted that, and I know you would never leave me because I would never leave you, Gil."

"It's ok, Sara."

"No it's not, Gil. Melissa and I talked for all of ten minutes and in that ten minutes she almost managed to convince me that there was a lot more between the two of you than what you had told me."

"Sara, stop ranting."

"I feel like a fool. God, if I'm like this in the eleventh week of this pregnancy, what am I going to be like in the ninth month when I have the same hormones in me and I can't see my feet?"

"Beautiful."

"You're sweet," she said softly, brushing her hand along Gil's stubble-filled cheek.

"You need to shave."

"Later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, right now I have some plans with my wife," Gil said, laying Sara backwards on the bed.

"Oh yeah, and what are those plans?"

"To make love to her; to show her how much I really do love her so she never has to question it again."

"I love you, too, Gil," Sara said as Gil leaned down and kissed the side of Sara's neck, causing her to giggle.

"You're ticklish. This…. could…… be…a…. lot…more….. fun,…… then," Gil said in between kisses he placed down Sara's side, making her giggle all the more.

TBC

Sorry for the non update last night, i ended up getting called into work and i made it home just in time to find GSR in bed, so glad i didn't miss that!

Then i had to watch ER, lol

Thanks for all those reviews, the ones from yesterday all made me laugh!

Katie


	39. Chapter 39

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmm, Gil, I'm trying to sleep," Sara mumbled out as Gil stroked his hand over Sara's stomach.

"I just wanted to feel them move again," he whispered back as Sara rolled over to snuggle herself into Gil's side, placing her hand over his, stilling it.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, wait. Feel that?"

"What's it feel like for you, Sara," Gil asked, feeling the slight movement under his palm.

"Like butterfly kisses," she mumbled, opening her eyes a little as the movement stopped and Gil removed his hand.

"Wait," Sara said, guiding his hand back as the fluttering returned only to stop again.

"Guess they don't want to be poked," Gil said softly as he removed his hand.

"They're fluttering again." She placed her own hand on her stomach as the fluttering feeling stopped again.

"Guess you're right."

"So, what do you want to do today? It's our first full day without a lecture and no interruptions from anyone. We can do whatever we want," Gil asked.

"The baseball game is tonight. Sox against the Cubs, we have tickets, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I wouldn't let us miss that game, but it doesn't start until seven, and its ten now. That means we have eight hours to kill in the mean time."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go to Harvard."

"You want to go to school?"

"I just thought you might want to see your old stomping grounds."

"We could do that. Maybe even go on the Charles Riverboat. I did that once years ago and it was beautiful."

"Sounds like a plan. Then we can head to the game, unless you want to eat somewhere else first."

"No, I want a big pretzel."

"Good, because I've been craving a baseball hot dog with all the toppings."

"Just don't expect me to kiss you with stinky breath after that."

"I guess I'll have to get all my kisses in before then," Gil said, rolling on top of Sara, her hair splayed around the pillows.

"I love you," Gil said, looking directly into her eyes before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too."

"And I couldn't be happier," he said, giving her another kiss.

"Me, too"

"And I'm so excited that you're carrying my, our, children," he said as his lips descended upon Sara's again.

"I am, too," Sara replied with a smile.

"And I find you to be the sexiest," Kiss

"Most sensual," Kiss

"Most gorgeous," Kiss

"Woman with the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen," Gil said a little more huskily as he placed a longer, more lingering, kiss on her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Grissom," Sara said, rolling them so she sat her naked self on top of him.

"You are one of the most intense," Kiss

"Passionate," Kiss

"Sexiest men," Kiss

"I have ever laid eyes on." Kiss

"And I couldn't be happier that I'm pregnant with your babies. I hope they're born with your deep blue eyes." Kiss

"I love those eyes," Sara said as their lips touched again, sending both of their bodies into a loving fury, legs intertwining, hands and lips exploring, making each other gasp in pleasure as they expressed intimately how much they really loved one another, softly and slowly, as only lovers did.

* * *

"Ready to get out of here for awhile," Gil asked as Sara finished up in the bathroom. After their romp in the bed, the two had fallen back to sleep and woke up two hours before the baseball game started.

"Yeah, I've had my bathroom break, let's go have some fun in the sun."

"It's a great day for a baseball game," Gil said, putting on his Cubs hat.

"They're not going to like you at the stadium."

"Us, I got one for you too, honey," Gil said, placing the cap on her head.

"Thanks, babe," Sara said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes as Gil threw on his Cubs jersey as well.

They made their way off the elevators, holding hands. Sara was leaning into Gil's side. They never expected to see Melissa as they exited the hotel until Sara bumped into her.

"Ohhmph"

"Sorry," Melissa said, looking up and realizing Sara was on the ground.

"Honey, are you ok," Gil asked, bending down to Sara.

"I'm fine, luckily I landed on my butt, not my head or arm," Sara said as Gil helped to pull her up with her good arm and coming face to face with Melissa.

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"That's a first."

"Excuse me?"

"That little stunt you pulled yesterday, Gil's mother's ring, your relationship in general. What were you trying to accomplish? Were you trying to break us up, hoping Gil would come back to you," Sara said annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sara."

"Sure you don't. You know what, I asked Gil to make amends with you, to try and set things right so maybe there wouldn't be so many harsh feelings. Well guess what, enough is enough, you could have given Gil a chance."

"A chance, we dated for a year, I loved him."

"And he didn't love you back. It's time to move on. It was over three years ago. You should accept the fact that we're together, married, and expe…." Sara caught herself before she finished her last thought.

"Expecting," Gil finished as Sara gave him a look.

"She would have figured it out, honey. Life moves on, Melissa, you should, too. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a baseball game to get to. I don't want to be late," Gil finished as he grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her away.

"Sometimes these pregnancy hormones do come in handy," Sara snickered out.

"They sure do, especially when it involves a bed."

* * *

"PRETZLES HERE! GET YOUR PRETZELS!"

"HOT DOGS! COME AND GET EM!"

"BEER, ICE COLD BEER!" was all shouted out as the two strolled into the park.

"You get your hot dog, I'll get the pretzels and we'll meet at our seats," Sara suggested.

"Sounds good," Gil replied as they separated, only to be reunited ten minutes later at their seats.

"This is soooo goooood," Sara moaned out.

"I never knew food could make you sound like that, Sara."

"When it's this good and something that I have been craving for the last day it will."

"That should come in handy for future reference," Gil muttered with a smile as the game's first pitch was thrown.

* * *

"They won," Gil cheered happily as the Cubs walked off the field.

"That just made your night, didn't it?"

"I think it highlighted it. I know exactly what would top off my night, though."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Well, I'll just have to take you back to our honeymoon suite and show you," Gil said with a raised eyebrow and a smile, linking his fingers through Sara's.

TBC

Ok so it was time for a little fluff, you all endured melissa long enough.

And see, raging pregnancy hormones can come in handy when trying to tell off you husbands ex! lol

thank you for every single review, i am almost past 300 which is way more then i ever thought this story would get! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Katie


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

RING, RING, RING! Gil's cell phone rang.

"Gil Grissom's phone, Sara Grissom speaking," Sara said, answering as Gil shook his head from the bathroom door as he brushed his teeth.

"Hi, this is Terry Jones, the real estate agent."

"Hi Terry, I hope you have some good news for me."

"This is Mrs. Grissom I am talking to, right."

"You betch ya"

"Well, then I have some wonderful news, you and your husband are proud new home owners."

"Really, they accepted, they don't want more? I mean, we put down the bare minimum bid."

"Really Mrs. Grissom, the family just wants the house sold. They even asked if you wanted the furniture that was in it."

"That stuff is antique! They just want to give it away? All it needs is a little bit of work and it will be as good as new again."

"They told me that anything that was in the house when you walked through you is free to have. The family has taken everything they want already, and the rest I guess is just a nuisance."

"We'll take it! My brother is an interior designer, he'll be able to fix it up or at least help," Sara said with a smile as Gil just raised his eyebrow, not knowing who she was talking to.

"I'll let them know. So all I need for you and your husband to do is come by my office in the next few days to sign the paperwork and it's all yours. You can move in whenever you want."

"We're in Boston today but we'll be back in Vegas tomorrow afternoon. What if we come by the day after that?"

"That will be fine. I'll see you two then."

"Thanks, Terry," Sara said, hanging up.

"Who's Terry?"

"Are you sure you're not going senile yet," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"I would like to hope not."

"Terry is, was, our real estate agent."

"Oh, that Terry"

"Yes, that Terry, he had some news for us."

"We got the house," Gil said, wrapping his arms around Sara.

"We got the house and everything in it!"

"Even the books? They had some wonderful old books in there that even I don't own."

"Only you would ask about the books," Sara snickered.

"Yes, you can keep the books, and we get that beautiful furniture that was left there, too; including that huge four poster bed. All we have to do is put our mattress on it and we'll be set."

"The dining room table, too? That thing was huge, lots of room for us to grow into."

"Yes, the table, too. Terry said that anything that was in the house when we saw it we can have," Sara said, snuggling up to Gil even more and leaning up too kiss his lips.

"Minty, beats the morning breath."

"So, we have one day left in Boston before we have to head back to reality. What do you suggest we do," Gil asked.

"You know, I really don't know. We never did go on the Charles River boat. We could go do that, maybe eat lunch in the park."

"Let's go out for dinner tonight. We can get dressed up a bit and go someplace a little fancy."

"I didn't bring anything fancy to wear."

"Then I guess we're going shopping."

* * *

"This is beautiful," Sara said as they sat under a huge shade tree, eating their late lunch.

"Yes, you are."

"That was sweet but I was talking about the day and this park. You don't get this much beauty in Vegas until you're out of the city and even that can be sparse."

"I know, Vegas isn't anything like San Francisco or Boston but we'll make it work. We'll try our best to get out of the city as much as possible and stick to the not so busy part of Vegas."

"It helps that our house isn't directly in the city, too."

"Speaking of the house, now that it's ours, we have a lot of work to do."

"I was thinking about that."

"And," Gil asked.

"I was thinking maybe James could help us find someone reliable to help fix up the house."

"What happened to putting in all the hard work?"

"I still will, but I won't be able to do some things, like heaving lifting."

"You just want to take moving day off."

"That too, but I don't want to put too much stress on my body when it's still healing."

"I know, honey, I was just teasing. I'm sure James will know someone who knows someone that can help us out."

"We're going to have to make two nurseries," Sara said, moving her hand over her small bulge on her stomach.

"What color should we paint them?"

"I guess we'll know once we find out the…"

"Let's not find out."

"What," Sara said, turning around in Gil's arms.

"Let's keep it a surprise."

"You don't want to know?"

"I do, but…"

"But"

"Everything in today's world is spoiled. There are not a lot of surprises left. This…" Gil said, placing his hand on her stomach. "This should be a surprise."

"So even I can't find out?"

"I think that if you find out I'll want to know. Maybe it's best if it's a surprise for both of us."

"Let's just keep talking about it. We can't find out until at least the 16th week, if they co-operate, and I'm only going into week twelve."

"That's a good week, the miscarriage rate drops at week twelve."

"I think these babies are here to stay, Gil."

* * *

"So, how fancy are we talking here," Sara asked as she browsed through dresses.

"Not like a ball gown or anything. Just something classic, beautiful, that makes you even more gorgeous than you already are."

"Oh honey, he's a keeper," the woman browsing next to Sara said.

"That's why I married him."

"Ok, give me some time to find a dress. Why don't you go over to the men's department and find something for yourself," Sara suggested as Gil nodded and walked away.

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost two weeks; we're on our honeymoon," Sara said, looking though the racks.

"Here, try this one," the woman said, handing Sara a dress.

"Oh, I don't know, it's a little low cut."

"Trust me, honey, you can fill it out. Go try it at least."

"I guess it never hurt to try. Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Sara, you ready," Gil said, knocking on the bathroom door. Their reservation was in a half hour.

"I am," she said, emerging from the small room.

"Wow"

"You like?"

"I like. You're stunning," Gil said, spinning her. Sara was in a little red dress with spaghetti straps and a draped low cut in the front. Not enough that Sara's breasts were falling out but enough to cause some attention.

"Shall we eat?"

"I think we should order in," Gil said huskily as he pulled Sara close.

"I believe it was your idea to go out to eat, so that's where we're going, babe,"

"Why don't we just get room service and eat on the balcony."

"Nope, I want that fresh Italian pasta. We're eating out."

"No fun"

"Oh trust me, Gil, you'll get your fun."

TBC

I would give Grissom some fun too, lol

Sorry folks, looks like your going to have to wait until the babies are born to find out the sexes.LOL. My brother did exactly that to his wife, he wanted to keep it a surprise and she wanted to find out. He made her wait until the baby was born. But you know it makes it that much more special in the end! But feel free to take a guess!

Again thank you for every single one of those reviews! They are always fun to read and make writing just that much more fun!

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Marie said as Sara and Gil walked in the front door. Bruno's excitement got her attention that someone was there.

"We are," Sara giggled as Bruno melted under her touch, missing his masters.

"And how was your honeymoon slash conference," Marie signed.

"The conference was interesting. We ran into a few people I had hoped to never see again," Gil said.

"I don't want to know."

"No, you don't, Marie," Sara signed out.

"But how was the honeymoon part?"

"No complaints, we did venture out a little bit. I took Gil to the baseball game to see his Cubs."

"Just like your father, Gil," Marie said as Gil nodded.

"Well, I for one am glad that you managed to get some time to yourself. That's what honeymoons are for, I remember mine."

"Tell me about it," Sara said as Gil pulled their suitcases into the bedroom leaving Sara with nothing to do but sit.

"Gil was conceived on our honeymoon."

"Really"

"Yep, we were married late November and Gil came along that summer. But that wasn't the best part."

"What was?"

"The feeling of being with that person you are meant to be with, of being one with him. Gil's father, bless his soul, was the first person I ever gave myself to. So when we made love for the first time it was a connection I had never felt before. It was a feeling of knowing that I was going to be safe and protected for the rest of my life."

"That's how Gil makes me feel."

"Good," Gil said, coming up behind Sara on the couch before sitting beside her and smiling at his mom.

"So, how was everything here," Gil signed.

"Good, Jim came by to check up and see if I needed anything. Gil, you know I have lived on my own for a long time. I don't need you to take care of me yet."

"I know, but you're not used to Vegas and..." Gil stopped as Marie held up her hand.

"It's ok, Gil. I did go on a little tour of the city via Jim, though. He took me to a casino after I told him I had never really gambled in Vegas."

"That's Jim for you. Did he make you drink scotch, too," Sara asked.

"Yep, but I only had one. Scotch is not my kind of drink."

"I still don't know how Gil drinks it straight."

"I've always been more of a liquor person then a beer person. I actually don't mind the taste."

"It does give you a pretty good buzz, though," Marie joked.

"Jim got you drunk," Gil asked.

"No honey, I just felt a little warm after that, that's why I stopped after one or else I would have been drunk. He did take me to get a bite to eat afterwards. It was nice. I got a little bored around here with James going back to San Francisco. Your brother, Sara, he is some kind of man."

"You don't have to tell me that. Why, what did he do?"

"He stayed for two more days after you two left for your honeymoon. He took me out and made sure we had some fun. We even went to go see a cirque show, those shows are amazing!"

"We're going to have to do that one night," Gil suggested.

"Preferably before I can't fit into a theatre seat."

"You're not even showing yet, Sara," Marie teased.

"I am a little."

"Where?"

"Look," Sara said. She stood and pulled up her top to reveal a tiny bulge and her pants that were way too tight."

"Fair enough," Marie said as Sara quickly grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. The fluttering started again.

"Oh, how I love that feeling! Just wait until you can see the movement, it looks like you have an alien inside you," Marie said with a smile.

"Soon enough, but first if you'll excuse me, I have to hit the bathroom," Sara said, excusing herself.

"So, do you have any plans tonight, Mom?"

"No, why?"

"Sara and I were going to go out for dinner at a little Italian place off the strip. Want to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, honest."

"Well, as long as you're sure."

* * *

"Table for three under Grissom," Gil said to the hostess before she led them to their table.

"This place is nice. Is the food here as good as it smells," Marie asked.

"Better than, they have the best spaghetti and meatballs around."

"That sounds really good all of the sudden," Sara said.

"This was where we were going to tell you that you were going to be a grandma, Mom," Gil signed as he got Marie's attention

"This place was part of your plan?"

"We didn't really have a plan. We had an idea on how we were going to tell you but not a plan. But yes, we figured we would take you out for dinner and break the news midway through."

"It would have been lovely, I'm sure of it. But I'm not sorry that James spilled the beans.

Hey, I guess now I can tell my friends back home that I'm going to be a grandma. This is your twelfth week, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Umm, now that we're all together, I wanted to run something by you two," Marie started, getting Sara and Gil's full attention.

"Is something wrong? Are you ok," Gil asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Gil, I'm not sick as far as I know. What I wanted to run by you was the future."

"The future," Sara asked.

"Yes. I've been thinking a lot about it, and the fact that I have a daughter-in-law now, and two grandbabies on the way, and I don't want to be a grandmother that only sees her children and grandchildren four times a year on the holidays. I want to be able to see them and you two more than that."

"So, what are you wanting to do, Mom?"

"I want to move to Vegas."

"What?!" Gil said shocked

"Wait, that came out wrong. I don't mean that in a bad way, I don't mind if you came to Vegas and I'm sure Sara wouldn't mind."

"I would love to have you here in Vegas, Marie," Sara interjected before Gil continued.

"I just mean, you have a life in California. You have the gallery and your house."

"But I can get a job here at a gallery, or even retire if I wanted. I'm only sixty-six, Gil, I still have a good chunk of life in me, and I would really like to spend it with you. I can make friends in Vegas, and my girlfriends from California have always bugged me about taking a trip down here. But all I really want is to be here, with my family."

"I think I speak for both of us, Marie, when I say we would love to have you come to Vegas. Plus, you can help me get through this pregnancy. Because I have no idea what I'm doing," Sara joked as Gil and Marie both showed the same smile of happiness and excitement.

TBC

* * *

See we haven't seen the last of Marie, lol. i had to throw her back in the story! Now we just need James back!

thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, i believe i am past the 300 mark! And a special thanks goes out to shirley my editior, she's helped me out quite a bit!

Thanks again

Katie


	42. Chapter 42

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, baby sister. How was the honeymoon," James asked as he picked up his phone.

"Hey, big brother. The honeymoon was good, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"We ran into Gil's ex."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, that was the low point of the vacation, but the rest was good. Guess what?"

"What?"

"We joined a club." Sara snickered out

"Like what, a science club, book club?"

"No, a little more risqué. It involves a plane and a bathroom."

"You didn't?"

"We did," Sara giggled.

"Was it good? I mean, was it worth it? I've never tried."

"It was good because you have that feeling of getting caught, which makes it even hotter. It was worth it!"

"Well then, I'm happy for you, Sara," James laughed out.

"So, other than to tell me you and Gil became members of the mile high club, what did you call me about?"

"A sister can't just call to see how her brother is?"

"Sure she can, but after the 'how are you's' are over there's usually another reason for the call, so spill it."

"Fine, what I wanted to know was if you had any connections or people to recommend for interior design. Gil and I got the house but it needs some work. I don't want to expose myself to too many fumes and Gil can't do it all by himself."

"Sara, stop rambling, I have the perfect person for you."

"You do, who?"

"Me"

"You?"

"You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that you live in San Francisco, and we're here in Vegas. So unless you have some way of transporting yourself from there to here everyday….."

"Actually, I've been thinking."

"You, too, huh?"

"What?"

"Marie has decided to move to Vegas, which is great. She's like a mom to me and she wants to be around the babies, which is also great. But somehow I get the feeling that you want to move out here, too."

"The thought has crossed my mind half a dozen times or so. I don't want to be separated from my baby sister. We were separated for five years while growing up, I don't want that again. Plus, Jeremy really liked it there when he came to visit."

"Just because he liked it doesn't mean he'll want to live here, James."

"Actually, I beg to differ on that. He told me he could see himself in Vegas. Plus Vegas is in need of some serious interior design help. Jeremy and I could be that help. All I have to do is move my business to Vegas, Sara. You and Gil could be our first Vegas customers.

"Plus, I want to be around to play with my nieces or nephews," he added quietly.

"James?"

"Yeah"

"I would love it if you moved here."

"Good, because I've already started to look for places to live."

* * *

"You ready for our first night back, together," Gil asked as he helped tie Sara's shoe.

"Yes, it feels like forever since we went to work. Do you know we still haven't, in all the time I have been here in Vegas, worked a case together yet. I've been here over five months, and between injuries, a wedding, honeymoon, we still haven't worked together."

"I never actually thought about that. Well maybe tonight Jim will put us together."

"Maybe"

* * *

"Hey, you two, how was the rest of the honeymoon," Catherine asked as the newlyweds came into the break room.

"Well, I enjoyed myself," Sara said as she got snickers from the group.

"And you Grissom? Did you have fun," Greg asked.

"No complaints on my part."

"Ok guys, we have one assignment tonight," Jim said, coming into the room.

"Nice to see you two back, but there's no time for pleasantries tonight. It's all hands on deck; four dead, mother, father, and both sons. So grab your kits and make sure they're stocked, it's going to be a busy night."

"So much for an easy night back," Gil sighed out. These cases were always the worst.

"Let's just get through this," Sara said as they followed the team to their lockers.

* * *

"Oh God," Greg said as they entered the house, blood everywhere.

"Breath Greg, just breath," Sara said as her own stomach lurched at the sight a bit.

"Sara, why don't you and Greg take the perimeter," Jim asked, seeing them both somewhat pale. He then turned to the rest of the team who were all ashen as well.

"Nick, Warrick, you get the adult victims. Gil, Catherine, take the kids," Jim said softly as he looked at the four bodies on the living room floor.

"It looks like they were placed that way," Gil said as he looked at the bodies all lined up straight in a row, from tallest to smallest.

"Who would do something like this? What did these little boys do to deserve this," Nick asked softly.

"I don't know Nicky, but you can be sure we will find whoever did this," Jim said strongly as he left the house.

* * *

"You ok," Sara asked as she and Greg got outside.

"I feel like I'm going to ralph."

"I know the feeling. Just keep breathing, Greg," Sara said as reporters started to pull up outside the house.

"How do you deal with a sight like that, Sara? Does that ever get easier?"

"You go home, you get mad, you cry, you do whatever it is that you need to do to help you. And no, something like that, you never get used to that."

"Good, if we did, something would be very wrong."

"You ready to process?"

"Yeah"

"Brass, what can you tell us about the scene," a reported yelled.

"At this point not much, we're in the midst of processing."

"We saw your two CSI's over there," she said, pointing as Greg and Sara; where the two were coping with the sight.

"Are they going to be able to do their job?"

"I can assure you that all my CSI's can do their job. If you must know, the scene we just entered was gruesome and horrific, so excuse them for needing a minute before working again. That's all I'm going to say at this point until we know more. Please stay behind the yellow tape," He asked before leaving.

* * *

"I'm finished with this little boy. I'm going to go out back and take a minute," Grissom said, getting up.

"I'm right behind you, Gil," Catherine said.

"You ok?"

"I hate these cases ones with kids. They're so innocent. What would two seven year old boys do to deserve a slashed throat and bleeding to death?"

"I don't know, Gil, I really don't," Catherine said as Sara came around back. Nodding to each other, Sara and Catherine switched places so Sara could talk to Grissom.

"How are you," Gil asked.

"Better that I'm outside. You?"

"I'll be better once this case is over," Gil said as he wrinkled his forehead before rubbing it.

"Headache?"

"I hope that's all it is."

"Tell me if it get's worse."

"I will," Gil said, getting up.

"If you need a break, take one."

"You, too," Sara replied with a sad smile.

* * *

"Ok, so what have we got," Jim asked as they sat around the lab table.

"Greg and I pulled up some shoe prints from outside the back window. That looks like it could be the point of entry."

"Killer left the murder weapon; a knife, no prints. It's in DNA right now to see who's DNA is whose," Catherine added.

"There was some fabric, looks like it was torn, on the coffee table," Nick put in.

"Anything from autopsy," Jim asked.

"Doc puts TOD at 9pm, roughly five hours before we got to the scene. Both boys, Justin and Brad, died from the slash to their necks. They bled out. Jamie and Olivia, the parents, also died from the slash in their necks. But Doc confirmed that mom and dad had been beaten pretty severely. Jamie had a severe concussion, broken arm and ribs. Olivia took facial beatings as well as internal. Her liver had been lacerated, leg broken as well as her hand. Both had defensive wounds."

"Do we have any suspects yet?"

"None so far, but we're still waiting on evidence to come back," Warrick added softly.

TBC

There's going to be a twist with this case so be prepared for some drama

thanks for all who have reviewed!

Katie


	43. Chapter 43

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, go take a break," Gil said as he came into the layout room where Sara was examining the children's clothes for trace.

"I'm ok."

"Sara, I can see that you're tired. We're going into a double shift on our first night back. Please, go lay down, even sit down, and take your mind off the case for a half hour. Don't push yourself, not when you're pregnant," Gil said the last part softly.

"Ok."

"OK, you're not going to fight me on this?"

"No, you're right, I shouldn't push myself too much, not when I'm pregnant," Sara said, slowly pulling off her gloves.

"Come on, we'll put this away and I'll make you a cup of tea."

* * *

"Hey, is it break time," Catherine said as she and Warrick came into the break room to find Gil and Sara on the couch each with a cup of tea.

"Yeah, we just needed to relax for a few minutes," Grissom said as Sara's head suddenly hit his shoulder softly.

"I think someone's tired," Warrick pointed out as Gil gently set the cups down and laying Sara on the couch while he got up, all without waking her.

"I remember that. When I was pregnant with Lindsay, I could sleep at the drop of a dime."

"It's starting to hit Sara a little more now. We have a doctor's appointment in a couple days."

"She's starting to show a bit."

"I know, just don't say too much about it," Gil warned Warrick.

"I am not that stupid. You never comment on a woman's weight."

"Very good boys, looks like you're starting to learn," Catherine said as Nick, and Greg came in the room.

"Please tell me there is coffee," Nick asked.

"Shhh, Sara just fell asleep," Gil said softly.

"Sorry"

"She looks beat," Greg said softly.

"She is, first night back and we're already pulling a double."

"Is she ok," Nick asked.

"Just tired, Nick," Grissom replied as Jim came into the room. Seeing Sara sleeping on the couch he spoke quietly.

"Anything new?"

"DNA came back to the victims, although there was a fifth donor on it, a male. Wendy is running the name through codis, but there were a lot of allies in common with the mother and father. Looks like they had another son," Catherine said pulling out her report.

"Victim or suspect?"

"I finished calling hospitals and clinics around Vegas, asking if they have seen any neck slashes, they all said no. When I asked if they had any hand stitches from knife wounds, all replied with, and I quote 'There's not a night we don't see at least a dozen or so patients coming in for stitches in their hands,'" Warrick added.

"Do we know the name of this other child? And where is this child?"

"Nick and I did some digging on the couple. It seems like they gave a child up for adoption twenty four years ago, to the day actually. The name on the birth certificate was David Reese. That was the last name of the adopting family."

"Have you been able to get a hold of the adopting family?"

"I've been trying to locate them, but it turns out they died and David was put into foster care," Gil added as Sara started to stir.

"Wakie, wakie, sleepy head," Greg teased.

"Go back to sleep, Sara," Jim said.

"I'm good actually. A cat nap was all I needed."

"Well, my office is always open."

"Does that offer go to any of us, Brass," Warrick asked.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Fair enough"

"Do we know anything new," Sara asked.

"We may have a suspect, a David Reese," Gil said as Sara suddenly went pale.

"Did you say a David Reese?"

"You sound like you know him, Sara," Jim said.

"I did, a long time ago," She whispered out.

"You want to explain how you know our suspect," Jim asked.

"Can you close the door?"

"I got it," Catherine said as Gil went to go sit beside Sara on the couch.

"I, ummmmmm, James and I spent a good chunk of years in foster care. We were separated for a long time."

"What for, Sara," Nick asked.

"Maybe another day I'll tell you, Nick, but not today. Anyway, I was shipped off from place to place a lot, but the last place I was at was longer. I think it was actually a year, maybe a little more, until I left for Harvard."

"You were sixteen, right," Warrick asked.

"Yeah. David, he ahh, came in about a month after I did. He was lonely and shy, and got picked on by the other kids. Because I was older I was able to keep the other kids away, and this nine year old never left my side after that. But after I left for college we lost touch. I had heard he got moved to another home and I wasn't able to find out where he went."

"Was this in San Francisco?"

"Yeah"

"And you haven't heard anything about him since," Jim asked.

"No, but for all I know David Reese may no longer be his name. A lot of kids change their names when they age out. They want to forget who they were so they can start off fresh."

"So, we're going to have to go through a lot of foster records."

"We've got to have solid proof that David is a prime suspect to get a hold of those records. Judges don't like giving those records out. They like to protect the lives those kids have made for themselves, good or bad."

"Did he ever give any indication that he wanted to find his parents, Sara," Greg asked.

"Not really, he might have, but he was only going on eleven when I left. He's now at least twenty four, so if foster care sucked for him he may want to find his biological parents. What's your evidence that brought his name into the case?"

"We found his blood on the murder weapon. Think that would get the judges approval?"

"As long as there's a judge that really likes you," Sara replied as she leaned her head on Gil's shoulder tiredly.

"Come on guys, back to work." Brass ordered, leaving the couple sitting on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just sad if David did this. He was just a scared little boy who needed to be loved when I was with him. I feel bad for losing track of him."

"Sara, he wasn't your responsibility."

"In a way he was. When someone picked on him, he came to me. When he needed a friend, he came to me. I taught him his times tables, Gil. He was my responsibility," Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"But you can't control his actions. If he did this, it was by his own doing, not yours. Don't blame yourself for any of this, ok," Gil said softly, wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to go wash my face. Meet you in the layout room," Sara said, getting up for the bathroom.

"Sara, it's not your fault."

"But it feels that way."

TBC

Told you there would be a twist! What do ya think, did david do it??

Stay tuned for more!

Thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Judge came through for us," Brass said, coming into the layout room where the team stood going over evidence.

"Really," Sara asked.

"Yeah, there was a lot of convincing to do to get the foster records but in the end Judge Kramer okay'd it."

"And what do those records tell us, Jim," Grissom asked.

"It appears that Jamie and Olivia gave up a son, David, to a couple in San Francisco, twenty four years ago."

"We know that, Jim," Catherine said as Jim shot her a look.

"Anyway, Mom and Dad were only 16 when David was born. The adoption was closed, and apparently everyone thought it would be better that way."

"When David was nine, his adopting parents were in a fatal car accident and he was placed in foster care."

"What about the family," Greg asked.

"All he had was a grandfather who was pretty much on his death bed," Jim explained.

"I believe this is when he met Sara," Jim said as she nodded.

"David was in that home for just over a year. He started to act out, violently, starting fights, getting in trouble at school. He got too much for the foster parents to handle and he was placed somewhere else. Between the age of ten and eighteen he was moved to about twenty or more homes."

"Oh god, David," Sara said, shaking her head, tears again forming in her eyes.

"Sara, this wasn't your fault," Gil said softly.

"I should have tried to keep tabs on him, tried to help him."

"Sara, you were only sixteen, a child yourself, and I'm guessing something bad happened to you as well to be in foster care. You had to think about you for once and try to move on with your life," Greg said softly as Sara again nodded and wiped her tears as Gil softly rubbed the small of her back.

"What else," Sara asked.

"When he turned eighteen he changed his name to Damien Reed. He went to San Francisco Community College. Since then he hasn't popped up in the system."

"Until now," Nick added.

"Until now."

"So, what's next, Jim," Warrick asked.

"We have his credit card flagged and everyone's on the lookout for him. So for now, finish processing the evidence and we'll go from there," Jim finished, leaving the room.

"Come on, lets go for a walk," Gil said, taking Sara outside for some fresh air.

"Are you ok?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both"

"I'm tired but physically I'm ok. I might take Jim up on that offer for his couch."

"And emotionally?"

"I'm not sure. I get your point when you say it's not my fault, I do, but-"

"You still feel responsible."

"I had a connection with him, and maybe if I hadn't left for Harvard he wouldn't be in this mess."

"You can't play the 'if' game, Sara."

"I know, it's just he was such a timid little boy. I just can't see him starting fights," Sara said as they sat down on the bench.

"I guess things change."

"Sara, you couldn't have predicted this would happen."

"I know, but that little voice in the back of my head is saying that if I just kept in contact with him his life could have been different." Sara explained shaking her head

"I think I want to go lay down."

"Ok," Gil said as he took he hand and pulled her up.

* * *

"Gil," Jim said.

"Yeah"

"Patrol just brought Damien Reed in."

"What's your next move?"

"Well, his DNA is already on the murder weapon, I want you to go check him out. See if he has any cuts, scrapes, say from an attack."

"Ok, I'll see what I can get. And Jim-"

"Yeah"

"Let Sara sleep for awhile longer."

"Will do, Gil."

* * *

"So Damien," Gil started.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"At the casino"

"Any one in particular?"

"It was one on the strip, the Flamingo I think it was called."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope"

"Care to share where you are from?"

"Not particularly. Look, I didn't do anything wrong, I just came here for a vacation."

"Your blood was found on a knife used in a quadruple murder. Care to explain how it was there?"

"I lost a knife the other night."

"You lost a knife?"

"Yeah, it was in my bag when I came here but I left it sitting in my hotel room, next thing I know, it's gone."

"What hotel are you at?"

"The Luxor"

"Can I see you hands and arms?"

"I guess," Damien said, rolling up his sleeves.

"You have some bruises on your arms."

"Someone tried to mug me."

"And the cuts on your hands?"

"From my knife that was stolen."

"Well, that's all for now, Mr. Reed. But don't go too far, we may have some more questions for you soon."

* * *

"What did you get," Jim asked as the whole team, including Sara who was now awake, standing at the layout table.

"I got Archie to get the surveillance from the casino. Damien was in there at the blackjack tables from five to seven thirty. After that there's no more footage other than Damien leaving the casino," Gil said.

"I got a hold of the cab companies around town and got their passenger logs. The Yellow Cabs log shows a stop in front of the victim's house. Driver ID'd the passenger as Damien Reed," Nick added.

"I think we got enough for a warrant. When it goes through I want Nick and Warrick in his hotel room."

"Jim," Sara asked.

"Yeah"

"Can I be there?"

"Sara, I don't know if-"

"I need to be there," Sara said with conviction in her voice.

"I need to know what changed in him to do this."

TBC

So what changed in David/ Damien, stay tuned to find out

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, they all mean a lot

katie


	45. Chapter 45

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Entering the hotel room, Sara took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sara," Nick asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I need to be here."

"If you need a minute just say something, ok," Warrick added as Sara nodded.

"I got the bathroom," Nick said.

"I got the bed."

"Which leaves me with the desk," Sara said lastly as she started to move and shuffle papers around and finding a couple that peaked her interest.

"Guys-"

"Yeah"

"I think I've got something. David, I mean Damien, hired a private investigator to find his adoptive parents. Look at this stuff," Sara said as she laid out surveillance photos and paperwork that tracked the whole family, including the kids.

"I think this was premeditated, it's almost like he was stalking them," Warrick said, holding up a picture of Olivia as she picked up her sons from school.

"Ok, let's keep looking, see what else we can find," Sara said, distancing herself from David and the case.

"Right," Nick nodded, walking back into the bathroom.

"I've got blood on a pair of pants. It's not a lot, but it's more than just blood from a cut," Warrick said, holding up the pants.

"Got a shirt," Sara asked.

"No, but he could have ditched it if it was too obvious."

"And it could be anywhere now," Nick said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Anything?"

"Other than a toothbrush and a towel, not much."

"Did you check the shower for blood? If he showered as soon as he came back, there could be blood in there," Sara asked.

"Never thought about that, I'll check," Nick said, walking back in.

"Nice catch," Warrick commented.

"Thanks," Sara said, looking under the bed and finding the shirt.

"I found the shirt. It's still soaked in blood," Sara said, holding it up and bagging it.

"There was blood in the shower, it was minimal but there was enough for a sample."

"I think we're done here. Come on, let's get this back to the lab, process it and put Damien Reese behind bars."

* * *

"Ok, evidence is back. DNA confirms that the blood on the shirt and pants had samples from all four victims. Blood from the shower was a match as well," Catherine said as she read the report.

"So, we got him. Let's go to interrogation," Greg said simply.

"He's got a lawyer, he's not saying much."

"He might if I do it," Sara said.

"No, Sara," Grissom said.

"He'll talk to me. I know he will, just give me a chance."

"There's an officer behind her at all times in there," Grissom said as he faced Brass.

"There will be two," Jim said, turning to Sara.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara said.

"I need to know what changed inside of him."

* * *

"Just be careful," Grissom warned before she entered the interrogation room.

"I will," She said, nodding to the team who were watching from the other side.

"Good luck," Jim said.

"Thanks."

"Hi, David," Sara said as she entered the room.

"I think you're mistaken, my clients name is Damien Miss…," his lawyer said.

"Mrs. Grissom, and no I'm not. Damien is his name now, but about seven years ago he went by the name David Reese, just like I went by-"

"Sara Sidle," Damien finished.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget you?"

"You two know each other," the lawyer asked.

"I knew David, Damien, for just over a year when he was about nine years old."

"And then you left."

"I had to go Damien, I had to start my life."

"But you left me."

"Is that why you started fighting, and bullying, because I left you," She asked as he looked down.

"I remember when you first came into the house, this scared little boy. It didn't take long for you to get bullied around by some of the other kids, but-"

"You stopped that."

"I did, I didn't believe in fighting, I grew up with it, remember. I had the physical scars to prove it."

"But then you left, and I started to get picked on again."

"So you stood up for yourself by hitting back?"

"I was protecting myself," Damien said.

"Your records show that you began starting the fights, and picked on the new kids just like you got picked on. How is that protecting yourself?"

"You weren't there, Sara, you don't know what happened."

"Why don't you enlighten me, then."

"After you left, I was the scrawny kid again with no friends. A couple older kids started to pick on me again, and it wasn't until I hit back that they finally stopped. I realized that if I stayed higher up on the ladder I wouldn't get picked on. So yeah, I started to stand up for myself."

"And made those scared little kids fear you," Sara interjected.

"They had to learn how to get tough, just like me, like you."

"I never hit a single kid in foster care. I kept to myself and studied, and got myself the hell out of there as soon as possible."

"Can we get back to the case at hand, please? We're not here to dredge up old memories," the lawyer said.

"Why you'd do it Damien? Why kill them and those two little boys?"

"I didn't kill anybody, Sara."

"Evidence says that you did. We searched your room."

"Nothing's admissible, you didn't have a warrant," Damien said.

"Yes we did, judge granted it when your story didn't add up. You did gamble for awhile, but you left not long after seven, surveillance shows you exiting the casino. You then hopped into a cab."

"I went to the strip club."

"No. you didn't. We got a hold of the cab company you took and the driver identified you. He told us he dropped you off in front of the victim's house," Sara said. Getting nothing but silence from Damien she continued,

"You went there to kill them. We found all the pictures and surveillance in your hotel room. Information about where the kids went to school, where Jamie and Olivia worked, anything that was of importance was in those files. We found your shoe prints outside the back window where you snuck in. The window was slightly broken. That's when you attacked.

"You went after the kids first; their time of death was slightly before Jamie and Olivia. You slit their throats, kids probably didn't even scream to warn their parents. After that you went after Jamie. Arterial spray in the side hall shows that you killed him there, but after you slit his throat you beat him, broke a few bones, bruised him up, before he bled to death.

"And lastly was Olivia, you got her in the family room, on the couch, and you did the same thing to her as she bleed to death, you beat her.

"Your blood was found on the murder weapon, and I bet if we scraped her nails we would find your skin cells on Olivia where she left those scratches on your arm. We found the victim's blood in your hotel room and on your shirt and pants. So tell me Damien, why?"

"Why?"

"Yes"

"Because my life was a living hell because of them. Because of them I grew up in foster care."

"They put you up for adoption. You were adopted by a loving family who just happened to die, that is not their fault."

"It is too! If they would have kept me, I would be in a family where I was loved and had siblings to care about."

"But instead you killed them? You could have tried to reconnect with them."

"The adoption was closed, Sara, they never wanted to see me again."

"They were just barley sixteen years old when you were born. They couldn't raise a baby."

"Yet they stuck together, for years and years, having two more kids and never bothering to look for me."

"How were they supposed to know what was happening to you?"

"It was revenge, Sara."

"Best served cold"

"They ruined my life, so I took theirs."

"And those two little boys?"

"They never deserved their life."

"I think we're done," Sara said, getting up.

"Officer, read him his rights and put him away."

"Sara, you should have kept in touch," David Reese aka Damien Reed said to her just before she left the room with tears in her eyes.

"Sara," Gil said, calling after her as she ran into the women's washroom.

"I got it, Gil," Catherine said, rushing after her.

Hearing Sara loose her stomach contents, Catherine waited until she came out.

"You ok? I know, stupid question after an interrogation like that, but are the babies-"

"I'm ok, morning sickness for me tends to hit right about now."

"I hated morning sickness," Catherine said, trying to cheer Sara up.

"That makes two of us!"

"I swear I was glued to the toilet some days puking my guts out. But in the end, Lindsay made it all worth while." Catherine said trying to keep Sara's mind off the case

"I need to go shopping."

"Pants too tight?"

"I can't wear my jeans. I'm wearing my stretchy ones today."

"We can go sometime if you like."

"I would," Sara said.

"Thanks Catherine."

"Anytime"

"Ok everyone, case closed, go home and get some rest before next shift. Sara, have a good day off tomorrow. Gil, bring us the babies picture after your appointment," Jim ordered with a smile.

"Bye guys." The couple waved.

"Come on, let's go home," Gil whispered.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think about David?? Bad guy huh?

And catherine trying to cheer Sara up!

thanks you for all the reviews, there greatly appreciated!

Katie


	46. Chapter 46

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmm, I don't want to get out of bed," Sara moaned out as Gil snuggled in closer to his wife, trying to wake her up.

"I know you don't, honey, but we have a doctor's appointment in a couple hours. We have enough time for you to shower and eat and then we can go see our babies," he whispered into her ear.

"Just ten more minutes."

"Ten more, but after that I'm dragging you out." Gil said, placing his hands on her slightly rounded stomach. He smiled when he felt the tiny flutters under his hand.

"You woke them up."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, and now I have to pee and I don't want to move."

"Well, maybe the babies are telling you that you have to get up," Gil said, placing a kiss under her ear.

"Fine, I'm up," Sara said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up, only to sit back down quickly again.

"Whoa"

"You ok?"

"Just a little dizzy all of the sudden."

"Just sit for a couple minutes. I'll get you a glass of water, ok."

"Ok," Sara said, watching as Gil went into the bathroom for water.

"Here"

"Thanks," Sara said, taking a sip.

"But now I really have to pee."

"Just take it easy," Gil said as Sara got up slower this time.

"I'm ok," she said, reassuring him with a smile.

Coming back out a minute later, Gil sat on the bed with a large smile.

"What?"

"You pooched."

"I what?"

"You can tell you're pregnant now, look in the mirror," Gil said as he came up behind Sara as she rolled up her top in front of the floor length mirror and stood sideways.

"How did that just happen overnight?"

"One of life's mysteries I guess," Gil said, placing his palm on her stomach.

"Well it was bound to happen soon. I just hope I have something that fits."

"I'm sure we can find you something."

* * *

"Gil, I have no jeans that fit! I can't get one pair done up!"

"Then wear your yoga pants."

"To the doctor and then to the mall?"

"Well, then wear a dress."

"I don't want to wear a dress! I don't really have any summer dresses to wear anyway."

"Then wear the stretch pants," Gil said, stirring the scrambled eggs.

"Wear the stretch pants? You wear stretch pants to the doctor," Sara mumbled out as she went back into the bedroom to change, picking up her cell phone in the process.

"Willows," Catherine mumbled out.

"Oh god, Cath, were you sleeping? Of course you were, it's one in the afternoon."

"It's ok. What's up? Are you ok?"

"I need new pants."

"Can't find a single pair, can you?"

"Just the stretch pants that Gil so helpfully pointed out."

"Want some company shopping," Catherine asked.

"Please, I hate getting bombarded with sales women and I wouldn't mind a second opinion."

"What time?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in about forty five minutes, how about I call you when we leave and we can meet at the mall?"

"Sounds good, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sorry Cath, sweet dreams," Sara said, hanging up.

* * *

"Grissom," the nurse called from the waiting room.

"Come on, let's go see our babies," Sara said as she and Gil followed the nurse back to the exam room.

"Dr. Keys will be here in just a few minutes. She's just finishing up with another patient."

"We can wait."

"Not much longer, I have to pee again."

"I'll let her know," the nurse chuckled out.

Not two minutes later, the doctor came in the room.

"Good afternoon, Grissoms. How are you both today?"

"My pants don't fit," Sara said as she lied back on the table.

"I can see why. Time to go shopping."

"Today"

"Well, let's take a look and see what's going on, shall we," Dr. Keys said as she started the ultrasound.

"Well, everything is looking good so far," she said taking measurements.

"They are both about 3 inches long, baby A is just a little longer. This might interest you, seeing the line of work you do," she said, getting both Sara and Gil's attention.

"What," Gil asked.

"Both should have their own fingerprints now, their own identity."

"Really," Sara asked.

"Really. Ok, ready to hear some heartbeats?"

"That's one sound I love," Sara said as heartbeats filled the room.

"And they both sound good, too. I can't see anything wrong with their development at this point but we're going to start having the appointments about every three weeks."

"If nothing is wrong why do we need to come more frequently," Gil asked.

"Multiple pregnancies are higher risk. Not to alarm you, Sara, but with two we like to keep a closer eye on both you and the babies, just to make sure all is well."

"But their fine," Gil asked.

"Their fine. Now, why don't you hop up on the scale, Sara, and we'll take a look at where you are."

"138 pounds, that's good. Keep gaining weight at that rate and you should stay a very healthy weight throughout the pregnancy."

"Now for the blood pressure," she said, placing the cuff around Sara's arm and starting the machine.

"It's slightly elevated. Not too much, but I would like to see it come back down a couple points."

"We had a really bad case last night," Sara stared to explain before Dr. Keys held up her hand.

"Sara, please, no excuses."

"But"

"Right now, your job is to take care of yourself and those babies. I am not saying this to be mean, I'm just saying the reality of the situation."

"If your job is too stressful to be around, if the cases are too much for you to handle, you shouldn't be working. And trust me, I won't hesitate to put you on bed rest if your blood pressure becomes an issue."

"It won't, I promise. I don't want anything to happen to these babies."

"Then all I ask is that you take it easy at work."

"I'll make sure of it," Gil said adamantly.

"Good, now you can go to the bathroom, Sara."

"Thank you," she said hopping off the table and almost running into the bathroom.

"Is there anything that I should be doing for her," Gil asked.

"Just support her and make sure she doesn't stress herself. It's easy to do when you're pregnant. Physically, she can do anything she feels comfortable with again as long as she takes it easy."

"You're talking about me again," Sara said.

"Always, Sara. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, time for new pants."

"I'll see you two in a few weeks. Enjoy shopping, Sara."

* * *

"You pooched," Catherine said as she and Lindsay came up to Sara.

"Funny, that's the exact same thing Gil said."

"Speaking of Gil, where is he?"

"He went to the bookstore while I clothes shopped."

"Figures that's where he would go," Catherine said, leading the way.

"Wow, there's so much to choose from."

"Want to make this easy," Catherine asked.

"Yes"

"When I was pregnant with Lindsay, I lived in my sweats when I wasn't working. So only buy a few things, maybe a couple light dresses."

"I'm not really into the dress thing, Catherine."

"Trust me Sara, come August when the temp is over 100 degrees and you're five months pregnant, you'll wear the dress."

"Ok, one dress, for now, if I like it I'll come back for more. What else?"

"A pair of court pants and a shirt, and then just comfy clothes that you want to wear around the lab."

"Ok, let's get started."

"Oh, you may want some new bras, too. You're popping there, too. Greg got a bit of a show the other day."

* * *

"You got everything you need," Gil asked as they met at the car two hours later.

"I think, for now. What did you get? I see a couple bags in the backseat."

"Grab the plain white bag and look," Gil said as Sara stretched around to pull the bag into her lap.

"Go on, look inside," he said as Sara pulled out two soft brown teddy bears with button noses and plush bellies.

"I saw them and I couldn't resist, every kid needs a teddy bear."

"They're beautiful, Gil."

"So are you."

TBC

Couldn't you just imagine Grissom buying teddy bears for the babies, lol

i thought the fingerprint thing would be fun to add too seeing as this is CSI!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews you left yesterday, there are all muchly appreciated

Katie:)))


	47. Chapter 47

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Knock, knock. Can I come in," James said from the front stoop of the Grissom residence.

"Hey, James. Bruno down," Gil said as he shook James' hand while holding the dog back.

"Hey, boy! How you doing, Gil?"

"Pretty well. Sara tells me you're moving to Vegas."

"I don't want us to be separated anymore, I miss her."

"I miss you, too, James," Sara said, coming up behind Gil.

"Look at you!"

"Trust me, I know," she said as James placed a hand on the bulge on her stomach.

"I still can't believe my baby sister is pregnant, with twins no less."

"Well, believe it because soon enough you're going to be an uncle."

"Hey, I can't wait to have two little babies to spoil," he said, following the couple into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you know what the sexes are yet?"

"No, someone over here wants it to be a surprise and now we can't find out," Sara said, indicating to Gil.

"You don't want t know, Gil?"

"We ruin so many surprises in our lives, I don't want to ruin this one."

"He won't even let me find out," Sara pouted.

"It will be worth it in the end, honey," Gil said, kissing the side of her head before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Ah, cheer up baby sister, you've only got, what, six more months."

"Six months and a week, actually. I was 15 weeks yesterday," Sara said, pulling down to juice glasses.

"That's why we have to get started on this house. It's got to start getting re-furnished, soon."

"Does bugman have to work tonight?"

"I do, and don't call me bugman," Gil said, grabbing his jacket.

"Sara calls you bugman."

"She's also my wife," Gil said, giving Sara a kiss goodbye.

"See you two in the morning."

"Be safe"

"See you later," James called as Gil opened the door.

"Bugman"

"I heard that," Gil called back with a laugh.

"So, let's go check out this house," James said.

"I want to see what I'm getting myself into!"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

* * *

"Wow," James managed to get out when he and Sara walked into the house.

"Told you you'd love it."

"Love it, Sara this house is a masterpiece. I mean, just look at these ceilings."

"Gil said the same thing. Between that and the huge back office slash library, he was sold before he even looked at the rest of the house. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"Ah, to the love room."

"I was going to the babies' room, but if you want to check out the love room, too," Sara trailed off as they made their way up.

"Oh, and all that furniture that was downstairs and the stuff that's up here-"

"Yeah"

"It's ours, too," Sara finished as they entered the master bedroom.

"Sara, oh my god, that bed!"

"I know, it's beautiful."

"You don't want it?"

"What, of course I do! Why would I not want it?"

"Because you want to give it to your older brother."

"Nice try, James."

"Oh, come on, you two already have a bed."

"So do you."

"But not one this size. I only have a queen this is a king."

"Then you can have our old bed after we take this one." Sara said making James pout

"So, what do you have in mind for this house, Sara?"

"Nothing too drastic. Some new paint and we need to get someone in here to re-finish the furniture. But other than that, I have no idea. That's what you're for," Sara said, laying down on the king size bed. James lied down next to her.

"Well, ok, let's start with babies' room colors. Seeing as you want a surprise when the babies come, how about we keep the colors gender neutral; light greens, yellows, cream colors."

"Actually, Gil and I talked about it and we do have some sort of an idea."

"Shoot"

"For now, we're just going to have one nursery. It'll be the room across the hall from this one. That will make it easier for me now and once their older they can have separate rooms. Anyway, we want to keep with the theme of dark wood colors when it comes to baby furniture."

"Cherry wood?"

"Exactly."

"And downstairs?"

"Your domain, just don't do anything to the bookshelves or the books."

"So you're basically telling me that I have free run to design this house."

"Basically"

"Good because I already have ideas on my head."

"Just remember there's a budget. We have two babies to put through college."

"I'm betting that you have two girls in there," James said, placing his hand on her stomach and getting a slight kick in response.

"Well, I'm guessing soccer players because they seem to think my bladder is the soccer ball. Excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

TBC

* * *

What do you think Sara is having, boys, girls, one of each?? lol

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews yesterday!

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

I Do Not Own CSI

"Grissoms," Dr. Ringbald said, coming into the exam room.

"Hi, Dr. Ringbald," both Sara and Gil said together.

"Well, you can tell you two are married, you speak together."

"We were doing that before we were married, Doc," Gil stated as the doctor pulled up a stool beside Sara to take a look at her cast.

"Well, that just means you're meant to be then. So Sara, are you ready to get this cast off?"

"More than, I can't wait to have full use of both my hands again and not have to worry about covering the cast when I take a shower and I can wash my hair by myself again."

"Something I'm going to miss," Gil muttered, not realizing that the other two occupants of the room heard him.

"You know, you can still shower with your wife, Gil, even have a little more fun in the process," Dr. Ringblad chuckled out.

"Yeah, honey," Sara agreed.

"Ok, so are we keeping the cast or are we throwing it out?"

"Can I keep it? There are some autographs on there I wouldn't mind looking at again."

"Sure, you just tell me where to go around," the doctor said as Sara showed him an outline of where to cut.

"You have a favourite on there, Sara," Dr. Ringbald asked as he started to take the cast off.

"Yeah, the one Gil wrote."

"Which one is that?"

"This one," Gil pointed out.

"_I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."_

"Very nice, Gil, who said that?"

"Roy Croft"

"With lines like that no wonder you have a wife that wants to keep her cast."

"Well, the quote was beautiful but Greg's drawing of two mating cockroaches was funny, too."

"I never saw that."

"It was hidden on the bottom. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea when asking them questions at a crime scene. Plus he drew it on there to cheer me up after the Damien Reed case."

"Well in that case, I'm glad it's there," Gil said as the cast was split in two and he picked it up to see the drawing.

"It is kind of funny."

"Ok Sara, how's the wrist feel? Can you move it in a circle for me?"

"It's a little sore but, yeah, I can move it."

"It will be a little stiff for awhile, being as it's been in a cast for just about two months, but as long as you can rotate it you should be alright."

"What about the pins," Gil asked.

"Eventually we will take them out but seeing as Sara is pregnant, unnecessary surgery is a no go. Once the babies are born we'll find a time to take the pins out, either way it's too early for them to be out yet. They're there to help keep the bone straight and strengthen it."

"Speaking of babies, how are those two doing in there? You must be, what, four and a half months pregnant."

"Almost, I just passed the sixteen week mark on Monday. Here feel this," Sara said, placing his hand on her stomach. He felt the small kicks under his palm.

"Amazing feeling isn't it."

"That it is"

"Do we know what's in there yet?"

"Nope, only your sister knows."

"You're not finding out?"

"Keeping it a surprise," Gil said.

"And my sister?"

"A great doctor, she's taking real good care of me and these two," Sara stated with a smile.

"Good to know. Ok Sara, I think we're all good to go. All I ask is that you wear this brace for awhile longer until you have more strength in your wrist," he said, putting the brace on her hand and wrist.

"This feels so much better than a cast. I can scratch my arm now," Sara said, getting a laugh from both men.

"Hey, it sucks when you have to use a pencil to scratch you arm."

"Trust me, Sara, I know. I broke my leg when I was a kid, I feel your pain," Dr. Ringbald said as Gil helped Sara off the bed.

"So, next time I see you two, you'll be parents."

"Bye, Dr. Ringbald, and thank you, for fixing us both up," Gil said with his arm wrapped around Sara.

"The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

"Hey, no cast," was the first thing out of Greg's mouth when Sara walked into the break room.

"Nope, just a brace."

"Your wrist is ok," Warrick asked.

"As good as it's going to get until I have the pins taken out," She said as Jim and Gil both came into the break room.

"Ok guys, it's a slow night, no cases, so just work on your paperwork and cold ones for now. If anything comes up, Catherine, you take over."

"Where will you two be," Catherine asked.

"The lab director and sheriff want to see Gil and me for a meeting, as I was just informed ten minutes ago."

"About what?"

"Don't know, Nicky. Anyway, Catherine, you run shift."

"You got it," she said as Jim and Gil walked out of the room.

"I wonder what's going on," Sara wondered.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, sheriff," Jim said as he and Gil came into the sheriff's office.

"Yes, come on in, we have some changes we would like to make," the lab director said as the two men sat down.

TBC

What kind of changes do you think are going to happen????

Thank you for all the reviews and telling me what you think the babies are going to be!

katie


	49. Chapter 49

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Yes, come on in, we have some changes we would like to make," the lab director said as the two men sat down.

"What kind of changes, if you don't mind me asking," Grissom said.

"Not at all, Grissom," the sheriff said.

"As you know, the chief of homicide is retiring in a week."

"Yes, and as of yet we don't have anyone to fill his position," Jim said.

"Actually, we do."

"Oh," Jim said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, and we're looking at him," the lab director said.

"Well, it's not me, because that would be crazy, so that means Jim," Grissom said, looking at Jim who was shaking his head.

"I don't want to be chief of homicide, sheriff. I am quite happy where I am."

"Well, this is non negotiable Jim. You're lucky we didn't transfer you out when not only Grissom was shot, but also when Sara was kidnapped."

"I haven't been a cop in a long time."

"But when you were, you were the best, Brass. You took out half of the dirty Jersey cops before you left."

"That was the reason I left, sheriff."

"Either way, you led a hell of a team. So as of next week, you will be the official homicide captain."

"So why am I here," Grissom asked.

"That brings us to our next point," the lab director said.

"With Jim being the head of homicide, we're going to need a nightshift supervisor."

"No," Grissom said.

"Yes, Grissom, we want you."

"I don't want to run nightshift, I like where I am."

"Grissom, you're the most qualified person we-"

"Catherine would be better," Grissom interjected.

"She doesn't have enough years on the job to look at that kind of position yet. She still needs more time to become a better investigator."

"I really don't-" Grissom started before being interrupted by the lab director.

"Like Jim, Grissom, this is non negotiable. As of next week you will be grave supervisor. Look at it this way, Grissom, it comes with a pay raise."

"What about Sara, my wife."

"Ah yes, we didn't forget about that. As of next week she will be moved to dayshift."

"No," Gil said adamantly.

"Grissom," the sheriff said.

"No, Sheriff. You want me to supervise grave, fine, but Sara stays on my shift."

"Gil, you can't supervise her, lawyers would have a field day."

"Too bad, we can figure something out when it comes to evaluations but she stays on my shift."

"Grissom, I run this lab, let me make this clear," the sheriff said.

"And now let me make myself clear, sheriff," Grissom said, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I never said anything when you called me and my wife in on our honeymoon and demanded that we go to Boston for a forensic conference, where we had to spend four days of our honeymoon with group-fulls of other people."

"Gil," Jim warned.

"No, Jim, enough is enough! If you move Sara to dayshift consider this my resignation and hers, too."

"You can't quit for my wife, Grissom."

"You sure about that, sheriff? We have two positions available and waiting for us in San Francisco, where Sara used to work. I'm sure they would love to have one of the countries top entomologists on there staff."

"So you make your choice, sheriff, simple as that. You want me to supervise, Sara stays, if she doesn't we're both gone."

"Grissom, you can't do this."

"I believe I just did, so the ball is in your court, you make the decision. And by the way, if you lose me, you lose every single grant I've brought into the lab," Gil said, sitting back in his chair with a smile.

"Well played, Gil," Jim whispered as the sheriff and the lab director talked quietly.

"Thanks"

"Ok Gil, Sara stays."

"And she's treated with just as much respect and dignity as anyone else in this lab, no picking on her because she is my wife."

"Fine"

"And no more threats, sheriff, because I can dish out what you can. No more using Sara's job as leverage."

"Fine," he said, clenching his fist.

"Plus, in about five months Sara won't be in the lab."

"What do you mean, Gil?"

"She's four months pregnant, sheriff, with twins. She's also lab bound come next week."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations, Gil."

"Thanks, sheriff," Gil said as a truce was taken between the two.

"And we can figure out evaluations out, I actually have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

TBC

It was nothing to bad, at least the team is still together. LOL

I want to believe Grissom can play politics a little bit so him standing up for sara and himself just made sense, luse he never did say anything about being called in on there honeymoon!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews, stay tuned i have a funny storyline between the boys coming up that i think you'll like, it was inspiried by an eppy of seinfeild, lol

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What's on," Sara asked as she and Catherine strolled into the break room. Jim and Grissom were still in their meeting with the sheriff and no new cases had come in, so now they were just trying to keep themselves busy.

"Seinfeld," Greg answered never taking his eyes from the screen.

"Which episode," Catherine asked.

"'The Contest', you know that episode," Nick said, laughing.

"Wait, is that the one where they see who can go the longest without masterb…"

"Yes, Sara, that's the one."

"Oh, I love that episode," she said, taking a seat beside Greg on the couch, where he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Greg, stop hitting on Griss' wife," Nick said, chuckling .

"I'm not hitting on Sara, Nick, I'm just being a friend."

"Guys, shh, let's watch the show," Sara shushed out as everyone turned their attention back to the TV.

* * *

"Man, I could so hold out longer than you," Greg said to Nick.

"No way, man, I have self control. I give you two days. I could hold out longer," Nick said.

"Care to make a wager on that?"

"How much?"

"Hundred bucks, Warrick you want in?"

"Nah, man."

"Ah, you're just scared of finally losing a bet," Greg teased.

"Fine I'm in, I can hold out longer than both of you."

"What about you, Sara, you in," Nick asked.

"Nope"

"You scared of losing, too?"

"Nick, I'm pregnant."

"What's pregnancy got to do with it," Nick asked, making Catherine snort in laughter.

"Nick, I can't wait until the day you're married and have a baby on the way."

"Why?"

"Nick, let me put this simply, some women, when they're pregnant, lose their sex drive, don't feel comfortable with it," Catherine started.

"The other half of women are the complete opposite. For them, sex is so much better than it was before. You're already pregnant so you don't have to worry about birth control, and you can let more of your inhibitions fly. And let's just say I fall into the latter category. Plus, I'm still a newlywed, why would I give up sex?," Sara said as Jim and Grissom came into the room as Sara finished her sentence.

"Glad to know you're still getting some, Grissom. My ex cut me off at the second month of her pregnancy," Jim said with a laugh.

"Why are we talking about our sex life," Grissom asked, sitting down at the table.

"We just finished watching "Seinfeld". You know the one about masterb-"

"I got it, Greg," Grissom said with his hand up.

"And we have a little bet of our own going on to see who can go the longest. Hey, wanna join, Griss?"

"No, he doesn't, Greg," Sara answered for him.

"Looks like Sara spoke for you there, Gil," Catherine snickered out.

"It's ok, I don't really want to join."

"Jim, you in," Nick asked.

"Nope, I don't want any part of your bets."

"Catherine," Warrick asked.

"Sorry, I'm out, but you guys have fun," she said, turning her attention to Jim and Gil.

"So your meeting, how'd it go?"

"You want to start, Jim," Gil asked as Sara came to sit beside Gil. The boys all came to sit around the table.

"As of next week, I will no longer be grave supervisor."

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Did you get fired?"

"Hold on, one question at a time! No, I did not get fired. I got transferred to homicide captain. The sheriff wants me back on police duty."

"When do you go, Jim," Sara asked.

"Next week"

"So who's taking over your spot then, Jim," Warrick asked.

"Gil"

"Grisssom, you actually took over."

"Like Jim I didn't have much of a choice."

"Not to make this about me or anything but the rule book is pretty clear, we can't be on the same shift anymore, where am I going," Sara asked quietly.

"Nowhere, you stay on grave," Gil said, squeezing her hand.

"But"

"We worked it out," Grissom said.

"More like Gil threatened to quit," Jim said, making mouths drop.

"You didn't," Sara said.

"Also said you would walk with him, Sara," Jim added.

"I would, but I usually like to be made aware of the fact that I may want to quit."

"Sorry, honey, it was kind of spur of the moment. But it worked, you stay on this shift."

"So how are evaluations going to go now? That's basically the main reason you two have to be of the same rank, and Gil can't be Sara's supervisor," Catherine asked.

"I am going to be doing all of your evaluations," Gil started.

"But," Warrick said.

"But you are also going to be helping me."

"How so?"

"Well, what we're going to do is basically draw names. Whose ever name you pick you will be doing a separate evaluation for that person. But it has to stay anonymous. This way when I hand in my evaluations the sheriff can compare and hopefully see that I am not biased and treating Sara or anyone of you differently," Gil finished.

"And the sheriff actually agreed to that," Catherine asked.

"He had no choice, Catherine. Once I brought up the fact that if I left all my grants would leave also he was pretty much ready to give me anything I wanted."

"See, I knew you could play politics if you really tried," Sara said with a smile.

"We're going to miss you around here, Jim," Nick said.

"I'll still be around. I'm working grave on the other side, too. So I'll still see you at crime scenes. It's not like I'm disappearing, we can still get together and go for breakfast. The only difference is you won't have me to bust your chops around here anymore."

"No, now we get Grissom for that," Warrick said.

"I mean, if someone had to replace you, Jim, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're glad it's Grissom."

"Thanks, guys."

"How about breakfast, I'm starved," Sara said.

"I'm with Sara, breakfast, I'm craving waffles," Greg agreed.

"Oh, those sound really good, with strawberries and whip cream on top, too," Sara almost moaned out.

"Yeah, Gil, I can see why Sara wouldn't let you join the bet," Catherine said with a snicker.

**TBC**

LOL, i watched the seinfeild episode (the contest) a while back and i thought it would be funny to include it in the story. if you ahvent seen the eppy i highly reccommend that you watch it, kramer is the best! So who do you think will win?????

Thank you for all the reviews, there awsome!!!

Katie


	51. Chapter 51

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok guys, one case tonight," Jim said, coming into the room.

"Last night as grave supervisor, how do you feel, Jim," Warrick asked.

"After we get to this case, I can guarantee I will feel so much better."

"What do we got, Jim," Sara asked.

"Something for all of us to go to, I want everyone on it."

"And 'IT' would be," Grissom asked.

"Oh, I am not going to ruin the surprise, you'll see once we get to the scene. So get your kits and we'll meet at the cars," Jim said in the doorway.

"Oh and guys," Jim said, referring to Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"Yeah"

"Anyone out on your 'who can hold out the longest' bet?"

"No, it's been five days, we're all still here, why," Nick asked.

"No reason," Jim said, whistling down the hall with a smile.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Catherine said as they all got out of the two Denali's.

"Afraid not, we have two DB's inside, male and female," Jim said with a smirk as the team all stood outside one of Vegas' biggest sex shops.

"Really," Grissom asked.

"Yeah and according to what I got from the detective on the way over here, the female is a hooker," he said as they walked into the large store to find two very naked DB's on the floor, bullet holes in their heads.

"Ok, Gil and I will take the bodies. Catherine, Sara, I want you two on the left side of the store. Nick, Greg, you take the right. Warrick, you get outside, although it doesn't look like it was forced entry, but check."

"You got it," Warrick said as they all went to their respective sides.

"Blow up dolls," Greg muttered, looking at the wide variety of dolls.

"And male enhancement products."

"In need of a boost, Nick," Greg teased.

"No, I am fully equipped, Greg, nothing wrong in that department. You in need of a blow up friend?"

"Nah, there's better things out there."

"12 inches, who would use one that's 12 inches," Sara wondered as she scanned the items in front of her.

"Well, these are always fun," Catherine said, holding up a pair of hot pink fuzzy hand cuffs making Sara blush and nod.

"Oh, come on tell, how hot was it?"

"How hot was what?"

"Oh, don't play that, Sara, you and Gil with the handcuffs. I know when I had the pleasure of being in them the experience was hot, and by the blush and smile that you are trying to cover I can already tell it was that good."

"It was better," She said, turning back to the displays in front of her.

"Hey Catherine, want to have some fun with the boys?"

"Which ones, the ones with the bet going or all of the men here?"

"Every one of them."

"I'm all for it, what do you have in mind," she said as the door dinged signalling Warrick coming in.

"Well I was thinking….," she said as her and Catherine huddled closer to talk about putting a plan into action.

* * *

"I've got bullet casings over here," Warrick said as he helped Grissom and Jim process around the bodies.

"What's it look like," Brass asked.

"A .22, Bobby will have to confirm, though."

"Hey Catherine," was heard in the background.

"Yeah"

"You ever use these," Sara asked, holding up a pair of nipple clamps as the whole room tuned into their conversation.

"On me no, on someone else, yes."

"And"

"It's something that I'm not really into but, hey, whatever floats your boat right, what about you?"

"Nope, not really interested, plus my nipples are way to sensitive right now," she said, trying to hold back a laugh as Gil turned his head down and blushed and all the guy's attention was suddenly focused on them.

"You know, this stuff is always interesting, though," Sara said, looking at Catherine.

"Ah the karma sutra, very good reference book when you want to spice up the love life."

"Mmmhm," Sara agreed, flipping through the book.

"Wow!" Sara said getting everyones attention

"What?"

"You know, I'm pretty flexible but even I don't think I can get into that position," she said, holding the book sideways.

"Let's see," Catherine said.

"I think you just have to, no wait," she said, turning the book the other way.

"Ah, now that looks like fun," Sara said as the picture was turned right sided.

"I need a man."

"Ah ladies, if you don't mind we have a case to get to," Jim coughed finally butting in.

"Sorry Jim, we didn't mean to make things harder around here," Catherine snickered out.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Greg said eight hours later.

"The hooker's pimp killed them both because the hooker wanted to go solo and keep all the money for herself and the other guy was just collateral damage."

"The male victim was the female vic's biggest customer. If the pimp lost him he was losing some big money," Sara interjected.

"And the male vic owned the sex shop," Nick clarified.

"Well that solves that" Sara said

"Ok guys, case closed, go home and get some sleep and I'll see you later," Jim said.

"Hold it, Jim," Catherine said, catching him before he walked out the door.

"A toast," Grissom said, handing out glasses of champagne and orange juice to Sara.

"We couldn't have had a better supervisor for the last eight years, and we all wish you the best with heading the homicide department."

"Same goes to you, Gil. Have fun with this bunch."

"Well, he already gets to have fun with Sara. You can see the evidence of said fun," Warrick snickered out.

"Speaking of fun," Gil said.

"We're out of here, bye guys," Sara said as the two left with a wave.

"I really need a man," Catherine muttered as she waved her goodbye.

* * *

"Hello," James mumbled out picking up the phone

"Hey James, where are you," Sara asked as she and Gil drove home.

"I just got up, why?"

"Do you think you can get out of the house in fifteen minutes?"

"If I skipped my shower I guess, why?"

"Tough case, Gil and I need some alone time."

"I hear you. Yeah, I'll be gone I just have to get dressed."

"Thanks, James."

"Anytime, Sara," he said, hanging up.

"He'll be gone?"

"Yes," Sara said, squeezing Gil's thigh.

"Get home faster," she said seductively as Gil pressed the gas peddle harder.

* * *

The only sound coming from the quiet house was heavy breathing as Sara and Gil tried to catch their breath from the floor in the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"We… didn't…even…make…it…to…the…bed," Sara said, making Gil chuckle.

"We…only…managed…to…get…half..of…our..clothes…off..too."

* * *

The Next Day

"I'm out," Nick said, slapping his hundred on the table.

"Me, too," Warrick said, adding his money.

"No way, I won! I beat the both of you," Greg asked.

"Hand over the money, Catherine," Sara said, holding out her hand.

"You bet on us," Warrick asked.

"Yep, Catherine said you would hold out the longest and I figured it would be Greg."

"Why Greg," Nick asked.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Greg, but why, Sara?"

"Never count out the underdog, Nick. Now hand over the money, Catherine."

TBC

And the winner is.... Greg, lol. i know everyone wanted nick to win but can't you see greg trying his hardest to hold out just to win, lol

i hope you enjoyed the chapter! and thanks for every single review!

Katie


	52. Chapter 52

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"OOMPH," Sara said as she sat down on the couch in the break room.

"You ok there, Sara," Greg asked.

"Fine, these two are doing summersaults in here. They think it's funny to kick Mommy in the ribs."

"Yeah, not one of the finer points of pregnancy," Catherine said as she came to sit in front of Sara.

"Can I," she asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure, here," Sara said, placing Catherine's hand on her almost five month baby bump.

"That feels pretty awesome."

"Can I feel, Sara," Greg asked.

"Sure, Greg," Sara said, placing his hand on the other side of her stomach.

"It feels funny, neat, but funny."

"Not when you're trying to sleep."

"They're keeping you up at night, Sara?"

"Yes, and I'm only at nineteen weeks; not even half way there yet. If I can't sleep now, how am I going to sleep when I'm at thirty five weeks?"

"Just sleep and rest when you can is all I can say. As soon as these two are here you won't get any rest."

"We'll help though, right Cath. I can baby sit."

"Thanks Greggo, but I think it'll be awhile before we get to the babysitters aspect of it."

"Just remember, I am here to help."

"Speaking of help, I want to throw Gil a birthday party."

"Oh, the big four-four."

"Don't remind him, he thinks he's getting old."

"Which means I'm getting old, which I'm not. What do you need us to do, Sara," Catherine asked.

"I was thinking of just having the team, Brass, Doc and David over to the house for a barbeque."

"You want everyone over at the townhouse? It's going to be a little cramped."

"Actually, James is almost done with the new house. He's had about twenty different workers there a day to finish up. All that's left to do is fix up the pool, apparently."

"Apparently," Greg asked.

"We haven't seen the house yet. He's making us wait, he wants to surprise us."

"You let him remodel your house without knowing what he was doing? That's brave, Sara," Catherine commented.

"I trust James. Anyway, the movers move everything over tomorrow. James will advise them where to put everything and then Saturday is Gil's birthday. His mom will be in Vegas to stay by then."

"Where is she staying," Greg asked.

"She's actually taking over the townhouse. So it all works out pretty well."

"So you're not going to see the house until the day of the party?"

"Nope, which means it's a great way to throw a surprise birthday."

"Hey, we can make it a housewarming at the same time," Greg said.

"We don't really need a housewar…"

"Nonsense Sara, I'll spread the word around the lab, and we'll do it without Gil finding out. We could even do it so that everyone could all be there at the house before you and Gil get there."

"And make it a surprise for both of us?"

"Except you will know the surprise," Catherine said.

* * *

Two Days Later

"Ok guys, their car just pulled up. Everyone take your positions," James yelled, Greg signing to Marie to hide.

"You finally ready to see our house," Gil asked as he opened Sara's door, always a gentleman.

"Yes, I am not a patient person, Gil, and having two, no make that three, surprises waiting for me is killing me."

"Well, this should take care of one. Hey, is your brother here? I figured he would be here."

"He's inside," she said, opening the door.

"SURPRISE!" Was yelled out as Sara and Gil came to look at the beautiful rich browns accented the refurbished furniture.

"James, this is beautiful," Sara said, taking a look around, forgetting the other people in the room.

"She's right, James, you did a wonderful job," Gil said as he walked toward the kitchen, Sara following him.

"He does realize we yelled surprise, right," Nick asked.

"Who knows with him, let's just follow them. Wait until they see the upstairs! James let us see down here but I'm dying to see the nursery and the master bedroom," Catherine said.

"I like the yellow in the kitchen, makes everything brighter."

"I thought you'd like it, Sara" James said as Gil stayed silent and walked up the back stairs. He was in investigator mode at the moment and wasn't coming out until he saw the whole house.

"Which one first, our room or the nursery," Sara asked, placing her hand on her stomach, where the babies moved.

"Your choice," Gil said putting his hand over top of hers

"Our room," Sara said, opening the door. The deep burgundy color of the wall fit well with the dark cherry wood of the dressers and the bed. Fresh white linens were draped over the top of the bed.

"Nice love shack," Warrick said.

"I'm jealous of the bed, it's huge," Marie said, taking a seat on it and getting a smile from both Sara and Gil who went to go take a look in the bathroom.

"You kept the tub, thank god," Sara said.

"Like I could get rid of that! You would have beat me with a stick," James said.

"Very true"

"Ready for the nursery," James asked. Gil nodded and took Sara's hand and walked across the hall.

"You do the honours, honey," Gil said as Sara turned the knob. They walked in to see a light green color grace the walls making the deep color of the wood cribs stand out in the room. The bedding was light green and had grasshoppers and butterflies etched into the blankets.

"It's beautiful," Gil finally said, turning around with a smile.

"You like it?"

"We love it," Sara added, tracing the patterns on the blankets. She smiled when she saw one teddy bear in each crib.

"Interesting story about those blankets," James said so Marie could see him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I made them," Marie said.

"You what?"

"I made them. I took up sewing about two years ago. After I found out Sara was pregnant I had James come help me find some material to make a couple blankets."

"And knowing what colors Marie had for the blankets, I knew what color to paint the room."

"You're going to make me cry," Sara said, trying to hold back her tears with a smile.

"Just blame the hormones. You're pregnant, you're allowed," Marie said as Sara came to embrace her.

"Thank you," she said, looking her in the eye.

"Thank you for giving me two grandbabies," Marie said, placing her hand on Sara's stomach and getting a good kick in response.

"So Gil," Jim said.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday!"

"And what a happy birthday it is!"

TBC

* * *

The house is finished, lol

the next chapter will have more of grissoms birthday party so stay tuned

thanks you for all the reviews there muchly appreciated

Katie :)


	53. Chapter 53

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Is it hot out here or is it just me," Sara asked as the whole gang relaxed out on the back deck for Gil's birthday.

"It's hot, Sara, but you're probably stifling," Catherine said as Lindsay came running up to the table, Bruno following in her wake.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we go swimming, I'm really hot," she asked with her big blue eyes.

"You know a swim does sound good. The pool is functioning, right James."

"Sure is, that's why I said bring your swim suits. You should go in, too, Sara."

"You know, I think I might just do that. I have a swimsuit upstairs that I bought a couple weeks ago."

"You do," Gil asked.

"Yes, Gilbert, I do, come on, get yours on, too," she said with a smile as Gil followed her into the house.

"Just remember that you're supposed to be cooling her down, Gil, not making her hot," Marie said, eliciting laughs from the group.

"He always makes me hot," Sara yelled back, making Gil blush as he followed her into the house.

"And your pregnant belly is evidence of that," Jim called back.

* * *

"You cannot go out in that," Gil said as Sara came out in a black bikini, showing off her expanding stomach.

"And why not," Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because…."

"Because…"

"Because, I don't want all the guys out there drooling over you."

"Honey, I'm five months pregnant, I doubt they will be drooling over me."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

"What's at stake?"

"If I win, I want a striptease, just like the one you did when we first started dating."

"I don't know if I can still do all those moves, honey."

"Improvise, you do have a brilliant mind."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"A striptease"

"You want me to do a striptease?"

"Oh yeah, booty shaking and all!"

"Deal"

"That easy?"

"Yep, because I know I'm going to win," Gil said simply.

* * *

"Ok, who's ready for a swim," Gil asked as he set his towel down, Sara still kind of obscured behind him.

"Me, me, me, Uncle Gil, take me," Lindsay said, already dragging him towards the pool.

"Wow, Sara," Nick whistled out as Gil smirked in the pool.

"Wow, what?"

"Wow, that bikini looks hot," Catherine said as she came out of the house in hers.

"Not so bad yourself, Catherine. Marie, are you going to swim," Sara asked.

"No dear, you all have fun."

"Suit yourself, James you better get your butt in the pool."

"Just waiting for Greg to get out of the bathroom so I can change," he yelled back as Warrick and Greg both came out of the house.

"Race you in, Rick," Greg yelled.

"Not if I get there first," he said as they both ran full pelt towards the deep end of the pool, doing cannonballs.

"Told you I'd win," Warrick said emerging.

"Nah man, I was in first."

"Don't be a sore loser, Greg."

"I'm not, Sara who was in firs…," Greg said as he took a looked at the other end of the pool where Sara was floating with a couple pool noodles.

"What was that, Greg" Sara said, closing her eyes. She knew she had lost the bet.

"Greg," Grissom called a little louder, snapping him out of his trace.

"Huh, what? Oh, who touched the water first?"

"You know I really didn't see with all the water splashing ten feet high, did you, Cath," Sara asked, looking at Warrick who had his eyes on Catherine.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Warrick was first," she said with a blush, turning her attention back to a doggy paddling Lindsay.

"CANNONBALL," James and Nick yelled.

"You guys should really have more respect for the pregnant woman in the pool," Sara said, slapping her wet hair back.

"You woke these two up and now they're both kicking my bladder," Sara said as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry, Sar," James said with a smile.

"No, you're not," she said, waddling back into the house.

"So, Grissom, I think you won your bet," Warrick said with a chuckle.

"What bet," Nick asked.

"How did you hear that?"

"I was walking by your bedroom after I was done changing and I overheard the bet."

"Again, what bet," Catherine asked as Gil blushed.

"Grissom is getting some extra loving tonight in the form of a striptease from the one and only Sara."

"Why," Catherine asked amused.

"Because both Greg and Nick ogled my wife like I knew they would. For once, guys, I am actually not mad at you for that," Gil said.

"Uncle Gil, catch me," Lindsay said, jumping as soon as she said it causing Gil to quickly reach out.

"Whoa, Lindsay, next time give me a little more warning please, ok."

"Ok, can we do it again," she asked, already climbing out of the pool ready to jump.

"On the count of three, ok? One, two,"

"THREE," she said, jumping in.

"You're going to be a good dad, Griss," Nick commented.

"And for that, I forgive you for looking at my wife like that."

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Gil, Gilbert, Grissom, Uncle Gil" Were all called out.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday, honey. Blow out your candles and make a wish," Sara whispered in his ear as the cake was placed in front of him.

"I have everything I want," he whispered back as he closed his eyes and blew out his candles.

"What did you wish for, Griss," Greg asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you, Greg."

"And it's Grissom, Greg. We would never find your body," Jim laughed out as cake was passed around.

* * *

"So, do I get to cash in on my bet now," Grissom asked as he sat on the bed and Sara was in the bathroom.

"I guess, if you want to," Sara replied, coming out of the bathroom in a short silk gown that showed off her baby bump and ample cleavage.

"I want to," Gil finally got out as Sara pressed play on the stereo and 'Black Velvet' played throughout there new bedroom.

TBC

Gotta love black velvet, lol, you can bat grissom will wnjoy his show!

thank you for all the wonderful reviews like always, there so much fun to read!

katie :)


	54. Chapter 54

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Blinking in the dark night of his bedroom, something woke Gil, and it was most likely the heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. Seeing as Sara was no where to be found, Gil got up and followed the smell into the bright kitchen.

"Sara, honey, what are you doing awake? You should be sleeping."

"I would love to be sleeping, Gil, but these two are determined to do gymnastics. They've been rolling around for the last hour and still going. So I was laying there in bed, watching you snore."

"I don't snore."

"You do, just a little bit. Anyway, I was laying there and my mind started to wander to a craving I had the other day at the lab, but never got around to it."

"And now that craving has reared its head?"

"Exactly"

"So what are you cooking?"

"Baking, actually."

"Ok, so what are you baking," Gil asked as Sara bent over to pull the small individual pans out of the oven.

"Red velvet cake," she said, taking the pans and shoving them in the freezer to quickly cool them off.

"I've never had red velvet cake."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then you're in for a surprise," Sara said as she turned on the Kitchen Aid mixer to start her icing.

* * *

"Oh my god," Gil moaned out.

"Good, huh?"

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted. How come you've never baked before?"

"I bake when the spirit hits me to bake," Sara said as they rocked together on the back porch watching the sun come up.

"Cake for breakfast is always good," Sara said, finishing her last bite.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Grissoms," the nurse called.

"Baby time, babe," Sara said as Gil helped her out of the chair to walk back into the exam room.

"Sara, Gil, it's nice to see you two again," the doctor said as the pair came into the room.

"You, too."

"Ok Sara, you know the drill, up on the scale."

"I hate this part," Sara mumbled.

"Well, you'll just love to know that because you're at twenty two weeks, as of yesterday, you're probably going to start gaining about half a pound a week."

"Half a pound a week?"

"Afraid so, but most of that weight gain is going to go directly to the babies."

"See, there is an upside, honey," Gil said Sara lied back on the table while the doctor did her measurements.

"Well, for where you are in this pregnancy, you're measurements are good, Sara."

"I feel like a whale."

"Well technically, Sara, you are about the size of a woman who was having a single baby at six and a half months."

"So by the time I'm ready to deliver these two I am going to be huge," she said, closing her eyes as she laid her head back.

"Just take it easy and rest as much as possible. The last time you were here your blood pressure had dropped, so let's keep it that way, ok."

"Ok," Sara said as the ultrasound started and the doctor started to move the probe around.

"They both look healthy. Sara, you're doing a really good job. I would estimate that both babies are just over a pound each at this point and they should start gaining more weight. Have you two thought about how you want it to work in the delivery room, drugs, do you want a C-Section?"

"I was hoping to avoid the C-Section if I could."

"Most women do, Sara, but sometimes we have no choice, especially with twin pregnancies."

"I know that, but there's a good chance I won't need one, right?"

"There is a very good chance, as long as at least one baby is positioned head down. Most of the time baby B will turn as well. As for drugs, it's usually good to know if you want them or not."

"I think I will most likely want them. I'm not one for large amounts of pain."

"There's no shame in taking drugs. Trust me, I took them when I had my boys, it does wonders."

"So I have been told."

* * *

"So, Jeremy comes with the rest of his stuff tonight," Sara asked, sitting on the stool in James' still mostly empty new house.

"Yeah, we have to go pick him up in an hour."

"What do you want to do after we get him from the airport?"

"He was saying something about going to the casino and playing Texas Hold Em', so I think that's where we're headed."

"Would you mind if I invited Marie to join us? She was talking about going back to the casino to try her luck again and I could use some female company."

"Why not, I love Marie. She came over for dinner two nights ago and taught me how to make a mean Sheppard's pie."

"The woman can cook! She's going to have to teach me a few tricks, something that Gil can't teach me."

"I'm sure she would love that."

* * *

Four Hours Later

"Do you mind if I sit at the slot machines for a bit, my feet are killing me," Sara asked the trio beside her.

"You know, I could use a break, too. I'll join you, Sara," Marie said.

"We'll just be over here at the poker tables," James said, taking Jeremy's hand.

"If you're tired, Sara, we can call it a night," Marie said as they sat at the stools, sharing a coin bucket.

"I'm not tired, my feet are just really sore."

"Says the woman who was trying to hide her fourth yawn a minute ago," Marie said as she accidentally nudged the woman beside her.

"Sorry," Marie said.

"You should b….," the woman said, locking eyes with Sara.

"Sara?"

"Laura?"

TBC

Dun Dun Dun, what do you think is this a happy reunion or a bad one?????

Thank you for all the reviews, there great to read

Katie


	55. Chapter 55

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara?"

"Laura?"

"Sara, you know this woman," Marie asked, turning towards Sara to see her face pale.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Where's James," she asked, looking for her older brother.

"James is here, too," Laura asked with a smirk.

"Sara, who is this woman," Marie asked again, touching Sara's arm to get her attention.

"That woman is my mother."

"Really," Marie asked, turning around.

"James," Sara called, waving her hand.

"James, Sara's calling. She looks a little freaked," Jeremy said, pulling on James hand to look to where Sara sat.

"Who's that woman with Sara and Marie?"

"I don't know, but Sara looks like she needs help," James said as the two collected their chips and made their way over to Sara and Marie.

"Sara," James asked.

"Help me up, please. I want to go home," she said as James took her hand and helped pull her up.

"You're pregnant," Laura asked shocked, getting James' attention.

"Laura?"

"Call me, Mom."

"You haven't been a mother to us in a long time. Come on Sara, Jeremy, Marie, let's go home."

"You live in Vegas," Laura asked.

"Goodbye, Laura," James said, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist, knowing Sara needed a shoulder.

"What was that all about? That was your mother," Marie asked as they made it back to the car.

"She's only our mother by blood. She hasn't been a mother to us in a very long time," Sara said through clenched teeth as James helped her into the front seat; Jeremy signing for Marie.

"I don't understand, Sara. She's your mother."

"Can you take me home, please," Sara asked.

"Do you want me to call Gil, Sara?"

"No, he's probably handing out assignments right about now. I just want to go home and curl up with Bruno."

"Want some company?"

"That's sweet, but this is Jeremy's first night in Vegas."

"We could make it a slumber party, Sara, make some popcorn," Jeremy quipped from the backseat.

"Well, I want in, too," Marie said. She had been following Jeremy's lips.

"Sara?"

"Ok, but I am in need of some chocolate."

"I think we can make a stop."

* * *

"I never thought I would see her again," Sara said, breaking the silence as the four of them sat around her living room on couches and chairs.

"Me either."

"Sara, I know you told me you two were in foster care when you were young, and I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but…"

"You want to know why we were put there," James finished.

"You don't have to talk ab-"

"It's ok, Gil knows and I'm sure Jeremy knows," Sara said as Jeremy nodded the affirmative.

"We didn't have a pleasant childhood," James started.

"That's the understatement of the year," Sara scoffed.

"When our father wasn't hitting my mother or us, he was laid out drunk. And when our mother wasn't yelling at him, she was screaming at us. Calling us names, ordering us around like we were slaves, being all around cruel," Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"One night, after a big fight, our mother had gotten hit, hard, and for once she fought back," James said as Marie grabbed Sara's hand.

"James was at a sleepover that night. I was home in my room listening to them fight, and then all of the sudden there was silence, dead silence and I got curious."

"I got out of bed and tiptoed outside my bedroom, only to see my mother stabbing my father over and over again. Thirty seven times, that's how many stab wounds he had."

"Oh god," Marie said, squeezing her hand harder.

"She never saw me from where she was, so I grabbed the phone and called 911 and then hid in my room.

"I didn't know he was dead when I called 911. I just saw all that blood and ran back to my room.

"Anyway, the police came. I remember seeing an officer puking his guts out on our front lawn, and the social worker who never let go of my hand and I never let go of hers."

"The cops came and got me from my friend's house not long after. I got there in time to see Laura screaming bloody murder, saying how she was abused and she was saving us from being beaten," James said and Jeremy held his hand.

"She wasn't, really. She never raised her hand to us but the verbal scars are still there. She would tell us how we weren't good enough, smart enough. She'd snap at us when the laundry wasn't done or the dusting and vacuuming wasn't completed."

"She left as many scars as our father did," Sara finished.

"You know what's funny," She asked.

"What," Marie answered.

"In the years that I have known you, you have been more of a mother to me than Laura ever was in the nine years I was with her. You cooked me chicken noodle soup when I was sick, listened to me when I have a problem and have just been there for me, like a mother's supposed to. If I can be half the mother to these two that you were to Gil…"

"Sara, you will be a wonderful mother. You love with all your heart and I know that these two babies will be loved wholeheartedly. Don't ever doubt that, ok," Marie said, making sure the words sunk in Sara's head.

"Can I ask you two a question," Jeremy asked.

"Sure"

"Do you want to see her? Lay your past to rest, once and for all?"

TBC

* * *

So not the greatest of reunions, stay tuned for more, laura hasn't left the picture yet!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

katie:)


	56. Chapter 56

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this," Gil asked Sara as he helped Sara with her shoes.

"Yes, James and I, we need to talk to her."

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"I'm coming with you, no arguments. I don't want her upsetting you, not when you're almost six months pregnant."

"I can do this by myself."

"I know you can, but I think you'll both need the support and I want to see the woman who did this to you. I need to know I can help."

"You can always help. You're helping now just by coming with me," Sara finished with a peck to his mouth.

"Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Do you see her yet," James asked as the four sat at the table, Jeremy also tagging along.

"No," Sara said, wiggling her hands nervously.

"There she is," Jeremy said as the woman walked through the coffee shop doors.

"So, you want some…."

"Don't go," Sara said, holding on to Gil's hand.

"I'll be right here beside you the whole time."

"Sara, James," Laura said, coming up to the table.

"Laura"

"May I," she asked, indicating to the spare chair.

"That's what you're here for," Sara muttered.

"So, it's been a long time," Laura started.

"Twenty years," Sara said, looking Laura in the eye.

"And a lot has changed. Just look at you, you must be what almost eight months pregnant."

"Actually six"

"Must be a big baby."

"Twins"

"So, I'm going to be a grandmother twice," Laura said, getting no response.

"And you two, you are…"

"Gil Grissom, Sara's husband."

"Jeremy Knits, James' life partner."

"You're gay?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that," James asked.

"No, I was just surprised is all," Laura said, inwardly cringing that her son was gay.

"And how old are you Gil. I mean, Sara is only going on 29, you look quite older."

"His age has nothing to do with why you're here, Laura. You're here to explain what happened all those years ago, not to criticize my husband for being 15 years older than I."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Gil," she said.

"You didn't."

"We're waiting, Mother," Sara said, her anger finally starting to bubble up.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you were the way you were?"

"And how was I, Sara?"

"Cruel is one word to use, mean is another. I could go on here but I don't think we have that long before we have to go to work."

"I don't think I was cruel to you two. Sure I yelled, but what parent doesn't. You two will know that soon enough."

"Not the way you yelled, Laura," James said.

"You called us names, made us feel like we were useless. You left us with no confidence."

"You hardened us, cut what should have been a fun time in our life short," Sara said.

"And I can guarantee you that I will not let that happen when these two come into the world. I will not make them feel like they are useless, unloved. They will know everyday that their mother, father, and uncles love them very much. But what I really want to know is, what changed that night? What made you decide to kill him that night," Sara asked to a very quiet Laura.

"I finally decided that I had had enough of being smacked around, seeing you two hit."

"Bull, you never cared about us," James said.

"I did," Laura said.

"You never once showed it."

"I killed him for you."

"You killed him for you," Sara said to Laura.

"Did you ever think of what was going to happen to us? Did you realize that James and I were separated for almost eight years, until I went to Harvard?"

"You went to Harvard?"

"And Berkley. Because of you I had to work my ass off for a long time just to be free of foster homes. I would have rather lived with the constant fights than live with the changing of homes every two weeks, never having a friend or a brother that I could turn to."

"But look at you now. You're married, expecting, and I'm guessing very successful."

"But I had to work hard for it. I still am working hard for it. And James had to work hard, too. It took a long time before his business took off."

"And what do you both do," Laura asked, trying to get some information out of her kids.

"That is none of your business. And seeing as you don't want to talk about the past anymore, I think I'm done here," Sara said.

"Gil, can you help me up, please," she asked, laying her drink money down on the table.

"James?"

"I'll be around later. Go home and get some rest before you go to work."

"Bye, James, Jeremy," Gil said, following his pregnant wife.

"He seems whipped," Laura said, watching the pair.

"He's concerned. He's been very protective of her since she got pregnant."

"Just wait until they have two screaming babies, life will change. I wouldn't surprise me if he cheats on her."

"Gil's not like that, Laura. And if you ever got the chance to know him you would know he doesn't even look at other women, just Sara. They only have eyes for each other."

"So, they're both successful?"

"They are, just bought a new house not far from here. It took a lot of work to fix up, but they did it."

"So, they're well off, then?"

"Why are you so interested about how well off they are?"

"I just want to know that Sara's ok."

"Why do you care now, twenty years later?"

"She's still my daughter, and you're still my son. I still want to know how you are," Laura said defensively.

"Too little, too late. And if you must know, Sara and I are both very well off. We worked hard and it's finally starting to pay off. You had nothing to do with that," James finished as he and Jeremy got up and left.

TBC

Laura doesn't seem like the nicest person does she? Stay tuned we haven't seen the last of her!

Thank You for all the reviews! I am almost at the 400 mark which in unbelievable for me, so thank YOU :)

Katie


	57. Chapter 57

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Well, well, well, let's see what we have here," Laura said, smirking as she sat in the internet café on the internet, researching her children.

"James Sidle, Grand opening of his interior design company, summer of 1995, recently moved business to Las Vegas, Nevada."

"With his 'gay' lover no less, truly disgusting," Laura mumbled out.

"I can't believe he's gay. I guess we never showed him enough tough love when he was a kid. At least Sara's not a lesbian, although her husband is too old for her, probably a sugar daddy. But what a good looking sugar daddy he is! Let's see what those two have done with their lives," she said as she typed in Sara Grissom into the search bar.

"Wedding announcement, got married May 18th, she was already knocked up when they got married, nice leverage," she said, clicking on another search bar.

"Wow, kidnapped and almost killed, by the same person who almost killed Gil no less. Meh, not that interesting, I faced death until the day I killed their father.

"Now, let's see if I can find some addresses."

* * *

"Jeremy, you ready to head out," James called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, where are we going again?"

"Nice try, it's a surprise."

"Oh come on, please?"

"Nope, this is our one year anniversary; I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine, but am I dressed ok for wherever we're going?"

"You look great, come on let's go before we're late. And don't forget to lock the door on the way out!"

"Who in their right mind would leave their door unlocked in Vegas," Jeremy said, shaking his head as the two left down the front drive, never noticing Laura sitting in her car four houses down.

"This is too easy," Laura said as she pulled her car close to the house, smiling the whole time as she walked up to the front porch and jimmied the lock.

"Way too easy."

* * *

"Ok guys, assignments," Grissom said, coming into the room to see the whole team crowded around Sara's belly and watching as the babies kicked and rolled around her stomach.

"Seriously, looks like you have an alien in there. Are you sure we're not on the x-files," Greg said as he watched what looked like an arm pass by the front of her stomach.

"Pretty sure, Greg," Sara laughed back.

"Hey, you're birthday is in a couple days, right," Catherine asked.

"On Saturday"

"Any special plans?"

"Top secret, Catherine," Grissom said as he came to stand behind Sara.

"He won't tell me what we're doing. Only that I have to dress nicely."

"Dress nicely, that can mean, like, twenty different outfits," Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, luckily for me, I only have about three nice outfits that fit at the moment. Speaking of which, Catherine, you ready for another shopping trip?"

"More maternity clothes?"

"Just a few, I can live in Gil's sweats when I'm at home."

"So, what does that leave you with, Griss," Nick asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"With lots and lots of eye candy, Nick" Sara smirked out as she pulled her top back down.

"I'm guessing it's time for assignments?"

"It is, and it's a slow night. Catherine, you and Warrick have a DB out in Summerlin. I don't have many details, except it involves a clown as the victim."

"Clowns freak me out, so happy I don't have that case," Greg mumbled as Catherine and Warrick left.

"Nick, you have a liquor store robbery on the strip. Not a lot was stolen, and shots were fired from the owner."

"Solo?"

"Solo, have fun."

"Will do"

"What about me," Greg asked.

"You're with me tonight. This is your final proficiency to become a full CSI, level one."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, I'll meet you at the car in ten, we have a single DB."

"I'll go get my kit," Greg said as he took a deep breath and left.

"What am I doing tonight?"

"We have a new trace tech in tonight, David Hodges. I want you to stick to his lab tonight and show him the ropes."

"Ok," Sara said as she tried to push herself off the couch.

"Hand please?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Have fun at your crime scene and go easy on Greg. He's good at what he's doing."

"I know. I want him to pass, and I think he will," Grissom said as Sara gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Bye, babe," Sara said as she left heading towards the locker room to where Gil could only guess Sara was going to give Greg a pep talk before they left.

"Greg," Sara said, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Hey"

"Hey back, you ok?"

"Nervous"

"To be expected"

"Were you nervous when you did this?"

"No"

"Not at all?"

"Not at all, I pushed the thought of the proficiency to the back of my head and focused on the crime in front of me, and bringing justice to the family."

"You weren't just a little bit nervous?"

"Nope. Greg, you're a good CSI and you can become a great CSI if you let yourself. Just relax, stay focused, and if you have a question, ask. Gil won't dock you points for asking."

"He won't?"

"Greg, we all still ask questions. That's how we learn to be a better CSI."

"Thanks, Sara."

"Anytime, Greggo. Now go, get to the car before you're late," Sara said, standing on her first try.

* * *

"Excuse me, you're in my lab," David said as he entered the room.

"Actually it's been my lab for the past month since the trace tech moved to another lab," Sara retorted.

"And I'm taking over."

"Actually, we're supposed to work together. I'm here to show you the ropes."

"I'm completely capable of doing my job."

"So I figured when my husband hired you," Sara said with a smile.

"Huh, your husband?"

"Sara Grissom. And you must be David Hodges," Sara said, holding out her hand.

"That I am. Gil Grissom is your husband," David said, shaking her hand from across the table.

"Sure is," Sara said, pulling back from her stool so David could get a full view of her.

"Whoa, you're pregnant!"

"Good observation, Hodges. Now that pleasantries are over, we can get to work? The day shift tech got backed up so we're helping them until we get new stuff tonight."

"Sure thing," David said as he held the chair so Sara could get back on.

"Thanks, but David, sucking up to me won't get you points with Gil. You have to prove your worth."

"Thanks for the heads up. Now, what's the first thing on the list?"

* * *

"What the…," James said as he entered the house, Jeremy on his heels.

"Son of a… we've been robbed," Jeremy said, looking around the mess that was their living room. The few things they had on the walls were broken, and the expensive stuff, like their TV and DVD player, were missing.

"You check upstairs, I'll check the rest of the main floor," James said as the two separated, James already flipping his cell phone open to call Sara.

"Grissom"

"Sara?"

"James, what's up? How'd your anniversary go?"

"It was going really well until we came home. Sara, we've been robbed."

"What?"

"We've been robbed! The place is trashed and we have stuff missing."

"Ok, don't touch anything, I'm on my way. I'll get a detective over there as well."

"Sara, you're not allowed at scenes anymore."

"I am, I just choose not to. I'll be there soon," Sara said, hanging up to call her husband.

"Is everything ok, Sara," Gil asked as he picked up the phone.

"No"

"Are you ok, the babies?"

"I'm fine. James was robbed."

"What?"

"That's what I said. Look, I'm going to work the scene, I'm calling Brass to meet me there."

"Sara," Gil warned.

"I'll be ok, Jim will be with me."

"I'm coming to help."

"And cut Greg's proficiency short? No, I'll be alright."

"Sara, you're not doing it by yourself. Nick should be almost done with his scene. I'll get him over there to help you, no buts about it."

"Ok, you call Nick, I got Brass."

"Keep me updated."

TBC

Told ya Laura wasn't done in Vegas yet, lol

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, there all a great read

Katie


	58. Chapter 58

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Pulling up to her brother's house, Sara noticed Brass's car already there.

"Hey Jim, thanks for doing this call out, I know it's not a homicide."

"But it's family, I understand, Sara."

"Have you gone in yet?"

"No, I was waiting on you to come before I knocked," Jim said as Nick's car came to a halt at the end of the driveway.

"Nick, did you speed the whole way here?"

"No, but Griss told me to drop what I was doing and get my butt over here. He told me what happened, have you gone in yet," Nick asked as the three walked up the driveway.

"No, I just pulled up two seconds before you," Sara said, knocking before she went inside.

"James, Jeremy?"

"In the kitchen, Sara," James said, coming out of said room.

"You ok?"

"I've been better," James said, looking around the battered room.

"Have you made a list of what's missing yet, like I asked," Sara asked.

"Yeah"

"Was anything missing from upstairs," Jim asked.

"Yeah, personal papers, stuff that could easily let a person access our credit cards and bank accounts."

"So, whoever did this knew what to go after," Nick said, looking at the list of things taken that Jeremy and James had made.

"And we tried to call the bank but we haven't been able to get through yet. Same goes with our credit cards."

"It's Vegas, they're always busy. I'll put a call in for you now, see if anything is up and get them to freeze your credit cards and bank accounts until we can sort through everything," Jim said, flipping his phone open and walking away.

"Ok Nick, I'll print and you look for trace."

"Nice try, Sara. I'll print, you get the easy stuff. You don't need to be straining yourself too much."

"I'm fine, Nick."

"Sara, listen to Nick, just do what you have to and don't stress yourself too much," James said.

"Fine, you two go relax in the kitchen. Get out of our hair for a bit until we're done. I'm going to check the locks, it looked like it was jimmied," Sara said, going about the task at hand.

* * *

Two hours later

"Anything," Sara asked.

"No, whoever did this knew what they were doing," Nick said, closing his kit as James and Jeremy came back into the room.

"You're at a dead end, aren't you?"

"We haven't given up yet. Jim flagged your credit cards and bank accounts instead of freezing them so if whoever did this tries to use them we can track them from there."

"In the meantime," Jeremy asked.

"Call your insurance company when they open, which should be soon," Sara said, looking at her watch.

"Don't clean until they send an agent out," Sara said with an apologizing look in her eyes.

"It's ok, Sara," James said softly as Sara and Nick both nodded and headed for their cars.

"This sucks," Sara said as her phone rang. Grissom's name appeared on the display.

"Meet you at the lab, Nick."

"Drive safely, Sara."

"Hey," Sara said, answering the phone.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok but I know James is upset, so is Jeremy. And the shitty thing is we have no leads."

"None?"

"Nope, no prints or trace. Neighbours didn't see anything, we've got nothing."

"We'll find something," Gil said with hope.

"I hope so. Hey, how did Greg do?"

"He's still going but he seems to be doing really well. I think he'll pass."

"Good"

"My mom called about ten minutes ago."

"She's up early today."

"She's always been that way. Anyway, she was up early making some blueberry pie. She wants to drop one off for us so I told her to just use her key and wait around, we would see her in a couple hours."

"Blueberry pie sounds really good."

"She said she remembered you talking about having a blueberry craving the other day."

"I love your mom, do you know that?"

"She loves you, too honey. You're a daughter she never had, she told me."

"Gil, honey, I'm going to go, I don't want to talk and drive. I'll see you soon."

"Drive safely."

* * *

"One last stop," Laura said, parking her car in front of Sara and Gil's house.

"My, my, my, look at this place. Sara's got a sugar daddy alright," Laura said as she made her way to the front door, easily jimming it again.

"For two investigators they sure do have crappy door locks."

Hearing a bark and paws hitting the floor Laura tensed.

"Hey boy," she said, holding out her hand for Bruno to sniff and then grabbing his collar and pulling him towards the closet and closing the door, muffling his barks.

"Ok, time to get this show on the road," Laura said, going up the stairs to where she hoped was Gil and Sara's bedroom, looking for anything that would get her into their bank accounts, credit cards, and if she was lucky, money that they had stuffed away.

"Paydirt," she said, opening a dresser drawer and finding an envelope full of money. It looked to be almost 500 dollars.

Grabbing the money and paperwork and Sara's jewellery, Laura made her way back downstairs, ready to start hauling some stuff out to her car.

As she was grabbing the DVD player, Laura heard the door, and humming coming from whoever entered. Watching the woman take the pie into the kitchen, Laura grabbed the first heavy object she could, a heavy set glass vase. Stalking up to the kitchen, she watched the woman fret around, cleaning the few dishes that were in the sink.

"Sara, you're home already," Marie said with a smile, her other senses kicking in as she turned around.

"Not Sara, only her mother," Laura said, hitting Marie over the head with the vase, making her world go dark.

TBC

* * *

Looks like Marie was in the wrong place at the wrong time! There's more Laura to come so stay tuned

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie

p.s CSI tonight, don't forget to watch, i'm actually excited for this eppy, i don't think it's going to be as bad as everyone thinks! I think this eppy needs to happen, grissom needs a kick in the butt, he needs to figure out what he wants and he needs someone who is not so close to help him through it. Have no fear, GSR will be safe in the end, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel


	59. Chapter 59

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You ready to call it a day," Gil asked as he helped Sara out of the car as they walked up the driveway.

"Yes, I can hear the bed calling my name," Sara said, leaning her head on Gil's shoulder as they walked.

"Sara," Gil said as they reached the front door, to see it slightly ajar.

"Maybe she just didn't realize it wasn't closed all the way," Sara said as they slowly pushed the door open, only to hear the dog barking.

"Where is he," Gil wondered as Sara followed the sound, the two coming to finally look at the mess that was their house.

"What the hell," Sara said, looking at her destroyed living room.

"We've been robbed."

Hearing Bruno's whimpers shook Sara out of her trace. She opened the closet door only to see her dog come flying out of it.

"Mom," Gil said, knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Bruno, where's grandma," Sara asked worriedly, watching as the dog ran to the kitchen, both Gil and Sara on his heels.

"Mom," Gil said, seeing his mother passed out on the floor.

"Marie," Sara said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Sara, call 911. Mom, come on wake up," Gil said, putting his mother's head in his lap. He was relieved to find her pulse was still strong, but the dried blood on the side of her head made Gil worry.

"ETA is five minutes," Sara said, kneeling down beside Marie.

"Marie," Sara said, brushing her hand down the side of her face, letting out the breath she was holding as Marie moaned in pain.

"Mom, you've got to wake up."

"Head hurrrtts."

"It looks like it, too," Gil said softly as Marie's eye's fluttered open.

"Welcome back."

"Marie, what happened," Sara asked.

"Came to drop off pie, got hit over the head with the vase."

"Did you see who did this, Mom," Gil asked as the paramedics burst through the door.

"In here," Sara yelled.

"We came home to find her passed out, head injury, she was hit with a glass vase," Sara explained as she and Gil were pushed away so they could do their work.

"Do you know what year it is Mrs…"

"Grissom, call me Marie, and its 2000."

"And where are you now?"

"My son and daughter-in-law's house."

"And how old is your son?"

"Forty-four."

"Good, memory seems to be ok. We're going to roll you on to the back board and then take you to the hospital, ok?"

"Ok"

"On three, one, two, three," they said, rolling Marie.

"Are one of you coming with us?"

"I am," Gil said.

"I'll call Jim and wait here until he shows," Sara told him.

"Call me. Let me know what's going on."

"I will," Gil said, giving her a quick kiss goodbye before following his mother out.

"Brass"

"Jim," Sara said.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"We've been robbed. Gil's mom was knocked out on our kitchen floor. She and Gil are on the way to the hospital now and.."

"Sara, slow down! What happened?"

"Sorry. Gil and I came home to find the house destroyed. Bruno was locked in the closet howling. Marie was hit over the head with a vase, she was passed out until Gil and I came home. We need someone over here."

"I'll call the guys. We'll be over soon," Jim said softly.

"Sara?"

"It's connected, Jim. My brother and I robbed on the same day?"

"We'll be over soon, just sit tight."

"Thanks, Jim."

* * *

"Mom," Gil said as he was finally let into her room.

"Gil"

"How's the head?"

"Hurts like hell."

"Mom, what happened?"

"Sit down," Marie asked.

"I saw the person who did this."

"That's great! What did he look like?"

"She, Gil. It was Sara's mother, Laura."

"WHAT!?"

"She came up behind me. I turned when I thought it was Sara. I guess my senses aren't all that sharp anymore."

"Mom, I have to-," Gil said, motioning to his phone.

"Go, I'm fine."

* * *

"Gil, how's your mom," Sara asked as the whole room stood silent. The team were all hoping for good news.

"Good, good, she's ok. Yes, she can stay with us, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sara said as the team all looked at her, watching the conversation.

"She did? Can she ID her?"

"She did, who was it?"

"Why do I have to sit?"

"Fine, fine, ok who was it," Sara said, sitting on the kitchen chair. The team watched as she dropped the phone on the floor and tears came to her eyes.

"Sara," Catherine said, rushing over as Warrick picked up the phone.

"Griss? Yeah, she's crying. What's going on," Warrick asked as Grissom explained who hit Marie.

"Ok, one of us will drop her off at the hospital to see Marie. We've got her Griss, just take care of your mom," Warrick said, closing the phone.

"Sara, you have to relax and breathe before you hyperventilate," Catherine said as Greg came over with a glass of water.

"Who did it, Rick," Nick asked.

"Sara's mom."

"Your mom," Greg asked as Sara nodded.

"Sara, why would your mom do this?"

"Payback"

"For what?"

"Who knows. Jim, find her and put her behind bars, where she belongs," Sara said, wincing slightly as pain shot through her stomach.

"Oh god!"

"Sara?"

"I think that was a contraction."

"Greg, help me get Sara to the car. You three stay and process," Jim ordered to the four as he and Greg moved towards Sara to get her in the car.

TBC

* * *

How much more trouble do you think Laura is going to cause???

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Katie

PS, keep the faith everyone, even after last nights eppy, just keep chanting GSR will be ok, there is a light at the end of the tunnel!


	60. Chapter 60

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, you have to breathe," Jim said as he drove and Greg sat in the backseat with Sara.

"Too soon," Sara panted.

"I know, Sara. The babies will be fine. They'll stop the labour, just hold on," Greg said as Sara clutched his hand.

"If you're squeezing my hand this hard you're going to break Griss' when it's time for these babies to really come," Greg said, trying to cheer her up as Jim pulled into the ER, flagging down a doctor as soon as he jumped out of the car.

"I got a woman almost seven months pregnant with twins having contractions," Jim barked.

"I need a wheelchair," the doctor barked, placing Sara in it as soon as it came.

"OK ma'am, you're going to be fine. Just try and relax and breathe. Have either of your waters broke yet?"

"No"

"Good, I need terbutaline now," the doctor shouted as the nurse came running with medication.

"Jim, find Gil."

"Ok. Greg?"

"I'm with her."

"Ok Mrs…."

"Grissom, call me Sara."

"Ok Sara, we're going to move you to the bed," he said as he and a nurse helped move Sara.

"While the nurse is putting in your IV, I'm going to hook up a couple monitors. One is for the heartbeats of the babies and the other is a contraction monitor. Then we're going to give you some medicine to stop the contractions. As soon as that's set we're going to do an ultrasound and check your cervix to see if you have dilated, ok," the doctor explained as Sara winced as a contraction hit.

"Ok"

"Sara," Gil said, coming into the room, Jim on his tail.

"Too soon, Gil," Sara said, tears in her eyes as he took a seat next to her.

"Mr. Grissom," the doctor said.

"Yes."

"We're trying our best to stop the contractions. We'll know soon if the medication worked."

"And if it didn't?"

"Then we'll deal with that when in happens. For now, let's just hope it does, ok?"

"Gentleman, if you two would give us some privacy. I want to check Mrs. Grissom."

"I'll go see your mom, let her know what's going on."

"And I've got some phone calls to make," Jim said as he and Greg left the room.

"Control, I need an arrest warrant issued for a Laura Sidle. She's wanted for two robberies and assault causing bodily harm. I want her found now! Have border patrol on the look out for a woman in her mid fifties, long brown hair. CSI should be sending over a picture soon," Jim said, ending the call only to call Catherine.

"Is Sara alright, Jim?"

"They gave her some stuff to stop the contractions, we'll know soon. The doctor is in with her and Gil now checking her out."

"Ok"

"Any luck finding a picture?"

"Yeah, there was one in the box Sara told me to look in. I sent it to the station with Nick."

"Any evidence?"

"We found a couple hairs, but they could be Sara's or Laura's."

"Keep me updated."

"You, too."

* * *

"Hey Marie," Greg said, coming into her room.

"Is Sara ok? I didn't catch much but the look on Gil's face and the fact that he flew out of here like a bat out of hell made me worry."

"She started having contractions."

"What," Marie said a little louder the she should have.

"She's a couple rooms down. The doctors think that they can stop them, so don't worry."

"I always worry. She's like a daughter to me."

"I think you're like a mother to her, too."

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

"How you feeling, Sara," the doctor said, coming into her room.

"Good"

"Any more contractions?"

"No, thank god."

"Good, that's real good," he said, watching her monitors.

"Everything looks good, too. The heartbeats are steady, and it looks like you haven't had a contraction in the last forty five minutes."

"Can we go home?"

"We're going to keep you for the night. We want to keep a close watch on you for a while, so just lay back and relax."

"Hey Doc, there's a woman, Marie Grissom."

"Yeah, I treated her when she came in. Wait, are you two related?"

"Yeah, umm could we be in the same room? I mean, if we both have to stay the night."

"I'll see what I can do," he said, leaving the couple.

Twenty minutes later, Marie was being rolled into Sara's room.

"Are you ok," Marie asked, causing Sara to tear up.

"This is my fault."

"No, honey, it's not," Marie said, turning to her son.

"Gil, go get some coffee. Greg, make sure he gets something to eat, too. Sara and I need to talk."

"I really don't want to le..."

"Gil, go," Marie ordered.

"Fine," Gil said, kissing Sara.

"Stay calm, relax," he said, wiping her tears.

As soon as the men left Marie turned her sights on Sara whose tears were still leaking out of her eyes.

"Sara, you couldn't have predicted this would happen. You can't control your mother's actions."

"She's not my mother! She has never been a mother to me. I look to you as my mother."

"And I look to you as my daughter. And as my daughter, I am telling you that I am fine. You are no where near responsible for this. And that I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do, honey."

"I love you, too," Sara said through a half sob half smile.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax, no stress. Don't think about Laura or your house, just those babies, ok. I want you to sleep."

"Thank you, Mom," Sara said, closing her eyes, causing tears to form in Marie's eyes as Sara called her mom for the first time.

TBC

* * *

Don't worry, i have thr birth all planned out, i didn't want it to happen quite yet, lol

don't ya just love marie and Sara, ture mother daughter relationship!

We haven't seen the last of Laura, she's in the next chapter so stay tuned!

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, there always great encouragement to keep writing!

Katie


	61. Chapter 61

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Control, Control, we have had a sighting of a woman fitting the description of Laura Sidle. She's heading south, most likely heading for Mexico."

"You are authorized to pursue Laura Sidle. She is wanted for crimes committed in Las Vegas, San Francisco and New York. Be advised that she could be armed and dangerous."

"Copy that, I am now in pursuit. Back up requested."

"Back up's on its way," the dispatcher said as the radio turned over. Jim Brass listened the whole time, starting his car in the parking lot and squealing his tires as he left the parking lot.

"Officer Davies, this is Jim Brass, responding to your call for back up. I'm twenty five minutes out."

"Copy that. Suspect knows I am now in pursuit and is trying to get away."

"Copy that. Stay on her, don't let her out of your sight."

"Roger that, Captain."

* * *

"Griss, Sara, Marie," Warrick said, knocking on the ER door's before he, Nick, Greg and Catherine walked into the room.

"Hey," Sara said through a yawn.

"How you doing, girl," Nick asked, squeezing Sara's foot.

"Better"

"That makes you want the drugs doesn't it?"

"Hell yes! If that was any indication as to what real labour will be, drugs are looking very good," Sara said with a soft smile.

"And you, Marie? How you doing," Warrick asked.

"Other than a headache that will probably be around for awhile, I'm ok. I have a second degree concussion, so I'll be staying with Gil and Sara once we get out of here later on today."

"Well, that's good to hear," Nick said.

"We have some news," Catherine said, changing the subject.

"And," Gil asked.

"Brass and a few other officers are in pursuit of her on the highway. It's starting to turn into a chase."

"Oh god," Sara mumbled.

"Relax, Sara."

"I know, but this is embarrassing, Gil. My mother, who I just found out is wanted for assault and battery in San Francisco and robbery in New York, is being chased in Vegas. That's hard on the reputation."

"No one will think any differently about you, Sara. You can't control other people's actions," Warrick said.

"Trust me, Sara, I used to be a stripper married to a druggie. We all have a past with reputations to go along with it. Believe me, this is Vegas, no one will say anything," Catherine said reassuringly as one on the foetal monitors beeped.

"What's going on," Sara asked worriedly as a nurse came in, the gang all watching.

"Don't worry, Sara, we probably just lost the heartbeat because the baby moved," she said, moving the monitor to another spot.

"See, someone just wanted some exercise. The heartbeat is still there."

* * *

"Ok, enough of this pursuit. It's time to get Laura Sidle off the road. Officers, speed up, surround her, we're pulling her over," Brass said into the radio as he signalled for the police cruisers to surround Laura's car.

"Laura Sidle, this is Jim Brass, LVPD, please pull your car over," Jim said through the microphone.

"Yeah right, and go to jail, no way," Laura said, speeding up.

"Please pull over. We are not warning you again."

"And I'm not pulling over," Laura said, not realizing that two cars had sped up to her sides and were now pulling in front of her and hitting on their breaks.

"Son of a -," Laura shouted as she slammed the breaks, hitting the police cruiser in front of her, stalling her old, beat up car.

"Come on, turn on," Laura said, trying to start her car as Jim came to knock on her window.

"Step out of the car with your hands up!"

"No way in hell!"

"You have no where else to go."

"You're going to have to forcibly remove me from this car."

"Office Jensen," Brass asked to his fellow officer to give him a hand as they broke the car window, unlocked the door and pulled Laura out.

"Laura Sidle, you are under arrest for two counts of robbery and assault. You are also wanted for other crimes committed outside this state. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided," Jim said as he cuffed Laura Sidle.

"Captain Brass, the stuff in the backseat looks like the stuff listed as stolen from both robberies. Also, papers from the Grissoms and James Sidle's residences are in here as well as at least $500 dollars in cash."

"That's my money," Laura yelled.

"We'll see about that when we print it," Jim cockily said as he put Laura in his car.

"Get someone out here to tow the car back to CSI. Nightshift will want to go over it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Jim, you got her," James said, coming to PD.

"We did, we have enough on her to put her away for at least twenty years for the crimes she committed in the last two days. And she's looking at another twenty, at least, for the crimes she committed in other states," Jim said as the interrogation doors opened and Catherine and Warrick stepped out. Laura, handcuffed with an officer escorting her out, was right behind them.

"You ungrateful son," Laura yelled when she saw James.

"You and Sara are both ungrateful. This is entirely your fault!"

"I wasn't the one who robbed and assaulted people, Laura."

"You should have testified at my trial when your father died. Instead you let me rot in jail."

"Yeah, while we rotted in foster care. You were as bad as he was, Laura."

"I never hit you!"

"But your words spoke louder and hurt just as much. And now you're going to pay for every single one of the sins that you ever committed. Have fun rotting in jail, Laura," James said with a smirk as Laura struggled while she was taken away to lockup.

"Feel better," Warrick asked.

"Actually, I do. I feel better knowing that she can't hurt us anymore. She's caused us enough pain."

"Are you going to go see Sara and Marie?"

"Yeah, Gil called. Poor man is exhausted. I don't think he's slept. He told me that he was taking Marie and Sara home in an hour, and that was an hour ago, so I'm headed over there now. I want to break the news about Laura to Sara myself."

"Hey, while you're over there tell Gil he has the next two nights off. We've got him and Sara both covered," Catherine said.

"Will do. And guys…"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, so much. What you did, for Sara and me. We can finally put some of our past to rest. It gives us some peace," James said as he walked away.

TBC

* * *

So Laura is locked away now, all that's left is a trial, which will be coming up in a few chapters!

Thanks again for all those reviews, there wonderful

Katie


	62. Chapter 62

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmm, this is nice," Sara said as she leaned her head against Gil as they both sat in the hot bath, the scent of vanilla filling the air.

"Yes it is," Gil replied. He brushed the washcloth over Sara's rounding belly, where pokes from the babies could be seen.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing for my birthday?"

"No, it's still a surprise even though we had to push it back a couple weeks."

"So I get no clue at all?"

"Nope, other than it's going to be a fun night and you don't have to do a whole lot. There's not a lot of walking involved."

"This whole not being able to work anymore sucks."

"I know, honey, but it's what's best for you and the babies at this point. I don't want you going into labour when we still have a little less than three months to go."

"It just get's a little boring around here all by myself with only the dog to entertain me."

"Well, Mom is always a phone call away and so are your brother and Jeremy as well as Catherine and the guys. I'm sure any one of the guys from the team would love to spend some time with you on their nights off."

"Oh yeah, what a night they would have with me, the woman who can't get off the couch in one push anymore."

"Actually, Greg's been asking me if you were interested in a movie night. He mentioned something about chick flicks and popcorn."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he misses his buddy around the lab."

"Tell him I miss him too and that if he wants to come over and have a movie night that I would love his company."

"I'll be sure to do that, but in the meantime lean forward so I can wash your back. We have to get out so we can get ready before we're late."

* * *

"We're seeing Cirque," Sara asked as they walked to the front doors of the theatre.

"Yeah, I believe this one is called Mystere."

"I don't care what it's called, I've wanted to see one of these shows forever," Sara said, beaming with a brilliant smile that just about melted Grissom's heart.

"Anything for you, honey. Happy belated birthday."

"Thank you," Sara finished with a kiss.

* * *

"That was… I have no words for that, it was unbelievable," Sara said as they exited the theatre.

"The way those people can move, just throwing themselves is…, I give them credit because never in a million years would I be able to do something like that."

"Oh, I don't know. I happen to think you might look pretty hot in spandex, Gil."

"I think that would cause most people to cringe, Sara."

"Gilbert Grissom, have you not seen the number of heads you turn? Female heads, and a couple of male ones, too, I might add," Sara said as they linked hands and walked back to the car.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do," Sara said, rolling her eyes as Gil opened her door for her.

"Who?"

"Let's see, my best friend Maddy."

"Sure" Gil said sarcastically

"The first thing she asked me when I came home from our first night together was and I quote 'was his ass as nice as it looked?'."

"Ok, one person."

"Not to mention half the women at your lectures, Gil. And the women at the lab, I've seen them check you out, and that includes Catherine."

"Catherine checks everyone out, Sara."

"Touché. The point I'm trying to make, Gil, is that you are a very sexy and handsome man."

"And I have the most beautiful wife to boot!"

"One who's as big as a whale."

"Now who needs the pep talk? Sara, you're gorgeous."

"I don't feel that way."

"You should, honey," Gil said, taking her hand in his larger one as he drove.

"I happen to find you even sexier right now. You're pregnant with my children, you're glowing. And I happen to know that you were still turning heads at the lab when you were working there."

"Yeah, Greg's."

"And Nick and Warrick, not to mention some lab techs and lawyers."

"They were probably just watching me waddle."

"Sara, I was standing next to a defense lawyer watching you walk down the hall. He slapped me on the shoulder and told me that even pregnant you still had a hot ass and killer legs, not realizing that the person he was talking to was your husband."

"That did not happen!"

"It did, about a week before everything happened."

"Who?"

"I think it was Lombard, and he was a little scared of me when I turned to him and said that the ass and legs he was referring to were my wife's."

"How fast did that man run?"

"He didn't run, more of walked briskly away from me."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel not so whalish."

"Whalish?"

"Leave me alone, it's my word," Sara teased.

* * *

"Mmm, chocolate cake, ice cream, whipped cream and you in bed. What a prefect way to end the evening," Sara moaned out.

"It sure is," Gil croaked, watching his wife eat.

"Want some? Gil," Sara asked, waving her spoon.

"Huh?"

"Did I just lose you to some explicit fantasy?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"No, because I have had the same fantasy before, too bad we're not allowed to do anything about it, though."

"I think we can survive no sex for awhile, honey."

"I know. It just sucks."

"Just keep thinking its good for the babies," Gil said, kissing her stomach.

"Tell you what," Sara said, grabbing the pad of paper and a pen that were sitting on the nightstand and writing something quickly down.

"Here."

"What's this," Gil said, looking at it.

"It's an IOU for one ice cream and chocolate cake fantasy. As soon as we can have sex again, you can take me up on that," Sara said, already digging back into her bowl.

"You know, I think I might just do that."

TBC

* * *

I thought something light and fluffy was due after all the drama i put you through, lol, and don't worry we will see greg and sara's movie night!

And who wouldn't want chocolate cake, whipped cream and grissom in bed, i know i do!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie


	63. Chapter 63

* * *

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Marie," Sara said as she answered the door, Bruno happily barking at the visitor.

"Hi Sara, hi Bruno, and hi babies," she replied, petting the dog then rubbing Sara's stomach, feeling the movement under her palm.

"Thank you so much for coming over. Did you bring it?"

"The body paint? Sure did. So, do you want to explain what we're going to be doing with it? Please tell me I get to decorate Gil's face?"

"Sorry, that's a no."

"And here I was hoping to relive some of his childhood Halloweens. You should have seen the year he wanted to be Godzillia."

"I bet he had the best costume around."

"He sure did. I stayed up all night sewing it, by hand I might add. That was the year before Gil's dad passed."

"So its one to remember," Sara asked as she sat on the couch with a huff.

"And where is that wonderful son of mine this fine afternoon," Marie asked.

"He's outside, carving pumpkins."

"With glee, I bet. I swear, Gil loves Halloween more than Christmas."

"I don't know. This will be the first Halloween that we're actually, physically, together, not in different states. And the first Christmas as well."

"And next year the family will be larger. Now, do you want to clue me in, Sara? What are we doing with the body paint," she asked as Sara handed her a picture.

"Think you can recreate that," she asked, handing Marie the photo.

"It might take some time but I think I can do it."

"Great, I'll just lie back. Sorry in advance if I fall asleep, I've been a little exhausted lately."

"Rest Sara, I got this covered," Marie said with a smile taking out her paintbrush.

* * *

"OK, I want to see the full effect, go get your costumes on," Marie ordered Gil and Sara three hours later.

"You know, you could come to the lab Halloween party if you wanted, Mom."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I like handing out candy and seeing all those cute little kids all dressed up. Just think, next year you'll have two babies to dress up."

"Boys or girls or one of each," Sara asked.

"Boys."

"You think?"

"I do. But, hey, what do I know? I thought Gil was a girl when I was pregnant with him."

"Great boost of confidence, Mom."

"Ah honey, you know I love you. Now go change, I want to see these costumes before I have to go."

"Yes, Mom," Sara said as Gil pulled her up from the couch and the two slowly made their way up the stairs to change and put finishing touches on their hair and make up.

A half hour later, Sara and Gil walked down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, that is classic! Sara, where did you come up with this," Marie said, turning Sara around, now getting the full aspect of her costume.

"I have watched too many re- runs on TV lately."

"Well, you look fantastic. And you don't look so bad yourself, Gil," she said, looking her son up and down. He was dressed in a court suit with his hair sprayed a little darker and slicked back just slightly.

"Thanks, Mom, but I think we have to go," Gil said, looking at his watch.

"The party starts in a half hour."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road."

"Are we still on for a movie night with Greg tomorrow night, Sara," Marie asked.

"We sure are! Come around seven."

"I will. Now, you two have fun tonight," Marie waved as she got into her car.

"Ready to party," Gil asked.

"Oh yeah, bring it on," Sara said, rolling her eyes as Gil closed her door.

By the time they got to the lab, Sara and Gil were the last ones to arrive and were getting interesting looks from the few people scattered around.

"I think they like your costume, honey."

"Good, your mom went to a lot of trouble doing this for me; three hours of painting."

"Reall…"

"That is the coolest costume ever," Greg said, in his classic mobster costume.

"Thanks, Greg."

"Who did the body work," Catherine asked, looking at Sara's stomach.

"Marie, three hours."

"Well, it paid off, Mulder and Scully. Your baby belly painted to look like there's an alien coming out of it and the babies moving just give it that much more affect," Nick said, watching the babies move around in Sara's stomach.

"Can I sit now? My feet are killing me," Sara asked.

"Come on, I'll keep you company," Catherine said as the two women walked away.

"Nice costumes, guys" Griss said, looking around. Nick was dressed as Mario and Warrick as Luigi.

"And may I ask why you two are dressed as the Super Mario brothers?"

"We thought it would be funny."

"And…"

"And we were playing the old school video games the other week and I kicked Warrick's butt. That's when the idea came to dress up like this."

"Very nice," Grissom said as Doc came in dressed as the grim reaper.

"What do you think, does it suit," Doc asked, pulling his hood down with a smile

* * *

"How you feeling," Catherine asked as the women were all gathered around the couch and chairs that were pulled around.

"Like a house."

"But you're glowing," Wendy said.

"That's sweet, but it's probably just sweat. I feel like my body temperature is at least a hundred degrees."

"Ah, the joys of pregnancy. Have you two gone to Lamaze yet," Jacqui asked.

"We had our first class a couple days ago, lots of breathing."

"At least this is not new for Gil," Catherine said, getting an eyebrow raise from Sara.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm surprised Gil never said anything. When I was pregnant with Lindsay and Eddie was nowhere to be found, Gil volunteered to come with me to my class."

"Really," asked Sara as a few of the women scattered around the group, all eyeing Sara at that moment.

"Yeah, and he was only a little uncomfortable there. But it helped, a lot, having a friend there and not getting all those sympathetic looks from all the other women there because you don't have a partner."

"Have you watched the video yet," Mandy asked.

"Don't remind me of that."

"Drugs, Sara just take the drugs!"

"Oh I fully intend to take full advantage of them. That poor woman looked like she was splitting in two, and I have to do it twice!"

"Yeah, I don't envy you there," Catherine cringed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the lab director said from the microphone.

"Happy Halloween. It's time for our annual awards for best dressed, best couple, best original costume."

"For best dressed we have Catherine Willows, a beautiful gypsy this year," he said as Catherine made her way to the front.

"Next, best couple goes to Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown for the Mario Brothers."

"And last, for best original, Sara Grissom for a pregnant Dana Scully with her alien babies."

"Ok, if you want me up there you're going to have to give me a minute," Sara said. Gil quickly came over to help pull her up.

"Thanks," Sara said, making her way up to the front with her teammates. She blushed as pictures were taken for the lab newsletter.

TBC

* * *

I went through a faze awhile back where i was watching old x-files re-runs so thats where the costume idea came from, lol

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie


	64. Chapter 64

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Griss," Greg said as Grissom opened the door, keeping the dog back by his collar.

"Hey Greg, come on in."

"I still can't believe this place, it's huge!"

"I know. It has lots of space for our ever expanding family."

"You got that right. So, where's Sara?"

"Ah yes, your movie buddy for the night. She's upstairs already cuddled in bed. She's just waiting on you to join her." Gil shook his head.

"I never thought I would be telling another man to join my wife in bed."

"Don't worry, Griss. In no way will I take advantage of your wife."

"Good to know, Greg."

"Much," he snickered out, getting an eyebrow raise from Grissom.

"Joking!"

"Good."

"Is your mom coming tonight, too?"

"I'm afraid she cancelled. One of her girlfriends from L.A. decided to take a trip to Vegas. So now she's taking her to the casinos to see if they can win some money."

"Where else would they go but to a casino?"

"Greg, you do not know my mother much at all. And I wish I could un-know some of the things Sara told me," Gil said, leading the man with the bag of movies up to his wife.

"Like what? I'm always up for a juicy story."

"How about I let Sara tell you? She'll put in much more enthusiasm. And I would much rather not get the visual."

"Visual to what? Hey Greg."

"Hey buddy," Greg said, making himself at home and stretching out on the king size bed beside Sara.

"Nice bed, very comfortable," Greg said with a bounce.

"Glad you like, what don't you want the visual of, Gil," Sara asked.

"My mom and your bachelorette party," he said, causing Sara to snort.

"What a night that was before we met up with you guys!"

"Ok, give me the details! I'm curious now."

"Well, the night started out with Catherine and me picking up some of the people tagging along."

"And that's my queue to go. I'll see you in the morning," Gil said, leaning over to give Sara a kiss goodbye.

"Be safe, I love you."

"Love you, too. Greg, take care of her."

"Will do bossman, have a good night," he said, waving Grissom out of the room as Bruno jumped on the foot of the bed.

"So, continue on with the story."

"We ended up at Chip and Dales where, for the whole night, Marie sat at the center stage and hooted and hollered at all the men. She was even stuffing money into their g-strings. She went as far as slapping a waiter's butt. He had backless chaps on, too!"

"No way! Sweet, innocent old Marie Grissom?"

"Get a few drinks into her and some half naked men around and she's not so innocent," Sara said, grabbing the movie bag.

"So, what do we got to watch?"

"Ah, romantic comedies. Adam Sandler in the 'Wedding Singer', Ben Stiller in 'There's Something about Mary', and lastly a classic, Meg Ryan in 'When Harry Met Sally'."

"I haven't seen the first two yet, and it's been ages since I've seen 'When Harry met Sally', so it's your choice Greg. You're the guest in my bed, you pick."

"Let's go with the 'Wedding Singer'."

* * *

"Sara, why are you crying," Greg asked as Adam Sandler sang to Drew Barrymore.

"Because it's so sweet."

_I wanna make you smile whenever you__'re sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
I'll kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

I'll need you  
I'll feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

"Greg, how does that song not make you want to cry," Sara asked.

"It turned me to mush."

"So I see. I dunno, I think it's a guy thing. It's a sweet song and all, I just don't feel the need to cry. Laugh, yes. Watching Billy Idol try to act is very funny and I like how the whole plane ganged up on her fiancé."

"Well, how about a pee break and a refresh on our drinks and snacks before we start the next one?"

"Sounds like a plan," Greg said, watching as Sara basically rolled off the bed and onto her feet.

* * *

"Can we watch 'When Harry met Sally' next," Sara asked.

"Why not," Greg said, pressing play on the DVD.

"This is a classic, always makes me laugh."

"And it shows that single men and women can't just be friends."

"I beg to differ, we're friends."

"You're married and off limits."

"What about Catherine?"

"Have you not noticed the underlying tension between her and Warrick? She's basically been called for."

"Mandy?"

"She and Nick have this weird flirtation thing going on. She makes him sing 'Oh Mandy' for prints sometimes."

"I miss the lab. Ok, what about Wendy," Sara asked as Greg blushed.

"Do I sense that you have a bit of a crush, Greg?"

"Hodges and I both have a bit of a crush. But see, this just goes to show that it's hard for men and women to be just friends. One or the other is usually attracted."

"Fair enough. Ok, back to the movie."

* * *

"Oh God, Oh yes, Oh yes, give it to me, more, more," Meg Ryan's voice echoed throughout the room as she faked her orgasm in a full restaurant. One of the customers said, "I'll have what's she's having," causing both Sara and Greg to laugh.

"Have you ever done that, Sara?"

"What, have an orgasm in the middle of a restaurant? No."

"No, faked one."

"What woman hasn't?"

"Grissman not giving you what you need," Greg laughed out

"Oh god, Greg, I have never in all the time I have been with Gil ever had to fake it. It is always real and earth shattering."

"But you just said…"

"You do realize I have been with a few other people besides Gil, right?"

"Fair enough."

"And you had to fake it with the other guys?"

"One guy, yes. He was nice to look at with a nice body, but in bed he was all about himself if you know what I mean. I thought it would change so I stuck around for a bit. But once I realized he was never going to change, even after I brought changing the sex up a bit, I split."

"Ouch!"

"We were better off separated anyway. What about you, have you ever had a girl fake it?"

"I don't think so, at least I hope not. There has never been any complaints on my end, but just look at that movie, I could be way off base."

"Knowing you, Greg, I doubt that."

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

"Honey, Greg, I'm home," Gil said to a very quiet house. After letting Bruno out back so the dog could relieve himself, Gil made his way upstairs to his bedroom. There he found Greg face down sprawled out on the bed and Sara on her side with her back facing Greg, both sleeping soundly. Coming over to his wife, Gil brushed the tendrils of hair out of her face causing her eyes to flutter.

"Hey"

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

"Nine, it's early."

"We didn't go to bed until four last night."

"Then go back to sleep," Gil said, placing a kiss on Sara's lips as Greg moaned and opened his eyes as he sat up.

"Is it morning already?"

"Afraid so, Greg."

"I'm wiped," Greg said, getting up.

"I'll get out of your hair, let you catch some shut eye."

"Thanks, Greg, for the movie night," Sara mumbled still half asleep.

"It was my pleasure Sara. Griss, I'll see you at work later."

"I'll walk you out, Greg," Gil said as the two made their way to the front door.

"Thanks for coming over last night, Greg."

"It was actually a lot of fun, although Sara can cry at the drop of a dime."

"I know. I've had to sit through a few movies with her myself."

"Did she ask you why you didn't cry?"

"Yes. I told her it was because I was a man."

"That's what I said, too. Bye, Griss."

"Bye, Greg," Gil said, waving. He went to the back door to let Bruno in then made his way back up to his wife who was now sound asleep again. After going to the bathroom, and stripping to his boxers, Gil made his way back to his bed. He pulled the covers back and spooned his chest up against Sara's back.

"Love you," Sara mumbled out.

"I love you too, honey," Gil replied as he placed his hand on Sara's ever growing abdomen.

TBC

* * *

Don't ya just love Greggo, lol

Thank you for every review, there all a great read!

Katie


	65. Chapter 65

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe the trial is two days before Thanksgiving," Sara said as Gil helped her on with her coat.

"You don't have to be there Sara, we can stay home."

"No Gil, I have to be there, I have to. Not only did that woman hurt James and me, but she hurt your mom, too. I can't sit here and twiddle my thumbs. I need to know that Laura is going to pay for all the trouble she has caused," Sara said as she placed her hands on Gil's chest, tears springing into her eyes.

"Calm down Sara, you have to stay calm," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"I know, sorry."

"It's ok. Let's make a deal, ok?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, if it starts to get too much in there I want you to tell me, and we'll leave. And if I think it's starting to get too much for you in there, I'm going to pull us out."

"What's the other half of this deal?"

"How about a long soak in the tub, together? I'll wash your back."

"Deal," Sara said easily.

"Since I can't have baths without you being in the house a bath together sounds great."

"Good, now let's go. We still have to pick up Mom."

* * *

"You guys didn't have to come," Sara said as Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Jim all came to sit with James, Jeremy, Marie, Gil and her.

"We thought you might want some extra support," Greg whispered as the judge came into the room.

"Thank You."

"All rise for the Honourable Judge Baker," the bailiff announced. As the audience and lawyers stood, Laura was brought in. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs and had a police officer at her side. She was lead to the seat beside her lawyer.

"Be seated."

"We're here today to try Laura Sidle for the following charges; two counts of assault causing bodily harm and three counts of Breaking and Entering. Two of which were in Las Vegas. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honour. At the time, Your Honour, Laura Sidle was under duress. She had just come into contact with the son and daughter she hadn't seen in years. It was temporary insanity, Your Honour," her lawyer said.

"I hope you have a doctor to back that up."

"We do, Your Honour."

"Oh god, she's going to get away with it," Sara mumbled.

"Let's get through the trial, Sara," Gil whispered, squeezing her hand.

* * *

"Dr. Kerr, can you verify that the defendant, Laura Sidle, was under duress at the time the crimes were committed?"

"I can. After my examination, I can state that she was in a rage. She felt betrayed by her children, and in that moment of rage she committed robbery and assault, even fled from the police."

"No more questions, Your Honour."

The judge turned the D.A.,

"Your witness."

"Thank you, Your Honour. Dr. Kerr, is Laura Sidle able to tell the difference between right and wrong?"

"Yes."

"And at the time of the crimes were committed, did she know the difference between right and wrong? Let me remind you that you're under oath."

"She did."

"So, when she BROKE into her son home and then her daughter's, stealing thousands of dollars worth of items plus money, she knew that was wrong."

"Yes."

"And when she came up behind Marie Grissom, a deaf woman I might add, and hit her over the head with a glass vase, giving her a sever concussion, she knew that was wrong, rage or no rage."

"Yes."

"So, what you're saying, even though Laura Sidle was in a rage, she still knew right from wrong?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I have no more questions." the D.A. said as the doctor stepped down.

"He was supposed to get these charges dropped," Laura said through clenched teeth.

"He was, but he can't lie under oath, Laura, I told you to take the deal," her lawyer said, shaking his head.

* * *

"It's time for closing statements, you're first Mr. Becker," the judge said to the defense attorney.

"Thank you, Your Honour. Today we are here to decide the fate of Laura Sidle; a woman who was battered and abused for years by a drunken husband. She's a woman who killed the man to protect her children, the same children who have turned her away.

Yes, in a moment of rage, she did some things that she regrets, but should a woman who has been suffering from battered woman's syndrome be punished even further by sending her to jail," the lawyer said, leaving his speech at that as he sat down.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, Laura Sidle may suffer from battered wife's syndrome, although that has not been proven. She is also a woman who abused her own kids as well. Her abuse on them was emotional and mental, causing them years of turmoil.

"Never in the twenty years since she murdered their father has Laura ever tried to contact her children. It was a fluke that they met here at all, running into one another on a night out on the town. After that a plan went into action for Laura. She planned out both robberies, and let me remind you this is not the first robbery that she has committed. Laura is well versed on how to commit robbery.

"As for the assault, Marie Grissom was just collateral damage, an unexpected occurrence. The defendant did not try to just get out of the house she was robbing, she picked up that glass vase and deliberately hit Mrs. Grissom over the head. She could have killed her.

"If you set Laura Sidle free, you're setting free a dangerous person. Think about that when you're deliberating. Your house could be next, or even you yourself could be next person assaulted," the D.A. concluded, sitting down.

* * *

"What do you think? I think that went really well," James said as they all sat outside the courtroom.

"It sounded good, but the jury will think about what the defense attorney said; she may have battered wife's syndrome. That's a big thing not to look at," Sara said.

"Let's not think about it. Let's just wait until the jury comes back," Gil said.

"He's right. Let's talk about something else, like Thanksgiving," Nick piped up.

"Yeah, we're all still coming over to your house, right Griss," Warrick asked.

"Yep"

"And I'm cooking, so expect a feast; turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, the works!"

"Oh Marie, you're making me hungry, " Sara said.

"Me, too," Greg said, making the group laugh.

"Is there anything we should bring," Catherine asked.

"Nope, I've got it covered. Anything I need Gil has volunteered to help out with, Sara too."

"So, we can just come over, eat and go," Nick chuckled out.

"Not so fast. Since we are letting you crash our house and feeding you, you guys get the dishes," Gil said.

"I knew there was a catch," Warrick said as the bailiff came out.

"Jury's in."

"That was quick. Is that a good thing or a bad thing," James asked.

"Could be either or." Jim said as he held the door open for everyone to go back in.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honour."

"What say you?"

"We, the jury, find Laura Sidle guilty on the count of assault," the foreman said as the large group in the crowd let out s bit of a breath they were holding.

"And on the two accounts of Breaking and Entering?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on both counts."

"Oh, thank god," Sara said as she released the final breath she was holding as Gil kissed the side of her head.

"You bastard! You were supposed to get me out of this mess," Laura shouted at her lawyer.

"Laura, I told you to take the deal," he said as Laura looked into the crowd and found her two children who were hugging.

"And you two! I gave birth to you! The least you could have done for me was let me take the stuff I wanted. You two are both ungrateful; my daughter and her sugar daddy and my fag son, disgusting," she yelled as the guard finally pulled her behind closed doors which only mumbled her yelling.

"Wow!"

"And that's our mother," Sara said, shaking her head, looking at the people in front of her.

"Don't give us those looks. We grew up seeing those looks and we don't want them," Sara said with a slight smile.

"Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry," Sara said as Gil took her hand and led Sara out of the building, her head held high.

TBC

* * *

Ans that will probably be the last time we'll see Laura, i haven't made up my mind yet, lol

thanks for all the reviews

katie


	66. Chapter 66

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"How's Sara," Greg's asked first thing as Grissom walked in with the night's assignments.

"Surprisingly well. I think a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders seeing Laura go to jail."

"I can't believe Sara grew up with that," Nick said.

"I know! That woman is not a mother. She has no maternal feelings at all," Catherine joined in.

"That's why Sara never called her mother. She's always called her Laura. The same goes for James," Grissom said. As he pulled the assignment slips out, Catherine's cell phone rang, stalling the process.

"Willows"

"What?! Are they ok?... No, I'll leave now….I don't know, I have to find someone to watch Lindsay. I'll call you when I know," Catherine said, hanging up.

"Everything ok, Catherine," Warrick asked.

"No, my mom and sister were in a car accident in Montana, I have to go."

"Gil, do you think you and Sara could do me a huge favour?"

"And watch Lindsay?"

"Please?"

"I don't see why not. All Sara is doing tomorrow is cooking with my mom for Thanksgiving. Just let me call her to make sure."

"Thanks. I don't want to leave her with Eddie for more than a day. He starts putting ideas in her head that we're going to get back together and then I have to break her heart when I tell her that it's not true," Catherine said as Grissom handed Warrick the assignment slips so he could call Sara.

"Why are you calling me so late," Sara said as she answered the phone.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was almost asleep. What's up? Is everything ok?"

"What would you say to having a house guest for a few days?"

"Depends on the guest."

"Catherine's mom and sister were in a car accident and she has to go to Montana. She's asked if we could keep Lindsay."

"It's no problem, Gil."

"I figured you would say that. Now, go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning with Lindsay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

"So, yes or no," Catherine asked.

"Yes"

"Oh thank god. Ok, I'm going to go check flights. Lindsay is with a sitter now."

"Call me with the details, Catherine," Grissom said as the group started to disperse.

As Warrick left, he put a slip in Grissom's hand. Flipping it over, Gil was relieved to not see the decomp in his hand but a simple B&E.

"Rick," Grissom called as Warrick was halfway down the hall.

"Thanks."

"You owe me, Griss." Warrick yelled back with a smile and a wave.

* * *

"Lindsay," Catherine said as she and Gil came in the front door.

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what me and Michelle did last night?"

"What?"

"We played dress up and house. I was the mommy and Michelle was the daddy and my dolly was the baby."

"You did," Catherine said as she looked up to see a blushing Michelle.

"Thanks, Michelle."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Actually, you have the next couple nights off. I have to go out of town."

"Am I going with you, Mommy?"

"No, honey."

"Am I staying with Daddy?"

"No honey, Daddy is working too hard right now. You're going to go stay with Uncle Gil and Sara and have Thanksgiving over there."

"Will you be back for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't think so, honey," Catherine said as tears sprang to Lindsay's eyes.

"Why?"

"Grandma and your aunt Julie were in a really bad accident and Mommy has to go make sure they're ok. And you don't want to sit in a hospital all day with no toys and no fun," Catherine said as Michelle waved her goodbye and left, leaving Gil there looking a little clueless.

"Hey Lindsay," Gil asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like to bake?"

"Yeah, especially cookies. Chocolate ones."

"Well, Sara and my mom are going to be baking all day. I bet we could convince Sara and Mom to bake a special batch of cookies."

"Really?"

"I think so," he said as Lindsay smiled.

"Ok, I want you to go pack your bag. I'll come help you in a few minutes," Catherine said as Lindsay hopped to her bedroom.

"Thanks, Gil."

"You're welcome, Cath."

* * *

"Smells good in here already," Gil said as he and Lindsay came in the front door, the smell of apple pie already filling the air.

"Bruno," Lindsay squealed as the dog licked her face causing her to giggle hysterically.

"Hey," Sara said, waddling into the room.

"Hey, back. Our houseguest has arrived."

"I'm going to help you bake," Lindsay announced.

"Well, isn't it just lucky that I have an apron all ready for you," Marie said, watching from the kitchen door, holding out the apron.

"Can we make chocolate cookies? They're for Uncle Gil."

"I don't think Uncle Gil needs any more cookies," Sara said with a smirk.

"Oh I beg to differ, cookies do the soul good," Gil said, agreeing with Lindsay.

"I don't know," Sara said with a smile.

"Please, please, please," she begged with puppy eyes.

"Yes, please, please, please," Gil agreed.

"If we can't touch the pies until tomorrow we need something to keep our fingers away."

"Wow, puppy dog eyes from the both of you! I don't know Marie, what do you think," Sara asked, signing.

"I think we could squeeze in a batch of cookies," she said, causing a big smile from Gil and a squeal from Lindsay as she happily ran towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Gil said.

"You're welcome. Now, go shower and change. You can help with dishes after we're done."

"I knew there would be a catch to getting cookies made," Gil said, rolling his eyes as he walked upstairs.

TBC

* * *

We were in need of something fluffly again after Laura's trial, so here it is, next is Thanksgiving so stay tuned

Thank you for all the reviews, there a wonderful review

Katie


	67. Chapter 67

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey guys," Sara said, answering the front door to Jim, Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"Hey!"

"I could smell that turkey from the end of the driveway, Sara," Nick said.

"Try having to spend the last four hours in here, my stomach has been grumbling all that time," she said as the men all walked in.

"Hey guys," Gil said, coming out of the kitchen with his apron that read 'I'd tell you the recipe but then I'd have to kill you'.

"Nice apron, Griss," Warrick commented.

"I thought so. Come on in guys, the game is on in the other room," Gil said, leading the men into the living room.

"Uncle Gil, it's time for the parade on TV can we watch it," Lindsay asked.

"The game was just about to start," Nick muttered.

"Sure Lindsay, but we're going to have to watch it with the small screen in the TV," Gil said, turning on picture in picture on his big screen.

"See compromise, but as soon as it's over Lindsay the guys get to watch the game, ok," Gil said as Lindsay happily nodded.

"Drinks guys?"

"Sounds good."

"I've got beer."

"Sounds even better," Jim said with a smile as the doorbell went off again

"I got it," called Sara

"James, Jeremy"

"Happy Thanksgiving baby sister"

"You too, come on in, the guys are watching the game in the other room, you want a beer,"

"Sounds good, but I can get it Sara," James said as Jeremy went into the living room

"Nonsense, go sit"

* * *

"Ok boys and Lindsay, dinner's on the table," Sara said, coming into the room just as the parade was ending.

"We can finally eat now," Lindsay asked.

"Yes, we can finally eat now."

"Good because I'm starving," Greg finished as they all walked into the dining room. Gil stood carving the turkey at the table.

"Holy cow is that one big bird," Nick commented.

"As long as it tastes as good as it looks that's all that matters," Warrick chimed in.

"I can guarantee you will love this turkey; mom's secret recipe."

"Speaking of Marie where is she?" Greg asked.

"She won't come in until the final thing is on the table. She's making sure everything is perfect," Gil replied as Marie came out with dinner rolls that looked hand made.

"Anything we can do to help?" Asked Jeremy

"Nope" Marie answered reading his lips

"Now, let's eat," Greg said.

"Not so fast, we pray first," Marie said as they all sat down, joining hands.

"Heavenly Father, bless this meal and the people at this table."

"And Mommy, too," Lindsay butted in.

"And Catherine, too."

"Bless the lives that are to be born," Marie said as Gil squeezed Sara's hand a little tighter and getting a smile out of Sara.

"And bless this day of coming together, amen. Now let's eat," Marie said, ending the prayer.

As soon as hands separated they were pulling at dishes, scooping large amounts of stuffing, turkey and mashed potatoes on their plates.

"What would you like, Lindsay," Gil asked.

"A little bit of everything, please."

"Gravy, too?"

"Gravy is the best part, Uncle Gil," Lindsay said as a matter of fact.

"Oh God," Sara said, taking her first bite and making all the men's heads snap up to her moaning.

"This is soo good!"

"Hungry much, Sara," Jim joked.

"Hey, feeding two extra people here! And I wouldn't say too much, Jim. Your plate is as big as mine and you're only feeding yourself over there."

"Touché," he said, looking at his own plate.

"Jim, I figure you would know not to come between a pregnant woman and her food," Marie joked as she watched the interaction.

"Yea, you think I would," he said, causing chuckles from the table.

"This is really good, Marie," Greg signed.

"Thank you, Greg."

* * *

"Who has room for dessert," Marie asked, bringing out a pumpkin pie and an apple pie before she went to grab a cherry cheesecake.

"Did they spend all of yesterday cooking," Warrick asked.

"Baking Warrick, and yes we did. My feet were killing me by the end of the day."

"We even made cookies," Lindsay said.

"Do we get to have some of those, too," Nick asked.

"Nope, we ate 'em all yesterday," Lindsay replied proudly.

"What is everyone having," Marie asked.

"Oh God, I don't know if I can eat anymore," Jim said, patting his belly.

"Well, I'll have apple, please," Gil said as Marie cut him a slice.

"Me too, no wait, pumpkin," Sara said, holding out her plate.

"No, make that apple"

"How about a slice of each," Marie suggested.

"Sounds even better," Sara said, taking her plate back and salivating over her pie.

"Lindsay?"

"Cheesecake, please."

"Boys?"

"Apple," Nick asked.

"Cheesecake," Warrick asked.

"Pumpkin," Greg stated

"Cheesecake," replied James and Jeremy in unison

"I'm going to follow in Sara's steps and take a slice of each," Jim said with a smile.

"I thought you were full, Jim," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"There's always room for pie!"

TBC

* * *

As every man in my family says "There is always room for pie!" lol, my dad told me he actually thinks it's a sin for a pie to go to waste, and he'll try his best to prevent it, even if that means he gets to eat most of it!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, i'm getting closer and closer to that 500 review mark, that's amazing!

Katie


	68. Chapter 68

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hello everyone," the Lamaze instructor said as Sara, with the help of Gil sat down on the pillow on the floor.

"Hi, Sherry."

"Ok everyone, I want you to get into position, Husbands, boyfriends, partners, I want you behind Mommy, supporting her back."

"You ok," Gil asked as he shifted behind Sara.

"Yeah, can you adjust the back pillow a bit?"

"That better?"

"Great."

"Ok class, today being our last day, we're going to focus on our breathing exercises and breastfeeding your newborn as well as post partum depression and life after baby."

"Learning to breathe diaphragmatically is the most important tool for preparing for the labor and delivery experience. This means that when you inhale, you fill the lungs with air and expand your belly, allowing the diaphragm to drop into the abdominal cavity. As you exhale, the diaphragm will rise and the belly will contract," the instructor said as all the women in the room took giant breaths.

"Partners, this is where you come in handy. Rubbing Mommy's back and shoulders is a great help. And, if you're brave enough, you can give them your hand to squeeze. But don't be surprised if it's bruised the next day."

"You brave enough, bug man?"

"I think I can take it."

For the next fifteen minutes every pregnant woman in the room practiced their breathing.

"Are you taking deep breaths, too," Sara asked, feeling Gil's chest rise higher on her back.

"I'm feeling left out," Gil joked back.

"Oh honey, trust me, you are not left out."

"Now class, I want to throw in quickly about labour and pain. I can tell you from my own experience that childbirth is a lot of work and it can be very painful or not so much, although you will feel some sort of pain during the process."

"Did you take the drugs," Sara asked.

"For my second and third baby I did. When I was pregnant with my first child I decided to tough it out. My first birth was actually easier than my other two. My two other babies were another story. They were both very long labours."

"How long," Gil piped in.

"Brady, my second child, was 22 hours plus two hours of pushing and Michael was 23 hours plus another two hours of pushing."

"How come it took so long to push them out," Sara asked.

"Your OB has probably told you this. When you're pushing the baby out, every time the contraction ends the baby retracts back in a little bit; two steps forward one step back. Pushing drains your energy, fast."

"So with twins I could be looking at four hours of pushing?"

"Not necessarily, if your second baby is turned and ready to come down, it may not take long at all. Some women do shrink back after baby one is born, and it could be hours before you're ready to start pushing again."

"I think I'm starting to dread labour," Sara said timidly.

"You'll do fine," Gil reassured.

"And I'll be there every step of the way."

"Holding my hand?"

"Holding your hand."

"Ok, now we're going to move to breastfeeding. Now this can be a little daunting to new mommies, even second or third time mommies as well. Breastfeeding provides your baby with the best possible nourishment. For the first six months of your baby's life the baby is receiving all your antibodies to help build his or hers immune system so they can fight off coughs, colds, and the flu, among other things," she said as she handed out fake babies to the group, giving two to Sara.

"Pillows are a must when you're breastfeeding. Have them around your back, under your elbow or on your lap for added support," she said as Sara put the pillow on her lap, balancing a baby on each side of her.

"We got a quick learner over here. Sara, you've got a good hold on them. The only thing I would suggest for comfort is a football hold, so the babies' bodies are draped to your sides," she said as Gil helped Sara change the dolls' positions.

"Better."

For the next half hour the instructor went over proper holds and how to get your baby to properly latch on.

"How do I know if the baby is getting enough," Sara asked.

"Good question, Sara. One way is to count the number of wet diapers you're changing. A baby should wet at least six wet diapers a day."

"That's a lot of dirty diapers," Gil mumbled.

"And you get to change a lot of them, honey."

"Fluid intake is also an important factor. Moms, try and drink at least six to eight glasses of water a day and in between feedings.

"And don't forget you will have a nurse to help you with your first feedings at the hospital. Don't be afraid to ask for help as well," the instructor said, continuing on.

"Now, when you bring your baby or babies home from the hospital, you're probably going to be thinking, 'what now?' Do I sleep, clean the house, eat, what? The answer is, do what moves you.

"For the first while your baby is going to basically eat, sleep and poop. But I highly recommend that when your baby sleeps that you sleep, even if it's just for a half hour. Trust me, even though your baby isn't doing much you will feel exhausted.

Don't be afraid to let friends or family do a load of dishes or laundry and welcome meals that people want to make."

"Mom will like that."

"That's ok. She feeds me, I'll feed these two."

"But with coming home, Moms, be prepared for the baby blues. A lot of new mothers suffer from it."

"Did you," Gil asked.

"I did, but it went away about ten days after birth."

"What kind of symptoms should we look out for," Sara butted in.

"Mood swings are one of them, happy one minutes, sad the next. You may feel a little depressed or have a hard time concentrating. Loss of appetite and not being able to sleep are other symptoms."

"How long does it last," Sara asked nervously.

"Usually no longer than two weeks. If it's lasting longer than that, you should talk to your doctor; you may need medication to help.

"Be advised that post partum depression can start weeks and months after childbirth. Partners, this is where you come in handy. Be sure to look out for all these signs."

"So, Moms-to-be, now that this is our last class, how is everyone feeling?"

"Nervous," all the women said.

"And that is totally natural, for dads too. This experience is a life changing one. I can guarantee that your life will never be the same again. Now, if there are anymore questions, this is our last class so feel free to ask away."

"I have some," Gil said as Sara laid back into his chest.

"Shoot"

"It's about labour and delivery, what happens in the case of an emergency? What happens if the babies are breech?"

"Well, doctors will monitor the breech baby and consider turning it internally."

"And if it can't be turned?"

"Then a C-section is usually required."

"What happens if the cord is wrapped around the neck," he shot out quickly.

"Then the baby is delivered as quickly as possible. The doctor will usually find a way to unlatch the cord from the neck. If that can't be done, a C-section is on the table again. You won't know until you're in the delivery room."

"With a twin birth, what happens if one baby is turned the right way but the other is breech?"

"Again, the doctor will try and turn Baby B or decide to deliver feet first, or even opt for a C-section for the second baby."

"When is there a need for a vacuum or clamps," Gil asked as Sara closed her eyes in embarrassment as other women in the room started to cringe.

"They're just used to help get the baby's head out."

"Can that hurt the baby?"

"No, but it may leave a funny mark on the baby's head for a few days."

"What if Sara starts to lose too much blood?"

"Gil, stop asking questions," Sara muttered, looking apologetically to the other couples.

"The doctors will monitor the mother's blood loss, and will act quickly if too much blood loss is happening. Medicine is given to help slow the mother's blood loss."

"And what happens if.."

"Gil, enough!"

"Sara I just want to know what to expect."

"And you're scaring the other mothers in the room. These things you're talking about are worst case scenario things. We'll have doctors all around us monitoring things, stop worrying so much!"

"Sorry," Gil said guiltily, looking up at very nervous looking mothers.

"Sorry," he said again.

"Just remember that a baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, homes happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten and the future worth living for," the instructor said, trying to end the class on a happier note.

There was no sound in the room except grunts as expectant mothers stood up.

"I can't believe you asked all those things! No wait, yes I can," Sara said as Gil pulled her up.

"I said I was sorry."

"You owe me! I'm thinking a back and foot rub." A grunt from Gil was the only answer she got in response.

TBC

* * *

I had to have a lamaze class chapter, lol, and have grissom asking a bunch of worst case scenario questions!

A lot of people have been asking when the babies are coming and if the names have been picked out yet and the answer is yes the babies are coming soon and the names have been picked out. I'm thinking sometime late next week we'll get to the baby chapters, so don't worry they are coming!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Katie


	69. Chapter 69

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe you don't have any Christmas decorations," Marie said as she and Sara entered the mall. It was still the first week of December, so the mall wasn't too overly crowded.

"I didn't say we had none, we just don't have enough. Gil and I each had a few but I want to put up some garland and lights and we need more bulbs and decorations for the tree that Gil and Jim are going to get for us on the weekend."

"How about Christmas shopping? What do you need to get yet?"

"Actually I just have to pick up the watch for Gil. Everything else I have ordered online and it's steadily being delivered to the house. Oh, actually, I need a dress."

"A dress, what for?"

"The lab is having a Christmas slash New Year's party on New Year's Eve, and if I'm not in the hospital having babies or have already had them, Gil and I are going. You know, it's on New Year's Eve, you're more than welcome to come."

"I might just do that. Ok, dress shopping or decoration shopping first?"

"Let's hit the maternity store for a dress first," Sara said as they detoured their way into the store.

"Were you looking for any particular color," the saleslady asked as Sara and Marie looked through a rack of dresses.

"Not really, just something that fits well and looks good."

"When are you due?"

"Around New Year's"

"You have a whole month left!"

"Twins"

"Ok, well what's the dress for?"

"For a New Year's party."

"Oh, I have the perfect thing for that. Come on, follow me," she asked as Sara waddled and Marie walked along following her.

"What do you think? We only got a couple of these dresses in this year. I think it would look perfect on you."

"I don't know," Sara said, contemplating.

"I do, Sara, go try it on," Marie said, taking the dress and pulling Sara to the changing room.

"Ok, ok, I get it, let go of my wrist," Sara joked, looking at Marie.

"Sorry, I just think it's perfect for you, Sara."

"Give me a couple minutes," Sara asked as she took the dress to change.

Five minutes later, when Sara had still not emerged from the dressing room, Marie knocked. "Sara, you ok in there?"

"I'm glad you made me try it on, Marie," Sara said, stepping out in the dark navy blue dress. It had one strap holding the dress up that went over her left shoulder and came in at the bodice, showing off her ever expanding baby belly. It flowed to just her ankles, so it was a comfortable fit.

"Oh Sara!"

"Think Gil will like it?"

"I think you'll knock his socks off!"

"So, I take it you like the dress," the saleslady asked.

"I do, we're taking it," Sara said.

"You don't want to look at anything else?"

"No, I don't want to push my luck. This one fits, it's comfortable and, hey look at that, affordable too. I even have a pair of shoes that will match it."

"Ok, well I'll ring it up and wait for you at the cash register."

* * *

"So one thing off our list, next Christmas decorations," Marie said as they walked towards the next store.

"Who knew there were this many different kinds of tree decorations?"

"Well, why don't you come up with a theme? You know, do white and blue or gold and silver and put white lights on the tree."

"You're the artist, help me out," Sara asked as she scanned the rows, smiling when she came across a baby's first Christmas decoration.

"Marie, look at these," Sara said, touching her arm and showing her the decorations.

"They're adorable, Sara," she said, looking at the bulbs that had teddy bears and Santa Clauses on them.

"You even have room to engrave names on them later on."

"Speaking of names, we need to pick up a baby names book."

"You mean to tell me you haven't picked out names yet?"

"We have talked about them but we haven't come to a final decision on anything. I was thinking the name book would help cement the deal."

"Care to let me in on what names you have talked about?"

"Nope," Sara teased back with a smile.

"Please?"

"Oh don't give me those eyes! Gil does that when he wants something too and if these two have those eyes I'm in trouble! Marie, stop it, I'm not saying anything," Sara said just before she turned around to avoid those eyes.

"Fine, fine, make an old woman wait! I could die tomorrow without knowing my future grandbabies' names."

"Marie, you're only 67 years old. You walk a mile a day and the doctor gave you a clean bill of health, you're not going to die," Sara signed back as they hit the next isle.

"It was worth a shot," Marie said back with a twinkle in her eye.

"I have to learn to keep my ground with those eyes," Sara said as she turned to look down at the cards in front of her.

"Sara," a man asked from the other isle, looking through the shelves at her.

"Chris?"

"I knew I recognized that voice. How have you been?"

"Very well, actually. You?"

"Can't complain. What are you doing in Sin City?"

"I live here."

"Sara, who is this," Marie asked, not liking the way the man was looking at Sara.

"Sorry, Marie," Sara signed.

"Marie, this is Chris Homes. Chris this is Marie Grissom."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. How do I know that last name?"

"Gil Grissom."

"That's it, the bug guy," he said with distaste.

"Yeah, Chris, the bug guy. Also happens to be my husband now."

"You married him?"

"I did."

"How things change, I never thought you would get married."

"Hey!"

"That came out wrong! I just meant you always said you didn't want to get married."

"Like you said, things change."

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee, Sara? Marie, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Marie?"

"You know, I have a few more gifts I have to get. Why don't you go along? How about I come meet you in an hour at the coffee shop?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Marie said with one final glance at the man.

TBC

* * *

Let the drama return, lol, don't worry it doesn't last long and then it's christmas, lol

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	70. Chapter 70

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, coffee," Chris said as Sara watched Marie leave with a frown.

"Yeah, but I'll make mine a tea."

"Sara Sidle giving up coffee? That's a first!"

"Yeah well, when you're eight months pregnant you have to give up a lot of things," Sara said.

"Wait, what? Whoa, you're pregnant," Chris said as he finally saw Sara in full view.

"I am, and it's Grissom now, Chris."

"How could I forget," he said as the two made their way out of the store.

"You don't have to say it like that, Chris."

"Like what?"

"Like Gil's name is the worst thing to fall off your lips," Sara said as they ordered their tea and coffee.

"Enjoy," said the cheery woman, handing their drinks.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well, he's not my favourite man in the world."

"Ok, enough of that. Tell me why you're in Vegas," Sara asked, trying to change the subject.

"Meeting the in-laws for the first time."

"You're getting married?"

"I am, in six months time Julia Newerd will become Julia Homes."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Chris muttered, looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"You sure? Because it looks like something's bothering you. Are you happy, with Julia?"

"Sure"

"You don't sound so sure."

"What's it to you, Sara?"

"What?"

"What's it to you? I mean, when we dated you told me you would never get married. When you broke up with me, Sara, I was devastated. Which, by the way, happened not long after you met the bug guy, Grissom. Now you tell me that you're married and expecting a baby together."

"Babies."

"What?"

"We're having twins."

"Well, that's the cherry on top of the cake! You're living the life that we should have shared together."

"Wwwhat," Sara asked, stunned.

"Sara, I loved you! Hell, I still do love you, pregnant with some other man's babies or not," he said, putting his hand over top of Sara's, from which she pulled away.

"I think I should get going," Sara said, getting up.

"Sara, wait," he said, grabbing her arm hard enough to leave a mark.

"Let go of me, Chris!"

"Just hear me out!"

"No!"

"We could be together again."

"Chris, let me go!"

"No!"

"What! Chris, let me go," Sara said, trying to get her arm free.

"Please, Sara, just listen to me for a minute."

"Get your hands off my wife," Gil said, coming up behind Sara, Marie behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Gil Grissom."

"Chris, I'm going to give you two more seconds to get your hands off my wife."

"Or what," Chris taunted just before Gil's fist came into contact with Chris's jaw.

"You son of a bitch," Chris said from his lying position on the floor.

"I suggest you get out of Vegas, Chris. If you haven't forgotten, both Sara and I work with law enforcement and can have you arrested."

"You assaulted me!"

"No, I defended my wife who asked you numerous times to let her go. You bruised her arm, and if Sara decided to file police charges it's going to look really bad for you to have a charge of assault on an eight months pregnant woman. Leave before I chase you out of this town," Gil said as he wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and led her away.

"Thank you," Sara said as tears started to come to her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me for protecting my wife and children," Gil said as the three stopped to sit down on a bench.

"What are you doing here," Sara asked as Gil brushed her tears away.

"Mom texted me. She said you were having coffee with an old friend. She told me she didn't like the way he was looking at you and that I should come down here."

"I thought he just wanted to catch up, it's been a long time since we have seen each other. Then, when your name came up, it's like a switch went off in his head."

"Thank you, Marie," Sara said.

"You're welcome, Sara," Marie said, getting up.

"I think I am going to get going. Sara, I picked up that last Christmas gift for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It gives me another reason to come by the house."

"You don't need a reason to come over, Mom, you're welcome anytime," Sara assured as Marie kissed her cheek and patted her belly and getting a kick in response.

"Good to know, bye you two," Marie waved goodbye.

"Are you ok," Gil said, looking at her arm and seeing a slight bruise.

"I'll live."

"Ready to go home?"

"I am, but we have one more stop to make first," Sara said as Gil pulled her up.

"Where to?"

"Baby Depot, trust me that will cheer us both up from what just happened. We still need a few things like diapers and a baby name book."

"Haven't we talked about names?"

"But we haven't come to a conclusion on any of them, maybe this will help."

"Sara, we have lots of time left."

"No, we don't, Gil. Theses babies can come at any time. I don't want them to go nameless for a month because we can't decide."

"They wouldn't go nameless for a month."

"You say that now. I went nameless for a month, so I was told, before my father went down and put my name on the birth certificate without my mother's knowledge."

"Ok, we get a name book, but I doubt it will help."

"Then humour me."

TBC

* * *

I hope that answered everyone's questions about Chris, yes he was Sara's ex and he knew who Grissom was!

Christmas time in coming so stay tuned for more! And thank you for all the reviews that everyone has left!

Katie


	71. Chapter 71

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara, hi Gil," said Dr. Keys as she came into the room.

"Hi, Doctor."

"So, how are you feeling, Sara? You're in the home stretch now."

"I feel like I'm as big as a house! There is no possible way I can get any bigger, right?"

"I doubt you'll get much bigger, Sara. Your due date is the 29th of December and today is the 23rd. Right now those babies in there are feeling pretty cramped."

"Tell me about it, someone has decided to keep an appendage tucked under my ribs."

"Well, if you roll up the shirt I can tell you which one it is," Dr. Keys said as Gil rolled Sara's shirt up as she started the ultrasound machine.

"Well Sara, from the looks of it, Baby B has an arm stuck under your rib."

"Is there any chance that it might move?"

"Why don't we try this," Dr. Keys said, putting the ultrasound down and gently pressing to the side of Sara's stomach, nudging the baby's arm away.

"How's that?"

"So much better! How come you didn't show me that weeks ago? It would have helped out a lot."

"Well, now you know." she replied as she turned back to her previous task.

"Everything is looking good, Sara. The babies have gained weight and their lungs are developed. Their heart beats are strong, too."

"What position are they in," Gil asked.

"They're in a good position for a vaginal delivery. Baby A is head down like we like it to be and Baby B is laying flat on top. My guess is Baby B will turn once baby A is delivered."

"Good, that's good," Sara said, gazing at the screen.

"Have you felt any contractions, Sara?"

"No, not since I had the pre-term labour a few months ago."

"How's the back pain?"

"My back is sore. There's so much weight out in the front of me that when I stand I am somewhat hunched and it strains it."

"And twinges or anything?"

"Oh, little ones here and there. I've gotten the odd one while doing something in the last couple days."

"I want you to monitor those if they start getting a lot closer together, ok?"

"Will do."

"And I think at this point that if you haven't given birth by the second of January we're going to induce."

"Do we have to?"

"I think at that point it would be for the best. But honestly, I think you'll go into labour before then. You're scheduled for another appointment on the second, so we'll know for sure that day."

"I've heard that induction births are more intense."

"I won't lie, they are and that's because contractions start coming on faster and at more even intervals. But for now don't worry about it. Just relax, get lots of rest and have a Merry Christmas. Next year you'll have two more to celebrate with," the doctor said, giving a cloth to Sara to wipe her belly.

"Can you help me, Gil," Sara asked as Gil helped pull her to an upright position on the bed so she could get up.

"Well Sara, keep doing what you're doing. Eat healthily and sleep when you can. Trust me, when these two come, you two won't have any sleep."

"Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year."

"Thanks, Dr. Keys," Gil and Sara both said as the woman in question left with a smile.

"So, what should we do now," Sara asked.

"You don't want to go home?"

"Not yet, how about we go for dessert?"

"Go for dessert," Gil asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, there's this great little café not far from here that has the best caramel cheesecake ever!"

"Why not, it is Christmas, we should be indulging."

"I think the proof of our indulgence is right here, Gil," Sara said as she rubbed her baby belly with a smile as Gil held her car door open.

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

"Sara, go change into something nice," Gil said as Sara was cuddled up on the couch with Bruno snoring softly.

"Why, it's late and I really don't feel like going anywhere at the moment."

"Please?"

"Again, why?"

"Just humour me, put on that nice red shirt with black pants."

"Fine, fine," Sara said as she pushed herself off the couch.

* * *

"How do I look," Sara asked as she waddled her way into the living room.

"Beautiful," Gil replied, coming up close to her, almost nose to nose before he pulled out a piece of mistletoe from behind his back and hung it over their heads.

"Tradition, got to follow it," Gil mumbled as his lips softly brushed across hers in the softest of kisses.

"Merry Christmas, Sara."

"Merry Christmas, Gil." Sara said as Gil grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Soon, first we have to pick up Mom."

"You're mom? Gil, she's probably in bed."

"Trust me, she's not."

* * *

"Gil, Sara, Merry Christmas," Marie said as she came to sit in the backseat of the car.

"Merry Christmas, Mom" they both replied. Sara turned around so she could read her lips as Gil drove.

"Marie, can you tell me where we're going?"

"We'll be there soon, just hold tight, Sara."

* * *

"Church, we're going to church," Sara asked as Gil pulled into the packed parking lot.

"Midnight Mass, actually. I've come to this Mass every year since I moved here. It's the one time of year I do go to church."

"It's beautiful, Gil," Sara said as they entered the candle filled church.

"You could have just told me that you wanted to come to Mass, Gil."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you and show you the one tradition that I have kept going since I was a child," Gil replied as Sara laid her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

"Sara, I want you to meet someone," Gil said as Benjamin Reeve, the man who delivered the Mass, came to stand in front of them.

"Sara, meet Benjamin Reeve, Benjamin meet my wife, Sara and my mother, Marie."

"Please to meet the both of you," the man said softly, shaking their hands.

"You as well," Marie said as Sara smiled and nodded.

"Gil, you've been a busy man. I was sorry to miss your wedding."

"It was small. We wanted you to perform the ceremony but I believe you were out of town that weekend."

"I was with a sick friend. It looks like your life is soon going to be blessed again."

"Very soon," Sara said.

"More like any day now, with twins no less," Marie said excitedly.

"There are two things in this life for which we are never fully prepared; and that is twins."

"Josh Billings," Gil said softly as the priest nodded.

"I hope you two are prepared. Your life will be blessed double time."

"I think we're as prepared as we're going to get," Sara said as someone called over to the priest.

"I have to go, Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year. Bring those two around after they're born."

"Will do, Father," Gil said as the man left.

"You know, people know you too well when they know to quote things just for you," Sara joked out as Gil led the two women out to the car by the small of their backs.

TBC

* * *

Ok so the next chapter is christmas day and it's two chapters long after that start to get prepared for babies!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have left for me, they are all a wonderful read!

Katie


	72. Chapter 72

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sara," Gil said as he set the breakfast tray on the dresser and kissed his wife awake.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas, Gilbert," Sara said with her eyes fluttering open. "What smells so good?"

"French toast," Gil replied with a smile as brought over the tray and Sara sat up as far as she could.

"I don't think the tray will sit properly on my lap, babe."

"Then we'll just eat it off mine," Gil replied a little huskily as he sat down with the tray over his lap.

"Mmph, don't talk to me in that tone when we can do nothing about it," Sara said through a mouth full if French toast.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Poorly, when you have to lie on your side constantly it sucks. And two moving babies, who seemed to sense Santa Claus was coming last night, didn't help. I think they know its Christmas, honey. They're excited."

"What kid isn't excited on Christmas," Gil said, rubbing her belly and getting a swift kick in response.

"They know their daddy."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"That makes two of us. Gil, are you as nervous about this as I am?"

"Probably more, but it's a good nervous. I think every expectant parent feels that way."

"I'm scared about the birth."

"You'll be fine. I'll be there the whole time, letting you break my hand."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart. Now, eat before it get's cold."

* * *

DING DONG DING DONG

"I bet that's Mom," Gil mumbled into the back of Sara's neck. After breakfast, they both decided that some more rest was required and curled back under the covers, with Gil spooning Sara from behind.

"Most likely to start putting the turkey in the oven," Sara mumbled back as the doorbell sounded again.

"You better go get that. I'll hop in the shower."

"Why don't you get another hour of sleep and then we can shower together."

"But your mom…"

"Will be busy in the kitchen for half the day, don't worry," Gil said as he kissed Sara's cheek, grabbed his robe and headed downstairs to answer the front door.

"It's about time," Marie said with a smile.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Son," Marie said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Now, come on and help me bring gifts in from the car."

"Mom, what did you do, buy the whole mall," Gil asked, looking into the backseat of her car.

"No, only half. Oh, stop giving me that look. They're not all for you and Sara, some are for James, Jeremy, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Jim, Catherine even Lindsay, oh and the babies, too."

"The babies aren't even born yet," Gil said, huffing as he lifted the big basket of presents out of the car.

"But they will be soon," Marie said excitedly.

"How's Sara today?"

"Tired, she's going to sleep for another hour while you start cooking. After she has her shower we can open some gifts and then wait until the rest of our guests are here to open the rest."

"Sleep is good. Lord knows you two won't have any once those babies are here."

"So we've been told."

* * *

"Sara, it's time to get up," Gil said, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to open presents?"

"Oh I want to do that but I don't want to move from under these covers. I'm nice and warm."

"Well how about I start a nice hot shower and we can both stay warm that way."

"Well, if you put it that way…."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sara," Marie said, while peeling potatoes. Sara sat at the kitchen counter while Gil poured a glass of orange juice for her.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. It looks like you're having fun down here."

"One more potato and I'm finished, then we can open gifts."

"I saw the load of gifts that was put under our tree. Marie, you didn't have to bring so much. You're making Christmas dinner for everyone, again."

"Nonsense, I haven't had many people to buy for other than Gil in a long time. It's nice to get gifts for you, those babies and new friends," Marie said as she wiped her hands clean.

"Ok, present time."

* * *

"To Gil. Love, Sara," Gil read aloud as Sara handed him the small box to which he shook lightly before he tore into the paper. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful new watch.

"Sara"

"You like?"

"I love it, I needed a new watch."

"I know," she said as Gil slid it onto his wrist then handed Sara a small box of her own to which she lifted an eyebrow.

"Go on, open it," Gil said anxiously, with a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh wow," Sara said, holding up the gold necklace. The butterfly attached to it was sparkling in the light.

"It's gorgeous! Can you," Sara asked, holding the necklace out to Gil so he could do it up around her neck.

"Beautiful, just like you."

"OK, enough with the mushy stuff. You're going to make me cry," Marie cut in.

"Sorry, Mom, and don't think we have forgot about you," Gil said as he handed her a slightly larger box.

"Gil and I picked that out together," Sara said as Marie pulled out a small mirror that had a rose placed in the corner and a saying written down it.

"What is a grandma," Marie said aloud.

"A grandma is someone who's thoughtful and dear,

She's kindness, sweetness and love,

She's someone the family needs very much.

Someone they think the world of.

A grandma cares if you're happy or blue,

She's quick with a word of good cheer-

And all the nice things that a grandma does,

Mean more every year," Marie finished with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she chocked out as she pulled Sara and Gil into a tight hug.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm the pregnant one who cries at the drop of a dime, not you."

"I can't help it," Marie replied, grabbing another box and placing it into the laps of Sara and Gil.

"This one is for the babies."

Opening it up they found two pairs of the smallest booties that they had ever seen.

TBC

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone, lol

I actually gave a present like that to my grandmother with that exact saying on it and made her cry, and i thought it would be fitting for marie!

Thank you for all the reviews, i well past the 500 review mark, so thank you!

Katie


	73. Chapter 73

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sara," James said from the doorway, holding loads of gifts, Jeremy at his side.

"Merry Christmas, you two. Come on in, the rest of the gang should be here anytime now."

"It smells good in here, Sara," Jeremy said as he took his and James' jacket and hung them up.

"Thank Marie, she showed up early this morning and put in the turkey."

"I've been looking forward to more turkey since Thanksgiving," James said as the doorbell went off.

"Hey Catherine, Lindsay," Sara said with a smile.

"No babies yet?"

"Afraid not, come on in."

"Where's Bruno," Lindsay asked.

"Gil's giving him some Christmas treats in the other room. Why don't you go help him?"

"'Kay"

"Merry Christmas, Catherine."

"You, too," she said as the doorbell went off again revealing Jim, Nick, Warrick and Greg.

"Merry Christmas!" The guys all said together, each holding a box of gifts.

"Right back at you! Come on in, make yourselves at home. As soon as you're comfortable we can open presents."

"Presents, come on guys hurry up," Greg said with a spark in his eye.

"Are you reverting back to a five year old, Greg," Warrick said as they made their way into the living room.

"At Christmas time, yes! Come on, who doesn't like presents?"

"Just wait until you have two five year olds, Sara," Catherine said as Gil, Lindsay and Marie came into the room followed by James and Jeremy.

"They're not even here yet. Let's get through the birth first," Sara said as she slowly sat down in the giant loveseat.

"Getting nervous, Gil," Jim asked.

"I won't lie, yes, I am nervous but I think that's to be expected."

"I remember your father when I was in labour with you, Gil."

"At that time fathers weren't allowed in the room. I was told from your grandmother that he didn't stop pacing the halls until the sound of your cries broke through. I remember when he held you for the first time. His hands were shaking, up until that point he had only held a baby once in his life. But as soon as you were in his arms you could see the bond that formed between father and son and suddenly all that nervousness went away, for the most part at least," Marie said through a smile, tears in her eyes as she remembered her late husband.

Hearing sniffles, everyone looked towards Sara.

"Leave me alone, I'm pregnant and that was a sweet story."

"Ok, gifts, we have to do gifts. Who's going to play Santa," Nick said, rubbing his hands together.

"I will," Lindsay said, taking the offered hat.

"Oh wait, I brought my camcorder. Hold on," James said, getting up to quickly grab the bag he left by the front door. "Ok, go ahead," he said, coming back and sitting beside Jeremy on the floor.

Ten minutes later, Lindsay had finally sorted out all the presents and everyone had quite a large pile. Even the two unborn babies had a pile.

"So, how should we do this? Go around one by one or should we all just dig in," Sara asked, already taking one of her presents and setting it in her lap.

"Dig in," Lindsay yelled.

"I'm with the kid, let's just dig in," Greg agreed.

"You heard them, start ripping," Gil said, already tearing off wrapping paper and revealing a book on Darwin and the things he discovered.

"Thanks, Warrick."

"Thought you'd like it," he replied as he opened his gift of two basketball tickets.

"Are you expecting me to take you to this," Warrick asked Nick.

"Possibly"

"Thanks, man."

"Merry Christmas," Nick said, opening his rather large box and revealing a cowboy hat.

"Put it on, cowboy," Sara said.

"Anything the lady requests," he said as both Sara and Catherine whistled their appreciation.

"Ok, ok, enough. What have you got, Sara?"

"It smells good," she said, opening her gift and revealing body lotions, sprays, moisturizing creams and things to help with stretch marks.

"I used that stuff before and after I had Lindsay and it worked miracles."

"Thanks, Cath." Sara said as Catherine revealed her gift from Marie.

"A trip to the spa. Thanks, Marie."

"Everyone deserves a trip there. We'll have to make it a girls' day. Sara's got one as well."

"You can count on that," Catherine replied. Marie smiled as she opened a beautiful necklace that had a pendant attached to it that read 'Grandma'.

"That's from the both of us," James said as Jeremy nodded.

"Thank you," she said as James and Jeremy both went to open one of their gifts. Jeremy's revealing another pair of cirque tickets and James revealed a bright shirt that read 'World's Best Uncle' on it.

"Thanks Greg, from both of us," James said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"No problemo. Isn't that an awesome shirt," he replied just before he dug into the gift bag.

"Oh Sweet, how did you know I wanted this game, Cath."

"Lucky guess."

"Not to mention that you have laid out clues all over telling us what you wanted, Greg," Warrick joked.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara got me," Lindsay squealed, holding her brand new Ken and Barbie.

"Very nice, baby. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome, Lindsay," Sara said.

* * *

After dinner was served and dishes were done and the house was somewhat clean again, the whole gang sat in their respective spots in the living room watching as Lindsay played with some of her new toys.

"So Griss, Sara, have you two come to a final decision on the baby names," Nick asked, picking up the name book that was on the end table.

"We think so, but we're going to wait until we see the babies just to make sure the names fit," Sara said.

"Well you know, we were discussing baby names the other day at work and we came up with some suggestions."

"Oh really, let's hear them," Gil said as Greg started.

"Well, there's Cheech and Chong."

"Or Thelma and Louise," Catherine mentioned.

"Bo and Luke," Nick mentioned.

"Fred and Ginger," Jim added, looking at Marie to see if she had something to add.

"Well, there's Laverne and Shirley."

"Or Cagney and Lacey," Jeremy put in.

"Tom and Jerry for boys," James added.

"Or if you wanted to do something a little dangerous, there's Bonnie and Clyde," Warrick put in. By now the room was in hysterics.

"What about you, Lindsay, do you have any names you want to add," Catherine asked.

"How about Bert and Ernie? No, wait! Ken and Barbie," she said, making the room laugh even harder.

"As much as we enjoy and appreciate the thought you put into the names, guys," Sara started through a giggle.

"I think we like ours better," Gil finished through his own chuckle.

"Don't worry guys, not much longer now."

TBC

* * *

What Gil said, not much longer now, so hold on! lol

thanks for all the reviews, there all wonderful!

Katie


	74. Chapter 74

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You know, any time you want to come out and meet us you can. I know it's nice and warm and snugly in there, but your daddy and I are getting really anxious to meet you two," Sara said as she looked at herself naked in the full length mirror. Turning to the side, she shook her head.

"As much as I love you two already, I can't wait to have my body back."

"You look beautiful in any shape, Sara," Gil said as he watched his wife from the doorway.

"You're just saying that because you have to."

"No, I'm not, honey," Gil said as he came up behind Sara in his black dress pants and a crisp white shirt, all that was missing was his bow tie and jacket.

"You're beautiful, you always have been and I think pregnancy has made you glow even more," he said softly as his hands wrapped around her just under her breasts to rest on her pregnant belly.

"Your hair is soft, your eyes say more to me than words, your cheeks flush when you're happy, and your lips are sensual, making my knees weak when I kiss you," he said softly in her ear as he ran one finger across her lips.

"Your shoulders keep you brave, while your breasts show the nourishment you're going to provide for these two.

"Your stomach, your womb, keeps these precious lives protected, in a spot that they know they are loved.

"This soft spot between your thighs shows your femininity, a place where we connected to make life.

"Your knees keep you tall, while your feet keep you strong. Making you, Sara Grissom, a very beautiful woman and downright sexy if I do say so myself," Gil finished softly as he kissed the side or her head.

"You really think that?"

"I really think that, honey."

"You're lucky I didn't put on my mascara yet, or else it would be running down my face."

"And yet, you would still be the most beautiful woman to me."

* * *

"Are you ready," Gil asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Sara said, coming out in her navy blue dress she picked out with Marie.

"What do you think?"

"I think….. I'm speechless at the moment, honey. You're stunning."

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," Sara replied as she set her hands on her back, trying to relieve the pressure that was settling there.

"Back still bothering you?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new. Come on, let's go pick up your mom. James and Jeremy are meeting us at the ballroom. Let's go celebrate New Years with our family."

"Hold on one second."

"What?"

"Can you help me with my bow tie? I still can't get it."

"Sure, babe."

* * *

"Well, look at that. The whole Grissom and Sidle clans are here," Greg called, waving the whole group over to where Nick, Warrick, Jim, and Catherine all sat with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"Hey guys."

"You're smoking tonight, Sara," Catherine said.

"Thanks, I don't feel that way though," she replied as Gil pulled out her seat while Jim got Marie's.

"Want something to drink, honey?"

"Just water."

"Mom?"

"A glass of champagne if you don't mind."

"I don't, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hold up, Gil. We men will come with you. We'll let the women talk girl stuff while we guys talk man stuff," Jim said as the guys all followed Gil to the bar.

"You're not feeling well, Sara," Catherine asked concerned.

"I don't know. I fell like I'm as big as a house, my feet ache, I'm tired and my back is killing me."

"Worse than usual," Marie asked with a smile.

"A little, but I also have two babies making me hunch forward so..."

"I think what Marie is trying to say, Sara, is that you're probably in the very, very early stages of labour."

"Well, then I have been for about a week now."

* * *

"Ok guys, spill. What's the baby pool up to," Gil asked as he ordered his drinks.

"It's big, Gil."

"How big?"

"Let's just say that whoever wins the pot will be getting a very nice second paycheck," Warrick said.

"Who's still in?"

"Greg, Doc Robbins, Wendy, and me," Nick said as they made their way back.

"Who's next to be out?"

"Well, my bet is for the first of January, Greg's is tonight, Doc had the third and Wendy the fourth. The baby weight is a whole other story. We won't know the winners of that one until they're here. Any chance of them coming, I don't know, tomorrow," Nick asked.

"You'd have to ask Sara, Nick."

"Ask me what?"

"When are you going to have those babies?"

"I wish I knew, Nick, I really wish I did. Trust me when I say I want them here and out of my body anytime now."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sara," James said, taking his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…."

TBC

* * *

OK so i decided to double post today because one i have so many faithful readers who review on every chapter and two because i know everyone wants the babies to be here like yesterday, lol

So leave those reviews and i'll post again tommorrow night after i get home from work!

Katie


	75. Chapter 75

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"It's twenty to midnight, come dance with me for a couple songs. We'll hit New Years and then we can go home," Gil said softly as some slower music came out of the loudspeakers.

"I guess a couple dances can't hurt. We'll be back, guys," Sara said as Gil pulled her up.

The gang watched as Gil pulled Sara as close to him as he could even with her belly there. They watched as Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around Gil's neck, laughing at something Gil was saying to her.

"Man, Sara's ready to pop and she's still giving Gil the eyes" Catherine said, watching the duo.

"By the time I was that far along with Lindsay sex was the last thing on my mind. Yet look at those two."

"That right there are two people meant for one another," James said as Marie nodded.

"You got that right. You can feel the love those two emanate from each other. It's nice to know that kind of love still exists," Marie said with a smile as Gil bent his head and gave Sara a slow kiss.

* * *

As Rod Stewart's 'The Way You Look Tonight' played, Grissom and Sara had their own conversation on the dance floor.

"You know they're all watching us, right," Gil said.

"Yes, watching how we have to stand a foot apart because of these two."

"They're not even here yet and they're already coming between us in private moments," Gil said, making Sara chuckle.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that! Did you ever walk in on your parents?"

"No, thank god for that. But their room was right across the hall from mine and their bed squeaked, it didn't take me long to put two and two together."

"I was lucky that I never walked in on that," Sara said with a slight wince.

"You ok?"

"Back is really starting to hurt, Gil."

"Sara, are you sure you're not having contractions?"

"I don't know, Gil. The pre-term labour was different than this," Sara said just before she winced again and grabbed Gil's shoulders tightly.

"Never mind what I just said," Sara said through clenched teeth.

"That was a contraction, and it hurt!"

"You're sure?" The look Gil got from Sara made it quite clear that she was sure.

"OK, come on. We'll go get our stuff and go to the hospital," Gil replied, calm on the outside but a nervous wreck on the inside as he rubbed the small of her back as they stood in the middle of the dance floor, not realizing the whole table watching them.

"Just give me a second," Sara breathed out.

"Ok, I'm ready, I can move," she said as the two slowly made their way back to the table.

"Hey guys, we gotta cut this short," Gil said.

"Oh god," Sara moaned, almost buckling from the pain she was experiencing at that moment. If it wasn't for Gil quickly sitting her down in the chair behind her, Sara would be on the floor.

"Are you in labour," Marie asked cheerfully.

"Sara, that was way too close. That was like a minute," Gil said worriedly.

"Hurts, this really, really hurts. Get me to the hospital now, please!"

"Gil, give me your keys," Catherine ordered as James came to the other side of Sara.

"Why?"

"So one of us can go get your car and bring it up around the front. We have to move qui…"

"Son of a bitch," Sara said, grabbing Gil's hands.

"We have to move quickly. Greg, go get the car. Nick, grab their things. Warrick, go try and track down Doc Robbins."

"We don't need Doc," Sara said as the contraction eased off leaving her panting.

"Just humour me, Sara, please," Jim asked.

"Can you walk, Sara," Gil asked softly.

"Yeah, for the moment, let's go." As Gil and James pulled her up and each wrapped an arm around her waist, they started to get the attention of the rest of the ballroom crowd that contained CSI's, police and detectives.

"I think my water just broke," Sara said. They were about halfway out of the ballroom when it happened.

"We have to hurry, Jim," Catherine whispered.

"I'm calling for cruisers to escort them as we speak."

Just as they made it to the doors of the ballroom another contraction hit Sara.

"Gil!"

"I'm here Sara, right here, just breathe," he said softly in her ear as they sat her down on the bench outside the doors.

"This hurts. I want drugs, I really want drugs," She said, gripping Gil and James' hand in a vice grip lock.

"Sara, ease up just a bit please," James asked. The look he received promptly shut him up.

"It's over," Sara said, releasing her breath as Gil and James quickly pulled her back up.

They didn't make it ten steps before Sara cried out again.

"Twenty seconds, Gil," Marie said, she had been keeping track since the ballroom.

"Where is Doc," Catherine yelled.

"Right here," he said, limping in with Warrick right behind him.

"How are you doing, Sara?"

"Pressure, lots of pressure," she said as more fluid started to leak down her legs.

"And I think my water broke again."

"Have both broken?"

"Yes," Gil said.

"Sara, do you have to…"

"I need to sit. I can't stand any longer," Sara said, tears steaming down her face.

"Sara, do you have to push," Doc asked, the slight nod of her head sparked everyone's attention.

"Warrick, run to my car, I have an emergency kit I keep there. Catherine, go to the front desk. Get blankets and anything else warm. Greg, go call the paramedics."

"On their way already," Jim said as Sara started to slide down Gil's side, her knees buckling. She didn't expect Gil to quickly scoop her up and hold her.

"Hurt your knees," She moaned out as Gil quickly located the coat room. It was a place that was private, so there wouldn't be an audience watching as Sara gave birth. He set her down quickly on the floor.

"I've got blankets," Catherine said to the room full of people.

"Ok, let's get a couple under Sara and save a couple for when we meet these babies."

"No, I'm not delivering in a coat room," Sara said through another contraction.

"I don't think we have a choice, honey."

"Sara, I'm going to need some help in here. Who do you want to stay?"

"Marie"

"Who else? I need another set of hands."

"Catherine"

"You're sure," Doc asked as Sara nodded.

"Then gentleman…"

"We got you. We'll keep watch for the medics," Warrick said as everyone but Gil, Catherine and Marie left the room

TBC

* * *

Ok i kept good on my promise for another chapter so don't forget to review. I'll post again tomorrow morning and you will finally meet the newest members of the Grissom clan, lol

Katie


	76. Chapter 76

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok Sara, I need to check you out," Doc said as his kit had arrived in good time.

"I need you to sit up a bit so we can take your underwear off."

"Oh God, this is embarrassing. No offense, Doc," Sara said in the ten second breather she had from her contraction.

"None taken. Gil, why don't you squeeze in behind Sara, support her back, like you two learned in Lamaze class," Doc instructed. Gil did what he was told and made it behind Sara just before the contraction hit.

"Sara, you're fully dilated."

"Son of a -, oh god this hurts, Doc! Make it stop," Sara pleaded.

"Drugs, find me drugs!"

"It's a little late for drugs, Sara. It's time for you to start pushing."

"Oh God," She moaned, squeezing Gil's hand hard.

"Just breathe, honey just like we learned in Lamaze."

"Lamaze didn't prepare me for pain this intense," Sara barked out.

"Sara, on your next contraction, if you need to push, I want you to push. Catherine, Marie, can you come over and help hold Sara's leg's back?"

"I have to push now," Sara said as the next contraction jumped right on top of the last one.

"Ok, push Sara, nice and hard!"

"It hurts so much," Sara said after the ten seconds were up.

"You're doing so well, honey, so well. You're so strong."

"Ok Sara, here we go again. Another big, big push," Gil said softly in her hear. Both his hands were tightly encased in Sara's.

"Good Sara, I can see the top of the head; lot's of dark hair."

"Really," Sara asked breathless.

"Really. Ok, you ready for another big push," he asked as Sara nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Good Sara, head is coming."

"Get it out, get it out, get it out," Sara begged.

"Yeah Doc, get it out, get it out," Catherine said, watching the process.

"Push, Sara! I need you to push, hard!"

"I am pushing!"

"Just a little harder," Doc coached as Sara bore down with all her might, whimpering as the shoulders passed and Doc helped pull the rest of the baby out.

"Congratulations, you two you have a boy," Doc exclaimed as he cleared the airways quickly. Sara exhaustedly fell back to Gil, who was too stunned to do much other than kiss the top of Sara's head, a few tears falling out of his eyes.

Noting the time, Doc placed the screaming infant on Sara's stomach where a warm blanket lay. Sara cried tears of joy.

"We have a son, Gil," Sara cried out as she pulled the blanket around the baby, stroking his cheek. At the release of his hands Gil immediately placed a large one on his son's chest, making sure the life was real and his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him.

"A son, we have a boy," he murmured, a large smile gracing his lips.

"Marie, take the baby," Sara asked quickly.

"Sara?"

"I think another contraction is coming," she said quickly and somewhat tensely. She handed the baby off to Marie who quickly held the crying infant close.

"Sara, baby number two wants to make an entrance. You ready to do this again?"

"No, but I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Afraid not," Doc replied as Gil helped pull back one leg, Catherine the other as Sara bore down.

"Good, Sara, good! The baby is already down. Looks like another head of dark hair," he said as Sara panted.

"No more, Gil, no more!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could make it stop, I really do. You're almost there, just a little more."

"Ok Sara, a couple more big pushes and the head will be out."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now bear down with all you got," Doc said as Sara clenched Gil's hand so hard he knew he was going to have purple bruises there the next day. Turning red, Sara finally let the breath that she was holding go.

"Good, Sara. You're doing great! One more push like that and the head is out."

"Tired"

"I know, but you're going to have to hang in there a little longer. Not much more now," Gil whispered.

"I love you, you can do this. You're the strongest woman I know," Gil spoke just as Sara bore down again.

"Keep going, Sara, good. A little more and we'll have the shoulders as well."

"Out! Out! Get the baby out of me please," Sara begged.

"One more, Sara, that's all and you'll meet your next baby," Doc said as Sara bore down one last time as she expelled the infant from her body.

"And we have another boy," Doc said.

"Why isn't he crying," Gil asked.

"Just hold on a second." Doc said as he cleared the throat and nose.

"Doc," Sara asked worriedly.

"Hold on, he's ok, he's just a quiet one," Doc said as the airways were cleared and the baby blinked up at him before he placed him on Sara's tummy where another warm blanket lay.

"He's beautiful," Gil said as he stroked his son's cheek, looking up to his mother who quickly came back over to lay the other now quiet infant with his brother.

"That was beautiful," Catherine said with a smile as she gazed upon the babies.

"They're beautiful," Sara said, now crying happy tears.

"Thank you, Albert," Gil said, a smile so large Doc couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, its nice working with the living instead of the dead sometimes. Moments like this make it all that much better.

"I'm going to go see where those paramedics are, and give you two a minute. Cath, you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Gil, Sara."

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year. Baby one was born at ten seconds after midnight and baby two was born 8 minutes later."

"Don't' tell them what the babies are. Let us do it, please," Sara asked.

"Will do," Catherine said.

"I'll give you two a minute," Marie said.

"Thanks for being here, Marie."

"Thanks for letting me be here, Sara," Marie said as she exited.

"We have two sons," Gil said softly as he gazed at the two quiet infants who were looking up at Gil and Sara, trying to see.

"You realize that I am seriously outnumbered in this family now, right?"

"Just means we'll have to make another one," Gil said softly.

TBC

* * *

OK so there you have it, twin boys! What did you think? You'll find out the names next chapter, i think you'll like them!

thanks for all the reviews, there all wonderful and very fun to read!

Katie


	77. Chapter 77

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Walking out, the trio was bombarded with questions.

"Cath, what were they?"

"Boys or girls?"

"What time did they were they born? I want the contest money," Greg said.

"No way man, that money is mine," Nick retorted.

"Guys, guys settle down," Doc ordered to the large mass of people surrounding the area. It seemed that not only was family gathered around but most of the people who worked at the lab and police station.

"I can assure you that I have two beautiful grandbabies," Marie assured.

"We were just worried. We could hear Sara yelling from out here," James said.

"Yeah, well, any woman who had to push two human beings out of her body with no pain medication would be yelling too," Catherine said.

"I also heard you yelling at Doc to get them out," Warrick looked on curiously.

"Well, it's a little different when you're not the one pushing but you're the one watching," Catherine explained.

"Someone called for paramedics," two men said, rolling in with a gurney.

"Yeah, you're a little late, fellas," Jim said sternly.

"There was an accident coming here. We got stuck in traffic," he explained.

"Where are we needed?"

"Follow me," Doc said, leading the two men into the back of the coat room where Sara and Gil sat side by side each holding a baby in their arms and counting fingers and toes.

"Sara, Gil," Doc said, making them look up.

"How are they doing?"

"They're sleeping," Sara said softly, as the paramedics came over to check the babies and Sara out.

"Hey," Sara protested when the paramedic tried to take the baby.

"I just want to check him out. You can have him back as soon as I'm done," the paramedic assured them as Sara and Gil both reluctantly handed over the babies.

"Do they have all their fingers and toes," Doc asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Albert, thank you," Gil said sincerely as Sara watched the paramedics.

"Again, you're welcome, Gil. It was my pleasure to help bring these two lives into the world. It kind of reminded me of when my wife gave birth and I delivered my kids."

"You did," Sara asked.

"Sure did."

"Ok Sara, we're going to move you to the gurney and get you and these two babies to the hospital," the paramedic said as they each placed a baby in Gil and Doc's arms so they could move Sara.

"On the count of three we're going to put you on the gurney. One, two three," he said, lifting her up and quickly placing her on the gurney, then pulling the bed rails and bed up so they could transport Sara.

"Doc, if you don't mind," Sara asked, reaching her arms out.

"Bye, little guy. Go cuddle into your mommy," Doc said, brushing his hand over the baby's head.

"You ready to let the world see these two," Doc asked.

"Yeah," Gil said, gazing at his son as they all slowly made their way out into the room full of people.

"Oh my God," James said, rushing over to his sister with a large smile.

"What are they," Nick asked.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Samuel Eli Grissom," Gil said, turning the baby slightly so the crowd could see.

"And Garrett Arthur Grissom," Sara finished as the crowd gathered round the couple.

"Doc, what time were they born? Greg thinks he's going to get half my money," Nick asked with a smile.

"Both after midnight, so they have the same birthday."

"You two did well, Gil," Jim said with a slap on the back.

"Thanks, Jim."

"If you don't mind, it's time we get these patients to the hospital and get these babies checked out properly," the paramedic said as he started to roll away.

"We'll visit in the morning," Warrick said with a final look.

"Yeah, we have to find out baby weights."

* * *

"I can't stop staring at them, Gil," Sara said a couple hours later. Everyone was cleaned up. The babies had been checked out and weighed and now the whole family was comfortably resting in a private room.

"I can't either. Sara, look at what we made! I don't think I have ever seen something more beautiful, other than you."

"Boys. I guess your mom was right. She said it was going to be boys."

"Sara, Gil, I see you decided to have these babies without me," Dr. Keys said, coming into the room with a smile.

"Trust me, that wasn't planned."

"I heard the story. It looks like they finally got a little too cramped in there," she said as Samuel started to whimper in his mother's arms.

"They're probably starting to get hungry. Are you ready to try nursing?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'm going to undo the back of your gown for you."

"Do you remember what you learned in Lamaze on how to position your baby?"

"Yeah," Sara said, adjusting Samuel properly and lining him up with her nipple.

"Wow, he latched on quickly," she said, watching as the baby started to suckle, only to have Garrett whimper in Gil's arms.

"Do you want to try nursing both?"

"Yeah, I want to be shown properly how to nurse both at once."

"Ok," she assured helping Sara position both babies so they could nurse.

"He won't latch," Sara said, looking for help.

"Sometime's it take a couple tries before they will. They're as new to this as you are, just give him a little coaxing," she said, moving Garrett's head a little as he latched on.

"See."

"For how long should they feed?"

"Until they're done; which may take awhile when they're this small. Just don't let them fall asleep at your breast, tickle their feet or rub their cheeks.

Looks like you have some good eaters there, Sara. And it showed in their weight, too. Samuel was seven pounds six ounces and Garrett was an even eight. You did well, Sara," Dr. Keys assured.

"I'm going to go and give you two some time. I'll be back later," said Dr. Keys as she left the room, leaving Gil to watch his wife and sons.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful picture, Sara; the sight of my wife, nursing our sons."

"Just remember you get to change the diapers," Sara said, turning her attention back to the two small lives at her breasts.

TBC

* * *

Anyone catch the thing i dis with there names, the initials match Sara and Grissom, Sara Elizabeth- Samuel Eli, and Gilbert Arthur- Garrett Arthur, lol

so what do ya think?

Thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	78. Chapter 78

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Knock, knock," Marie said as she peeked in Sara's hospital room.

"Hi, Mom," Gil said softly as Marie fully entered.

"Is this a bad time," Marie asked, seeing Sara was asleep on her side, a baby curled into her as Gil held the other one in the crook of his arm.

"No, we were both expecting you a few hours ago."

"As much as I wanted to come, I decided to hold myself back and let Sara rest. May I," Marie asked, holding out her arms.

"Of course"

"So, who do I have?"

"Garrett," Gil said as Marie sat and rocked the baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful, my grandson," she said as she shifted the baby, bringing him up to her neck and breathing in the new baby scent.

"Have James and Jeremy been by yet?"

"No, they should be here soon. I asked if they could stop by the house and get us Sara's hospital bag and let Bruno out."

"Hey," Sara said softly, getting Gil's attention.

"Hey, sleep alright?"

"Better than I have in months. No one's kicking me in the ribs anymore, it's a little weird."

"How are you feeling, Sara?"

"A little sore but very much ok," Sara said as she shifted upright then placed Samuel on her chest where he snuggled right back into his warm spot.

"Hey, are we interrupting," James asked from the door, Jeremy at his side.

"No, big brother, come on in."

"Well look at you, my baby sister the mom, and my nephews. Time to share."

"I made them, I don't have to share," Sara teased back.

"I believe I helped in the making of them," Gil said with a smile.

"Just a little, but I did all the work."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," James asked, holding out his hands.

"Well, when you say it like that," Sara said as she let James pick up Samuel.

"He's so tiny."

"Trust me, he's not."

"Yeah, well now that they're here, how much did they weigh," Jeremy asked as Marie passed him the other baby.

"Garrett, who you have, weighed in at eight pounds on the dot. Samuel was seven six. They both weighed really well for twins. Even the doctor said most twins are around the six pound mark."

"Lots of hair, though."

"I know, there must be almost an inch of it already."

The slight whimpers of Samuel in his arms gave James a wide eyed look.

"What do I do?"

"Rock him," Gil said with a smile.

"Rock him?"

"Yeah, just bounce a bit and talk to him. The movement will calm him down. If not, then he's probably hungry."

"I can rock," James said with a funny bounce.

"Hey, little man, I'm your uncle James. I'm always going to be around, so if you ever need someone to talk to who isn't your mom or dad, you know where to find me," he said with a smile to Sara, who shook her head.

"And when you're a teenager and rebelling and you need someone to buy your booze…"

"Hey," Gil said.

"Kidding"

"You know where to go," he whispered to the calming baby's ear.

"Hey, I think its work…." James never finished before Samuel let out a wail.

"Nice try, brother, but I think he wants something you don't have."

"Ok, my man, back to mom. But remember what I said," James replied as he gave the baby back over to Sara who was already undoing her top.

"And I think that's our queue to go."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed.

"Thanks guys," Sara said.

"We'll keep watch over the house and Bruno until you come back."

"Thanks," Gil said as Jeremy handed Garrett back over.

"And I'm going to go, too," Marie said.

"You can stay, Marie. I have nothing you haven't seen before."

"I know, but I also know what it's like to be a new mom trying to feed a new baby. You need some time to get used to everything, but I will be back."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, you two."

* * *

"They don't smell so nice anymore," Gil said, taking a whiff of his son who clearly needed changing.

"You get the honours, honey. I feed, you change."

"I know, but really, the smell is horrible. Samuel, what did your mommy feed you," he asked his son who was blinking trying to focus while Gil undid the diaper.

"Remember what we learned in Lamaze, cover him…"

"Up, yes, I rememb…" The feeling of wetness hitting his cheeks and shirt made Gil look down to his still blinking son, making Sara giggle.

"I told you to cover him up."

"Well, it was bound to happen, right," Gil said, wiping his face on his shoulder before he went back to changing his son's dirty diaper.

"Ok, let's try this again. No spraying Daddy this time," Gil cooed as the diaper came off, a tiny bottom wiped and a new one put back on.

"There, now you smell better."

"Good, because your other son needs to be changed," Sara said with a smile.

* * *

"Hello, hello, can we come in," Greg asked, leading the way for Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Jim.

"Yeah, come on in guys," Sara said. Gil was sitting beside her on the bed and each had a baby in their laps.

"Well, look at the new family," Jim said with a smile.

"Can I," Catherine asked Gil who nodded and handed over the baby.

"That's Samuel."

"Hi, Samuel," Catherine cooed as Greg took hold of Garrett.

"So, everyone is ok? The babies are fine," Warrick asked, stroking the cheek of Samuel over Catherine's shoulder.

"Everyone's ok," Sara assured him.

"Have you been into the lab yet," Gil asked.

"No, we're all headed there after we leave here. I can guarantee you will be the talk of the night. You were the talk of last night after the paramedics wheeled you out. I think Doc got asked more questions in a span of an hour than he ever has in his life," Nick said, taking Garrett from a reluctant Greg.

"Yeah well, having Doc deliver our babies wasn't in the game plan."

"Funny how life likes to throw a curve ball at us," Jim said, taking Samuel from Catherine.

"I like the play on names you got going," Warrick said.

"Same initials as you two."

"Well, we had two names we wanted to include right off the bat for boys and they were Eli and Arthur. Eli is James's middle name and Arthur was Gil's dad's name."

"And the other two?"

"Well, Sara suggested Gilbert Jr., and I said no, so we came up with something that was close to it. And seeing as we had a name that was close to mine it was only logical to have a name that was somewhat close to Sara's," Gil explained.

"So, do you have god parents picked out yet," Catherine asked hopefully.

"We do, but we're going to wait until we can ask everyone at the same time."

"You're not even going to give us a hint?"

"Be patient, Cath," Gil said.

"Griss, look who you're talking to here," Warrick said as Catherine turned ready to swat him on the shoulder.

"Hey now! I'm holding a baby, the boss's baby. No violence," Warrick chided.

"Just wait, Warrick Brown, until you put that baby down."

"See what I mean, Sara. Men and women can't be friends," Greg whispered, causing Sara to laugh.

"Care to clue me in?"

"Once they leave."

"Speaking of leaving, it's about that time guys," Jim said as Warrick and he both handed over the babies to Sara and Gil.

"Oh, before we go, a picture," Catherine said, taking out her phone.

"Just to let everyone at the lab know everyone is ok. Smile," Catherine said as the flash went off and the babies started to whimper at the bright flash.

"And with that, we're gone. Bye guys," Nick said, smiling as they all exited leaving Sara and Gil alone with two crying babies to soothe.

TBC

* * *

When my neice was born a few years ago she came out with a huge head full of dark hair, must have been an ince and a half, and she never lost any of it, lol. I wanted the grissom babies to have the same head of hair! And there's nothing like getting sprayed by your son, lol

thanks so much for all the reviews

Katie


	79. Chapter 79

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Two days later, the newly added members to the Grissom family were ready to go home.

"You ready for this? We're all by ourselves, no asking nurses for help," Gil asked.

"I think so. I know I'm ready to be home. I miss my dog, and I think we should get these two settled into where they belong, with us."

"I couldn't agree more," Gil replied with a smile as he put the two baby carriers on the bed so they could buckle in the boys.

"So, how do we buckle them in?"

"I have actually done this once or twice with Lindsay," Gil said as he placed Samuel in the seat, gently pulling his arms through the straps and then tightening them before clicking all the buckles together.

"Now you try," Gil said as Sara copied his every step, putting Garrett in the seat and fixing the straps. Covering each baby with a blanket Sara sighed.

"What's on your mind, honey?"

"I just can't believe they're here, finally here. I don't think it's totally sunk in yet."

"It will once we have two crying babies."

"Mrs. Grissom, is everyone ready to go," the nurse asked, coming into the room with a wheelchair.

"Yeah, we signed all the papers we had to and they're both buckled in and sleeping.  
We're ready."

"Good, then if you don't mind, hop in the chair. Mr. Grissom, you can take the babies and we'll let you two go home. Are you parked close?"

"I parked in the temporary parking. We're just outside."

* * *

"You're sure you know how to click the car seat in," Sara asked, the nurse still behind her.

"Yes, it's been awhile since I have actually had to do this with a child but the design couldn't have changed that much." Gil said, struggling with the seat.

"Mr. Grissom, may I," the nurse said, taking pity on him. Gil had spent the last five minutes trying to get the car seat to click.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take the other baby and go to the other side of the car and follow my lead."

"Fair enough," Gil said, taking Garrett to the other side of the car.

"Ok, first get it lined up, then tip the car seat back a bit and then let it slide forward, then you should hear the…click."

"You make it look so easy," Gil said as he did the same thing she did and the car seat went in no problem.

"And to take it out, you just press the release and pull. Think you can handle it?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Mr. Grissom. This isn't the first time I've had to show new parents how to work a car seat.

"Mrs. Grissom, take it easy. And remember no heavy lifting, and relax for a couple more days."

"I will, thank you," Sara said as she eased her way out of the chair and moved slowly to the car, where Gil was already holding her door open for her.

"M'lady, your chariot awaits."

"You're such a sweet talker."

* * *

"Gil, there are cars parked in our driveway, were we expecting company," Sara asked as Gil pulled in.

"I don't think so, but knowing Mom, she made a big dinner and invited everyone over," he replied as he looked at Sara who looked a little tired.

"Tell you what, we'll entertain for a bit, and then send everyone home. Then you can go back to bed."

"Only if I can have my bed mate to snuggle up to. I can actually sleep in the crook of your arm again."

"I've been keeping it warm just for you," Gil said as he got out. He got Garrett's car seat out in one shot just like the nurse showed him, then carried him over to the other side to get Samuel.

"I could carry one."

"You heard what the nurse said, Sara, no heavy lifting for awhile yet. I got them, but you could get the door."

"It looks like your mom already beat me to it. Hi Marie," Sara said as the two made their way up to the front door.

"Hey Sara, Gil, and ohhh grandbabies," Marie said with a smile, taking one of the carriers from Gil as he came in the door, ready to take the baby out of the car seat.

Sara stood with a tear in her eye as Marie started to unbuckle the baby. Gil, seeing this tapped Marie on her shoulder.

"Mom, can we do this please? We've been looking forward to brining the babies into the house ourselves," he asked. Marie looked at Sara and her smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Sara, I didn't mean to overstep. I was just excited and wanted to get them out."

"It's ok, Marie, my hormones are still a little out of whack. But I really would like to be the one to take the baby out."

The clicking of nails made them look up to see Bruno come bouncing into the room.

"Bruno, down," Gil ordered to the dog, who sat quickly. Gil took the dog by his collar and led him to the babies who slept quietly so that he could sniff.

"You have a new job, buddy; protect these two. Do that and there's an extra treat in it for you."

They watched as he leaned down to sniff each baby and lick their hands. Bruno then sat on his haunches looking at Gil and Sara, accepting his new responsibility.

"Where is everyone else," Sara signed as she bent down to take Samuel out while Gil got Garrett.

"In the other room, waiting for you guys to come in," Greg teased as he came into view.

"We're coming, precious cargo here," Gil said as he straightened up, Garrett on his chest in the crook of his neck.

"Just give us a couple more minutes and we'll be in" Sara asked, taking Samuel in her arms. Greg nodded as he and Marie left, leaving the two standing in the hallway.

"Welcome home, Samuel. Welcome home, Garrett." Sara whispered as she leaned against Gil and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"You finally decided to join us," Jim asked as Sara and Gil both walked in with the babies in tow.

"Yeah"

"Well, pass one over," James said, coming to Sara to take Samuel.

"I want one, too," Marie said, taking Garrett from Gil as the two sat on the couch cooing over the babies.

"How's the hand, Gil," Doc asked from his spot on the couch.

"It ok, not broken," Gil joked back.

"I didn't even see that bruise on you hand, Griss," Warrick said, looking at his hands to see two clear purple grab marks.

"Well, considering that Sara gave birth to these two and all I had to go through was a little bruising on my hands, I think I came out on the lucky side."

"You can count on that," Catherine said as Garrett was passed to her from Marie while Doc got passed Samuel.

"Hey, have you two seen the paper in the last couple days," James asked.

"No, why?"

"Here," Catherine said, handing over the front page of the newspaper.

"Why are we on the front page," Gil asked.

"Well, apparently a few bystanders at the hotel got some pictures in and when word broke that you had the first babies of the New Year your story made the cover. I'm surprised you don't know, apparently you said something in the article," Catherine explained.

"We did. We had someone from the newspaper come to the hospital and ask us a couple of questions. He said he always does the first babies of New Year article. We figured it would just be a little thing in the back of the paper not the front cover."

"'Sara Grissom went into labour twenty minutes to midnight on New Years Eve and by the time she managed to walk to the lobby of the hotel, with her husband standing by her side, she was in full blown labour, with no time to get to the hospital. Luckily there was a doctor in the house to help deliver the couples twin boys; Samuel Eli Grissom who weighed in at seven pounds six ounces and Garrett Arthur Grissom who was eight pounds on the dot'," Sara said as she passed the article over to Gil so he could finish reading.

"Well I guess we got the front page because of how and where they were delivered. We're big news, honey," Gil said, tucking the paper in the diaper bag.

Sara, nudging Gil, whispered. "Should we ask now?"

"I don't see why not, do you want to ask first?"

"Sure"

"Hey Doc, I've got another favour to ask you?"

"I would be happy to deliver your next baby."

"Thanks, but at the moment sex and more babies are the last things on my mind."

"Sucks for you, Griss," Nick laughed out.

"I think I'll survive."

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to ask. What I want to say, ask, is if you'll be godfather to Samuel. You helped bring him into this world, asking you to be godfather is the least we could do."

"Really, you want me to be a godfather?"

"We do, Albert," Gil said with a smile.

"Here that, buddy? Say hello to your godfather, the coolest of your uncles."

"Anyone else you want to ask," James asked.

"Yeah, Catherine, what do you say about playing godmother to Garrett?"

"You know I would in a heartbeat," Catherine said, turning to the sleeping infant her arms. "Ok Garrett, I'm going to teach you about girls and how to get them all."

"Guys," James asked.

"I guess we have a couple more people to ask," Gil said, teasing in his voice.

"Greg," Gil said.

"Me?"

"You, Greggo. My buddy who came and sat through stupid romance movies while I was on bed rest to keep me company, we want you to be godfather to Garrett," Sara said.

"I'd be honoured," he said as Catherine passed Garrett over.

"Ok, so Doc thinks he's the coolest one, but really, I am. I'll be the one to introduce you to rock music and the real way to get the girls."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Gil whispered over to Sara, who just shook her head with a smile.

"Anyone else," James asked.

"I guess we need one more right, honey," Sara said.

"We do, you're choice Sara, who do you want?"

"Why do I feel like we're on some really bad dating game and we're all the bachelors," Nick chuckled as Sara tapped her foot, thinking.

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're the pick to be co-godfather to Samuel, right?"

"I was hoping."

"You, big brother, have always been there for me, and I know you'll always be around for these two as well," Sara said as Doc passed Samuel to James.

"You know I'm going to spoil you, right," James whispered to the baby who started to open his eyes.

"I think he understood that."

TBC

* * *

The babies are home and god parents have been chosen, what do ya think, right choice for godparents???

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	80. Chapter 80

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"WAHHHHHHH, WAHHHHH, WAHHHHHHH!" That was the sound that woke Sara and Gil from the sleep they had just succumbed to.

"What now, I just fed both of them and you changed them. They should be sleeping, like we're trying to do," Sara said, opening her eyes. It was four in the morning and both were running on little sleep as they tried to adjust to the demands of two newborns.

"WAHHHHH! WAHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHH!"

"Well, it sounds like they're both awake," Gil moaned out, throwing over the covers.

"I'll go see what's up."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will," Gil said as he stuck on his slippers. He watched as Bruno inched his way closer to Sara from the foot of the bed.

"Don't get any ideas about taking my place, buddy."

Turning on the hall light Gil walked to the bedroom across the hall.

"Hey guys, what's up? What's wrong," Gil asked with bleary eyes.

"WAHHHH! WAHHHHHH!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Gil said, picking up Samuel, holding him close to his chest. Within seconds he had stopped crying.

"WAHHHH! WAHHHH!"

"Ok Garrett, I'm coming, I'm coming," Gil said, shifting Samuel in his arms and picking up Garrett in the other.

"Ok boys, Daddy's here, what's wrong huh," Gil spoke softly, rocking his sons in the moonlight, not realizing Sara was lying in bed listening to Gil soothe his boys.

"You're not hungry because you both have full tummies. And I had the distinct pleasure of changing your diapers, so I know you're not wet. So what is it then, just can't sleep," Gil asked, looking at his sons who had wide eyes trying to focus on each other as they listened to their daddy's voice.

"Or did you just want some Daddy time? Because you know I am happy to come and hold you and rock you anytime. But what I think you should do for a few hours is go to sleep, so you can let Mommy and me sleep, too. As strong as your mommy is she needs to rest. She may put on a brave face and deny her rest but I know better. I know when she needs to sleep and right now she needs to sleep, and so do I."

Looking down at his sons, who were wide awake with their heads on his chest, Gil smiled.

"You're going to be night crawlers like your mom and me aren't you," Gil sighed, walking back into his bedroom.

"Think you would mind some bed mates?"

"I couldn't ask for better ones," Sara replied as she took Garrett from Gil and laid him down in the middle of the bed while Gil laid Samuel beside his brother before crawling back into bed.

"We have night hawks," Gil sighed.

"Figures, with us both being up at night and sleeping during the day that they would do the same thing," Sara said through a yawn as she placed her hand on a now very quiet Garrett.

"Think they'll fall back to sleep," Gil asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I know I'm about two seconds from sleep, I'm sure they'll wake us in a few hours," Sara mumbled, almost asleep making Gil smile as he curled up around Samuel.

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

"WAHHHH! WAHHHHH! WAHHHH!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Sara said quickly, opening her eyes with a start, quickly putting the soother back into Samuel's mouth to calm him down.

"Eight o'clock, they slept an extra hour," Gil said, waking up.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gil said as Garrett let out his own whimper.

"I think they want breakfast."

"I know. Can you get my nursing pillow from the other room?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute," Gil said, rolling out of bed and padding into the nursery where the pillow sat.

"Here, are you comfortable," Gil asked, coming back in and placing the pillow on Sara's lap. She was sitting upright in the bed and pulled off her top quickly.

"Stop staring, Gil."

"Huh," Gil said, making Sara laugh.

"I said stop staring. I know they're huge, I think they grew again after the babies were born."

"They did," Gil blurted and then blushed making Sara laugh as she pulled Samuel to her breast. Once he was set, she brought Garrett up to the other one.

"What's it feel like Sara, breastfeeding," Gil asked curiously, as he stroked his sons' hair as they suckled.

"Like someone yanking on my nipples."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's also beautiful. I know that my body is nourishing them and protecting them. It's nothing I want to do for years but I think I can tough it out until they're six months old or so."

"Mom told me she nursed me until I was nine months old."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but then I started to get more teeth and she said having someone clamp down on her breast wasn't in her game plan, that's when I got the bottle."

"Yeah, I don't want to know that feeling. If they start doing that before six months I might consider pumping and using a bottle to feed them. Would you be ok if I did that?"

"Sara, I can't force you to breastfeed when you don't want to. If it becomes too much and you want to switch to bottles, that's fine. It just means I'll get to help feeding them.

"I'll tell you what, once it's time for bottles, I'll let you do the first feeding."

"Deal"

* * *

"They need a bath, Gil."

"So I've noticed," Gil said, looking at both sons who had puked up part of their breakfast all over themselves.

"We don't have a baby bath yet."

"I have an idea, hold on," Gil said, going upstairs and running warm water into their big bath tub.

"Sara, grab the babies and come upstairs," Gil called down.

"What does your daddy have planned up there," Sara cooed to Samuel and Garrett who were lying in their rockers.

"Ok, come on, bath time."

* * *

"Get undressed."

"You know, I think I remember you telling me that once before and that's how we ended up with these two," Sara said jokingly, as she pulled off her top and bra before working on her pants.

"Get in," Gil asked as Sara got into the warm bath.

"Ok boys, time to get naked," Gil said softly, as he placed the boys on top of the large counter, undressing each one quickly before picking them back up.

"Ok, baby number one," Gil said, as Sara reached up to grab Samuel from Gil's arms.

"Is Daddy going to get naked and join us," Sara asked as Gil held onto Garrett as he undid his top and pants and shrugging out of them.

"You can count on it, family bath time."

"Hey buddy, you couldn't have done that in your diaper," Gil said as he felt the warm liquid on his side.

"Well, it looks like you really need a bath now. I think our sons have it out for you, Gil. That's the second time you have gotten sprayed."

"Your time is coming, Sara, just wait," Gil said as he lowered himself into the tub, keeping a firm hold on Garrett the whole time.

"So far so good, no one's crying," Sara said as she used the soft washcloth to bring warm water up Samuel's back. Gil followed her movements with the other washcloth.

"Well, let's hope that it stays this quiet when we get out."

"We'll just have to get them warm quickly."

* * *

"OK, give me Garrett while you get out. Get yourself dry and then get their clothes and diaper ready and I'll give you a baby," Sara ordered.

"Yes ma'am.'"

Two minutes later a very dry looking Gil came back in with a warm towel draped across his chest. He took Samuel from Sara as he shrieked as the cold air hit him.

"Ok buddy, I know you're cold," Gil cooed as he wrapped his son up in the towel, his tiny legs folded into his chest.

It took a full five minutes for Gil to uncurl his legs and get a diaper and new outfit on him before he was able to put the baby securely under the covers of Sara and Gil's bed before he was able to go back for Garrett.

"Everything ok?"

"You know, babies have a lot of strength in those tiny legs. Samuel had them curled up pretty tightly," Gil said as Garrett cried his disapproval at the cold air.

"You don't need me to do this for you, too," Gil asked as he cuddled the baby close.

"No, but I'm going to sit here for a few more minutes."

"Take your time," Gil said, going into the other room and repeating the same process he did with Samuel. Securing him under the covers with his brother, Gil went back into the washroom with another warm towel draped across his chest.

"Want some help drying off?" Sara's smile was his answer as she held out her hands.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love life with two new babies in the house, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, some of them really make me laugh : D

Katie


	81. Chapter 81

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Gil, I don't want you to go. I would love it if you could stay, but your leave is up and you have to go back to work."

"I could call in."

"And then we would be doing the same thing tomorrow night! You need to go back to catching the bad guys, baby," Sara said as she laid Samuel down in his crib, giving his cheek a stroke and getting his daddy's half smirk in response, making Sara smile as well.

"I know, I just don't want to go," Gil said as he watched Garrett in his crib, asleep on his side with his hands pulled in under his chin.

"I know you don't but you won't be missing much here. Once you go, I'm going to bed. Bruno can keep me company until these two wake up for their three am feeding and you'll see them when you get home in the morning."

"I know that in my head, but I have gotten used to spending the last two weeks at home with you and the babies. I mean, what if something happens when I'm gone?"

"If something happens, which I'm sure it won't, I will call you! And you know I've gotten used to cuddling up against you at night, too," Sara said sweetly as she kissed him soundly on the lips. "Now go to work!"

"Do I have to?"

"Oh don't give me those eyes! That is so not fair," Sara laughed out as Gil pouted.

"I don't wanna go to work."

"Well too bad, you have to go make us some money. Now get out of this house before I cave," Sara pointed.

"Please?"

"GO," Sara said shaking her head while laughing.

* * *

"Well, don't you look like the walking dead," Catherine said first thing as Gil entered the break room with assignments.

"Good to see you to Catherine! How have you been?"

"Funny, Gil. But really, you look a little on the tired side."

"With two new babies in the house, I have reason to be."

"And how is everyone," Nick asked.

"Sara said to show you these," Grissom said, handing over three photos of the babies. One was of Samuel and Garrett with Bruno all sound asleep on the floor. The next one was of Samuel and Garrett sleeping in the same crib, touching noses. The last one was a family shot of Sara holding Samuel, Gil holding Garrett and Bruno sitting protectively around the babies.

"Man Griss, those two are looking more and more like you. Did Sara get any genes in there," Warrick asked.

"Funny, she says the same thing."

"They both have the cleft and all," Greg commented.

"Well, the cheeks are Sara, though," Nick added.

"And the hair is a nice mix, although I still can't wrap my mind around how much hair they have. Lindsay didn't have that much until she was at least seven months old!"

"Ok guys, assignments," Gil said, returning to the task at hand.

"Warrick, you and Catherine have a DB at the Monaco. Nick, you and Greg have a B&E gone wrong, the suspect ended up dead."

"What do you have, Grissom?"

"Well, seeing that not much of my paperwork has been done by the acting supervisor, I get to do that."

"Yeah, about that," Catherine started.

"Being as we were two short and…," Catherine stopped as Gil held up his hand.

"It's ok Catherine, trust me I get it. Plus, it gives me a reason to go home when shift ends tonight. Now, go get to it guys."

* * *

By the time shift was half over Gil sat at his desk, gazing at the new photo that was placed there by Catherine. It was the one she took at the hospital of Sara and him sitting on the bed each holding a baby.

"It's ok to miss them you know," Jim said as he watched Gil from the doorway before coming into the office and sitting down. Gil just shrugged in response.

"I remember going back to work after Ellie was born. I couldn't focus on my work in front of me," Jim said, gesturing to the large pile of papers Gil had yet to sign.

"And I couldn't for the life of me get out of the door fast enough. All I wanted was to hold her and rock my daughter to sleep."

"She said she would call if she needed me."

"And Sara hasn't called, has she?"

"No"

"Gil, you know she still needs you, right?"

"Of course I do, I know that. I just wanted a reason to leave before shift ends."

"I'm sure you'll survive another few hours," Jim said with a smile.

"So, how is everyone at home?"

"A lot better. We finally got them both on a schedule and they have been sleeping until three in the morning. By the time they go back down it's usually after four and then they sleep until seven thirty or so."

"Yeah, how I don't miss the midnight feedings and sleep deprivation," Jim chuckled.

"It's not one of the better parts of parenthood, but I can't do much about it now. Other than that, we're all hanging in there and I feel a lot better knowing that Bruno went through dog defense training after Laura. I know Sara and the babies have some other means of protection when I'm not there."

"I do too. Look, I just wanted to check in with you and see how everyone was. I still have a case to finish, so I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jim."

* * *

"Gil?"

"Catherine?"

"We want to throw Sara a baby shower."

"And who is we?"

"Your mom, me, and the girls in the lab; I have even gotten in contact with Sara's friend, Maddie, as well as the boys. They all want to come."

"And when did you want to do this?"

"That's why I came to you. When is a good time?"

"Pretty much any time, Catherine. We can't really make too many plans."

"Then how about next weekend at my house? We can make it a surprise, so don't say anything to Sara."

"And how do you want me to get her over to your house to surprise her?"

"We'll just tell her that the girls and I want to get together and see the babies and get her out of the house for a bit. Don't worry, just don't mention baby shower."

"Ok"

"Ok? It was that easy?"

"Well, I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"No"

"So I might as well accept it then."

"Well then good, ok. Well, look at the time, shift's over."

"It is isn't it," Gil said, already grabbing his jacket.

"Say hi to Sara and the babies for me, Gil," Catherine called as Gil quickly left the office, making Catherine laugh as she closed his office door.

TBC

* * *

Don't you just love a pouting Gil, i don't no if i would be able to say no if he gave me puppy dog eyes, lol

Enjoy the fluff while it lasts, i have just started on the agnst again! Some ppl have been asking how long this story is and honestly i have no idea, i like to stay 10 or 11 chapters ahead of what i'm posting, so i'm up to 92 chapters so far. Just thought i would let you all know that i have no idea when this story will end, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, i am almost at the 600 review mark, so thank you!

Katie


	82. Chapter 82

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Explain to me why we're going over to Catherine's again," Sara asked as she put on her shoes.

"She said you needed to get out of the house for a bit and that this would be the perfect opportunity. Plus she's dying to see Samuel and Garrett again."

"She just saw them three days ago."

"You realize we're talking about Catherine, right? Those things don't matter to her."

"True enough. Ok, so do we have everything we need," Sara asked as the babies laid quietly in their car seats sound asleep.

"I think so. Diapers, wipes, soothers; a few extra blankets and outfits, a couple toys and I think we're set."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Sara sighed as she opened the front door and Gil carried the babies to the car.

* * *

"Is your mom here, too," Sara asked as she saw Marie's car in the driveway, not realizing the other cars that were parked further down the road were the lab and family's cars.

"Looks like, Catherine said something about inviting Mom over for lunch today as well," Gil said, making a quick excuse as he parked the car.

"Why do I have a feeling there is some ulterior motive for me coming here today?"

"You think too much, honey."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Never," Gil said as he took Garrett out of the car. He then walked over to Sara and took Samuel out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't lift too much yet."

"Gil, it's been three weeks, I'm ok."

"I know, just humour me, ok?"

"Ok," Sara said, facing him and giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey, I believe that's what led to those two," Catherine called from the front stoop.

"And we had so much fun doing it, Catherine," Sara replied as she gave Gil a smile before she turned around to walk up to her. Gil followed behind her with the babies.

"Come on in, it's chilly out here," Catherine ordered as she ushered Sara and Gil inside.

"Ohh, babies," Catherine cooed.

"They're getting bigger and bigger every time I see them."

"Well, with the way they eat they should be," Sara said as she bent to get Samuel out, quickly putting him over her shoulder as Gil took out Garrett and did the same.

"Come on, let's go into the living room and get comfy so I can hold my god son."

"Lead the way."

"SURPRISE!" Was yelled out to the occupants in the living room, causing both babies to startle and start to cry.

"Nice going, guys! You're not supposed to scream at them," Catherine admonished as Sara and Gil immediately started to rock and rub the babies' backs.

"Shhhh, it's ok, just your aunts and uncles trying to give Mommy a heart attack," Sara said.

"Hey buddy, no more crying. You're getting presents today so that should make you happy."

Within a minute both babies were quiet again and peace was restored.

"Well, it looks like you got the 'how to make your babies stop crying' down pat," Jim said.

"Two babies speeds up the process, Jim," Gil said with a smile.

"Can I hold him, Grissom," Warrick asked.

"Sure," Gil said, passing the infant over.

"Now, who do I have?"

* * *

"You guys really didn't have to throw me a baby shower," Sara said as she relaxed in the big comfy chair with her feet up, the babies being happily passed around by all the party goers. From what she could see, James had a hold on Samuel while Greg held Garrett.

"Please Sara, every new mom deserves a baby shower," Marie replied back as she sat across from her.

"And because we didn't know what the babies were going to be until they were born, we decided to wait until now," Catherine added.

"I still can't believe I made it here in time," Maddie, Sara's best friend from San Francisco, said as she sat beside Sara.

"And I'm so glad you did! It means a lot that you came here for this."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

"How long are you here for?"

"Two more days"

"Good, you can stay with us a give me a hand with my boys."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Aunt Sara," Lindsay asked.

"Yes, Linds?"

"Can I hold one of the babies?"

"Oh Lindsay, I think you may be a little…," Catherine was about to say small before Sara butted in.

"I think so, why don't you go sit on the couch and wait for me, ok?"

"OK!" Lindsay happily bounced off.

"You sure, Sara?"

"Yeah, we'll just sit with her. Hey James or Greg, it's time to pass over one of my sons."

"You man, Garrett is happy with me."

"And Samuel isn't with me?"

"I've only had Garrett for ten minutes, you've been hogging Samuel for the last half hour. You get to share."

"Fine," James said, walking over to Sara to hand over the baby.

"Thank you," Sara said as she turned to Lindsay with the baby.

"Ok Lindsay, I want you to put your arm up here, so Samuel's head will be in your elbow," Sara asked as she slowly placed the baby in her arms.

"Then take your other hand and hold him around his body," Lindsay did as she was instructed and smiled big when Sara took her own hands away.

"Mommy, look I'm holding a baby!"

"Oh, I need a picture of this! Hold that pose, ok Lindsay?"

"Yes, Mommy."

* * *

"I think they're going to have to be fed soon," Sara said, wincing as her breast started to ache.

"Oh how I remember that feeling," Catherine commented.

"Where do you want to nurse, Sara," Marie asked.

"Actually if you give me a blanket and a couple pillows I can do it here. I don't really feel like leaving the party, unless anyone is uncomfortable with me doing it in here."

"I doubt it," Wendy said as the first of two whimpers started to emanate the room.

"Ummm Sara, I think he wants something I don't have," Maddie said as Garrett started to search for somewhere to nurse.

"Bring him over here, he's hungry. Samuel should want to be fed sometime soon too."

The joining of a second cry from Doc's arms signalled Samuel's demand for food.

"Do you need anything," Gil asked as Doc passed Gil the baby.

"A glass of juice would be nice."

"I got it Gil, help your wife," Catherine said as she got up.

As Sara adjusted herself on the chair the room suddenly went quiet as the room watched as she undid her top and nursing bra to feed Garrett who started to suckle quickly.

"Ok, hand him over," Sara asked as Gil adjusted the baby to Sara's side letting her hook him on.

"Blanket, please," Sara said as Gil covered Sara up somewhat.

"Guys, I'm just nursing, it's not like none of you have ever seen a couple of boobs before," Sara smirked out breaking the silence.

"Sorry, Sara," Nick said as he, Warrick, and Greg all nodded along.

"It's ok, guys, I'm not ashamed about feeding my sons. It's a beautiful thing."

"She's right, you know. Nothing like watching a mother feed her child or children for that matter," Doc stated as he and Jim went back to their conversation that they were having on a case from weeks before.

"Your juice," Catherine said as she placed the glass on the table.

"Thank you, Catherine."

"After you're done nursing, let us women burp them. We can get the men to change them and then you can open presents."

"Did I ever tell you that I love presents, Catherine," Gil asked as he kissed the top of Sara's head before he got up.

TBC

* * *

Who doesn't love presents, lol

there will be more to come from the baby shower in the next chapter so stay tuned for more!

Thanks for all those reviews, i am offically past 600 reviews, THANK YOU!!

Katie;D


	83. Chapter 83

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok, Samuel is finished. Who wants him," Sara asked as she pulled the infant away from her breast.

"I'll take him," Jim asked, trying to not look at Sara's breast, making Sara smile.

"You may want this, Jim," Gil said, putting the burp blanket over his shoulder.

"Ahh yes, don't want puke down my shoulder now do we, buddy," Jim cooed as Sara pulled off Garrett and straightened herself up.

"Can I, Sara," Maddie asked.

"Sure, just use the burp blanket, too. Those two tend to throw up after they have eaten," Sara said as she draped the blanket over Maddie's shoulder.

"Well, since you both have free arms now, why don't we do gifts," Catherine suggested.

"You really didn't have to get us gifts."

"Well, deal with it, because we did," Nick said, placing two large boxes in front of Sara and Gil.

"That money I won from the baby bets? Well, I figured I should spend it on these two, so open them up and I hope they help."

Sara and Gil, each opening a box, were shocked to see a picture of white bassinettes on the front of the box.

"Nicky," Sara said shocked.

"Hey, they deserve it. And the money was free anyway."

"They're beautiful, Nick. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just think, now you can keep them in your room at night instead of having to walk back and forth at night."

"Nice thinking, Nick," Marie said as she got Greg to place her gift in front of Sara and Gil.

"Mom, what did you do?"

"Hey, they're my grand babies. I'm allowed to spoil them," She said as Sara tore off the paper to reveal a beautiful double stroller.

"Now you can go to the park when it's warmer."

"Thank you, Mom," Sara signed.

"There's more, look in the bag attached," She said as Gil looked in the bag and pulled out a framed picture.

"That's your grandfather, your father, you Gil, and the twins; a nice little family line."

"I've only seen about two pictures of you when you when you were a baby. Looking at it again, these two look like your twins, Gil," Sara said, gazing at the picture before passing it on to Catherine.

"Like father, like sons," she said as another gift was placed in front of Sara and Gil.

"That's from me," Maddie said.

Opening up each box, Sara and Gil revealed a baby carrier that could go on the front of your chest or back and the wrap kind.

"Well, if we use this I get the backpack one," Gil said.

"Good, because I want the wrap one anyway."

"Ok, open mine," Greg said, handing over a couple small bags.

"Why do I have a weird feeling about yours, Greg," Gil asked as he pulled out two onsies. One read, 'One Day I will be a rock star, anything is possible'. The other said, 'One Day I will be a movie star, anything is possible'.

"How cool would it be if those two turned out to be big stars? We could get into all the cool parties and go to the Oscars, or go back stage at a rock concert!"

"Greg, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself at the moment. They can barely lift their heads."

"All in good time, Sara, all in good time," he said as a small box was placed in both Gil and Sara's hands.

"That's from Lindsay and me," Catherine said as they opened the small box to reveal two small necklaces that each held silver dog tags with each of the babies names engraved on them.

"Catherine, they're beautiful," Sara said with a smile.

"When Lindsay was born someone got her a necklace with a ballerina on it and to this day I still have it. I thought it would make a great gift for babies."

"Thank you, Cath," Gil said sincerely.

"You're very welcome."

"OK, open mine next," Jim asked, giving them two boxes.

"It's not much, but I liked it," he said as the gifts were opened to reveal two silver piggy banks.

"This way they can start saving their pennies for university now. Because I have a feeling they're both going to go to pricy schools. I mean, look at where you two went."

"Funny, Jim," Sara said as Warrick placed gifts in front of the two.

"From me"

Opening the box they revealed two mobiles; one of fish and one of animals.

"We don't have any of these yet, Rick, thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe it will even let you two get a little more shut eye."

"That would be lovely," Sara said as Doc came over with his gift.

"Thanks, Doc," Sara said, taking the gift. Opening it up, she found a bathtub filled with all kinds of baby friendly bath stuff, including two rubber ducks.

"We'll have to keep those away from Bruno," Gil said as the duck squeaked.

"He would have that torn to bits in minutes. Oh wow, where did you find a towel this soft?"

"It's amazing what you can get your wife to find when you ask her nicely."

"OK, our turn," James said as he and Jeremy brought over two very large cake looking structures.

"What is it," Gil asked.

"A diaper cake; it has wipes, bottles, creams, shampoo, and a bunch of other things."

"Well thanks, big brother," Sara said as a cry emanated from Samuel.

"Here Warrick, take this," Gil said, giving him a soother. As soon as it was in Samuel's mouth, the baby was quiet again.

"That was like magic."

"They do work wonders, especially at five in the morning," Sara said as she passed one to Catherine who was holding Garrett, making sure she was prepared for his cry.

"Ok, last gift. It's from all the lab rats," Wendy said as she and Mandy hauled over two large boxes.

"You guys really shouldn't have," Gil said as he tore off the wrapping paper, revealing two baby swings.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have! It's too much, these things are expensive," Sara said.

"Not when you have a bunch of people in on it. Plus, these things are a godsend. My sister had one and every time my niece was fussy she just put her in there and she was quiet again," Mandy said.

"Well, if it frees my arms up for awhile, I'll take it."

"Ok everyone, it's not a baby shower without a game so everyone sit down and get your sniffers ready," Catherine said as Lindsay came out with four different diapers.

"What's this game consist of, Catherine," Jim asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, because we see enough of those as it is at the moment, Cath," Gil added.

"Oh calm down, there's only baby food in it. All you have to do is write down what you think it is. No tasting, just smelling and looking, Greg," Catherine said as Greg had stuck his finger in the baby food filled diaper.

"That's just gross, Greg," Warrick said.

TBC

* * *

Lol, it's not a baby shower without some of thoses games! Can't you picture Greg sneaking his finger in just to see what it ism lol! Enjoy there's more to come

thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	84. Chapter 84

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, are you two going to be alright by yourselves tonight," Gil asked, bending over the back of the couch to give Sara a kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your wife," Maddie said, watching the tender moment.

"Good, if you need me you know where to call me."

"Bye, babe," Sara said with a smile.

"See you in the morning."

"Bye Gil," Maddie called out as he went out the front door.

"Ok, so now that Gil has gone, it's time for girl talk. What have you been doing in the last few months? I feel bad because I haven't been able to call with the holidays and then the babie….."

"Sara, it's ok. I know you've been busy. Two new babies, house, marriage, I get it, it's ok. Plus, I've been pretty busy too."

"Oh yeah, who is he and when did you meet him?"

"His name is Jacob and I met him about six months ago."

"Six months ago!"

"Yeah, and it's going pretty well, too. We're moving in together when I get back; it's pretty serious."

"It sounds serious, what's he look like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, 6'3, strong."

"Sounds like your type of man."

"There's more, he's really sweet and caring, what I always wanted in a guy. He listens to me and asks my opinion."

"I'm happy for you, Maddie, I really am."

"Thanks Sara. So, what about you? Other than the babies, what's new?"

"Not much, Maddie. There's no time for other things at the moment. Our life right now revolves around two little people that demand our attention when they're not sleeping."

"I found that article about the first babies of New Year. I still can't believe you delivered them in a coat room."

"I can't either! That wasn't how we planned it, but we just rolled with the punches and went with it. Thank God Doc was there. If he wasn't, I don't know what we would have done."

"Well, let's not think about the alternative. The babies are healthy and beautiful and everything was fine," Maddie said, watching Sara cover her third yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed, Sara?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Well, I'm tired. I could hit the sack."

"Well, if you're going, there's no sense of me staying up," Sara said as they made their way upstairs.

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Night, Maddie."

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHH"

"Huh, oh, I'm up I'm up, just calm down," Sara said tiredly, as she threw the blankets over and got out of bed to where the two bassinettes stood.

"Shhhh, Mommy's here, just relax," Sara said as she picked up Samuel who was screaming the loudest.

"Want some help, Sara," Maddie said, knocking on the door.

"Oh Maddie, I didn't mean for them to wake you. Go back to bed."

"It's ok. Do you want some help?"

"If you really want to."

"I really want to."

"Then as soon as Garrett wakes up can you rock him with his soother until I'm finished feeding Samuel."

"Sure," Maddie said as Sara sat down in the rocker to nurse Samuel.

"What was it like, Sara, being pregnant?"

"It was exciting, nerve wrecking, incredible, and terrifying all in one. I had never felt so many different emotions going through my body at once; add to the fact that I was nauseous for the first four months."

"What about Gil? What was he like when you were pregnant?"

"Why all the pregnancy questions, are you…?"

"No, no, God no, I'm just curious. I wasn't around for yours."

"Well then, Gil was great. Supportive through everything, asking truck loads of questions, and reading anything he could get his hands on."

"After the babies were born and we were at the hospital, I had never seen Gil so elated in my life. I have seen him happy, sad, angry, and everything in between but I had never seen the look of pure and utter happiness on his face."

"Not even on your wedding?"

"That was different. It was a different kind of joy. At one point while we were at the hospital, Samuel and Garrett were not even a few hours old, I was supposed to be sleeping, but I woke up to the most beautiful sight."

"What?"

"Gil was sitting in the chair with both babies on his chest whispering to them."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"'Before you were conceived, I wanted you.

Before you were born, I loved you.

Before you were here an hour, I would die for you.'

"I must have laid there for ten minutes watching him talk softly to our sons before he realized I was awake."

"I can see him doing that," Maddie said as Sara pulled Samuel away from her breast just as Garrett started to whimper, signalling his hunger.

"Want to trade? You burp while I feed."

"Sounds fair," Maddie said as they traded babies.

"How do you do this by yourself at night, Sara?"

"Patience, lots and lots of patience. I hate listening to them cry but I can't always feed them both at the same time. I usually go into the other room with one and come back. And Gil's home a couple nights of the week so that helps too," Sara said as she placed Garrett at her breast to nurse as Maddie burped Samuel.

"Holy cow," Maddie said as Samuel let out a loud belch.

"I know, they both do that," Sara said, laughing along with Maddie.

As Garrett finished nursing and Sara put him over her shoulder Sara said,

"Thanks Maddie, if Samuel is asleep you can go back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then, I'll see you in a few hours," Maddie said, leaving the room as Sara rocked Garrett back to sleep.

"Ok little man, just you and me, time to go to sleep," Sara cooed to the infant who was curled into the crook of her arm, his tiny eyes drooping as Sara rocked.

"So tired," Sara yawned half asleep.

* * *

"WAHHHHHH, WAHHHH!" Blinking awake in the rocking chair, Sara tried to remember why she didn't get back into bed after she finished nursing Garrett.

"Garrett, I never put him back in his bassinette last night," Sara said, looking down to find her son at her feet.

"Oh god," Sara said, picking the infant up. He was still sleeping soundly for the moment, not realizing the tears coming to Sara's eyes.

"Sara, you ok," Maddie asked, coming in the room.

"Sara, why are you crying?"

"Can you get Samuel for me, please," Sara said through a hiccup as she sat by the headboard of the bed with a waking baby in her arms.

"Hey there, little man," Sara cooed as Maddie handed over Samuel.

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Nothing, I'm ok, just hormones" Sara lied, as she started to nurse both babies who hungrily suckled.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Thanks," Sara said. As Maddie left, she picked up the phone.

"Grissom"

"Gil," Sara said through a sob.

"What's wrong, honey, the babies?"

"Can you come home, please?"

"I'm on my way. What's going on?"

"I just need you here."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be home," Gil said as he rushed out of the lab.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, on the dot, Gil entered the front door.

"Sara," Gil said as Bruno came up to him.

"She's upstairs, I don't know why she's upset. She was fine last night," Maddie explained as Gil made his way upstairs and into the room, Maddie on his trail.

"Sara?"

"I'm a horrible mom!" Was the first thing Sara said.

"What, honey? Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I am."

"No you're not, Sara, you're a natural," Maddie said from the side of the bed as Gil sat down beside his wife, brushing his sons' heads.

"Sara, what happened to make you think you're a bad mom?"

"I dropped Garrett last night."

"How," Gil asked softly, trying not to freak out and let Sara explain.

"After I finished nursing him, Maddie left the room and I was just rocking him to sleep. I must have fallen asleep myself because next thing I know, I'm waking up with Garrett at my feet."

"Oh honey, that doesn't mean you're a bad mom, it was an accident, and Garrett looks like he's fine. He's eating and awake."

"A good mother doesn't drop her son, Gil!"

"Sara, you're exhausted, you're taking care of two babies."

"That's no excuse, Gil!"

"Sara, you're not the first mother to drop her child. I know I was dropped."

"Yeah, right."

"I was, Mom told me. It was the same thing, she fell asleep on the couch after feeding me and when she woke up I was at her feet."

"Really?"

"Really, and I turned out ok."

"You turned out better than ok," Sara said as Gil wiped the tears that had fallen, taking Garrett in his arms as he finished nursing.

"See he's ok, Sara," Gil said as he patted the boy's back and he let out his own large belch, making Maddie laugh as she sat down beside Sara. She took Samuel, who did the same thing.

"Wait until they're older and have burping competitions," Maddie laughed out.

TBC

* * *

I know the last part seems a litte horrible, lol, but my mom dropped my oldest bro after falling asleep after nursing and my sister in law did the same thing to my nephew, lol.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	85. Chapter 85

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hi, Marie," Sara said through a TTY telephone.

"Hi, Sara, how are you doing over there?"

"Good, actually I had a small favour to ask you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you busy for the next couple of hours?"

"No, not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to babysit for a couple of hours. I have a couple things I want to pick up and it would be great to get out of the house for a bit. Gil will be home from work in a few hours; he had a meeting today. I'm just getting ready to feed the boys and I want to get out of here and back before Gil gets home."

"Have something special planned for Valentines Day, Sara?"

"Maybe"

"Give me a half hour and I'll be over."

"Thanks, Marie."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Marie called as she entered the front door, Bruno happily running up to her.

"Hey boy, where's your mommy?"

"Right here," Sara said, coming in with Garrett over her shoulder, a burp blanket under him.

"And how are my grandsons today?"

"I think they're doing pretty well, aren't you, buddy," Sara cooed as she passed him over to Marie.

"Where's Samuel?"

"He's in the kitchen in his swing. I swear that thing is a godsend, he loves being rocked in it."

"If only they had those things back in my day."

"So, what are your plans for tonight? Do you need me to babysit?"

"I would love it if you could babysit but I'm still nursing and they still need to be fed every four hours or so. I promise, as soon as they're on bottles you can babysit."

"Deal. So what about tonight, any plans?"

"I think it's just going to be a quiet night in. Gil said he would make dinner and I'm going out to get a movie."

"And what do you have to get at the mall," Marie asked, making Sara blush.

"Oh come on Sara, give me a little something."

"I decided to make a stop at Victoria's Secret. If I feel comfortable enough in something there I might just buy it."

"Are you two allowed to have sex yet," Marie asked bluntly, making Sara blush again.

"Sara, you have two babies and you're married, I know you to have sex."

"Yes, we're allowed. I called my doctor and she said as long as it feels ok for me then we can have sex again."

"Well good, because I think Gil's been a little uptight lately."

"Marie," Sara laughed out.

* * *

"Can I help you with anything," the saleslady asked, coming up to Sara who was browsing through some silky lingerie.

"Oh, umm, I don't know, maybe."

"Well, what mood are you going for?"

"Romantic, but also that 'I want to pin you to the bed' look," Sara said, making the older woman laugh.

"Sorry, this is the first chance my husband and I have had to get our sex life back since I gave birth."

"Nothing like the first time all over again. Ok, tell you what, why don't you follow me over here," she asked, leading Sara to another rack.

"I'm guessing you don't want the all out costume garb."

"No, something simple, but sexy, I'm a little body conscience at the moment," Sara said as she wrapped her arms around her mid section.

"Oh honey, trust me when I say you look fabulous. How old is your baby?"

"Babies, I had twins and they're six weeks."

"You had twins six weeks ago? Oh honey, I was bigger than you after eight weeks with a single baby! What about something in black?"

"I dunno. It's Valentine's Day, I was thinking something more festive."

"So, red and pinks then."

"I guess," Sara said as she followed the woman to another rack.

"What do you think of this," she asked, holding up the garment.

"Now we're talking!"

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that I love your cooking," Sara said through bite full's of the dinner Gil prepared for the two of them.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Gil said as he took their empty plates to the kitchen and brought back dessert.

"Triple chocolate cake."

"Ohh, make my toes curl, why don't you."

"You know I love doing that, honey." Gil said huskily as Sara slowly took a bit of the cake, pulling the fork out of her mouth oh so slowly.

"I think we should skip the movie, Gil."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Do you have your eyes closed," Sara asked through the closed bathroom door.

"Yes honey, can you come out now."

"Ok, I'm coming out, don't open your eyes," Sara said as she came through to the bedroom only to stand in between Gil's legs on the bed.

"Happy Valentines Day," Sara whispered. "You can open your eyes now."

"You're beautiful!" Was the first thing that came out of Gil's mouth, making Sara give a slight smile.

"Really, honey, you look absolutely stunning," Gil said as he ran his hands under the hem of the short pink silk slip that Sara wore.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Sara said as she leaned down to kiss her husband, running her hands through his curls.

"Make love to me," she managed to say before Gil turned her around on the bed quickly.

"Let's make love together."

* * *

"Well, aren't you chipper," Catherine said as Gil entered the break room with kick in his step.

"Chipper?"

"Yes, chipper. Do I dare ask what happened on your night off last night, on Valentine's Day?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer."

"Bossman got laid," Greg said through a cough, making Nick laugh.

"Greg, decomp out at Lake Mead."

"Oh man!"

"Sucks to be you, Greggo," Nick said with a smile.

"Nick, you're with him."

"Well at least we'll smell like death together," Greg quipped as they left the room.

"Very mature, Gil," Catherine said.

"It pays to be boss. You two have a DB on Industrial," he said, giving the slip to Warrick before he left.

"Oh and guys," Gil said, peeking his head through the door.

"Yeah," Warrick replied.

"I hope you two had fun on your date last night."

"How did…," Catherine asked.

"Catherine, I see and hear everything around here. You two may want to keep the PDA out of the storage closet," was all he said before he left the room.

"Well, it looks like we're out of hiding," Warrick said.

"I doubt it, Gil knows how to keep a secret. We're safe until we want to go public.

Now come on, we have a case to solve. Then we can go back to mine and relive last night," Catherine said as she left the room to a smiling Warrick.

TBC

* * *

Bet ya didn't see that coming, warrick and cath, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, there all fun to read!

Katie


	86. Chapter 86

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hello," Sara said, answering the phone. Samuel was propped up on her shoulder and Garrett was in his swing looking at the bright figures in front of him.

"Sara," came the panicked voice.

"Maddie? What's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm scared, Sara."

"Maddie, where are you?"

"At home."

"What's going on?"

"It's Jacob."

"What about him?"

Silence

"Maddie, did he hurt you," Sara said as she put Samuel in his swing to concentrate on the phone call.

"Maddie?"

"I need help."

"Ok, I have a couple friends back at the SFPD, I'll give them a call and get you help."

"No, don't involve the police."

"Maddie, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Maddie said, sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"I have an idea. Let me call you back in a couple minutes, ok?"

"Ok"

"Maddie, if he comes back, call 911. I mean it," Sara said adamantly.

"I will," she said as she hung up the phone.

Quickly dialling Gil's cell phone, Sara paced the kitchen.

"Grissom"

"Gil," Sara said a little panicked.

"What's wrong, Sara," Gil said, as the teams heads all turned towards him.

"It's Maddie, she's in trouble. I think Jacob beat her. She's scared and won't call the police."

"When did she call?"

"Just a minute ago. Gil, she needs help."

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that you could fly out there and get her and bring her back. I would if I could but…"

"The babies, ok, just let me get some stuff together here and I'll go."

"Thank you, Gil."

"I'll be home soon," Gil said, hanging up.

"What's going on, Gil," Catherine asked.

"You remember Maddie?"

"Sara's friend?"

"Yeah, she called Sara in a panic. Sara thinks that her boyfriend beat her."

"Oh shit," Warrick said, shaking his head.

"So I'm going to fly out there and bring her back with me."

"You sure that's a smart thing to do, Griss? I mean, what if he comes back," Greg said.

"I'll call 911 then."

"What if I went with you," Nick offered.

"That's a lot to ask, Nick. You barely know her."

"I know her pretty well. Actually, we hung out a bit when she was in Vegas for your wedding. Look, San Francisco is only a short flight, I'll be back for shift tonight. Worst case I'll be a little late."

"Ok, grab you're stuff and meet me at my house in an hour. We can drive to the airport from there."

"Thanks, Grissom."

* * *

"Have you talked to Maddie again," Gil asked as he came in through the front door.

"Yeah, she knows you and Nick are coming."

"Good," Gil said, bending down to take Garrett in his arms.

"Hey buddy," Gil cooed, getting his son's attention, kissing the side of his son's neck. He pulled the baby back to look at his son's face which, for the first time, had a big gummy smile plastered to it.

"Sara," Gil said, getting her attention.

"He smiled; a real, gummy faced smile."

"He did," Sara said, quickly coming over only to see the smile fade.

"I missed it."

"Let's see if he'll do it again," Gil said, bringing the baby back up to kiss the side of his neck again and pulling back to see the same smile on his face again.

"I think he's ticklish," Gil cooed as a tear came to Sara's eye.

"He smiled," she said, brushing her son's cheek and getting another smile before Samuel whimpered, not like being left out.

"Hey buddy," Sara said, picking him up.

"What about you? You ready to give us a real smile yet," Sara asked to the baby who just quieted down and stared at her.

"Guess not," Sara said as the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it," Gil said with his son in the crook of his arm walking to the front door.

"Hey, Nick."

"Hey Griss, hey buddy," Nick said, holding his arms out to take the baby who smiled.

"Well look at you, you're all smiles," Nick cooed, holding the baby in front of his face.

"That just started before you came," Gil explained as they went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sara."

"Hi, Nicky, thanks for doing this. You didn't have to."

"I know, but Maddie was really nice to me and we had a good time together. Plus Griss shouldn't be doing this alone."

"Just bring her back here. Grab what you can and get on the plane. She's been living with him in his apartment," Sara explained, writing down her address and giving it to Gil.

"If he's there or he comes back, call 911. Your flight is in an hour so."

"We should go," Gil said, kissing Sara, then Samuel who was in her arms. Taking Garrett from Nick, he kissed him and got another smile.

"I'll call you when we're coming back."

"Be safe, I love you," Sara said.

"I will, I love you, too."

TBC

* * *

Just to let you know Maddie is going to become a part of the story, and some agnst in future chapters!

thanks for all the reviews! there greatly appreciated

Katie


	87. Chapter 87

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You ever been so San Francisco, Nick," Grissom asked as they got into the rental car.

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind coming here for a small vacation."

"It's a beautiful city. Sara and I had a fun time when we were here."

"It's a lot different from Vegas."

"Not as many lights. It's real, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I feel the same way about Texas. There's country and beaches, and life's a lot slower there, unlike Vegas.

So, what's the plan when we get to Maddie's place?"

"Make sure she's ok, that she doesn't need the hospital or anything. Then get her packed, and on the plane."

"And if he shows up or is already there?"

"We'll deal with it when it comes. But from what Maddie told Sara, after he beat her, he went to bed, got up, showered dressed and got ready for work. It's one now, hopefully he's still at work," Gil said, pulling up to the apartment building.

"He drives a '95 green Sedan, you see one," Gil asked, scanning the parking lot.

"No, you?"

"No. Ok, let's go. And Nick?"

"Yeah"

"We're working with a live victim, someone we know. So be sure to-"

"Talk gentle, don't push, try and keep her calm and relaxed."

"Yeah," Gil said as they made their way to apartment 10.

Knocking on the door and hearing nothing, Gil called lightly through the door.

"Maddie, it's Gil, Nick's here with me. If you're in there can you please open the door?"

When there was still no sound Gil and Nick called again.

"Maddie, please open the door, we just want to help."

Still hearing nothing, Gil tried the door, it was unlocked. Slowly opening the door, Gil and Nick made their way into the darkened apartment.

"Maddie," Gil said softly.

"Here," was the soft plea from the corner where Maddie was curled into herself. Gil and Nick both quickly rushed to her aide.

"Maddie," Gil said softy as he bent down to her, wincing when he saw the bruises on her face and abdomen where her shirt rode up.

"Can you sit up," Nick asked. Maddie just nodded in response, letting both men help her sit.

"Nick, go grab a bowl of warm water and a cloth," Gil asked as Nick quickly got up and found a bowl, then went into the bathroom for a cloth.

"Maddie, when did he do this?"

"Last night, we had a fight. He got mad, and hit me. I hit him back, then he hit me harder," she said, as a sob bubbled up in her throat.

"Maddie, we're going to get you out of here, ok," Gil said softly, as Nick came back with the warm water and a cloth.

"Nick's going to pack some things for you, ok? Can you tell me where your suitcase is?"

"Under the bed."

"Is there anything you want me to pack," Nick asked.

"I have a sweatshirt on the back of my door and a teddy bear under the bed where my case is. Other than that, just whatever," she said, hanging her head down.

"Quickly, Nick," Gil ordered as he took the cloth, ringing out the water.

"Maddie, we're going to clean the blood off you face, ok," Gil said tenderly, as he raised her face, wincing when she did as the water touched an open cut.

"I'm sorry."

"S'ok, you didn't do this."

"You should call the police."

"I just want to be out of this place," she said as Gil wiped her forehead.

"You should be checked out by a doctor."

"No hospitals, please."

"Ok," Gil relented.

"But when we get back, I'm going to have a friend of mine take a look at you. He's the same man who delivered the boys."

"The coroner?"

"He likes to go by Doc or Al, actually," Gil said with a soft smile.

"Either that or I take you to the hospital."

"Fine"

"You're all packed," Nick said, coming in with a full suitcase.

"I went into your bathroom and grabbed all your shampoo and stuff, too," Nick said, bending down to her level, watching as Griss wiped her hairline.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me for helping."

"Maddie, do you want to change," Gil asked, looking as her shirt and seeing a couple tears in it along with some blood.

"I guess I should," she said, trying to stand and having a hard time. Gil and Nick each quickly grabbed one of her arms to help her up.

"Please don't," Maddie pleaded, flashing back to her beating.

"Maddie, we're not going to hurt you," Nick said calmly, as both men let go of her.

"Maddie, we're here to help, remember," Gil said softly, as recognition came back into her eyes.

"It's Gil and Nick, Maddie. We're going to get you out of here, ok," Gil said as Maddie nodded.

"Ok, do you need help changing," Nick asked softly, as Maddie shook her head and slowly walked to her bedroom.

"Griss, who does that to a woman," Nick said quietly.

"Someone who was never taught you don't raise your hand to a woman, Nick. Her boyfriend is a coward, beating a woman like that and then leaving."

"Makes me want to go find him and beat him like he beat her."

"Let's just get her to Vegas," Gil said determined.

* * *

"Gil," Sara said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, honey," Gil said from the airport.

"How's Maddie?"

"Pretty beat up. We have about five minutes before we board the plane."

"Jacob?"

"Never showed. We cleaned her up as best we could, packed a bag, got her dressed and got out of there."

"How bad, Gil?"

"It's not pretty, Sara, she's purple and blue everywhere. I'm going to get Al to come over and check her out. Nothing's broken, but I think she has some bruised ribs, could be cracked, and she may have a bit of a concussion, too."

"I'll call Doc, just get her here, Gil."

"I will," Gil said, hearing his boarding call.

"I gotta go, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gil."

* * *

Thankfully, the plane wasn't that full, so Gil, Nick and Maddie could more or less choose their seats.

"Back corner," Gil said as he directed them to the seats. All of them patiently listened to the stewardess as she did her speech. Maddie kept her ball cap on the whole time, looking down until Gil finally asked a question that had been bugging him for half the day.

"Maddie, was this the first time he hit you?"

"This badly, yes."

"You mean he's done this before," Nick asked.

"He's grabbed me and shaken me, but he's never done this," she explained, as the plane took off.

"Why didn't you get out of there," Nick asked.

"I thought he would change. After this…"

"You knew he wouldn't," Gil finished as she nodded.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"No thanks necessary," Gil explained softly.

* * *

"Sara," Gil called through the front door.

"Gil, Maddie," Sara said, rushing into the front room.

"Oh, Maddie," Sara said, bringing her into a hug, as Maddie started to cry.

"Go get some sleep. The boys are napping upstairs," Sara explained as Gil nodded and left the two women.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, ok," Sara said softly, pulling her hand to the spare bathroom upstairs.

TBC

* * *

OK so there's more to come on Maddie, i'll try and post again tonight. i work until 9 and i get home right in time for CSI so maybe after?

Anyways thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	88. Chapter 88

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Running a warm bath for Maddie who sat on the closed toilet, Sara spoke, "Doc is coming over in an hour to take a look at you."

"Ok." Was all Maddie said as Sara turned off the water.

"Ok, do you want me to stay?"

"Would you," Maddie asked as Sara nodded.

"I'm going to need some help. It took me a long time just to put this shirt on over my head, I don't know if I can get it off by myself," Maddie explained as Sara came over to her to help undress her.

"Oh Maddie," Sara said, looking at the bruises that covered her ribs and abdomen.

"I know, Sara, that's why I called," Maddie explained as she stood to let her pants drop.

"Here, take my hands," Sara said as she helped Maddie into the tub, giving her support as she sat down, wincing with every movement.

"Maddie, I have to ask, did he…"

"Rape me, no he didn't," Maddie said as Sara let out the breath she was holding.

"What do you want to do? I could call your mom and dad."

"NO," Maddie yelled.

"Sorry, I just don't want them to know. My dad would go off the deep end and grab a gun and hunt Jacob down. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Maddie, you're no trouble. Gil didn't hesitate about going to get you, neither did Nick for that matter."

"I never thought this would happen to me," Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Maddie," Sara said, hugging her, not caring about the water.

"I'm getting you all wet," Maddie said through a choked laugh.

"Well, when I'm not wet, I'm vomit covered, so it's ok," Sara said, breaking apart.

"Ok, lean forward, I'll wash your back."

* * *

"Hey, Al," Gil said, answering the front door with Samuel in his arms.

"Hey Gil, hey buddy," Albert said, taking the infant who was staring adamantly at him, following the voices with his eyes.

"Thanks for coming over before work, Al."

"It's ok, Gil. Sara explained what's going on. How bad, Gil?"

"She's pretty beat up, Al, and refusing to go to the hospital. She would only agree to letting you check her out."

"She's scared he's going to find her." Al said as Gil nodded, taking the baby back as Sara came down the stairs.

"Hey, Doc."

"Hi, Sara. Where is the patient?"

"Upstairs in bed. Come on up, I'll take you to her."

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Maddie, Doc Robbins is here," Sara said, opening the door to see Maddie lying on her side, staring into space.

"Hi, Maddie."

"Hi, Dr. Robbins."

"Please, call me Al or Doc. I haven't been called Dr. Robbins in a long time," he said, sitting on the side of the bed as Maddie sat up against the headboard.

"Ok, Doc."

"Well, I'm not going to ask you where you hurt because that would be redundant, but what I will ask is, how's the head? Are you feeling sick, dizzy, tired?"

"A little tired and a bit dizzy, but I haven't felt sick."

"What did he hit you with?"

"His fists."

"Nothing else," he asked as Maddie shook her head no.

"Well, you don't need stitches," Doc said, looking at the gash on her head.

"I would recommend putting some ice packs on your face to help the swelling and bruising," Doc explained as Maddie lifted her shirt up, making Doc wince. The sports bra she had on underneath covered her chest.

"Are you having a hard time breathing?"

"No, it just hurts," she said with a wince as Doc pressed on her ribs.

"They don't feel broken, they're probably bruised. They're going to hurt for a week or so. The bruising will go away with time. I recommend hot baths and relaxation for the next couple weeks. Don't strain yourself, ok?"

"I won't," Maddie said yawning.

"And that's my queue to go," Doc said, getting up.

"Get some sleep, I'll come check on you in a bit," Sara said, brushing hair out of her face.

"Thank you, Sara."

* * *

"She's going to need a lot of help, not only physically but emotionally as well," Doc explained to both Sara and Gil.

"Therapy," Gil said.

"If she wants it, but she may just need a couple shoulders to lean on and talk to. She wasn't raped, which is good, but there are still going to be scars."

"I hate this," Sara said aloud.

"She should not have been beaten. Jacob should be rotting in a jail cell right now, not coming home from work."

"Sara, calm down."

"No Gil! She can barely walk and she has more bruises on her than I have seen on some murder victims. That is not right," She ranted.

"No, it's not. But we have to do what Maddie wants, and she doesn't want to press charges and we can't force her to," Gil said, standing in front of Sara and pulling her into a hug.

"She's my best friend, Gil."

"I know, honey," Gil cooed.

"Look you two, I'm going to get going. Gil, I'll see you at work tonight."

"Tomorrow, I'm taking the night off."

"Tomorrow then, night you two."

"Night Albert, thanks again," Gil said, holding Sara close.

* * *

"Maddie, where are you, baby," Jacob said, coming into the darkened apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, the boss kept me late."

"Maddie, stop playing games, where are you," Jacob said, looking around the room, only to see a bowl of water and a cloth on the counter with blood on it. He quickly went into the bathroom and found her feminine things cleared.

"Maddie, stop playing games, where are you," he said, going into the bedroom and seeing a couple open drawers that were empty. Realizing that her stuff was gone, he looked under the bed to find her suitcase gone as well.

"Son of a bitch, Maddie," he said angrily, sitting on the bed. Picking up the phone and going through the list of callers, he found Sara's number as the last person who called.

"I'll find you, Maddie, that's a promise."

TBC

* * *

Ok here's the second post for today, sorry it was a little late, my computer was acting up on me. Sometimes i hate technology,lol

thanks for the reviews

katie

P.S. did anyone else think griss looked completly hot playing poker tonight, i know i did


	89. Chapter 89

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hello," Maddie said, answering the phone. It had been a week since Gil and Nick had shown up in San Francisco to bring her back to Vegas. And for the last half hour Maddie had been alone with both babies while Gil slept and Sara ran to the store to grab a few groceries and a little me time.

"Hello," Maddie said again when there was no answer on the other end of the line, just heavy breathing.

"Hello, look if this is a telemarketer you're starting to creep me out," Maddie said, hanging up the phone.

"Don't ever become a telemarketer you two, they are very annoying sometimes," Maddie cooed to the two wide awake babies that were watching her from their swings.

"So, Samuel, feel like smiling yet," Maddie asked, stroking his cheek and only getting the same half grin that he's been giving for awhile now.

"Ok, in your own time, I get it," Maddie said as she heard the front door open.

"Maddie?"

"Who's there?"

"It's just James," he said, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey."

"How you doing? Sara called me a couple days ago and filled me in," James said, squeezing her arm gently.

"Yeah, not the highest point in my life, getting beat up."

"It wasn't your fault."

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"Maddie, you couldn't have prevented this. Don't blame yourself for it."

"But maybe if I had just gone along with what Jacob wanted he never would have done this."

"And what would have happened the next time you disagreed with what he wanted," Sara said from the kitchen doorway, over hearing the conversation.

"Maddie, Jacob is what CSI's call an abuser. He would have eventually taken away everything you held dear and taken away your independence, your freedom, your family and your friends until you were completely alone."

"You don't know that for sure?"

"Maddie, why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, I'm just, I don't know what I'm doing," she sighed as she sat at the counter.

"You know what he did was wrong, right," James asked.

"I do, but I loved him, you know. I just can't turn that love off like a light switch," she said, sighing in defeat.

"We know that," Sara said, squeezing Maddie's hand.

"And we know that it's going to take time for you to get over him. Just know that we're all here for you, Gil, me, James, even Nick has been asking about you. I think he has a crush on you."

"Really," Maddie asked with a blush.

"Really," Sara said smiling.

"Tell you what, Gil should be getting up shortly, why don't we call around and see who wants to go out for dinner?"

"I don't know, Sara. I look like a punching bag."

"Don't worry, I have make-up and whatever we don't cover no one will say anything about. Plus, it would be nice for Gil and me to get out of the house with the boys for a little bit," Sara said, picking up the phone.

* * *

"Come on, buddy, smile for Daddy," Gil asked, as Samuel lay on Gil's bent legs. Garrett was being held by Marie who sat across from him, waiting for Sara and Maddie to finish upstairs before they went out for dinner.

"He'll smile when he's ready, Gil," Marie said, watching the pair.

"I know, I just want to be here to witness it."

"There will be lots of firsts, Gil. I missed your first smile, but your father had a smile on his face for a week after you gave him the first smile. I mean, all I did was push you out of my body, you couldn't have saved it for me?"

"It's not like I could control it, Mom, I was only a couple months old," Gil said with a chuckle as he looked down to Samuel who looked up at him and smiled back; his first gummy baby smile.

"Well, look at that! You think it's funny, too, huh," Gil cooed at his smiling son, smiling even wider when his son's smile never let up.

"Hey Sara, Samuel is smiling," Gil called as he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come see," he said as Sara came over quickly to see her son.

"Oh baby," Sara cooed as Gil passed him over. Samuel was still smiling as he was passed to his mom.

"Well, look at you, you handsome man. You and your brother look just like your daddy when you smile. We're going to have to get some pictures of our smiling boys together, Gil."

"I know."

"Marie, give Gil Garrett, I'll go get a camera. You two work on making them smile. We'll get a family shot," Maddie said, going to get the camera that was always sitting on the table in the hallway.

"Are they both smiling, yet," Maddie asked as she grabbed the camera.

"Yes, hurry," Gil called with his own smile as he and Sara sat on the couch, bouncing the boys and making them both smile. Their little eyes were crinkling with happiness.

"Ok, I got it, turn em' around, let's capture the moment," she said, aiming the camera.

"Say 'cheese'."

"CHEESE," Sara and Gil both said as the flash went off.

"Did you get it," Marie asked.

"I got it, everyone's smiling."

"Let me see," Sara asked as the camera was handed over. The picture on the screen made her heart melt. Sara and Gil both sat on the couch with a baby in their arms, smiling at bright as day.

"I'm framing this."

"And I want a copy," Marie said.

"Ditto on that," Maddie said.

* * *

"'Bout time you guys showed up," Jim said from the large table where the team, and James and Jeremy all sat.

"Sorry guys, we got caught up in baby smiles," Sara said, apologizing as Maddie and Marie grabbed empty chairs. Maddie's spot was beside Nick while Marie sat beside Jim.

"Baby smiles," Greg asked.

"Gil got Samuel to smile today. And then we had to get pictures."

"Please tell me you brought some," Catherine asked as Sara handed the camera over before taking Garrett out of his car seat while Gil got Samuel.

"That's adorable," Catherine said, smiling at the close up of Samuel's face. He was smiling, his mouth wide and his chubby cheeks showing off how happy he was.

"Oh my," Catherine cooed over Garrett's photo. He was lying on his back on the ground, his eyes lighting up his face as he smiled at the camera.

"They've changed, Samuel's eyes are looking like yours now, Sara," Catherine said as she flipped to the next picture making Catherine's heart melt at the sight.

"Catherine," Gil asked.

"I love this picture," Catherine said as she turned the camera around to show the gang, making Gil blush and Sara smile.

On it was a picture of Gil sleeping on the bed with both of his boys curled into his arm, Gil's hand protectively holding them close.

"Me, too, Catherine," Sara agreed.

"Ok, can we order now," Gil said, trying to get the attention off of him.

TBC

* * *

I love pictures of parents and there babies when there sleeping! Can't you just picture Gil sleeping on the bed with two tiny babies and Sara sneaking in a taking a photo?

Thank you for all the reviews, i am going to post again tonight, i am going to start trying to double post, i can't promise anything but i will try!

Thanks again

Katie


	90. Chapter 90

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara, when are you coming back to work," Greg asked between bites of his steak.

"Well, my maternity leave is up in a few weeks, once theses two are three months old," Sara explained.

"So does that mean you're coming back to work," Warrick asked. "Because we've missed you around the lab and in the field," he explained as Sara looked at Gil.

"What was that? That look? You are coming back, right," Greg asked.

"I am," Sara said as the group breathed a sigh of relief.

"But-"

"I hate buts," Greg muttered, making the group laugh.

"I beg to differ on that man, I watched you check out our waitress," Jim said, clapping him on the back.

"Ok, I hate some buts. Sara, what's the but?"

"But I'm only coming back part time, three days a week. At least until these two are older," Sara said as she rubbed a sleeping Garrett's back as she held him over her shoulder.

"Who will be watching the boys when you're at work," Catherine asked as she held Samuel in her arms. Warrick was brushing his cheek and getting a sleepy grin in response.

"I am," Marie said.

"And me, too," Maddie added.

"I'm staying in Vegas for awhile. After everything Sara and Gil did for me it's the least I could do."

"And I said I would pitch in, too," James said.

"Yeah, we're uncles; it's one of the benefits," Jeremy said.

"And I'm the grandma, it's my right to babysit," Marie said proudly, making everyone laugh as Garrett started to whimper.

"Hey buddy, I'm not gone yet," Sara cooed.

"I think that's our queue to go, guys. They're probably getting hungry and I don't feel like nursing in a busy restaurant," Sara said as Gil helped her with her jacket.

"Before you go, I, we have an announcement to make," Catherine said getting an eyebrow raise from most of the table, except Gil who just smiled.

"Ah, yeah, Cath and I, we've been together, dating, for a few months now," Warrick said.

"How did we miss that," Greg said.

"I didn't," Gil said as Sara hit him on the shoulder as she stood up from putting the baby in the carrier.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, and I found out by accident."

"That will be kept secret too, right Gil," Catherine said as he nodded.

"You know I'll get it out of you some way, right?"

"Yep, and I'll enjoy every minute of it," Gil said.

"Anyone else just get a bad mental picture there," Greg asked as the whole table raised their hands. Another baby's cry broke the silence.

"We have to go before we have screaming babies, guys. Cath, Rick, I'm happy for you," Sara said as she put Samuel in his carrier.

"Thanks guys, just don't say anything around the lab. We want to keep our personal lives personal."

"You got it," Nick said.

"Maddie, you ready," Sara asked.

"Actually, Nick said he would give me a ride later on."

"Ok. Mom, you coming?"

"Actually, I'm going to finish my dessert, I can get a cab."

"Fat chance, Marie, we'll give you a lift home," James said.

"Ok then, see you guys later," Sara said, waving as she and Gil made their way out.

"So, you two, huh," Jim asked.

"Yeah Jim, us two," Catherine said with a smile as Warrick grabbed her hand under the table.

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Warrick said.

"See, another point for me," Greg said.

"Huh," Nick asked,

"another point for you?"

"Sara and I watched 'When Harry Met Sally' when she was still preggers and I told her it was hard for men and women to be friends without one or the other being attracted. And I so happily pointed out you two," Greg said, pointing to Warrick and Catherine.

"Well, what about you and Sara, Greg," Warrick asked.

"I still think she's hot, but I know she's off limits."

"And most of the women who are your friends at the lab have the hots for you," Greg said, pointing at Nick and Warrick.

"Yeah well, it's just good genes, right Rick," Nick said with a smile.

"Got that right," Warrick said, looking at his watch.

"You ready to get going, Cath?"

"You bet, see you guys at work."

"Bye, guys."

"You ready to go to, Marie," James asked.

"Yep, I'm actually expecting a phone call soon."

"Do you have a secret someone, too," Jeremy teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I really would."

"And then there were three," Jim said.

"Actually," Nick said, getting up.

"Yeah, I know, I gotta go anyway. You two have fun," Jim said, grabbing his jacket and placing some money on the table.

"Be good," he said as he walked away.

"So, what would you like to do," Nick asked.

"Can we just go for a walk," Maddie asked.

"Sure," Nick said, helping her with her jacket.

"Thanks."

"Just being a gentleman," Nick replied with a smile.

* * *

"You're looking better," Nick said, starting conversation as they walked along the strip.

"Make-up, Nick, it does wonders."

"You still look beautiful, darlin'," he said, making Maddie blush.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," he said, stopping to look Maddie in the eye.

"That man was a fool to treat you the way he did. You're way too smart and kind and caring to be hit," Nick said softly, as he brushed the tears that were falling from her eye away, slowly gravitating closer to her until their lips softly touched before Maddie pulled away.

"Nick-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you're hurt and I'm taking advan…" The fingers pressed to his lips stopped Nick from rambling.

"You didn't take advantage, Nick. I just, I don't think I'm ready to move on to another relationship yet. It's only been a week and..."

"It's ok."

"I just don't want to lead you on."

"You're not. Tell you what, how about we just call it a night. And when you're feeling too cramped up in the Grissom household, give me a call. We can go out and have some fun. I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Nick."

"No thanks necessary."

TBC

* * *

So that starting of a relationship maybe, hint hint~

Thanks for all those reviews, there all a great read!

Katie


	91. Chapter 91

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"And where are you going," Sara asked as she and Gil sat on the couch each holding a baby.

"Out," Maddie said with a smile.

"Out???"

"Sara, you do realize that Maddie is a grown woman, right," Gil snickered at her motherly tone.

"Be quiet. Where are you going?"

"Out with a friend."

"A friend, is that code for Nick," Sara asked, making Maddie blush.

"We're just going to a movie. It's getting a little cramped being stuck around here all day, no offense, Sara."

"None taken, I get it," Sara said as the doorbell went off and Maddie answered it.

"Hey, Nick."

"Hey, hey Sara, Grissom," Nick said as he stepped in the door.

"So, what movie you going to see," Sara asked curiously.

"Whatever's playing, I guess," Nick shrugged.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Nick," Gil called before they left.

"Yeah?"

"Word of advice, when picking up a woman for a date, friendly or not, flowers are always welcome."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"And have her back by midnight, no later," Sara laughed as the door shut.

"Do you think it's wise for Maddie to start dating Nick," Gil asked.

"They're not dating, at least not yet. And I couldn't think of a better guy for Maddie than Nick. He's the kind of guy she deserves," Sara said as she looked down at the babies in their hands.

"They're asleep."

"And we've got the house to ourselves for a few hours," Gil said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go take advantage of this!"

* * *

"So what do you want to see," Nick asked as they stood outside the theatre looking at the movie times.

"Something non violent; or at least not very."

"How about 'Ocean's Eleven'?"

"George Clooney and Brad Pitt, oh yeah!"

"Maybe that wasn't a good suggestion, how about…"

"Oh no, cowboy, you suggested it. Two for 'Ocean's Eleven', please," Maddie said to the cashier, handing over a twenty.

"Ah, ah, ah, keep your money, my treat," Nick said, placing his own money down and giving Maddie back hers.

"Nick, I can pay, you've done so much for me already."

"That's what a gentleman does. Plus if my mama found out that I took a woman to the movies and let her pay, she would have my hide."

"We're not living in the 1950's anymore, Nick."

"You know you sound just like Sara sometimes," Nick answered as he pulled her into the theatre, not realizing that they had been followed ever since Nick picked Maddie up at the Grissom house.

"You're still mine, Maddie, and you'll be mine again," Jacob muttered as he patiently waited outside the movie theatre in his car.

* * *

Two hours later, Nick and Maddie were laughing as they came out of the movie.

"I loved that movie," Nick exclaimed.

"And here you were trying to get out of seeing it because it had some very attractive men in it."

"Hey, in my defense I had a reason."

"Oh yeah, what's that," Maddie said. Nick bumped her shoulder with his as they walked back to his car.

"They're good looking and I'm-"

"Just as good looking, Nick," Maddie finished with a smile, before a shiver ran down her spine.

"You cold?"

"No, just a bad feeling, like we're being watched or something," she said, looking around and not seeing anything.

"It's probably nothing. Come on, let's go get our ice cream before my curfew."

* * *

"Hey, we're back," Maddie called softly through the front door as she and Nick came in the house.

"It's quiet, maybe they're asleep."

"Or taking advantage of the quiet, you want some coffee," Maddie asked.

"Sounds good, I have to be at work in another hour. I'm just going to use the bathroom real quick."

"Oh, use the one upstairs, the one down here's been acting a little funny. The plumber is coming tomorrow to fix it."

"Sure, be back in a minute," Nick said as he went up the stairs, tip toeing quietly as not to wake the babies or Sara and Grissom. As Nick went further down the hall a slight sound could be heard, getting closer to it, Nick cringed.

"Ewww, they're definitely having sex. I so did not need to hear Grissom moan," Nick thought as he quickly went into the bathroom as quickly as he could before almost running back down the stairs.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"Grissom and Sara are definitely taking advantage of each other," Nick said with another cringe making Maddie laugh.

"It's not funny, I heard moaning. I do not need to hear my boss moaning, same goes for Sara for that matter."

"Ah, the joys of sex," Maddie said, continuing to laugh.

"It's good to hear you laugh, really laugh. I haven't heard that since you've been in Vegas."

"It feels good, too. I haven't laughed in a good long while," Maddie replied with a smile as they heard footsteps and giggling coming down the back stairs that led into the kitchen.

"Water, need water," Sara said.

"Well you did work up a sweat?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ah hem," Maddie said with a smirk, as Nick looked down.

"You're back early," Sara said surprised, as she did up her robe a little tighter.

"Well, I was told to be back by midnight! And it looks like you two have been up to no good, too" she said looking the duo up and down as they grabbed their drinks.

"It's fun to be bad sometimes." Was all Gil said as he took Sara's hand, pulling her back up the stairs.

"Round two."

"So did not need to hear that," Nick said, shaking his head.

TBC

* * *

I had a request for a little more GSR so i hope this helps. LOL

Thanks for al the reviews and i do plan on posting again tommorrow night after work, so stay tuned

Katie


	92. Chapter 92

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, seeing as Maddie is out with Nick and you have the night off, what do you want to do," Sara asked as she and Grissom sat at the kitchen counter, the half done crossword puzzle sat between them.

"Well, we could eat in, have a quiet night with the boys. This past week at work has been a little hectic. Ok, how about this, why don't we make a grocery list and go get some food for dinner, go rent a movie and relax."

"Sounds like a plan. You know what I'm craving, though?"

"What," Gil asked with an amused smile.

"Pizza, your homemade pizza, which, by the way, you have never shown me how to make."

"This could be fun."

* * *

"Ok, so what do we need for the pizza," Sara asked as she and Gil strolled the aisles at a leisurely pace. Samuel and Garrett were in the baby carriages in the front of the cart.

"Depends, what do you want on it?"

"Mushrooms, bacon, pepperoni,…"

"A Canadian?"

"A what?"

"That's what a pizza with those ingredients is called."

"You know, I learn something new everyday from you," Sara said as they passed the baby diaper aisle.

"We need more of those," Sara pointed to the Pampers.

"And those," Sara said to the bottles.

"I thought you were going to breastfeed for awhile longer."

"Well, since I'm starting work part time in a few weeks and I won't be able to breastfeed, we're going to need bottles. I am going to pump, though, and on the days I'm home I'll breastfeed."

"Does this mean I can help feed them now," Gil asked, brushing his sons' cheeks and getting smile from his wide awake boys.

"Yep, I can finally have a free arm now," Sara said as she threw the bottles into the cart.

* * *

"Ok, the boys are in the swings, time to teach me how to make pizza," Sara said, turning around, her apron that read 'Hot Mama' on it swinging in the air.

"Come on over," Gil said, gesturing to him and the bowl in front of him.

"Ok, the first step is to activate the yeast in the water. So, add the yeast and stir it a bit and then set it aside," Gil instructed as Sara played along.

"Then we'll add the sugar and salt to the flour." After that was done Gil spoke again,

"Then we're going to take the yeast, water, and olive oil and mix it in the flour."

"It's hard to mix, Gil," Sara said, struggling as she moved her spoon around the dough.

"Put some flour on your fingers like this," Gil whispered in her ear as he stepped up behind her, putting his hands on either side of her hips.

"Then what?"

"Then we knead the dough," Gil said as he placed his hands over top of hers as the two kneaded the dough together. The two were so caught up in themselves that they never heard the front door open and close as two laughing people came into the kitchen.

"Whoa, are we interrupting," Maddie asked with a smile as both Sara and Gil blushed, Gil taking a step away and to the side.

"No, Gil was just teaching me how to make pizza," Sara stated.

"Is that what they're calling it now, and in front of the boys, you should be ashamed."

"What are you doing back, anyway? I thought you were gone until tonight," Sara said, with a hand on her hip.

"We would be on our way to dinner right now if someone hadn't forgotten her wallet," Nick said with a smirk.

"Nick, why aren't you paying," Gil asked.

"Because someone here is so stubborn she says she has to pay for a part of it."

"I do, why should you pay for every meal we have?"

"Because I'm a gentleman and that's what we do. You agree with me here, right Griss," Nick asked as Grissom nodded.

"Come on Sara, you're telling me that you let Gil pay for every meal you shared when you were dating." At Sara's nod, Maddie looked at her with wide eyes.

"You, Miss Independent, 'I can do it myself', just let Gil pay for everything?"

"He didn't pay for everything, but when we went out to dinner and the movies, he usually paid. I think there were only one or two times I got the chance to pay."

"See, Maddie just let me pay."

"Well, we're just friends going out, so I can pay, we're not dating," Maddie said exasperated, wincing when the words came out of her mouth.

"Umm, Gil, why don't we grab the boys and go into the other room for a few minutes."

"No, you guys can stay, we just came to grab Maddie's wallet. If you're ready Mad, we can go," Nick said as she quietly nodded and walked ahead of him.

"Bye, guys," Nick said, following her.

"Bye, Nick," Gil and Sara called.

"I'm so glad to be out of that situation," Sara said, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Well, we're not done here. Should we continue our lesson?"

"Teach me, Professor."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

* * *

"Look Nick, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"It's ok, Maddie, I know we had a deal. I said I would wait until you were ready, and I can wait for as long as you need me to."

"Why? Why, Nick? We've only known each other since Sara and Gil got married, and then you come get me when all of this happened, and you've been such a great friend. I just want to know why you'll wait for me to be ready. We don't even know what will come from us. We might not even be a good couple," Maddie rambled.

"I'll wait because I know we'll be a good couple, I know we'll work. There's just something about you that feels different from other women I have dated. We might be destined to be just friends, but I would really like to think that we would be even better as a couple," Nick said, opening the restaurant's door so she could pass first.

"You really think that?"

"I really do."

"Good to know."

* * *

"Ok, Maddie, time to bring you back home," Jacob said as he hopped out of the car and walked towards the restaurant.

TBC

* * *

OK a little more GSR for all those reading, enjoy.

What do you think Jacob is going to do??

Thanks for all those reviews, there a great read!

Katie


	93. Chapter 93

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Come on, dance with me, woman," Nick said, holding out his hand. The two were dining in a little restaurant that had a small dance floor and an even smaller band playing soft tunes in the background.

"Woman? Some gentleman you are," Maddie teased. She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor.

"Hey, who has opened every door, pulled out every chair…," Nick said as Maddie laughed.

"Funny, Stokes, very funny," Maddie said as the tension between the two built back up and they were gazing into one another's eyes again, leaning into one another.

"Maddie," Nick whispered, willing to pull back.

"Don't, don't pull away."

"You sure," Nick asked. Maddie's simple nod gave Nick the all clear for him to lean in and brush his lips against hers.

"Sir, can I help you," the maître d' asked to Jacob, who was standing at the front door watching the couple on the dance floor.

"Sir?"

"What," Jacob snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir. Do you want a table?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I just need to talk to someone first," Jacob said as he went to the dance floor.

"Ah hem, can I cut in," Jacob said, tapping Nick on the opposite shoulder from where Maddie's head was resting.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"This is Jacob, this is the man that hit you," Nick asked.

"I should be asking what you're doing here, Maddie," Jacob said before Maddie could answer Nick.

"I left. I thought you would have gathered that by my clothes being gone."

"Why, Maddie? We were happy living together, what changed?"

"You beat her face until she was purple and blue," Nick cut in.

"So, I gave her a smack, nothing new."

"Nick, please get me out of here," Maddie whispered as she clung a little tighter to him.

"And when I came home and found you gone it didn't take me long to figure out where you went," Jacob said, grabbing her arm.

"Time to come home, Maddie."

"In case you haven't realized, she is terrified of you and doesn't want to go anywhere with you. We were just going anyway," Nick said as he tried to steer them around Jacob.

"Move, Jacob."

"Not until you come home, Maddie."

"My home is here now, not with you. Go home and don't ever come near me again," Maddie said sternly.

"Now, let her go," Nick said to Jacob who still had her arm in his grip.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to find out."

"Oohh, I'm really scared. Come on, Maddie, let's go," he said, pulling on her arm.

"No! Let me go! You're hurting me," Maddie pleaded.

"Maddie, you're coming home," Jacob said, not seeing the swing and fist as Nick's hand came into contact with his nose.

"You son of a bitch," Jacob said, taking a swing and missing Nick.

"See what it feels like to be hit! Not a nice feeling, is it," Nick spoke harshly, as Maddie still clung to his arm.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave before I call the police," said the maitre d'.

"We were just going."

"We're not finished, Maddie," Jacob warned as Nick quickly ushered Maddie back to their table and grabbed their things.

"Want to file that restraining order now," Nick asked as they walked outside to his truck.

"I mean it, Maddie, you're coming home, where you belong," Jacob yelled, coming closer to her closed door.

"Go, Nick, just get me out of here," Maddie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to the station now. Brass should be there," Nick replied as the tires squealed out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Jim, you got a few minutes," Nick asked, tapping on the door, Maddie at his side, still clinging to his arm.

"Yeah, come on in. What's up?"

"I want to file a restraining order," Maddie said, her dried tear streaks visible on her face.

"On your ex?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you finally decided to file one, he's a dangerous man."

"Jim, he came to the restaurant where we were eating and threatened Maddie. I think he's been following her," Nick explained.

"Is there anyone who can verify that," Jim asked.

"The waiters and waitresses in the restaurant, plus they all saw him swing at me and miss."

"And you, what did you hit, because I know you didn't get purple knuckles from dancing."

"No, that would be from the swing I landed on him," Nick said, wincing as he touched his knuckles.

"Felt good didn't it?"

"Best feeling in the world,"

"Ok, fill out these forms. I'll do the grunt work and go the restaurant and then see the judge."

"Which judge," Nick asked.

"Harris, she's a hardass when it comes to men hitting women and won't shy away from approving the order."

"Maddie, did Sara or Gil take any pictures of you when he beat you," Jim asked softly.

"Yeah, Sara said that I had to have a little bit of evidence just in case something ever happened. I guess it did."

"We'll get this out, make him stay away, hopefully he'll get the hint," Jim said.

"Hopefully," Maddie said worriedly.

* * *

"Here," Maddy said as she placed the ice pack on Nick's knuckles as the two sat in the break room five minutes before shift started.

"Now what did you go and do, Nick," Warrick asked, coming into the room, Catherine on his tail.

"My guess is defending someone's honour," Catherine added.

"That's exactly what he did," Maddie said softly.

"What happened, man?"

"Jacob"

"Your ex," Cath asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, then he deserved it," Grissom said from the doorway, coming in and taking a look at Nick's knuckles.

"Brass called and filled me in," he explained.

"I'm glad you finally filed a restraining order, Maddie." Gil took a look at Nick's hand.

"Feel better now that you've hit him?"

"Immensely!"

TBC

* * *

See at least Jacob got a little of what he deserved, although the man should be rotting in a jail cell trying not to drop the soap!

Thanks for all those reveiws!

Katie


	94. Chapter 94

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"This is nice," Gil said as he held Samuel in his arm and a bottle in the other, his son happily eating.

"It feels nice to give my boobs a bit of a break," Sara retorted from her place next to him on the couch. Garrett was in her arms drinking his bottle. They watched their boys drink their first bottles.

"Well, at least they took it. We could have had a lot of problems if they didn't," Gil said.

"Let's just hope it stays that way," she said as Garrett coughed around the bottle.

"You gotta remember to swallow, buddy," Sara cooed, giving him a pat on the back, smiling when his mouth opened wanting more of the bottle.

"You have your father's appetite."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Gil asked.

"As long as he learns to cook like you, it's definitely a good thing."

"We'll just have to have some cooking lessons when they're older," Gil said softly as he gazed into his son's eyes.

"What time is your mom coming over," Sara asked.

"In a couple hours," Gil replied as he looked at Sara and saw the leery expression on her face.

"Sara, you're going to have to get used to leaving them for longer then a couple hours sooner or later. And we're not going far, just over to Nick's for dinner. You still get to stay home for a couple more weeks with the boys; I still have to go to work tonight."

"I know, I just don't want to leave them."

"They'll be fine here with Mom. We got the special baby monitors so that Mom knows when they're crying."

"I know that, I just feel a little guilty. When I go to work I'm going to be leaving them, if they cry and want their Mommy, I won't be there."

"Oh, honey, I felt the same way, I still do. I sit at work and wonder whether or not they want Daddy time; if they want me to read to them or rub their backs."

"Maybe I should just be a stay at home mom," Sara suggested.

"Do you really want that, to stay home twenty four hours a day, seven days a week? You don't want to come to work and solve the hardest case that falls onto my desk a couple nights a week?"

"I don't know what I want to do. I want both, but I feel bad for leaving them."

"I think all new mothers feel that way, Sara, but you need to get out of the house a bit, have grown up talk again, do things outside of feeding, bathing and changing diapers."

"That is one thing I won't mind sharing with your mom and Maddie, changing diapers!"

* * *

"Ok, we both have our cell phones on us, we'll be back in a few hours," Sara signed to Marie.

"They'll probably be ready for a bottle soon. I have some in the fridge all you have to do is warm it up."

"Sara, we'll be fine. It's just for a few hours, don't worry."

"This is the longest I have left them."

"We'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything. Gil, take Sara out of the house before she changes her mind and stays," Marie ordered.

"Come on, honey, or we're going to be late for dinner at Nick's house. Maddie said she made dinner, so I'm not so afraid of the food," Gil joked, helping Sara on with her jacket.

"Ok, ok, we're gone. I love you, be good for Grandma," Sara said, placing kisses on her sons' heads.

"You know the rules, Bruno, protect," Sara said with a pat to the top of his head.

"Out of the house, go," Marie said, shooing them out the door.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll call, have a good time."

* * *

"Hey guys, come on in," Nick said, answering the door.

"Something smells good," Gil said, sniffing the air.

"It should, I made it, your favourite, Sara," Maddie said with a smile.

"Pasta with clam sauce?"

"You bet ya!"

"Oh god, I haven't had that in ages."

"I made that for you a couple weeks ago," Gil said.

"Not Maddie's, Gil. She makes the best pasta with clams ever."

"What's mine, chopped liver?"

"No, yours is good, but Maddie does something to hers that's a little different from yours and she won't tell me what."

"Nick, you watched her cook, what did she do?"

"Sorry, Sara, she kicked me out for that specific reason. She's keeping that recipe locked away."

"Damn," Sara muttered as Maddie just laughed as the two made their way into the kitchen.

"So, you two look awfully cozy," Gil said as Nick handed him a beer.

"Yeah"

"Yeah? Are you two-"

"Together, yeah. Maddie said she was ready to date again, so we're taking it slow, seeing where it goes, just having some fun."

"I'm glad, she needs it and so do you."

"Thanks, Grissom."

"So, are you missing Samuel and Garrett yet?" Maddie asked

"I am now that you mentioned it."

"Sorry"

"It's ok, I don't think that feeling is just going to go away over night, but Gil's helping. He pretty much forced me out of the house, which is good. I needed a kick in the butt or else I never would have left."

"And you would've become the crazy cat lady," Maddie said through a snort as she heard the doorbell go off again.

"You expecting someone else?"

"No, I don't know who that could be, maybe one of Nick's neighbours or something," Maddie shrugged as she and Sara went into the hall to see who was at the door.

"Ah, just who I was hoping to see here, Maddie," Jacob said.

"Go home, Jacob, you're not supposed to be within 500 yards of me."

"Too bad. You know, if I can't have you why should this guy," Jacob said, bringing out a gun and stepping inside the door.

"Or these two, why should they have your friendship," he said, pointing the gun at Sara.

"Hey, get that gun off my wife," Gil said, stepping in front of Sara.

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you!"

TBC

* * *

Dun dun dun, told you we haven't seen the last of Jacob yet. And go grissom for protecting sara!

thanks for all those reviews, keep them up and i'll keep double posting!

Katie


	95. Chapter 95

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you," Gil said, blocking Sara from the gun aimed at them.

"Oohh, big CSI is going to kill me. I'm not scared of you," Jacob said, waving the gun.

"Whoa now, hold on, no one's going to kill anyone here. Why don't we all just calm down and relax. Jacob, you could put that gun away, you know," Nick said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You know, I don't think I want to, not until Maddie is with me."

"I'm not going with you, Jacob."

"We'll see about that," he said, smelling the air.

"Pasta with clams, that was one of my favourite meals. Did you cook it for me?"

"Actually, I cooked it for Sara."

"Yes Sara, your best friend, the one that made you leave me," Jacob said harshly.

"Sara didn't make me leave you, she helped me when I was hurt. I left you of my own free will, Jacob."

"You say potato I say patato. Now Maddie, why don't you be a good girl and go get that pasta and clams and make us all a plate so we can eat. We're going to have a nice little discussion around the dinner table," Jacob said, pointing Maddie to the kitchen.

"Go help her, Sara, that's what women are good for, making the men dinner." When Sara didn't budge, Jacob yelled.

"GO!"

"Sara, just go help Maddie quickly," Gil asked softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, hating to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"We'll get out of this, I promise," he whispered as Sara turned and followed Maddie into the kitchen.

"You two make me sick, you know that," Jacob said to Gil.

"Why's that?"

"You treat her like your equal."

"She is my equal."

"She's a woman, she's below you."

"Then you don't know my wife or Maddie for that matter."

"I know Maddie better than you," Jacob said, pointing the gun.

"Hey now, put the gun down, we don't want anyone hurt now, do we," Nick asked.

"I want to hurt you. You stole her away from me," Jacob said, taking aim on Nick.

"I saw the two of you, kissing outside the movies a couple of weeks ago."

"Have you been following me," Maddie asked as she and Sara came back into the dining room with plates filled with pasta.

"I wanted to know where you went and why, and then I come here and find out you're banging this guy."

"I haven't slept with Nick, Jacob."

"Like I believe that," he replied as he motioned for Nick and Grissom to both go ahead and sit at the table.

"It's true, we've never been intimate," Nick assured.

"Intimate? Who says that? It's sex, man."

"When you find the right person, its intimacy," Sara said quietly.

"Whatever, I'm hungry, let's eat," he said sitting down, keeping one hand on the gun while he picked up his fork to start eating.

"Why are you doing this, Jacob," Maddie asked, breaking the silence.

"Because you're mine."

"You don't own me."

"Like hell I don't, you're mine," Jacob said angrily.

"Let's stay calm, shall we," Grissom asked.

"What's your plan here, Jacob, because people are going to start wondering where we are when we don't come home or go to work," Sara asked.

"My plan was to take kill him and take Maddie with me, but now I have to deal with you."

"And how are you going to go about dealing with us," Gil asked.

"If you kill us, you will have three murders on your head, you won't make it out of the state and you'll be looking at the death penalty," Gil said, trying to reason.

"That is if they catch me. I might just take Maddie across the border. We can go live in Mexico in a hut on the beach."

"And leave two babies orphans? The Jacob I knew wouldn't do that," Maddie said.

"Things change."

"What if I just go with you right now? We can go to Mexico," Maddie pleaded.

"No Maddie, not going to happen," Sara whispered.

"If it keeps you two alive, then it is."

"See, if I take you now and we go, I have three cops here with their fingers on their phone. That can't happen"

"So then what? What's your plan," Nick asked.

"I could just kill you all," Jacob said, aiming his gun at Nick.

"Please Jacob, don't do this," Maddie pleaded.

"Do what? If I can't have you, why should he? I loved you, we had a home together. We talked about marriage, kids. I hit you once and you're gone."

"That wasn't the first time you hit me, Jacob. The last time you beat me and just shrugged it off and left. I don't want to live a life of beatings, or to raise a child in that kind of environment. That's why I left, Jacob."

"Well, you're coming back whether you like it or not," Jacob said, finishing his last bite.

"Now, why don't you two women take our dirty dishes away."

"No," Sara said.

"Excuse me?"

"We're not just women, we're mothers and sisters and human beings. We don't need to be treated like a second class citizen. We're not your slave!"

"And this gun in my hand tells me you're going to do what I say."

"Sara," Gil whispered, his eyes pleading with her to just do what Jacob asked.

"Fine," she said, bending down to grab the plates. As she stood back up, Jacob looked at her funny.

"Why is your shirt wet?"

"Because I'm leaking."

"Huh?"

"You don't listen to Maddie much do you, Jacob. I have two small babies at home that I'm still nursing. Too much stress makes me leak," Sara said angrily as she went into the kitchen, Maddie on her tail.

"Gentlemen, let's go sit in the other room shall we?"

"Sara?"

"Don't Maddie."

"I'm sorry, I never thought."

"Maddie, stop, please, you're not helping my situation here."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I'm just a little freaked out right now."

"We'll get out of this, I promise," she said as Sara remembered the phone she kept in her back pocket, quickly grabbing it she started to dial Brass.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Jacob said, snatching the phone out of her hand.

TBC

* * *

dun dun dun, gotta love the susoense! What do ya think is going to happen??

Thanks you for all the reviews, i'm just shy of 700, thank you!

Katie


	96. Chapter 96

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Why don't you just hand the phone over," Jacob said, keeping hold of the gun in his hand while putting out his hand out for Sara to place the phone in.

"Now," he yelled, making Sara and Maddie jump, before she handed over the phone.

"Good, now why don't you two go join the others in the living room," Jacob ordered, following in behind them

"You ok," Gil asked quietly as Sara sat beside him on the couch, almost cowering in behind him. The shake of her head made Gil squeeze the hand he was already holding tighter.

"Anyone else have a cell phone on them? And I want the truth, I will pat you down. I'm sure you would love that Maddie."

"Jacob, why don't you just leave? Get out of here? We can forget this all ever happened," Nick said as he pulled out his cell phone, setting it beside Sara's on the coffee table, Maddie doing the same thing.

"Too late for that, what about you, where's your phone," Jacob asked Grissom.

"In the car."

"Like I believe that."

"It's the truth."

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to conduct my own search."

"Search all you want, I don't have it," Gil said as he stood up, Jacob coming up to his front and feeling his pockets and sleeves.

"Looks like you are telling the truth, but Gil?"

"Yeah," Gil said just before a fist connected with his gut.

"Ooomph"

"Oh god, Gil," Sara said as Gil slouched back into her embrace and onto the couch.

"What the hell, Jacob," Maddie screamed.

"Grissom, you ok," Nick asked.

"Fine, nothing like having the wind knocked out of you," he wheezed as Sara's phone started to chime.

"That's probably Mom. We're late, she's probably wondering where we are," Sara said, looking at the phone.

"Don't even try it, let it ring," Jacob said.

"Sooner or later there's going to be more people looking for us," Nick said.

"Shut up! I'm thinking of a way for me to take Maddie and get out of here," Jacob said, pacing, his mood starting to become unhinged.

"Maddie," Sara whispered.

"What's going on with him? His mood just did a 180."

"I've never seen him like this," Maddie said, watching as Jacob started to mutter and pace.

* * *

"Why are you not picking up," Marie wondered to herself as her third call to both Sara and Gil's phone and Nick's home phone all went to voicemail.

"Where are your mommy and daddy," Marie said worriedly to the babies, who were in their swings. She dialled Gil's phone again, texting him to call home.

"Dammit Gil, that's it, I'm getting a hold of Jim," Marie said a few minutes later when there was still no response.

"_Something's wrong, I can't get a hold of Sara, Gil, Nick or Maddie, please help,"_ Marie texted to Jim, within seconds there was a message for her.

"_Let me call, if I get no response I'm coming over," _Jim wrote back.

* * *

"Come on, Gil, pick up your phone," Jim said as he walked through the lab to the break room.

"Hey Jim, do you know where Grissom is? Or Nick for that matter," Warrick asked.

"I think something's wrong. None of them are answering their phones. Marie's been trying to get a hold of them for quite awhile now with no luck."

"They were all having dinner tonight, right. Nick said something about it, Maddie was cooking," Greg added.

"Cath, go see Archie, see if you can get a track on their phone. They're all still on, but no one's picking up."

"You got it."

"I'm going over to Gil's to go talk to Marie. Warrick, call James and see if he's heard anything from Sara. Greg, call me when we have a location."

"We're on it," Greg said.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we be worried?"

"I don't know, Greg, I don't know."

* * *

"They're starting to look for us," Gil said.

"I know that, just shut up and let me think," Jacob said as he continued pacing, not realizing that Gil was signing to Sara with one hand that was on his lap.

"_Cell is behind you. Ask to go to the bathroom, call help,"_ he signed as Sara nodded, reaching behind her in between the cushions to grab the cell, quickly grabbing it and shoving it in her pants.

"What are you doing, you're squirming," Jacob said, not realizing that she was stuffing a phone in her pocket.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it."

"You want a puddle on the floor, because I've had a weak bladder since I have birth," Sara fibbed as Jacob made a face.

"Two minutes, any longer and there'll be hell to pay," he said as Sara got up and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and pulling out the cell phone, dialling Jim.

* * *

"We'll figure out what's going on. I'm sure they're fine," Jim assured Marie as his phone signalled a text.

"_911, being held hostage by Jacob at Nick's." _Jim read the text.

"_We were looking for you, everyone ok? Stay calm."_

"_Everyone's fine, but Jacob's starting to lose it. Get us out, Jim!"_

"_Help is on the way, stay connected."_

"_I'll try, hurry!"_

"What's happening," Marie asked.

"Trouble, Maddie's ex is holding them hostage," Jim said, not sugar coating it.

"Marie, let us help them, stay here and take care of these babies. I'll get James and Jeremy over here too, ok."

"Get them out of there, Jim! They have two babies that need their parents."

"That's the plan, Marie," Jim said from the door.

"Lock up, call if you hear anything."

"I will."

Dialling Catherine, Jim barked, "They're all at Nick's. That son of a bitch Jacob is holding them hostage. I want you and every cop surrounding the house."

TBC

* * *

And the drama continues. At least Brass knows to get some help

thanks for all the reviews

stay tuned for more

Katie


	97. Chapter 97

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What's taking so long in there," Jacob said, pounding on the bathroom door where Sara was still inside.

"I'm just finishing up," Sara yelled back as she turned the taps off.

"If you're not out in ten seconds your lover boy is going to get another shot to the gut, he called as Sara opened the door.

"Sorry, I'm a girl, it takes us longer."

"Whatever, get back to the couch," Jacob ordered.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do yet, Jacob," Gil asked.

"A little."

"Care to share with the rest of us," Gil asked, trying to keep him talking.

"No, now shut your mouth so I can think," Jacob said, pacing as Sara took her sear beside Gil.

"They're on their way," Sara whispered in Gil's ear as he nodded.

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there, and I wouldn't lie," Jacob said, pointing the gun.

"Hey man, no need to aim the gun," Nick asked.

"Shut up!"

"Now, what were you whispering over there?"

"I whispered that I miss our sons. This is the longest I have been away from them," Sara answered.

"I could make that permanent, how about that," Jacob said, aiming the gun at Sara's head.

"Hey," Gil said angrily, as tears started to form in Sara's eyes.

"Jacob, what are you doing," Maddie said, scared. She had never seen Jacob like this before.

"Put that gun away," Gil said, clenching his fists.

"Or what," Jacob said, never thinking that Maddie would dive into him, trying to wrestle the gun away from him. Nick and Grissom jumped in as Sara scrambled away.

Hands pulled at one another, legs tangled, all trying to gain control of the gun. Then the gun was pulled down and a shot went off.

* * *

"We have shot's fired," Jim yelled as he, the team, and many police cruisers pulled up in front of Nick's house.

"Do we know who shot it and if anyone was hurt," was yelled out. SWAT was getting their gear set up.

"Not yet, let's see if Jacob will pick up the landline."

* * *

"Oh god, Maddie," Nick said as blood started to pool around her, she took the shot in her shoulder.

"Maddie," Jacob said as the house phone started to ring.

"LVPD, THE HOUSE IS SURROUNDED!"

"What, how the hell, what did you do when you were in the bathroom," Jacob yelled, again aiming his gun at Sara.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything," Sara said as Gil again took a stance somewhat in front of her.

"Liar!"

"Jacob, Maddie needs to get to a hospital, she's losing too much blood!"

"You want to run away with Maddie? She's going to need help, Jacob. She need's to see a doctor before she dies," Sara said, butting in.

"We need to keep pressure on her wound. Maddie, are you still with us," Gil asked.

"Huurrtts"

"I know, just stay awake, ok," Gil asked as she slowly nodded and Nick grabbed the blanket off the couch to hold over the bullet hole.

"She needs a doctor," Gil said as he watched Sara kneel down beside Maddie.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Jacob said frustrated, as he started to pace again, using the gun to scratch his head.

"Jacob, let her out of here, get her some help. You still have us three as hostages," Sara said.

"And then what? I'm dead no matter what."

"Then let us go. You don't have a murder charge on your head, yet," Gil said.

"THIS IS JIM BRASS FROM THE LVPD, IS ANYONE HURT?" The house phone started to ring again.

"You may want to answer that," Nick said angrily, tears in his eyes.

"Hello," Jacob yelled.

"Is this Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone hurt inside? We heard shots." When Jim got no answer, he started to panic a bit.

"Jacob, is anyone hurt?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Maddie, the gun went off accidently."

"How do you want this to go down, Jacob? You can walk out or you can leave in a body bag," he said, as Jacob hung up the phone slowly. He looked over at Maddie lying on the floor, her blood pool getting bigger.

"Maddie, stay with us, don't close your eyes," Sara pleaded, stroking Maddie's face.

"Sara, thank you."

"No, no goodbyes, Maddie. We're getting out of this. Jacob, she needs to get to the hospital now!"

"Jacob!"

"Are you listening? She needs help"

"Jacob," Sara said through a sob as she turned back to Maddie. Jacob seemed to be in a daze, not even listening.

"Stay with us, Maddie," Nick said, pressing on the wound harder.

"What have I done," Jacob whispered as Sara, Nick and Gil all tried to tend to Maddie. Gil was the only one who seemed to have heard Jacob.

"Oh god, what have I done. I just wanted Maddie, and she's dead."

"Not yet, Jacob, let us get her help," Gil said softly, even though the words never reached Jacob's dazed out state.

"If she's dead I have no reason for living."

"Jacob, don't do this," Gil said.

"I killed her."

"Jac….," Gil yelled as another shot went off.

"Enough! Get in there," Jim ordered as cops barged down the front doors, seeing one lifeless body on the floor while the other one was fading fast.

"We need the paramedics!"

TBC

* * *

Oh the Drama! There will be another post this afternoon so be sure to leave those reviews!

I am past the 700 review mark! thanks so much for every one of them!

Katie


	98. Chapter 98

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"We need the paramedics!" was yelled out from the first officer inside. Maddie was still lying on the floor, her blood pool getting bigger while Jacob's lifeless body lay on the other side of the floor. The bullet to the head killed him instantly.

"Gil, Sara," Jim said, coming in the front door.

"Paramedics, Jim! We needed them here ten minutes ago," Sara said, tears streaking down her face.

"They should be here any second," Jim replied as he looked at Gil who was looking at the lifeless body of Jacob.

"Gil, are you hurt? You ok?"

"I'm- I'm fine," he stuttered out as Jim came to grab his shoulder.

"Come on, Gil, get up, let's get you out of here," Jim said as the paramedics came running through the door.

"Out of the way please, give us room to work," the paramedic ordered.

"Come on you two, step back with us," Jim asked as Gil helped to pull Sara up, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"I want to go home now, please," she muttered into his chest, her tears making his shirt wet.

"Me too, Sara, me too."

"As soon as I get your statements you can go, guys," Jim said, overhearing the conversation.

"Ok, we're ready to transport, let's move!"

"Is she going to be ok," Gil asked.

"She's stable but critical at this point. The doctors at the hospital will be able to tell you more."

"I'm coming with you," Nick yelled, following the paramedics outside. There the team stood anxiously waiting, not knowing what was happening.

"Nick, are you ok," Warrick called.

"Fine," Nick got out before the ambulance's door shut and it sped off.

"Oh, thank god! Gil, Sara, you're ok," Catherine said, letting the breath she had been holding go as the two emerged from the house. Gil's arm was wrapped protectively around Sara who was almost huddled into him.

"Sit," Gil ordered, opening Catherine's Denali and grabbing the water she always carried in her car.

"Drink."

"Gil, I'm fine."

"Honey, you're as white as a ghost. Please, just humour me and drink, ok."

"Ok."

"Guys, what happened," Greg asked.

"Brass, you better have some answers for me. Like why three of my CSI'S and a civilian were almost killed," the sheriff barked as he came out of his car.

"Sheriff, calm down," Jim barked back.

"I want to go home," Sara asked again.

"Soon, honey, soon," Gil said, kissing the top of her head.

"Why don't you start giving us your statements now and then I'll drive you home," Jim said softly, noticing how weary the two looked.

"Ok," Sara mumbled.

"Gil, get Warrick to take your statement. Sheriff, why don't you go with them and hear for yourself. Catherine, we'll stay here and get Sara's. Greg, go in and start processing," Jim ordered.

"You going to be ok," Gil asked Sara.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back, ok," Gil said as he, Warrick and the sheriff went to the other side of the car to talk.

"Start at the beginning, Sara."

"Gil and I came over to Nick's for dinner."

"What time," Catherine asked.

"About 6:30, I guess."

"Ok, keep going."

* * *

"We were just going to sit down to eat when the doorbell went off," Gil said.

"Jacob was at the door, with a gun. He aimed the gun at Nick first, then at Sara."

"What did you do?"

* * *

"Gil threatened him, said he'd kill him," Sara said.

"Really," Jim asked.

"Yeah, then Jacob started waving the gun around. Nick asked him to put it down.

Then he smelled the pasta we had cooking, demanded that we all sit down, eat and have a chat. He made Maddie and me serve him food and then clean up afterwards."

* * *

"He said that he had been following Maddie for a couple weeks. He saw Nick and her outside the movies having a moment," Gil said.

"We asked him what he was going to do with us. That's when he told us his original plan."

"Which was?"

"To kill Nick, grab Maddie and go. We asked if he was going to kill Sara and me, too. He said he wasn't sure."

* * *

"He was going on and on about that if he couldn't have her why should Nick, or why should we have her friendship."

"Where have I heard that one before," Catherine stated.

"When we went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes I realized I had my cell. I was going to call Brass when Jacob walked in the kitchen and took it away from me. He marched Maddie and me into the living room and demanded that we all put our phones on the table."

"Wait, how did you call me then?"

* * *

"I told him my cell was in the car, when I really stuffed it in the couch, I signed to Sara to grab it and get into the bathroom."

"And that's when she got a hold of Brass?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"When I came out Jacob was acting weird, pacing. He was really nervous and twitchy, like he was about to burst. It was very un-nerving."

"I whispered to Gil that Jim was on his way. Jacob heard whispering and demanded that I tell him what I said. Next thing I know, Maddie is on her feet diving into Jacob, trying to wrestle the gun away from him."

* * *

"Nick joined in and so did I, we were all wrestling for the gun. Jacob grabbed a hold of it and shot, that's when Maddie got shot."

"You pulled up as soon as the shot was fired."

"Jacob started pacing. He couldn't believe what he had done."

* * *

"We kept telling him that Maddie needed help, he wouldn't listen. Nothing we said was sinking into his head."

"Then the phone rang. I'm guessing that was you, Jim," Sara said as he nodded.

* * *

"He muttered to himself, he kept saying 'What have I done', that's when I saw him take the gun to his head. I tried to convince him not to do it but it was too late, he killed himself. Then you came in the door and here we are.

* * *

"And here we are," Sara said, taking another sip of water.

"Can we go now, all I want to do is go home and hold my sons," Sara asked.

"I'll see if Gil's done, then I'll take you home. Catherine, why don't you go help Greg."

"On it, stay strong Sara and go hug those babies."

"I will."

"Are you ready to go," Gil asked, coming over.

"More than."

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're alright," James said as Gil and Sara came through the door.

"Where are Samuel and Garrett?"

"Upstairs in their cribs," Marie answered as she watched the two climb the stairs. She was going to follow until James held her back.

"Let's give them some time alone."

* * *

"We came too close to losing this, Gil," Sara said as she looked into Samuels' crib while Gil looked into Garrett's.

"Let's not think about that, Sara," he said, yawning.

"Would you mind if they slept with us?"

"I couldn't have thought of a better idea myself."

TBC

* * *

Ok so the drama is over and the fluff will come again

thanks for all those reviews!

Katie


	99. Chapter 99

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What smells so good," Sara asked, opening her eyes to look at her husband who was watching her and their sons sleep.

"Mom and James are downstairs cooking breakfast."

"They're still here?"

"Yeah, after you fell asleep last night I went downstairs for a glass of water and they were both in the kitchen planning a breakfast buffet. They were both a little worried."

"Do they know what happened?"

"They do now, I filled them in. I told them not to worry, but-"

"They can't help it, I know." Sara finished as she gazed down at Samuel who was starting to open his eyes.

"Good morning, Samuel," Sara cooed as she brushed her knuckles over his chubby cheeks and getting a smile in return.

"That is the only thing I needed, I feel much better now."

"Well, what do you say about getting up and getting something to eat and then checking in with Nick to see how Maddie is doing?"

"Oh god, I forgot all about Maddie!"

"I called Nick last night when I got up. Maddie was in surgery to repair the nerve damage in her shoulder. He said it would take awhile and then he was going to go sleep in her recovery room. She's not allowed visitors until seven."

"Gil, it's eight."

"And we needed rest, and possibly a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"I'm saying I smell. How about family bath time when Garrett wakes up?"

"I can nurse that way, too," Sara said as Gil's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry, babe?"

"More than you know," Gil said with passion in his eyes.

"Later, after we visit with Maddie, and the boys are down for their nap, promise," Sara said, stroking Gil's cheek.

* * *

"It's about time you four came down," Greg said.

"What are you guys doing in our kitchen," Gil asked, his hair still glistening wet, Garrett propped up on his shoulder with his soother in his mouth as he focused on Bruno who was jumping at Gil's feet.

"We were invited," Catherine stated as Sara came in the kitchen behind Gil, her hair also wet, Samuel in the crook or her arm.

"Were we interrupting anything," Warrick asked.

"Nah, just a shower with my boys," Sara said as Marie handed her a plate and taking Samuel in return.

"Thank you."

"James helped," Marie said with a smile, holding onto her arm and signing.

"_Are you really ok?"_

"I am. So, has anyone got any news for me on Nick and Maddie?"

"I just got off the phone with Nick before you came down. Her surgery went well but she was still sleeping when I called," Jim answered as Marie handed him a large plate of eggs and bacon.

"A woman after my own heart."

"You're just easy, Jim," Catherine snickered out.

"Yeah, well."

"So what happens now? With the case," Sara asked.

"We solved it before we got here. All your stories check out."

"What, you didn't believe us," Gil asked with a raised eyebrow as Marie placed a large plate in front of him.

"Thanks," he said as Marie nodded.

"Of course we did, Gil. Anyway, we checked out his car and found medication for schizophrenia. It looked like it hadn't been touched in a few weeks."

"That explains his mood swings," Gil mumbled.

"I wonder if Maddie knew he was schizophrenic," Sara wondered.

"That's something to ask when we're at the hospital."

"Mom, are you going to sit down and eat or just putter around the kitchen all morning," Gil signed as soon as Marie looked over.

"Sorry, I'll eat."

"Mom, what's wrong," Sara asked.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You have tears in your eyes."

"Onions."

"First of all you're a horrible liar. Second, there are no onions in this meal. Start talking," Gil said, taking Garrett and putting him in his swing. Sara followed with Samuel then followed Gil and Marie into the other room.

"I wonder what's wrong with Marie," Greg wondered.

"She almost lost her son and daughter last night, Greg. It's a lot to take in," James finally said.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine, Gil, Sara, really, I'm ok."

"You don't look ok."

"I will be. I think the reality of what happened last night is just starting to hit and…"

"Oh, Mom, come here," Sara said, pulling her into a hug, pulling back slightly so she could read he lips.

"We're ok, we're all ok, we're still here, and we plan on being around for a long time."

"Yeah, you want more grand babies anyway, so we have to stick around," Gil said as Sara lightly punched him in the gut with a smile.

"Not yet, though."

* * *

"Knock, knock, you up for some company," Sara asked as she and Gil stepped into the hospital room, the boys in their carriers alongside them.

"Hey," Maddie croaked out, her throat dry.

"Here," Sara said, handing her the glass of water.

"Where's Nick," Gil asked, setting the carrier down.

"I sent him away to get some sleep and a shower. I think he went to Warrick's."

"Probably."

"How you doing," Sara asked.

"Ok, pain medication is great. My arm is going to be in a sling for awhile, though."

"I know what that feels like. At least you don't have a cast to add on top of it."

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"For what?"

"For bringing Jacob into your lives."

"You couldn't have predicted this, Maddie. We're all alive and healthy for the most part, so let's not dwell on the bad stuff, ok. Plus, I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"You pretty much saved my life. You tackled him to the ground. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you how stupid of a move that was, you could have gotten killed!"

"It was worth it, Sara. There was no way I was going to let those two grow up without their mom. Plus, now I'll have a really cool scar to show off."

"You're such a guy sometimes," Sara snorted out.

"Hey," Gil said.

"What, you love telling me how you got that scar on the side of your ribs."

"Do tell," Maddie said to Gil.

"I was ten, playing in my tree house. I saw a really big beetle on one of the arms of the tree, but in order to get it I had to crawl down the branch."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I ended up falling about ten feet, onto a really sharp stick. Hurt like hell."

"I'll bet."

"Anyway, Mom freaked and called 911. It wasn't that serious, could have been, but the stick didn't puncture my lung, just left a really huge scar."

"We can compare once mine is healed."

"Maybe get Nick on it too. He has a really cool one on his leg."

"He does," Sara asked.

"Yeah, some kind of fishing accident," Maddie said as her eyes started to close tiredly.

"We'll leave and come back later, ok."

"M'kay, bye," Maddie mumbled as Sara leaned down to kiss her forehead.

* * *

"Ok, the house is ours. The boys are still sleeping, I'm ready to fulfill my promise now," Sara said with a seductive smile.

"I love it when I get to cash in on promises."

TBC

* * *

Does this chapter help with the fluff that i'm sure everyone needs???lol

My dad actually has a scar on his side from falling on this huge stick. my grandma freaked out when it happened and almost gave herself a heart attack, lol.

thanks for all those reviews, there great

Katie


	100. Chapter 100

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Mom," Gil said, opening the front door.

"Hey, honey. You ready to get Sara out of the house tonight and back to work," Marie said, as Gil took her bag and ushered her through the front door.

"I am. I don't know if Sara's ready to leave yet."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, putting the boys down."

"Then that's where I'll be. Maybe she just needs a woman to woman talk."

"Have fun. I've tried to tell her that the boys will be fine."

"But it's a different feeling for a mother to leave her babies, Gil. She carried them for nine months, and has breastfed them for the last three. It's a different bond that they share," Marie said as she ascended the stairs leaving Gil with Bruno at his feet.

"Come on, boy, let's get you outside for a bathroom break."

* * *

"Sara," Marie said quietly, as she entered the nursery. Sara was standing over one crib where she had laid Samuel and Garrett.

"Hi, Marie," Sara replied, wiping her tears away.

"Oh honey, it's only for a little while. You'll be back after breakfast."

"I know. I know that, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"That's to be expected, I felt the same way when I went to go back to work at the gallery after Gil was born."

"How did you cope?"

"I didn't. I was a wreck for most of the night with worry. My mom was staying with Gil for the day," Marie said as she came to stand beside Sara, looking down into the crib.

"They'll be fine Sara, I promise. If I need anything I will get a hold of you."

"I just feel bad about leaving them."

"Sara, you need to get out of the house for awhile, go work, have fun, solve a mystery," Marie said.

"Now, kiss your sons goodbye or you'll never get out of the house."

"Bye, babies. Mommy loves you," Sara said, brushing her lips over Samuel and Garrett's foreheads.

"Is there anything I should know," Marie asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Not really, you know where everything is. I have some bottles for them in the fridge. They've been sleeping through the night a little bit. This week they actually gave us two nights of full sleep. If they wake up, though, they usually go back to sleep if you give them their soother."

"That will be nice for me," Marie said with a smile as Gil helped Sara on with her jacket.

"You ready," Gil asked.

"As I'll ever be. Marie, if you need anything, if something's wrong…"

"I'll call, I promise. Go have fun at work."

"We will, bye Mom," Gil said, kissing the side of Marie's head as the duo left.

* * *

"What kind of case do you want tonight," Gil asked as they drove to CSI.

"Whatever you give me, boss man."

"Boss man? You taking queues from Greg now?"

"No, technically you are the boss, and you can give me any case you want. I'm up for anything."

"Even a decomp?"

"Ok, maybe not anything, but a dead body would be fun."

"You know, there are only a few people in this world that would say a dead body is fun," Gil said as he parked the car at CSI.

"And you love me all the more for it."

"Don't you know it!"

* * *

"Sara, you're back," Greg said as she came into the break room with a smile on her face. Greg quickly came and gave her a bear hug.

"Greg, put Sara down," Grissom said, coming into the break room.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Greg," Sara said brightly.

"So, you're really back," Catherine asked.

"I'm really back."

"Oh, thank god. We need some femininity on this team. I've been dying here since you've been gone."

"Well, then I'm glad to help."

"So Griss, what's on the docket tonight? Anything good," Warrick asked.

"We have one case, double murder. We're all going out into the field tonight."

"This is going to be so much fun, just like old times," Greg said, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok guys, go grab you're kits. We'll take two cars to the scene, meet in five," Grissom said, leaving the room.

"So Sara, you want to ride with me?"

"Only if you're riding with Nick."

"Why me," Nick asked.

"Because, I want details on your upcoming date with Maddie."

"My lips are sealed, darlin'"

"I'll get it out of one of you," Sara said with a raised eyebrow as she left the room.

* * *

"Jim, what do we know," Grissom said as the team exited their cars.

"Joseph Parrot and his wife Dorothy Parrot, 81 and 77 years old. They've lived in this house for the last fifty years," Jim started, all business-like.

"There are signs of forced entry, although no one on the block says they have seen anything out of the ordinary. The son, Richard, called it in. He said he hasn't been able to get a hold of them for the past couple days, so he decided to come by the house and check it out. He saw the back door ajar and the window broken. When he saw that he dialled 911. That's when we showed up and found the couple," Jim explained.

"Should we suspect, the son," Grissom asked.

"I don't think so. He's got an alibi for the past few days, and he seems pretty broken up. He can barely form a sentence."

"Ok, Nick, Greg I want you two outside on the perimeter."

"You got it, Griss," Nick said as the two left.

"Cath, Warrick you two are inside with Sara and me. I want you two with the male victim, let's get to work."

"It looks like they beat them before they killed them," Sara observed as the four came up to the two bodies lying on the living room floor. Both victims had heavy bruising around their heads.

"I wonder what happened first, the stab wound to the gut or the head trauma," Warrick muttered as he and Catherine started on victim number one.

"Something for Doc to tell us," Grissom said as he and Sara started on victim number two.

"Who would beat and stab an elderly couple," Sara wondered aloud as she pulled out a bindle to collect a piece of fabric from the victim's hair.

"Someone who doesn't know how to respect their elders," Gil replied back, still engrossed in his collection.

TBC

* * *

I had to make chapter 100 sara coming back to work, get her back into the team dyanmic!

100 chapters, wow, i didn't think this story would go past 50. thank you for all the womderful words and encouragement to keep writing!

So this is the double post for today, i work until late tonight! so because i double posted don't forget to leave a review for each chapter!

Katie


	101. Chapter 101

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, can you…?"

"Here," she said, passing him another bindle. The bodies of the elderly couple had been removed a few hours ago, now the whole team was processing the rest of the house.

"Thanks."

"You know, I think this is the first time that we've really seem those two work together. I mean really work together, out in the field, and it's kind of weird," Warrick whispered to Catherine.

"Weird? How?"

"They're like tapped into each other's brains or something. Grissom didn't even have to finish his sentence before Sara was handing him what he needed."

"I think you're over thinking it too much, Rick. Maybe Sara's just paying close attention."

"I dunno, just watch. They don't even have to ask each other for something before the other is handing what they need over."

"Fine, fine, but I think you're just seeing what you want to see."

* * *

"Ok, so what do we know so far," Grissom asked as the team all stood around the conference table, pictures of the scene scattered around the table.

"The home was definitely broken into. The locks were forced open and of course the window was broken," Nick started.

"I also found two sets of shoe prints. I ran them through the soul mate database and they came back as a size 11 Dockers and a size 10 Nike Air," Greg added.

"Doc confirmed that cause of death for both victims was the stab wounds they suffered. They died within minutes of the stabbing," Sara said.

"Does Doc have an idea as to…"

"What they were beat with, yes. They have distinct shoe marks on the sides that match the shoe patterns found outside the home. He also photographed a marking in one of the bruises, not sure what it could be yet," Sara said as she sowed him the photograph.

"Kind of an odd shape," Grissom said, turning it around.

"Let me see," Catherine said.

"Maybe a logo marking from something they were beat with."

"That's what I was thinking too, maybe a ring," Sara added.

"Could be. Warrick, where are Hodges and Mandy on the trace and DNA?"

"Both still processing, should be done soon, hopefully."

"Good, do we have any suspects?"

"Brass called me with an update. A few people saw a couple of teenagers lurking around about a week ago. No one had ever seen them around the neighbourhood before," Catherine said.

"Did they see enough for a sketch artist?"

"Apparently not, it was dark and people were just thinking they were teenagers looking for some fun."

"Ok. Warrick, go see Wendy, see what's going on with DNA and get back to me. Cath, go see Doc and see if anything else has come up with the victims. Nick, go see Hodges and see what he's pulled from trace. Sara, you and Greg go run with the fingerprints. I think Mandy needs some help, we bombarded her with quite a few."

"Where will you be," Catherine asked.

"Paperwork," Gil and Sara both said.

"See, it's like they have ESP," Warrick whispered as they left.

* * *

"I got a hit," Sara said as she ran her fifth print.

"You did, from what?"

"Yeah, off a school identification card. Jimmy Hall, age 17, goes to school at Rosemount High."

"Is there a picture?"

"Yeah," Sara said as Greg's screen beeped as well.

"Freddie Smalls, also 17 and a student of Rosemount High, partner?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Sara said, grabbing the printouts and heading towards her husband's office.

"I think we have a suspect, two actually."

"Who," Grissom asked.

"Jimmy Hall and Freddie Smalls. Their prints were found at the scene, on the windows, broken locks, and just about everything else in between."

"I'll call Brass, do you have an address," Grissom asked as Sara handed over the papers.

"Hey Jim, we have suspects."

* * *

"It's been awhile since you've been out with me to pick up a suspect," Jim said as he pulled into Jimmy Hall's driveway. Greg was going with another officer to pick up Freddie Smalls.

"That it has. You ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Jim replied as he knocked on the front door.

"It's three in the morning, who's knocking on my door," said a large man. He had a robe tied around him. "What!"

"Mr. Hall," Jim started.

"Yeah."

"I'm Jim Brass from LVPD and this is Sara Grissom from the Crime Lab, we have reason to believe that your son was involved in a double murder that occurred a few days ago."

"Excuse me? My son would never commit murder."

"Honey, what's going on," a woman asked, coming to the door.

"Nothing, these nice people were just leaving."

"No we're not. Jimmy has to come downtown to the station."

"Like hell!"

"Sir, do you or your son know a Joseph or Dorothy Parrot," Sara asked.

"No."

"Then can you explain why we found you son's prints all over the scene?"

"Honey, call a lawyer. No one's saying anything until we have a lawyer."

* * *

"Hi, Jimmy," Sara said, coming into the interrogation room, seeing the boy yawn.

"Sorry to make you come here in the middle of the night but we need to ask you some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could explain to me why your fingerprints were found all over a crime scene."

"What crime scene?"

"Joseph and Dorothy Parrot, they lived about ten blocks from you. They were killed."

"I didn't kill them!"

"I never said you did. I was asking if you could explain why your prints were found inside their home."

"Jimmy, tell Mrs. Grissom why your prints were there," the lawyer said.

"I walk by her house after school sometimes, she asked me for help with her groceries the other day."

"And you helped," Sara said, noticing the ring on his finger.

"That's an interesting ring."

"My school ring."

"You mind if I take a look at it?"

"I guess," he said, passing it over as Sara took it in her gloved hand. She pulled out a photo of the odd bruise from the victim and did a visual compare.

"You hit her," Sara said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why does your ring match the bruise wounds on Mrs. Parrot?"

"Dunno"

"Was it just supposed to be a quick break and enter?"

"What?"

"We have witnesses saying that there were two teens about you're height lurking around the neighbourhood. What were you doing, scouting out the house you were going to break into?"

"No."

"And when you finally picked the house, the one that had no car in the driveway and no lights on, you decided to make your move," Sara continued as the boy started to squirm.

"Mrs. Grissom, you don't have any proof of that."

"Just a matter of time. Then what, Jimmy? You and your buddy break the window and get inside the house, not realizing that you were leaving prints all over the place. You get in and then all the sudden a light comes on and you panic and grab a knife from the chopping block. There was one missing when we got there."

"That's not…"

"You and your buddy had no way out. Mr. Parrot had already come in and seen your face. What did you do, back him up into the living room with his wife and just go at it?"

"No, that's not what happened."

"Jimmy, calm down," the lawyer said.

"Then what did happen, Jimmy? Did Mr. Parrot try and call the police, call for help to protect him and his wife?"

"He came at me! I was protecting myself."

"You broke into his home."

"I just wanted some money," he blurted as the lawyer shook her head.

"So you killed two people."

"They saw our faces, we couldn't get away."

"Why beat them?"

"They wouldn't tell me where they kept their money. That's all I wanted."

"And when you got their money?"

"We put them out of their misery. They were both knocked out, suffering."

"At the hands of you and your buddy. You killed two people, two elderly people for what, five, six hundred bucks that you split in two? You just sentenced yourself to about thirty years to life in prison, Jimmy, all for a few hundred dollars," Sara said, getting up.

"Officer, take him to lock up," Sara said, exiting the room to everyone but Greg watching her.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch," Grissom said with a smile.

"That was awesome, Sara," Nick congratulated.

"We still have to go search his home and match his DNA. But, yeah, we got him," Sara said as Greg came out of the other room.

"So?"

"He confessed, but said that he didn't stab them, that was all Jimmy."

"Well, only his prints were found on the knife," Catherine said as they all started walking back to CSI.

"Well, let's do what we can tonight and we can finish the rest off tomorrow night. With two confessions we're in no big hurry. Plus there's only a couple hours left in shift," Gil said.

"Already, wow," Sara said, looking at her watch.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

TBC

* * *

Gotta love the geek mind meld, lol. Go Sara her first case back and she solved it!

thanks for all the reviews! and there will be another post again later today!

Katie


	102. Chapter 102

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, can I speak to you for a minute," the sheriff asked, coming into the break room.

"I was just handing out assignments. Can this wait a few minutes?"

"Give the assignments to Willows, let her delegate."

"Spontaneous meetings are never good," Gil mumbled, getting a smile from Sara who heard him.

"Here, Catherine," Gil said, handing over the assignment slips as he left.

"Ok, I got a murder in Henderson. Who wants it?"

"Mine." Sara and Nick yelled at the same time.

"I called it, Nicky."

"You can both go, Sara, you're lead."

"Yessss!" Was all Gil heard as he left the room, following the sheriff to his office.

"So, what's this all about sheriff? We have a busy night."

"Just waiting on, well here he is. Conrad, come on in, have a seat."

"Sheriff," Conrad said, taking a seat in Grissom's office.

"Really, Gil, why do you need all these creepy things in your office," Conrad said, looking around.

"They're my things, Conrad, if you don't like it you can leave."

"Gentleman, I know your mutual distaste for one another is strong but could we please cut the crap for a minute, I have something that I would like to discuss with the both of you."

"Sorry, sheriff," Conrad said quickly, as Gil nodded his apologies.

"I had an offer come across my desk a few days ago that I have decided to accept."

"What kind of offer," Gil asked.

"One that will shine a lot of positive light on the lab and police department. Have either of you ever seen the show True Crime?"

"No."

"Yes," Conrad said.

"It's a reality show, Grissom. They follow investigators around and show how they solve crimes."

"Is that a smart idea, sheriff? Aren't we just giving other criminals ideas," Gil asked.

"It will be great publicity for the lab, Gil. We need it, we're not far from first place. We might actually beat Quantico this year in the rankings, and you know what happens if we beat them?"

"What?"

"Bonuses for the people with the highest solve rate, and I'm sure that you're team would love a nice bonus."

"My team as well."

"Some of your team, Conrad. You should be taking a look at the lab standings for most solved cases. Even Sara, who has only been back for a couple weeks has a perfect solve rate," the sheriff pointed out.

"So, what shift will they be filming," Gil asked.

"Both, actually. That's why I need everyone on your shifts to sign these release forms."

"What happens if someone doesn't want to be on camera?"

"There will be consequences. The only people who are not going to be shown on the program are victims and civilians. All lab techs, CSI's, detectives and police officers will all be signing these forms," the sheriff said as he handed both men a stack of forms.

"Have them signed by the end of your shifts tomorrow and back to my desk. The film crew will be here on Friday."

"The busiest day of the week?"

"The best night for crime, Gil. I know that's not the nicest sounding thing in the world but it's the truth."

"Sara's not scheduled for Friday."

"She is now, give her an extra day off next week, but I want every CSI here working! That's all, make sure you get these forms back to me ASAP," the sheriff said, leaving Conrad and Grissom to themselves.

"Well, this will be fun," Conrad said with enthusiasm.

"Right."

* * *

"Hey," Gil said as he approached Sara and Nick at their scene.

"Hey back. How was your meeting with the sheriff?"

"There's a team meeting at the end of shift."

"That doesn't sound good," Nick commented.

"Nothing too bad, don't worry. Anyway, you need any help," Gil asked, turning to Sara.

"You're lead."

"Yep, we do have lots to do yet."

"Point me where you want me."

"That could be fun, but since I'm being nice you can take the office while Nick finishes up the living room, I have the kitchen."

"What do we know so -"

"Far? Not much, victim was a young woman. There were signs of rape but Doc will have to confirm," Sara said as Nick shook his head at the 'geek mind meld' that they had going on.

* * *

"How's everyone's case going," Grissom asked as he came into the break room at the end of shift.

"Almost done, just have to finish up the paperwork," Catherine said as Warrick nodded along with her.

"Greg?"

"Simple B&E, bunch of rowdy teens trying to get some free beer."

"Those were the days, man," Nick said with a smile.

"And the rape case, Sara, where are we on that?"

"At kind of a dead end, there were no hits from the seminal fluid but it did match an open case from day shift from about a month ago. I looked it over and the scenes are similar. And the prints we found in the house were all smears. We only got a partial from the murder victim, not enough to run though."

"Trace?"

"We found some reflective yellow material, Hodges is still working on it."

"Ok, Nick can keep investigating next shift. Now, I know you're all curious as to why I asked for a team meeting."

"Yeah, what did the sheriff want," Catherine asked.

"Apparently, we're all going to be on TV on Friday."

"Excuse me," Sara said.

"We're going to be followed around by a film crew on Friday for the show called 'True Crime'."

"The reality show," Greg asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"We're going to be on a reality show," Catherine clarified.

"Yes, and we all have to participate. The sheriff also informed me that if the lab moves into the number one spot, there will be a nice bonus for the top investigators in the lab. And if you have seen any of the lab standings you will all be pleased that you are all in the top ten."

"Really?"

"Who's number one," Greg asked.

"Do you really need to ask that, Greg? It's Grissom," Warrick pointed out.

"Don't worry, Greg, you're standing at number ten right now. You're competing with someone from day shift."

"Just means I'll have to work a little harder."

"Gil, I'm not scheduled for work on Friday."

"You are now, sheriff's orders. You can take an extra day off next week if you want," Gil said as Sara nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun," Greg said, rubbing his hands together.

"I have to go shopping," Catherine stated.

TBC

* * *

Ok so here's the secons spost for the day! Enjoy, the next installment will feature them all on TV, so stay tuned

Again, thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	103. Chapter 103

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, come here," Sara shouted from the living room where she had sat Samuel and Garrett on the floor against Bruno's back. The babies were just barely sitting by themselves for the first time.

"What?"

"Look," Sara said, moving a little so Gil could get a look at his sons.

"Well, look at you two," Gil said softly as he sat down on the floor beside Sara.

"My handsome boys, you guys are gonna be heart breakers when you're older," Sara cooed, getting smile out of both boys.

"See, they already know it, too," Sara snorted as both babies smiled even wider, but their balance started to slip, each one starting to lean to the side.

"Whoa there guys, you have to learn to stay straight," Gil said, catching them before they fell, leaning them back against Bruno.

"Just wait until they're crawling. Bruno's going to get a workout with the boys chasing him around."

"That's ok, he's still young, he can keep up," Gil said, stroking the dog.

"Are you ready for tonight, with the film crew?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. But no holding back right? I mean if they get in my way."

"Just be polite and ask them to give you some space. They're just there to follow us around and ask questions so the audience knows what they're seeing."

"I don't like the idea of having crime scenes posted on reality TV. It gives criminals too many ideas."

"Those were almost my exact words to the sheriff."

* * *

Five hours later at CSI

"OK, this is how it's going to work," Gil stated to the team and the film crew.

"We may need to keep you at a distance from the scene to avoid contamination. So if we ask you to stay back, please respect that," Gil said, addressing the film crew.

"You can ask questions and we'll explain, but you're here as observers, if you're in our way we will ask you to leave. I don't care what the sheriff says."

"Any questions," Gil asked.

"No, Sir."

"Then I'll introduce you to our team. Brad and Fred meet Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, and Sara Grissom."

"Your wife?"

"I am, but that's not important for this show," Sara said.

"Ok, introductions are done. I'm going to go grab assignments if you guys want to get your stuff ready," Gil said, leaving the room.

"Man, I hope it's something good," Greg said.

"Murder is never good, Greg," Sara replied.

"I know, but all we've had in the past couple days are B&E's and one other homicide that Warrick got to work," Greg said, not realizing that the camera was rolling.

"You want a murder case," Brad asked.

"I don't want a murder case, but a nice mystery to solve would be good," Greg answered.

"This job is like one big game of Clue," Catherine explained.

"Except here it's usually not Professor Plum in the library with the revolver," Grissom said, coming back into the break room.

"Ok, we have one case. I think it may be related to the rape case Sara and Nick had the other night. So Catherine and Warrick, I want you to go back over the evidence Sara and Nick collected the other night, see of you can match the piece of fabric to something. Greg, I want you to go over the past case Sara connected it to, and go back and see if there's any other unsolved rape cases that match this case. Nick, Sara, we're going to the scene," Gil said as everyone started to disperse, the film crew following Sara, Nick and Grissom.

* * *

"Oh, man," Nick said, looking into the bloody room.

"Son of a -, it's exactly the same."

"What is it?" Fred asked Sara.

"The scene, the position of the body from my last case is a match to this one. The cuts on her face and legs, too."

"Signature, maybe," Gil said, coming up behind Sara.

"Sara, you're lead on this."

"How come you're not, you're the supervisor," Brad asked.

"Because, Sara was lead on the last case. I like my CSI's to finish their cases from start to end. Sara started the last case, and Sara will finish it," Gil said as he pulled on his gloves, handing Sara a pair as well.

"Nick, you want the perimeter?"

"Yeah, I want to see if the doors were jimmied the same way the ones at our last scene," Nick said, leaving.

"Can you go talk to Brass and find out what he knows?"

"You ok in here?"

"Fine," Sara said, pulling on her gloves and pulling out bindles from her kit.

"What are you doing," Brad asked as he filmed Sara pulling off what looked to be a short hair from the victim's navel.

"Collecting DNA evidence."

"But you have no DNA to link to anyone."

"True, but if this matches the DNA from our other victims we know they're related," Sara explained as David came into collect the body.

"David, do you know TOD," Sara asked.

"Yeah, checked liver temp before you got here. It puts TOD around four in the afternoon yesterday."

"Thanks. Can you get Doc to do a rape kit and close up shots of the cuts on her arms and legs?"

"Will do," David said as he and another corner loaded up the body.

"So, now that the body is gone what do you do?"

"Fingerprint, look for signs of struggle, trace, anything that looks out of place," Sara explained as she looked in her kit and then pulled out her cell, texting Grissom before grabbing a swab and testing to see if the liquid on the table was indeed blood.

"I'm guessing her head got smacked on the corner," Sara mused to herself.

"Why do you say that," Brad asked.

"It's a good theory," Grissom said, coming in from outside and behind Sara and putting the fingerprint lifts in her case.

"Blood and hair on the corner, plus there was a wound on the victim's head," Sara explained.

"The locks were definitely broken," Nick said, coming in to the living room to see both Sara and Grissom leaning close to one another, silently connecting the pieces of what happened. They turned to each other at the same time.

After holding each other's gaze for a while, Gil said, "Right, I'll call Brass."

"It looks like someone took a screwdriver to them," Nick said.

"Wait, what just happened," Brad asked.

"Oh, that. They have this strange connection. It's like their minds meld or something. Freaks us all out," Nick said.

"Sara, you want some help in here?"

"Yeah, you want to start in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Brad followed Nick into the kitchen. "Does that happen a lot?"

"All the time. You should be around when they start finishing each other's sentences. Weird, man," Nick replied, shaking his head.

"Brass says that the neighbours didn't see anything suspicious yesterday afternoon, just the crossing guard with the kids around three thirty," Gil said, reading his cell phone that was vibrating.

"Our last rape victim was only a few blocks from this place," Sara said, printing the coffee table.

"Nick said that the locks were broken like the last ones."

"Hey, Sara, Grissom."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what subdued our victim," Nick said, coming in with a bloody butcher block.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love the geek mind meld, lol

so here's the first post of the day Enjoy!!!

thanks for all the reviews

katie


	104. Chapter 104

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Anything new," Sara asked as she came into the layout room. Everyone but Grissom was there, including the film crew.

"Yeah, our cases are definitely related. DNA came back and the same seminal fluid that was found in our last victim was found in and on our newest vic…," Greg confirmed.

"What about past cases, anything match?"

"I went over quite a few and I found two other victims that match the profile. DNA is a match as well," Catherine added

"How come no one tried to link these cases before?"

"One case landed on dayshift and the other on swing, we caught the break," Warrick said.

"Has anything come from trace," Nick asked.

"Yeah, it comes from a vest, you know the kind city workers and crossing guards. Even the police wear them," Hodges said from the doorway, trying to get the film crew on him.

"Wait, did you say crossing guard," Sara said.

"Yeah, why," Hodges said.

"Time of death was around four, school is out at what, shortly after three. There's a crossing guard who's corner is not far from the victim's house," Sara connected.

"Greg, go find out who is the crossing guard at that corner. The city should have the records," Sara asked as Greg got up and left.

"Nick, were any of the prints clear this time?"

"Just a couple of partials, not enough to run."

"But if Greg gets a name we can check out the work card, see if we can match them."

"Good."

Meanwhile back in Grissom's office

"Gil, I think it would be for the best," the sheriff said as he sat down across from Grissom.

"Making me lead and taking that away from Sara would not be for the best, sheriff."

"Grissom be reasonable, you have the highest solve rate in this lab. I want you lead on this."

"And I said no, sheriff?"

"Gil, if you don't take your wife off the lead, I will," the sheriff said as Grissom's hearing cut out, causing alarm and Gil to quickly focus on the sheriff's lips.

"And then you can appoint Catherine to lead because you will surely see me and my wife walk out the front door of this building and never look back."

"You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

"Gil, she's only been back from maternity leave for a few weeks. What if she's still a little rusty?"

"Have you looked Sara's solve record since she's been back? I'm guessing not because if you have you would know that her solve rate has been perfect. There hasn't been one case that she's been on that she hasn't solved," Gil replied, as his hearing kicked back in.

"Gil, we caught a break," Sara said, coming into his office.

"Am I interrupting," Sara asked as the film crew came up behind her.

"No. Gil, you better know what you're doing," the sheriff said as he left.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"A suspect, Joseph Hughes, the crossing guard. Greg got his work card and Nick was able to match the partials we found at our scenes and the ones found from the other cases and matched it to him. Brass is picking him up as we speak."

"Great!"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, office politics, you know how much I love them," Gil said, getting up and rounding the desk, ushering the film crew and Sara out of the door.

* * *

"This is your case, you run with it," Gil said outside the interrogation room where Joseph Hughes was sitting restlessly.

"Ok, you ready, Jim," Sara asked.

"Let's nail the SOB," Jim replied as he led her into the room.

"Nice," Joseph said with a leery smile as he looked Sara up and down. "Hey, sweet cheeks."

"You talk to kindergarteners with that tone," Sara said, keeping calm as she sat down.

"What tone, this is how I talk."

"Then I'm afraid for every single child that crosses your path," Jim replied, sitting beside Sara.

"You want to tell me why I'm here?"

"Oh I think you know," Jim said.

"Ya got me."

"We found your prints at four murder rape scenes."

"I touch a lot of things."

"Like murder weapons," Sara retorted quickly.

"You never know."

"Well, if you would give us a sample of your DNA we can clear you as a suspect," Jim said.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, that wasn't a request. That was an order. We have a warrant," Sara said, handing him the piece of paper and then pulling out a swab.

"Open up," Sara asked as she came over to where Joseph sat, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Don't make me come over there and force your mouth open," Jim said as Joseph still sat with his mouth closed tightly.

"One last time, please open your mouth," Sara asked. In the blink of an eye Joseph pulled Sara to him, kissing her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. What Joseph didn't expect was the shot to his groin where Sara laid all her strength into the punch.

"You bitch, I'll kill you," he moaned as Gil came flying through the room while Jim took Joseph to the ground, handcuffing him.

"You ok," Gil asked, grabbing Sara's face and looking her in the eye.

"We still need a DNA sample," Sara asked, holding out the swab, her hands slightly shaking, as Gil took it.

"I'm not going to ask nicely for you to open your mouth," Gil said as he took Joseph's mouth and forced it open, swabbing his cheek.

"And when this sample matches the sample we found in four women, you are going to be charged with four counts of murder, rape, and to add to it assault on a police officer" Gil said angrily as he capped the swab, ushering Sara out of the room right into the camera crew.

"My shirt is wet," Sara said embarrassed, using her arms to cover her chest slightly.

"Go change, I'll get this to DNA," Gil said softly.

"Do things like that happen often in an interrogation," Fred asked, zooming in on Grissom.

"Not really. We have all had a suspect go off the deep end, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch."

"Even more for you, Sara is you're wife."

"If you just saw your wife assaulted in front of you how would you feel," Gil said, leaving the film crew to watch his retreating back.

TBC

* * *

Ok here's part two for the day, more tommorrow

thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!

Katie


	105. Chapter 105

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Marie, just bring them here, you have the car seats," Sara said into the TTY telephone.

"Are you sure, Sara, I can deal with the crying."

"No just bring them here, I can't leave. I have some paperwork that I have to fill out. There was an incident at the lab an hour ago."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later. Just bring me my sons. If they're not going to take their bottle I'll just nurse them here."

"I'll be by soon, Sara," Marie said, hanging up.

"Are you sure you're ok," Gil asked, coming into his office.

"I wouldn't mind a stiff drink right about now, but I can't."

"One wouldn't hurt, you have bottles at home."

"Mom is bringing Samuel and Garrett here. They've been crying and they won't take their bottles. I don't think she likes seeing them cry, she may not hear it but she can feel it."

"That's ok. We'll just keep them off the camera."

"I'm sorry for what happened," Sara said softly.

"Why are you sorry? The suspect is the one who should be sorry. He's facing a lot of charges, not to mention Brass is having a little fun with him."

"I don't want to know. Ignorance is bliss."

"Don't I know it," Gil mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, come on, time to face the crowd and wait for DNA to come back."

* * *

"Sara, are you ok? We just heard what happened," Nick asked, the team all in the break room, the film crew getting their thoughts on the case.

"I'm fine. Really guys I'm fine. It's not the first time I've had a suspect go off on me, probably won't be the last either."

"Can we ask some questions," Brad asked as the team all nodded.

"You see more horrendous things in a night than most people see in their lifetime. How do you do your job and still function?"

"You do it to give victims a final voice. To bring justice to their family and friends," Gil said.

"And you do it because someone has to do it. If we didn't do it, there would be a lot more crime in this world. CSI's, detectives, lab techs, have taken many criminals off the streets," Warrick said.

"How do you cope with the images you see everyday? Dead bodies, sexually abused victims, that has to make life hard."

"You just deal, you go home take a drink, hug something like your cat," Greg said with a sad smile.

"Or your better half," Nick added.

"Or your children," Sara said as she saw Marie come to the front desk. Quickly getting up, Sara left the room with Gil right behind her.

"Get some sleep and then do it all again the next night," Greg finished.

"Where are they going," Fred asked.

"That's Sara and Gil's twin sons. I wonder why they're here," Catherine wondered as she watched the three go into Gil's office.

"They're very cranky, Sara. I think they're getting sick," Marie said as Sara and Gil each undid the car seat belt.

"And hungry by the looks of it."

"I really did try to get them to take their bottle."

"It's ok, Mom," Gil said as Samuel started to whimper in his arms. Sara undid her top as she sat on Gil's couch, quickly latching on Garrett and then motioning for Gil to bring over Samuel.

"Yeah, they're very hungry," Sara said, wincing as both babies took a hold.

"So, what's this I hear about an incident," Marie said as Gil's cell went off.

"I'll go take this outside, call me if you need me?"

"I will."

"Grissom"

"Where are we on the case," barked the sheriff.

"We have the suspect in custody. We're just waiting for DNA to confirm."

"Speed things up, Gil. I want him behind bars."

"I can't make the machines work any faster, sheriff."

"And what's this I hear about Sara getting attacked?"

"Suspect went off on her, assaulted her. He's also being charged with assault on a police officer. And sheriff, don't worry, your film crews got the whole thing caught on tape," Gil said before he hung up his phone and walked back into the break room.

"Why are the boys here, Gil," Catherine asked.

"They wouldn't take their bottles. Mom thinks they're getting sick. Sara's nursing now," Gil said as Wendy came in.

"Is it a match," Nick asked.

"To all four victims. You've got your killer," she said, handing over the results to Grissom.

"So, what happens next," Brad asked.

"We go back to interrogation, see if the suspect wants to tell us why he did what he did," Grissom answered.

"Is Sara going back in," Fred asked.

"If she wants to. She is still lead on this case. But if she doesn't feel comfortable someone else can go in," Grissom said as he picked up his cell to call Jim.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this again," Gil asked as he pulled Sara to the side, the whole team was with them. Marie was still in Grissom's office, keeping watch over the babies.

"Yeah, Jim will be right there and he'll be shackled to his chair."

"Just be careful."

"I will," Sara said as she entered.

"You may have given me a shot to the Johnson but you still make me hard," Joseph said.

"Keep it in your pants," Jim warned.

"Your DNA was a match. Care to tell us why you raped and murdered four women," Sara asked very professionally.

"They were hot."

"So you raped and murdered them?"

"Well, they rejected all my offers for a date, so I took it upon myself."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, they wanted it anyway. I know how women work. They say they don't want it but they really do."

"They really wanted to be killed?"

"Well, they saw my face."

"So you're admitting it," Jim asked.

"Your evidence speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

"You don't have anything to say for yourself?"

"Nope."

"Then officer, read him his rights," Sara asked as she got up and left the room.

"Case closed," she sighed as she exited the room.

"Ready to go home?"

"More than, I just want my boys and bed."

"Bed sounds like a good idea," Catherine agreed.

"You ready," she asked Warrick.

"Yeah," he replied, leaving.

"Nicky, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Maddie wants to cook but she needs help," Sara said.

"What about me," Greg whined as they walked down the hall.

"You can come too, Greggo, Gil you can even call Jim too," Sara said with a smile as she gently pushed him with her shoulder. The camera crew videotaped the last scene as the team all walked down the hallway.

TBC

* * *

Has anyone figured out what's going on with Grissom yet?? i've only had one person catch it, and the hint was in the last chapter!

thanks for the reviews, there's all wonderful!

katie :D


	106. Chapter 106

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey honey, I have to run to the store," Sara called, putting on her shoes.

"What for?"

"We're almost out of milk," Sara said.

"Not to mention I'm late," Sara thought as Gil continued talking, she never registered a word he said.

"Sara, are you listening."

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just wondering if we need anything else in the house."

"Maybe I a bottle of ginger ale. My throat has been a little scratchy."

"Sure. Ok, I'll be back soon."

"Love you," Gil said, pecking Sara on the lips.

"Love you, too," Sara said leaving, with Gil closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Which one do I pick, I've never had to pee on the stick before," Sara muttered, looking at the many different displays of pregnancy tests that stood before her.

"Sara?"

"Catherine, hey, what a surprise. Fancy seeing you down this aisle."

"You, too," she said, coming to stand beside Sara, both women gazing at the shelves in front of them.

"Why are there so many?"

"To make this moment even harder than it has to be."

"Do you pick the more expensive one, thinking that it will be the most accurate, or do you go for a cheap one, thinking that it should yield the same results as all the others?"

"When I had to do this last time I chose this one," Catherine said, grabbing the box and throwing it in her cart with a deep breath.

"I guess I'll take the same one," Sara muttered, throwing the box in her cart. Both women slowly walked down the aisle, quietly.

"How long have you suspected," Sara asked.

"A little over two weeks. You?"

"Since last Sunday, so a week I guess," Sara replied.

"I'm forty, I'm too old to have a baby."

"I still have two babies at home."

"Warrick will be happy."

"So will Gil. And Marie for that matter."

"I just thought we'd space the baby thing out a little more. If I'm pregnant Samuel and Garrett will only be around fourteen months when this one is born. Imagine three babies in diapers."

"Unless you have twins again."

"Don't say that, I don't think I could handle four babies all in one shot. I'm still nursing these two part time."

"I can't believe that. I was finished nursing Lindsay at two and a half months, my boobs couldn't take any more."

"Does Warrick suspect?"

"Does Gil?"

"No," Sara said softly as they strolled up the dairy aisle.

"Warrick doesn't either. I don't know what he'll think."

"He'll be happy, I know he will."

"Our personal lives are going to be all over the lab."

"Join the club. You don't think Gil and I hear what some people say about me, it hurts."

"I have never."

"I know, Cath, and I know the guys haven't said anything either. It's mostly dayshift and Ecklie."

"Tell you what, if I ever hear someone say something crude about you, or Gil for that matter, they can deal with me and my hormones that are going to go sky high if this test comes back positive."

"Oh god!"

"What?"

"The guys are going to have to deal with two pregnant and hormonal women at the same time. We're going to kill them," Sara said, laughing for the first time, making Catherine laugh along with her.

"They're never going to survive," Catherine said through her own laugh, her tears streaking down her face as they came to the checkout, the seriousness of the moment coming back.

"Well, I guess…," Catherine said, pointing to her car.

"Yeah, me too. Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be fine, Warrick will be elated, I know it."

"Gil will be too, Sara, trust that."

"I will, see you at work tomorrow, Cath."

"Bye, Sara."

* * *

The first thing Sara heard when she came in the door was the babies crying.

"Gil," Sara called, dropping her bag at the front door, and getting no answer.

"Gil, why are the babies crying," Sara asked aloud as she walked towards the living room where Samuel and Garrett were in their swings, Gil was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey guys, it's alright, what's the matter?" Sara cooed as she unstrapped Samuel bringing him to her shoulder and then unlocking Garrett and pulling him to her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Mommy's here. Gil," Sara called, still getting no response.

"Gil," Sara called again, shaking his shoulder and seeing his eyes flutter open.

"Didn't you hear them crying?"

"No."

TBC

* * *

Who saw that twist coming??? could you imagine cath and sara both pregnant, lol. And this is where griss's hearing starts to come in more.

stay tuned, i'm posting two chapters tomorrow morning

Katie


	107. Chapter 107

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"No." Was all Gil said as he reached for one of the babies.

"I could hear them crying as soon as I walked in the door, Gil."

"I guess I was just more tired than I thought," Gil said, reading her lips.

"That's not it and you know it. Don't think I haven't seen you reading lips on and off for the past week. You're watching me talk right now," Sara said somewhat angrily.

"Sara-"

"Why didn't you say something, Gil? I'm your wife, mother of your two children. You need to be able to come to me with a problem, especially if it concerns your hearing."

"I'm scared, Sara."

"Oh, honey," Sara said, embracing him, the babies sandwiched in the middle.

"I just thought that if I ignored it, it would go away. I never thought that I wouldn't hear them cry. It's never cut out for that long before," Gil said.

"Can you hear me now," Sara asked as the two were still embraced.

"Yes."

"Good," Sara mumbled, kissing his neck and then pulling away.

"We're making you a doctor's appointment."

"I made one," Gil said softly.

"When is it?"

"In a couple days."

"What are the options here, Gil? Is this a waiting game till you go deaf or is there something that can fix this."

"There's a surgery that can fix my hearing now. If it is osteosclerosis they can do a stapedectomy. Majority of the time the surgery is a success."

"Majority?"

"90 out of 100 patients end up with great hearing."

"And the other 10?"

"It can be worse, that's kind of what I'm scared of here, Sara. Right now my hearing is ok, but I don't think I can deal with not being able to hear you voice, or my sons' cries. I feel bad enough right now that they were crying and I didn't hear a sound they made."

"They're ok, Gil, I was just worried."

"Sorry," Gil muttered as he got up, holding Samuel in his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a drink, my throat is sore. Did you bring home any ginger ale," Gil said, seeing the one shopping bag sitting at the front door.

"Oh god, Gil, wait before you look…," Sara said, remembering that she had a pregnancy test in there.

"What," Gil said, holding the box with a smile. "Are you…,"

"I don't know."

"But you think?"

"Yeah," Sara sighed.

"Honey, this is a good thing."

"I know. It's just these two are so small yet. They're only going on five months. I just thought we'd have a little more time in between."

"You realize my mom's going to flip her lid if this comes back positive right?"

"She's going to flip her lid, I'm going to flip my lid, Gil!"

"Are you ok about this?"

"I don't have a choice do I."

"I guess not, but you don't seem very excited about this."

"Three babies in diapers Gil, three," Sara said, holding up three fingers.

"Unless it's twins again."

"Don't, Catherine said the same thing."

"Catherine, she knew before I did?"

"Yes, but to be fair she found me in the store as I was picking it out. I had no idea which test to get," Sara said as she put Garrett back into his swing.

"At least we have a bunch of baby stuff already," Gil said, looking at the flipside.

"Fair enough, but we're still going to need another crib, and a triple stroller."

"More diapers," Gil said as a sob ebbed up in Sara's throat coming out.

"Oh honey, we'll get through this, I promise, well get through this. We have my mom, James and Jeremy, Maddie, and the guys are just a phone call away, so is Catherine."

"Catherine is in her own predicament at the moment," Sara mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with Catherine?"

"Nothing's wrong pre say, just something unexpected. Look it's not my place to say," Sara said as Gil put Samuel in his swing as he came to sit by his wife who needed support at the moment.

"Gil, three babies?"

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves, you haven't even taken the test yet. How late are you? I mean, is it just a day, maybe stress…"

"I'm a week late, Gil. I've never been that late in my life until I was pregnant with these two."

"So this test is just…"

"A verification, yeah," Sara sighed.

"Well, come on," Gil said, pulling Sara up.

"Go into the bathroom and verify it. It looks like we're both making doctors appointments."

TBC

* * *

So what do you think,is the test going to be positive

thanks for all the reviews, and you get two chapters at once today so be sure to leave those reviews, i am almost at the 800 mark!

Katie


	108. Chapter 108

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, what did the test say," Gil asked as Sara emerged from the bathroom.

"I don't know, we have to wait five minutes before we get a result. At least we're finding out together this time."

"Very true, but I don't like waiting. Last time it was just, you're pregnant. That was it, no waiting for a test," Gil said as he slid down the wall, Sara doing the same thing.

"This is going to change a lot," Sara sighed.

"But we'll get through this, together," Gil replied, linking their hands together as they watched the clock, waiting as the seconds ticked by.

"It's time," Sara said as they each got up off the floor. Just as they were about to go back into the bathroom both babies' wails could be heard.

"They're probably hungry, it's almost dinner time," Sara said, pushing the test to the back of her mind so she could deal with feeding Samuel and Garrett.

"Are you going to nurse or are we bottle feeding them," Gil asked as he followed Sara into the living room where the babies cried in their swings.

"Right now, nurse. With everything that's going on, my boobs are full and I'd rather not wait to pump later on."

"Shh baby, I get it, you're hungry," Sara said as she lifted Samuel out of his swing, already unbuttoning her top as she sat down on the couch with him. Gil brought Garrett to her.

"Hey buddy, calm down, dinner's almost here," he soothed until Sara was ready for the second baby.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Sara said as she held out her other arm. Gil positioned Garrett at her breast.

"Can you grab my pillow," Sara asked.

"Sure."

"Well, what do you think guys, you ready for a sibling," Sara asked aloud to her suckling boys, wincing when Samuel's latch was a little too tight.

"Yeah I know, I'm not either, but we'll get through this together."

"That we will, I promise that, Sara. Everything will be alright," Gil said, adjusting the pillow under the babies so Sara could free her arms.

"You want to go check if I'm pregnant?"

"Just like last time, I'll find out before you," Gil smiled, kissing the top of Sara's head before going to the bathroom.

When Gil still hadn't come back a couple minutes later Sara called out. "Gil, what's it say?"

"Why don't you look for yourself," Gil said, handing her the test, a soft smile forming her lips as she read the results.

* * *

"Hey, what's the emergency," Warrick asked, coming through Catherine's front door.

"I have something to tell you," Catherine said fidgety.

"Okaaay, what's up?"

"You may want to sit down."

"You're kinda starting to freak me out here, Cath, what's going on," Warrick asked, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Ok, there's no easy way to say this, I mean we were careful, really careful, but something broke or didn't work," Catherine rambled on.

"Catherine, stop, just spit it out."

"I might be pregnant," she blurted just as Lindsay came in through the back door from the next door neighbour's house.

"You're going to have a baby," Lindsay squealed, running up to her mother. "Really, I'm going to have a baby sister or brother?"

"Maybe, War, are you alright," Catherine asked, hugging Lindsay to her legs as she looked at Warrick.

"You think so," Warrick asked with a smile starting to grace his lips.

"Yeah, I'm late, really late, and I've been a little tired lately."

"You don't know for sure?"

"I haven't taken the test yet, I ah, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Do you have one, a pregnancy test yet?"

"Yeah, I picked it up a little while ago."

"So go take it, I want to know if I'm going to be a dad," Warrick said, pushing Catherine towards the bathroom.

"You're really going to have a baby," Lindsay asked.

"Maybe, would that be ok with you?"

"I've always wanted a brother or sister; this is going to be so much fun."

"I think you would make a great big sister," Warrick said, sitting Lindsay on his lap.

"Could I help name it?"

"Well, let's see if your mom is really going to have a baby first, then we'll talk about baby names, deal," Warrick said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Lindsay said, shaking it.

Hearing the bathroom door open, the duo turned their heads towards Catherine.

"So?"

"Am I going to be a big sister?"

"We have to wait a few more minutes, then we'll know."

"Are you ok about this? I know we never talked…."

"Catherine, this is great, I mean that. Who would have ever thought I would be a dad."

"You'll be a great dad."

"You think?"

"I think," Catherine said as they grew quiet, watching the clock until it was time. As soon as the clock struck the five minute mark Catherine was on her way back to the bathroom, Warrick and Lindsay on her tail.

"So," Warrick questioned as Catherine turned around with a soft smile on her face.

TBC

* * *

Yeah i know, bad spot to eave it at, lol, but if i get done my christmas baking and get home at a decent time i will post again. but i am making no promises

enjoy and thansk again for all the reviews

Katie


	109. Chapter 109

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gil," Sara asked as the two drove into work that evening.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind pairing me with Catherine tonight?"

"I guess, why?"

"I just need some female company is all" Sara said, gazing out the window.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Mmmhmm, just tired, you, is your hearing…"

"Its ok, my doctor's appointment is tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully tonight it's ok."

"Just don't go out into the field."

"What, why?"

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt. Not now, well, not ever, but especially not now."

"Sara, I'm fully capable of doing my job."

"One sense short, Gil? What happens if you're hearing cuts out and a suspect decides to come back to the scene, you wouldn't hear a thing."

"I doubt that would…"

"Please," Sara asked, grabbing Gil's hand.

"Ok, I'll stay at CSI tonight. Anyway, there's a bunch of paperwork that I have been avoiding on the top of my desk."

"Thank you."

* * *

Walking into the break room, Sara saw the whole team already waiting. Spotting out Catherine she raised her eyebrow, silently asking her what her result was. Getting a slight nod from the woman, Catherine silently asked Sara the same question, Sara nodding the affirmative.

"What's with the secret conversation? You two are conversing like Sara and Grissom do," Nick said, seeing the exchange.

"Nothing," both women blurted.

"You sure about that," Greg asked.

"Assignments," Grissom said, coming into the room.

"Warrick, you and Nick have a double out in Henderson. Sara and Catherine, you two have a B&E. Greg, you have a trick roll."

"Sweet, I haven't had one of those yet!"

"Griss, you mind if I switched with Sara," Warrick asked.

"Actually, I kinda need to work with a woman tonight, War," Catherine said softly.

"But…"

"Warrick, I make the assignments," Gil said a little sternly.

"Come on, Rick, let's go solve the case of the night," Nick said.

"Be careful," Warrick said into her ear before he left.

"What's with you two," Greg asked aloud.

"Nothing Greg. Come on, Sara, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"See you when I see you," Gil said as the two left, Sara giving him a smile.

As soon as Sara and Catherine were in the car, laughs erupted from both women.

"We're both pregnant," Sara laughed out.

"Looks like it, who would have thought that. The only two women on nightshift and we're both pregnant," Catherine giggled out.

"The guys won't stand a chance," Sara muttered, as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"I'm a little scared."

"You've already been pregnant, Sara, I think you'll be alright."

"No, not that, I'm dealing with that. Gil and I are both dealing with that."

"Then what?"

"It's Gil."

"Is he sick, he's alright, isn't he?"

"Mostly, it's his hearing. It's cutting in and out on him. I'm scared he'll lose it."

"What's his doctor say?"

"We don't know yet, his appointment isn't until tomorrow. But that's why he's not out in the field tonight."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Sara."

"I'll love him either way. I just want him to be able to her our children's laughs and voices. I don't want him to miss that," Sara said through another sob.

"Sara," Gil said, knocking on the car window, making her jump.

"Jesus, Gil! Trying to make me have this kid now?"

"Sorry, you just forgot your cell phone in the break room. Sara, are you crying," Gil asked, as the door opened and they came face to face.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now I'm fine. Catherine's here with me."

"We have each others back, Gil," Catherine said with a smile.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"Be safe, I love you," Gil said, kissing the top of her head.

"You, too," Sara said, closing the door, giving him a slight smile before they drove off.

"You're going to talk to him, right," Catherine asked.

"Yeah, it's all just a little overwhelming right now. Between Gil, the babies and another one on the way, and added hormones I'm just feeling a little out of whack is all."

"Just take it easy, ok."

"I will."

Two Hours later at the crime scene

"Sara, are you ok, you're looking a little pale," Catherine said, coming closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You want some water? I was going to grab a bottle."

"That would be nice, thanks," Sara said as Catherine left the room, leaving her to finish dusting the door frame.

"Wow," Sara said as her world started to spin a little, catching herself on the door.

"Sara," Catherine called worriedly.

"I'm ok, just a little diz….." Sara never finished it as she passed out, falling to the ground.

"Sara!"

TBC

* * *

Sorry i never got to post again yesterday, i didn't get home until almost eleven. i was baking cookies almost all day, i swear if i never see another christmas cookie again i will be happy, lol

thanks for all those reviews~

and don't worry there will be another post again today, so you only have to sit on this cliff hanger for a bit, lol

Katie


	110. Chapter 110

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara," Catherine shouted, watching as she fell to the ground, quickly running over.

"Sara," Catherine said again, rubbing her face and arms and getting no response.

"Sara, wake up!"

"What's going on," the police office asked, running up to see Sara lying on the ground.

"Call 911! Sara fainted and isn't coming to!"

"Sara, come on now, you gotta wake up."

"Gil, oh god," Catherine said, opening her cell phone and dialling his number.

"Grissom"

"Gil!"

"Cath, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"No, Sara fainted and isn't waking up. The ambulance is on its way."

"Is she bleeding, Cath," Grissom asked, already half way down the hall of CSI, putting on his jacket with one hand.

"I don't think so, no. The ambulance just pulled up, meet us at the hospital."

"Take care of her, Catherine," was all Grissom got in before Catherine hung up her cell.

"Ma'am," the paramedics said, coming up to Catherine. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's pregnant. She was looking a little pale. I was going to get her some water, next thing I know she's passing out," Catherine explained as the paramedics rolled on a blood pressure cuff and then quickly rolling Sara onto a stretcher.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"Her blood pressure is a little off, and I think she's a little dehydrated," the paramedic said as the wheeled her to the ambulance.

"Get a line started."

"You got it."

"Are you coming with us, ma'am?"

"Yeah."

"Banks," Catherine yelled to the police officer guarding their scene.

"Call CSI and get another CSI over here to finish the scene. I'm going with Sara."

"You got it, ma'am."

"Sara," the paramedic called as the line started to make Sara come to a little bit.

"Mmmmm," Sara moaned.

"Are you hurt, Sara? Any cramping," the paramedic asked.

"Head hurrtss."

"You hit it when you fell," Catherine explained.

"Baby?"

"We're on the way to the hospital now, Sara."

"If I lose it, it's my fault."

"How could it be your fault, Sara?"

"It was too soon. I didn't want to be pregnant, not yet."

"Sara…"

"No, if I lose it, it's my fault," Sara said with tears in her eyes as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. The paramedics rushed Sara out.

"Dr. Keys, Catherine, find her, please."

"You have my word, Sara," Catherine said as they separated. Gil was waiting just around the corner.

"Sara," Gil said, walking with her as the paramedics rolled her into an ER room.

"Mrs. Grissom, are you experiencing any cramping, any pain at all, bleeding," the doctor asked as she read over her chart quickly.

"No, to the first two, I'm not sure about the last one. Gil, I'm scared, I don't want to lose this baby."

"You won't, honey, I promise," Gil said, stroking her hairline as the doors closed and the two female nurses got Sara's pants and underwear off to check for bleeding, covering her up to give Sara some decency.

"I'm bleeding, aren't I," Sara said quietly.

"A little bit, yes, but you're not experiencing pain or cramping, you may have just spotted a little bit, it happens in early pregnancy more than you think. Do you know how far along you are yet?"

"No, we just found out, I had an appointment next week."

"Sara, Gil," Dr. Keys said, coming quickly into the room.

"You're lucky I'm on call tonight. Dr. Raymond, I'm Sara's OBGYN. What do we know?"

"Some spotting, no cramping or pain. Mrs. Grissom fainted, but woke once rehydrated."

"How have you been feeling the past couple days, Sara," Dr. Keys asked.

"Overwhelmed," Sara answered softly.

"Are you remembering to eat and drink," Dr. Keys asked.

"Most of the time, I haven't been feeling one hundred percent, and until yesterday I didn't know I was pregnant. I'm going to lose this baby, aren't I?"

"I don't think so, Sara, but we're going to take a look anyway, just to make sure. I'm going to do an exam. We'll do an ultrasound as soon as the machine is free, ok."

"Why do we keep finding out about babies under duress in the hospital," Sara mumbled.

"To keep us on our toes," Gil said, kissing Sara's head as Dr. Keys started her exam on Sara, making Sara wince at the feel of the exam.

"Sorry, Sara, just relax for a few more minutes for me, ok."

"MMhhhmm. Guys have it so easy, you know that," Sara stated, trying to take her mind off the exam.

"Why's that?"

"You don't have to go through exams like these, you can pee standing up, you don't have a period or carry babies and give birth, and no shaving you legs. You have it easy."

"Women don't have it that bad."

"I beg to differ at this moment."

"Well, you don't have to deal with shaving your face, or voice changes, or male puberty."

"Wet dreams and morning wood, what a shame," Sara said, making Dr. Keys and the other female nurse in the room laugh.

"She's got you there, Gil," Dr. Keys said with a smile as she finished her exam.

"Well?"

"Everything looks ok, but we're still going to do an ultrasound just to be sure."

"So the baby…"

"Seems alright at the moment."

"Oh, thank God!"

TBC

* * *

See. no more cliffhangers, lol

thanks again for all the reviews!

Katie


	111. Chapter 111

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Catherine," Warrick yelled as he and Nick came into the front of the ER.

"Rick," Catherine said, falling into his embrace.

"What happened, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Sara fainted. I think she was dehydrated or something. Gil's back there with her doctor right now," she said just as Greg and Jim came flying through the ER doors.

"Who's hurt? We heard on the scanner that a female CSI was taken to the hospital."

"Where's Sara," Jim asked.

"Back with the doctor and Gil. I haven't heard anything yet. All I know is that Sara fainted."

"Well, come on. She's back there somewhere, let's see if we can find them since they won't tell us anything," Nick said, already walking back towards the ER.

"Nick…"

"What, the nurses won't tell us anything, we'll just look through the window and see what's going on," Nick said as the team all took his lead and looked for the ER room where Sara was.

"I think I got her," Greg called, looking through the window.

"Yeah, Griss is in there, what the…?"

"What Greg, what's going on," Jim asked, coming to stand beside him and seeing the doctor start an ultrasound.

"Is Sara pregnant again," Nick asked, apparently too loudly as all of the heads in the exam room looked towards the audience they had outside.

"Excuse me, you're going to have…," the nurse started.

"It's ok, they can come in if they want," Sara said softly as the team all made their way in.

"And to answer your question, Nick, yes, apparently I'm pregnant again."

"This is going to be cold, Sara," Dr. Keys said as the probe went onto her flat stomach.

"Sara, when was your last period."

"I was supposed to get it about twelve days ago, so I guess five weeks."

"That's what I figured, by my best estimate I would say you're due at the end of February," she said as a little teeny tiny blip could be seen on the screen.

"There's your baby."

"Just one," Gil asked.

"Just one."

"I don't see anything," Greg said, squinting.

"I do," Sara said, looking at the screen, touching it.

"Ok, you gotta help me out here, because I'm as blind as Greg," Jim asked.

"Right here," Gil said, pointing to a little blob.

"That rapidly blinking thing is the heart beat," Gil explained.

"Is it supposed to beat that fast? I mean, that's really fast," Warrick asked.

"It is. Sara, everything is looking ok. I think you were just a little stressed and dehydrated."

"And the bleeding?"

"It happens, Sara. If you continue to bleed, let me know. That may be sign of miscarriage."

"When can I go home?"

"As soon as your IV is gone and you're rehydrated."

"Here's your baby's first picture," Dr. Keys said, handing over the picture to Sara before leaving.

"Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a sec," Catherine asked, following her out.

"So, pregnant, huh? I can't wait to tell Maddie."

"Nicholas Stokes, you will not. This is our news. If Maddie, Mom, or James and Jeremy find out before we get to tell them, there will be hell to pay."

"Nick, don't piss off pregnant women. That's like shooting yourself in the foot," Jim whispered.

"Gil learned that the hard way."

"Yes well, this time around I'll know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Dr. Keys," Catherine said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had room for another patient."

"I still have a few openings available. Here's my card, just give my office a call. What's the reason, just a check up or…"

"I'm pregnant, and Sara says you're one of the best OBGYN's, my doctor is a little old and mean and I wouldn't mind switching."

"How old are you Mrs…"

"Willows, but call me Catherine, and I'm 40. I know, you don't have to say that I'm too old to be having a child, I know that."

"Actually, I was just curious, and I don't think forty is too old to have a child. It does get riskier as you age, but I have no problem with it. Hell, my mom was forty-four when she had me and I turned out ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, I have to go. I have two patients in labour upstairs. Just call my office."

"Thanks, Dr. Keys."

* * *

"Ok, I have your walking papers," Gil said, coming into her hospital room a couple hours later.

"Good, I just want my bed and sleep."

"Are you really feeling ok," Gil asked softly as he helped pull Sara up and off the bed.

"Yeah, a bit of a headache from where I hit my head, other than that I'm just tired."

"Do you think we should tell Mom?"

"Well, the secret's out with the team, if your mom finds out that she was the last to know and we made her wait I think she might be a little insulted. Why don't we tell her in the morning."

"I have a better idea, Mothers' Day is in a few days," Gil said with a smile.

"Ohh, she's going to love it," Sara said with a smile as Gil handed her shirt to her.

"What if she asks why she doesn't have to sit for the next couple days?"

"We can just say that you're not feeling great and are staying home."

"You think she'll buy that?"

"What other choice does she have," Gil said, helping her with her jacket, kissing her soundly once it was on.

"You know, it was kissing me like that that led me to being pregnant again."

"Well, I'm never going to stop kissing you like that, so be prepared."

TBC

* * *

Ok here's the first post of the day! a little bit of fluff at the end to help balance the ither stuff, lol

thanks for the reviews~ i will post again later today

Katie


	112. Chapter 112

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil Grissom," the nurse called as Gil and Sara sat in the waiting room for his doctor's appointment.

"Are you ready for this," Gil asked Sara.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Sara replied as the nurse led them to the exam room.

"Doctor Hastings will be with you in a couple minutes."

"Thank you," Gil replied politely as she left.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Just a little nauseous, but I think that's from the smell, it smells too clinical," Sara said as Gil quieted a laugh.

"This is a doctor's office, Sara."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'd be smart and listen to your wife, Gil," Doctor Hasting said, coming into the exam room.

"I always do."

"He is a smart man, most of the time," Sara agreed.

"I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, we're expecting again," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you just had the twins."

"Those, too," Gil added.

"You've been busy."

"Aren't we always?"

"That we are."

"Ok Gil, so I looked over your past chart just to refresh my memory. How's your hearing now?"

"Ok most of the time, but it's been cutting in and out for the last week and a half. Last Tuesday it cut out for quite a while I guess, because I fell asleep and Sara came home to two crying babies and I didn't hear a thing," Gil explained as the doctor winced a little.

"Ok, well we know you're pre-disposed to Osteosclerosis."

"Can I ask a really stupid question," Sara asked.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question."

"I would beg to differ on that, but what exactly is Osteosclerosis? I know is causes you to lose your hearing, but what causes osteosclerosis?"

"That's not a stupid question, Sara. I should have explained it," Gil said softly with a sad smile.

"To put it simply, Osteosclerosis refers to a growth of bone in the ear that develops around the stapes, fixing it in place so that it will not vibrate properly. This fixation stops some of the sound vibrations from reaching the inner ear fluids, therefore causing hearing loss. Does that help?"

"Much, thank you."

"No problem. So, Gil, first things first, let me check out what's going on in you ear," she said, pulling out her equipment to look in his ear."

"It does look like there's some growth around your stapes."

"How's the left ear, Gil," she said, going over to the other side.

"About the same as the right."

"Looks like there is about the same amount of growth in this one as well."

"So, what now, surgery," Sara asked.

"Most likely, if that's what you want, Gil."

"I want to be able to hear my children laugh."

"Most people who walk through my door say the same thing. Before we book the surgery, I would like to do a hearing test, just to see the extent of your Osteosclerosis."

"Today?"

"If you have the time."

"We do," Sara answered, starting to pale.

"Bathroom is through the door," she pointed as Sara ran towards the toilet, Gil hot on her heels.

"Damn morning sickness," Sara mumbled between heaves.

"Just relax, Sara, here's some water," Gil said, handing her a glass.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm partially to blame for this," Gil said, making Sara grin.

"Ok?"

"I'm ok. Now, let's make sure you're ok."

* * *

"Hey, we're back," Sara called as Catherine and Warrick came from the living room.

"Hey, how did it go," Catherine asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"You guess, are you losing your hearing or not?"

"Cath, easy now," Warrick said.

"I'm pregnant, leave me alone. So?"

"I'm scheduled for surgery in a couple weeks. I'll need to take a few days off. Hopefully my hearing after will be better than all of yours put together," Gil said as they sat down in the living room, the babies laying on their backs with mobiles above them.

"They're getting really sociable now, they're craving attention," Catherine observed.

"I know, they're getting to a really fun stage where it's all smiles and giggles."

"They're trying to roll over, too," Warrick added.

"Yeah, soon they'll do it. Hopefully we'll be around for it and not at work," Sara said, sitting on the floor, smiling when both boys watched Sara with rapt attention and giving her chubby baby smiles.

"Were they ok for you?"

"Pretty much, other than a little crying when they wanted to be fed, they were fine. This is good practice," Warrick said.

"Anytime you want to babysit for an hour or two feel free. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

"I might just take you up on that, Sara," Warrick replied, coming to sit beside her on the floor, watching in fascination as Samuel tried so hard to roll himself.

"Gil, go get the camera."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, please."

"Ookkaay," Gil said, going and grabbing the camera that was only a couple feet away.

"Film, I think he's going to roll," Sara asked as she put a toy to the side of her son, encouraging him to try and reach it.

"Come on, buddy," Sara cooed as Samuel reached out his tiny arms for the toy, effectively rolling to his side and then to his front, scaring himself a little bit.

"He did it! Oh, baby, you rolled over," Sara said, picking him up and standing him up while she held him, making him giggle.

"I can't wait for this."

"Just wait until midnight feedings and diaper changes, Warrick. You might change your mind then," Gil said, picking up Garrett and blowing a raspberry on his neck making him squeal.

TBC

* * *

A little more fluff~ can you picture Warrick with a tiny baby, lol, i can, i think it would be a sweet sight

thanks again for all those reviews

Katie


	113. Chapter 113

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Happy Mothers' Day, Sara," Gil said, kissing his wife awake.

"Mmmm, I don't mind waking up like that," Sara said softly, opening her eyes to see the bedroom aglow with the morning light. Her two sons were laying in their bassinettes and a tray with French toast and fresh fruit was sitting to the side with a large Gerber daisy along with it.

"When did you do all this?"

"While you were asleep. You must have been pretty tired."

"I guess, but I feel extremely relaxed right now, kind of hungry, too."

"Good, because there's lots," Gil said as he placed the tray on her lap.

"This smells wonderful."

"Well, you deserve it, Sara. You're a wonderful mother, to both our boys and to the newest addition," Gil said, squeezing her still flat stomach.

"Don't squeeze too hard or I'm going to have to pee in a minute."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Sara said, pecking him on the lips and then going back to her French toast.

* * *

"That was wonderful," Sara sighed, full, and happy. Gil cleared her plate as she snuggled back under the blankets.

"Can you bring me my babies? I'm in need of some cuddle time with them," Sara asked as Gil grabbed both babies and brought them over to lie beside her.

"I've got an idea, I'll be right back," Gil said, leaving, only to come back a minute later with a book in his hand.

"Let me read to you," Gil said, climbing into the bed, putting Samuel in his lap as Sara put Garrett in hers, snuggling up to his wife before pulling the covers up.

Gil was just through the first couple pages when he heard sniffles.

"'I love you forever

I like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be.' Sara what's wrong?"

"It's just so sweet."

"Oh honey, I love you and all your whacky hormones," Gil said with a smile, kissing the side of Sara's head.

* * *

"Hey Mom, Happy Mothers' Day," Gil said, opening his front door to Marie.

"Thank you, Gilbert. Am I late? I see everyone else's cars are here."

"No, you're right on time. We were just relaxing out on the back deck," Gil said as he led Marie outside to where the whole team, Jim, James, Jeremy, Maddie and Lindsay all sat talking and laughing at bad jokes.

"Hey Grissom, what insect is good at Math," Greg said smiling.

"I dunno, what?"

"An account-ant," Greg said as the whole deck groaned.

"That was bad, Greg."

"Yeah well, we have children present. If Lindsay wasn't here it would have been a whole other story."

"Yeah, you say that now," Nick mocked out.

"Ok, so because this is Mothers' Day, all mothers don't have to lift a finger today," Gil announced.

"Sucks for you, Maddie," Greg joked.

"That's ok. I'm not ready for midnight feedings and all that fun stuff yet. Plus I would kind of like to be married before I start the whole kid thing."

"Pressures on, Nick," Jim pointed out.

"No, it's not Jim," Maddie answered even before Nick could get a word in.

"Well, being as we're all here, Mom, Happy Mothers' Day," Gil said, handing Marie a bunch of beautiful wild flowers and a card.

"Thank you, Gil," Marie said, smelling the aroma of the wild flowers and then opening her Mothers' Day card that held a picture in it.

"What's this," she said just before turning it over.

"Are you pregnant, again?"

"Congrats, Marie, you're going to be a grandmother of three, come next February," Sara answered just before Marie came up and embraced her.

"I'm so happy for you. You've made my day, another grandbaby!"

"You're really pregnant again, Sara," James asked with a smile, coming over to hug his sister.

"Afraid so, you're going to have to deal with me and my whacky hormones and cravings again."

"I think we're all prepared for that. Congratulations, Sara," Maddie said, coming up to her and giving her a hug before doing the same to Gil.

"You looked a little left out there, Gil."

"Thanks, Maddie."

"Aunt Sara is going to have a baby, too," Lindsay asked, surprised.

"Too, who else is pregnant," Greg asked.

"Yes, Lindsay, Sara is going to have a baby."

"Again, I ask, who else is pregnant?"

"Mommy is going to have a baby, Greg. Duhhhh."

"Really, Catherine," Jim asked.

"Apparently, it looks like Sara and I suffered the same fate of failed protection."

"Got that right, Cath."

"When are you due, Catherine," Marie asked.

"Around the beginning of February."

"Congrats, man," Nick said, slapping Warrick on the back.

"Thanks, Nick."

"So, does this mean we're in for another wedding around here," Jim asked.

"A wedding? Could I be the flower girl," Lindsay asked with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Jim," Catherine said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh crap," Nick muttered.

"What?"

"I know what it's like to have a bunch of pregnant females around, I grew up with sisters. We're so not going to survive this!"

TBC

* * *

Lol, my sister in law still can't read 'I love you forever' without crying! that has got to be one of the best childrens books out there

thanks for all the reviews!

Katie

don't forget to review for each chapter, i'm posting back to back today!


	114. Chapter 114

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Helluva way to spend our first anniversary," Gil said softly as he lied in the hospital bed awaiting his surgery.

"Well, it wasn't what I had in mind, but we can always go celebrate in a week. We'll just be a little late," Sara replied, leaning over the rail, stroking her husband's face.

"I love you, you know that."

"Well, I hoped," Gil joked as Sara lightly smacked his chest with a smile. Catching her hand in his, Gil brought her hand, palm up to his lips so he could place a kiss there.

"I love you, too."

"Mr. Grissom, are you ready," the nurse asked.

"I guess."

"You'll be fine, I promise," Sara said, kissing him on the lips.

"See you in a couple hours."

"I love you," Gil said as they wheeled him out, never seeing the tears spring to Sara's eyes.

"Sara," Marie said, coming into the room a minute later.

"Oh, hi, Marie," Sara said as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Oh, honey, come here," Marie said, embracing her and letting her cry.

"He'll be fine, his hearing will be fine," Marie cooed as Sara nodded against her shoulder before stepping back.

"I'm just scared. I want him to be able to hear. I want him to hear our children laugh and cry. I want him to know what's happening everywhere, so that when he's at a crime scene he has all his senses on high alert. I want him to be able to hear me, not to forget my voice."

"I know, Sara, I know. I don't want him to live his life like I had to. I've dealt with being deaf for many years, but I haven't heard Gil's voice since he was a boy, I don't know what it sounds like. I have no idea what you sound like other than Gil's description of your voice."

"Gil described my voice?"

"I needed to know what you sounded like."

"What did he say?"

"That you had a Californian accent, but your voice was smokier, huskier, sensual. After he told me that, the next time I saw you I put what Gil told me and compared it to you, and it just seemed to fit you."

"I just want him to be able to hear," Sara sighed as tears came back to her eyes.

"Damn pregnancy hormones!"

"He'll be fine, Sara. You just need a little faith and to hope and wish for the best.

Now clear those tears away, and focus on the positive, like this new baby that's coming."

"Yeah, wasn't that a surprise."

"You wanted more though, right?"

"Eventually, but we wanted to wait until the boys were a bit older, give us a little time in between."

"That makes sense. Are you going to find out the sex this time?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Gil and I have been so focused on making sure there's nothing wrong with this pregnancy that we haven't thought about it."

"Why would something be wrong, Sara," Marie asked as Sara ducked her head.

"Sara?"

"We had a scare just after we found out. I, ah, fainted at a scene and was rushed to the hospital. I was bleeding a bit. But it stopped, I'm ok, this baby is ok," Sara said, assuring Marie that everything was indeed ok.

"You're sure?"

"We're sure. If we weren't, we wouldn't have given you that picture."

"That made my day, you know that. I think that was one of my best Mothers' Day ever."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day. I was nauseous through most of it."

* * *

Two and a half hours later

"Mrs. Grissom," the doctor said, coming out of the operating room.

"Yes, is he ok, did everything go alright?"

"It went better than alright. I think Gil's hearing will improve significantly. We just brought him back into his room. He's not awake yet but should be shortly. He's going to be a little groggy and out of it when he comes to."

"Are there any post-op things that I should know?"

"Yes. He's going to be pretty dizzy for the next couple days and he will most likely have a headache the size of Mount Rushmore. He's also going to have ringing in his ears for a couple days as well. He may have a metallic taste in his mouth as well, but all those symptoms should go away within a couple days. He shouldn't get his ears wet until the ringing has stopped."

"Can we see him," Sara asked.

"Sure, I'll take you two back. Like I said, he's going to be a little confused and he won't be able to hear anything," she said, leading the two women into the room where Gil lay, eyes closed, somewhat pale, with bandages covering his ears.

"Oh god, I hate the side effects of pregnancy," Sara said, quickly leaning down to where the garbage can was, loosing her lunch.

"Sara," Marie said, pulling her hair back, rubbing her back.

"Here, Sara, rinse with this," the doctor said, giving her some water.

"Thank you, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I have three kids. I know what pregnancy does to a woman. Are you ok?"

"Better now, thank you," Sara said as the doctor smiled and left.

"Are you stealing the show over there," Gil said hoarsely, waking up to see his wife heaving.

"_Never,"_ Sara signed, straightening up. _"Are you ok?_"

"I'm ok, ringing in my ears."

"_That's normal," _Marie signed.

"When can I go home?"

"_Soon, as soon as the anesthesia has worn off."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey," Catherine said as Gil and Sara walked through the front door.

"Everything go ok?"

"Better," Sara said with a smile, helping to take off Gil's shoes. The walk from the car to inside the house was draining his energy.

"Can he hear, Sara?"

"Not for a couple days. Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs with Warrick, he's trying to change their diapers."

"You realize they're squirming like crazy right now."

"I told him to call if he needed help. He was determined to do it on his own."

"How long has he been at it," Gil asked, watching their lips, catching most of the conversation.

"About twenty minutes."

"That's mean," Gil muttered as he slowly made his way upstairs.

"I'm just going to sleep for a little while, visit with Catherine."

"Just relax."

"I will."

* * *

"How's it going, Rick," Gil asked, stepping in the room.

"This is harder than it looks."

"You're going to have to look at me when you talk, Warrick, I can't hear."

"Sorry, Griss, I just said this is hard."

"With two squirming babies it is," Gil said, taking Garrett out of his seat to change him beside Warrick.

"Change him, he's easier. Sara says he takes after me, kind of mellow, not so demanding. Where Samuel, he demands attention."

"Like Sara."

"Exactly!"

"When you're changing them, you have to talk to them, or give them a toy, to keep them occupied," Gil said, taking a small bear and giving it to Samuel, Warrick following.

"Now, that they're occupied, you change, and hurry because that toy will only keep their attention for a minute or so, right buddy," Gil said, getting a smile from Samuel.

"How are you feeling about being a dad?"

"A little freaked, but happy. I'm going to have a kid, who would have thought."

"You'll be a great dad, Warrick," Gil said, covering up Samuel as he wiped his son down.

"Oh and Rick, be sure to cover th…." Gil was going to point out to cover Garrett up before he peed all over Warrick.

"Hopefully you'll have a girl," Gil snorted.

"Don't worry it happened to me twice, then I learned that the hard way, too. There, all clean, think you can handle the rest?"

"Thanks Grissom, ever the teacher," Warrick said as he finished up changing Garrett as Gil smiled and left the room, ready for his much needed sleep.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love changing babies when there starting to move, lol, i swear thats a workout in itself, lol

again, thanks for the reviews

Enjoy, i may post one more chapter tonight once i get home from work

Katie


	115. Chapter 115

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"WAHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHH" That was what woke both Sara and Gil from their sleep. It had been almost three weeks since Gil's surgery, and it was a complete success. His hearing was even better than it was before. Even his doctor admired her handy work.

"Its times like these I wish I was deaf," Gil muttered, blinking awake and getting a slap on the chest.

"Not funny!"

"Sorry, dear," Gil said as they both got up to see what was waking their son in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Garrett, what's going on? Are you feeling ok, buddy," Sara cooed as she picked up the flush infant, who was still crying.

"Why don't we take him into the other room so he doesn't wake Samuel," Gil said, ushering them out of the room and into their bedroom.

"He's hot," Sara said, feeling his forehead.

"He's also screaming his lungs out," Gil pointed out.

"He's red."

"Again, he screaming, it's probably causing that."

"Gil," Sara warned.

"Shh, baby, what's wrong? Do you think we should take him to the hospital?"

"No."

"Gil, something is wrong!"

"I think I know what's wrong, I'll be right back," Gil said, shooting down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the teething ring that he put in there the other day out, and quickly went back upstairs.

"Can I have him," Gil said, holding out his arms. He put Garrett in the crook of his arm and put the cold teething ring on his gums, almost instantly making the baby stop crying.

"Teeth, he's cutting them."

"How did you know?"

"When you were having a bath last night, I noticed that they were both chewing on everything, including my finger. I could feel their gums, they were hard, I figured they were going to cut teeth soon," Gil said, sitting down on the bed beside Sara.

"And you couldn't have shared this with me before?"

"Sorry, but at least you know now? Why don't you go lay back down."

"Only if you join me," Sara said, pulling the covers back so Gil could lay down as well, putting Garrett in the middle. Garrett could hold the ring so both Sara and Gil were able to close their eyes.

"We're going to have a few sleepless nights ahead of us with the teething thing aren't we," Sara mumbled.

"I think so."

THE NEXT NIGHT

"WAHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHHHH"

"Figures this happens on the night Gil isn't home," Sara muttered as she got out of bed to the sound of both her babies crying. She quickly went downstairs to grab their teething rings before going into the boys.

"Ok, I know it hurts. I remember getting my wisdom teeth, I know how painful this is," Sara cooed as she picked up Samuel and then Garrett and bringing them back to bed with her. She laid them down in her bed and gave them their teething rings, and then put two large pillows on the side so Samuel wouldn't roll off the bed. The babies quickly quieted down once the cool hit their gums.

"I hope those baby teeth pop soon, Mommy needs her sleep," Sara mumbled as she stroked Garrett's hairline, her own eyelids drooping.

* * *

"Sara," Gil said, stroking her forehead.

"Mmmm? You're home early."

"It was a slow night," Gil said softly.

"How was you're night?"

"Long, they woke up, brought them in here, and they woke up again a couple hours later. They've been sleeping since six. What time is it now?"

"Nine thirty."

"And they're still sleeping?"

"They know their mommy needs her rest. Come on, I'll make you breakfast, hopefully we can eat it before they wake up."

"Eggs, I'm craving eggs."

"Whatever m'lady wants."

* * *

"So, I've been thinking," Sara said through a bite of her eggs.

"That could be dangerous."

"Ha ha, no seriously. I'm thinking I am going to start feeding them baby food."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean they can still have their bottles, but I was reading the baby book yesterday and they said that feeding your baby something cold, like apple sauce or even rice cereal can help with teething."

"Mom told me to just rub some whiskey on their gums."

"We're not doing that! Well, not unless we're desperate, we're not there yet."

"Ok, so baby food."

"Yeah, I have some already. I was going to try it when they woke up this morning," Sara said as Samuel's cries could be heard.

"Stay and finish your breakfast, I'll go get them," Gil said, kissing the top of her head and getting up.

* * *

"Ok, so they're in their high chairs, bibs on and I've never fed a baby before," Gil said.

"Not even Lindsay?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then we're all new at this. I got mashed bananas and you've got apples, we can alternate," Sara suggested.

"Sure, ok guys, ready to try something new," Gil said as he and Sara both covered their spoons in apples and bananas, bringing it to their lips.

"Open up," Sara said as Samuel just looked at her curiously.

"How about this," Gil said, putting the spoon a little further into Garrett's mouth, letting him taste it. They watched as his tongue came out curiously, drooling the baby food down his bib, but then watched as his mouth opened, wanting more.

"I guess he likes it," Sara said as she followed Gil's actions with Samuel, watching the food come right back out of his mouth.

"This is going to be interesting," Sara said with a smile as Samuel blew bubbles from his drool, spraying some of the baby food.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love baby fluff!

thanks to all who have reviewed, there greatly appreciated!

Katie


	116. Chapter 116

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok, assignments," Grissom said, coming into the break room.

"We have a few changes starting now. As of today, neither Sara nor Catherine will be going out into the field, they are now lab bound."

"Already," Catherine whined.

"Yes, Catherine, you know the policy, no field work once you're in your second trimester."

"At least we're together, Cath," Sara shrugged.

"And if we get backed up, Hodges will be coming into the field to help." Groans could be heard throughout the room.

"Seriously," Greg asked.

"Yes, Greg. Look, we're two CSI's short in the field, sooner or later we're going to need some help. And you're going to have to get used to it anyway. Once Sara and Catherine are on maternity leave, we're going to be shorter all the way around."

"Have you asked the lab director about getting some other CSI's from other shifts?"

"He's working on it. Oh, I'm supposed to inform you that our episode of True Crime airs tonight at midnight."

"Twenty minutes," Nick asked.

"Afraid so. Anyway, Nick, Warrick, you have an arson case off the strip. Greg, you and I have a DB."

"So, no one is going to see the show."

"We'll tape it, and then we can all watch it after shift," Sara suggested as the guys nodded.

"See you later," Gil said before he left.

"Be safe."

"Doctor's appointment in the morning, right," Warrick asked.

"You bet, have fun with your case. I'll be here."

* * *

"Are you hungry, because I'm hungry," Sara asked Catherine as they were going over some DNA evidence.

"I could eat."

"But what? I really don't want the lunch I brought."

"Chinese," Catheinre suggested.

"Meh, how about Greek?"

"I don't know how well Greek would co-operate with me. Pizza?"

"With all the toppings," Sara asked as Catherine agreed. They never noticed Hodges slipping off his stool. He had been listening to the same conversation for the last two hours with the women doing nothing about it and now he was hungry.

* * *

"Japanese," Sara asked.

"How about Thai?"

"How about a little of everything," Hodges said, coming into the break room with take out boxes from five different restaurants, including a large pizza with all the toppings.

"Oh my god," Sara said, looking at all the food.

"Hodges, I could kiss you!"

"Well, I did go to all that trouble," he mused as both Catherine and Sara came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, did we just walk into the twilight zone where Hodges is getting the women," Greg asked as he and Grissom came into the break room.

"Well, I do seem to have a way."

"Yeah, you offered them food," Greg snorted.

"Hey, I'm insulted! No, we're insulted," Catherine said, grabbing the Thai food.

"Can I have some," Gil asked, sitting beside Sara.

"Sure," Sara said, feeding him a bite.

"Thank you, David."

"Yeah, if you do this more often I'll put in a good word with some of my single female friends," Catherine said.

"Really?"

"It's been known to happen."

"What do I have to do for you to tell your female friends about me," Greg asked, stealing a piece of pizza.

"First off, you should ask before you take our food," Sara said.

"I learned that the hard way," Gil muttered as Sara gave him a slice of pizza.

"But you know now."

"What else?"

"Hmm, I could really use this to my advantage."

"Oh, food," Nick said, coming in.

"Ask before you touch," Greg warned.

"What?"

"You heard, not our food," Greg said.

"Can I have some of your food then, ladies?"

"Some of it, we're going to want some later for a snack," Sara said with a smile.

"And thank Hodges. He brought it in for us."

"Suck up," Nick coughed out.

"And for that, no pizza for you," Catherine said, taking the food from Nick's hand.

"Hey!"

"Tough luck, Nick," Warrick said, taking his own slice.

"Did you ask," Catherine said, taking Warrick's slice away, too.

"Hey!"

"Learn to ask."

"You mean you're going to make us watch you eat all this good food while we eat our lunches instead?"

"We never said you had to watch us eat," Sara said, snorting when both men gave puppy dog looks.

"Gil's is way better than that. Plus he's got the blue eyes and cleft. But because I'm feeling generous, you can have some."

"You're not going to take it back," Nick asked.

"Not tonight, but this is your warning, next time, ask."

"Warning heard," Warrick said.

TBC

* * *

Gotta love the pregnancy hormones, lol

thanks for all the reviews, i will be posting again later today so stay tuned

katie


	117. Chapter 117

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Geek mind meld, Nick," Sara asked as the whole team sat around watching True Crime at the end of shift.

"Yeah, I think that was the name we all agreed upon."

"And how exactly did that come about," Gil asked.

"Did you two not just watch the show? You two have this silent way of conversing; it leaves us all out of the loop," Warrick replied.

"We do not," Gil and Sara both said at the same time.

"Ah yea, you do. It's actually kind of fun to watch," Catherine said.

"Until you two jump ten steps ahead of us and we have no idea how you reached that conclusion," Nick chimed in.

"I guess we better start voicing ourselves better," Gil said as most of the room burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I doubt that will happen. You don't even know you're doing it now," Nick snorted.

* * *

"Sara, Sara, Sara, married or not, you were still meant to be with me," Chris muttered as he watched True Crime.

"Chris?"

"I'm coming, honey, go back to bed."

"I'll keep your spot warm."

"I will have you, Sara."

* * *

"Hey, what do you say about going for a walk," Warrick asked Catherine as they walked out of their doctor's appointment.

"Sure, there's a nice park over there. Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Lindsay's birthday anyway."

"Ok."

"Well, I was thinking, she's going to be eight, and she's been asking for a sleepover with some of her girlfriends."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And she wants a princess party, big dresses, tea parties."

"Sounds like every little girl's dream."

"But I need help, Lord knows Eddie won't. Ever since he found out about us, and the baby, he's basically ditched his daughter, and I don't think I can do it all alone and…."

"Cath, stop rambling."

"Sorry."

"And I'll help, I would love to. I love Lindsay as if she were my own."

"You do?"

"I do, actually Lindsay kind of ties into what I wanted to talk to you about," Warrick said as they came to sit at the park bench. "I wanted to ask you where you see us going."

"I would like to believe we're going to be together."

"But I mean in our future."

"You live with us."

"And I love living with you and Lindsay, but I was thinking about making it something a little more official," Warrick said, getting down on one knee in front of Catherine.

"Warrick…"

"No, hear me out. I know we've talked about getting married just because you're pregnant and that's not the reason we wanted to do it. But I do want to marry you, Catherine, I've never been happier than when I am with you and Lindsay. I love you, so will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Are you sure, really sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

"Then, yes, Warrick Brown, I would love to marry you," Catherine said with a large smile as Warrick produced a beautiful diamond ring, slipping it on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"That's such a Grissom line," Catherine mumbled into his neck.

* * *

"Come on, Samuel," Sara cooed as she waved a toy in front of him, trying to get him to crawl.

"Hey, you too, Garrett, come get this nice shiny toy."

"Sara, they'll crawl when they're ready," Gil said as he came into the room.

"I know, I'm just trying to give them a friendly push is all. And look at them, they're almost there. They're pushing on their back legs," Sara replied as Gil sat next to her on the floor.

"You realize once they start crawling they're never going to stop moving, right?"

"More baby proofing."

"I think all we have to do it get the light sockets covered," Gil said as he tapped the floor in front of him.

"Ok you two, start moving those legs," Gil ordered lightly, getting both babies attention. They both looked up at the sound of Gil's voice and smiled big, their two bottom teeth showing, making both Sara and Gil smile in response.

"Those have to be the cutest smiles, they have your smile," Sara said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's a great thing."

"Come on, boys," Sara chanted as both boys pulled up on their arms a bit.

"Gil, look. I think they're going to do it!"

"Come on, guys, how about a little brotherly race? Who can get the toy first."

"Gil!"

"What, they don't know they're being pitted against each other."

"On your marks, get set, go," Gil said as both babies just looked at him curiously.

"That worked, honey," Sara said with a peck to Gil's lips.

"I tried," Gil said, moving the toy in front of them, not noticing that Samuel had slowly started to move until he was five feet away from his brother.

"What, Samuel, how did you get over there, did you crawl," Sara asked amazed with a big smile as Samuel started moving again.

"Well I'll be. Bruno, go stay with Samuel," Gil ordered as he watched his son start to scoot around the room.

"What about you, buddy," Gil asked as Garrett watched his brother move, his own legs trying to do the same thing. He finally got the hang of moving his arms and legs together, and he was off to the races, too.

"Looks like you got your wish, they're crawling and they're never going to stop," Gil said as Garrett went one way, towards the kitchen and Samuel went the other way towards the hall.

"Just wait until they're walking."

TBC

* * *

Ahhh, it's time for the agnst to start up again! Everyone remember Chris??? Sara's ex b/f, the one who grabbed sara when she was pregnant with the twins at the mall! He's back!

Thanks for all those reviews!

Katie


	118. Chapter 118

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Honey, I have to go out of town for a few days or so," Chris said.

"Where to?"

"Vegas, I have some business that needs to be taken care of."

"Where are you staying, you know my parents are always asking you stay there."

"I know, but I was thinking I would stay at the Mirage. The boss is setting me up in a penthouse."

"Need some company? I could take some time off work, come with you."

"I'm just going to be in meetings most of the time, I wouldn't be much fun."

"Really?"

"Sorry, but hopefully I'll be back within the week."

"Just call."

"I will."

* * *

"Sara, do I really have to wear this," Gil asked, in his long prince jacket and tights.

"Hey, if I have to wear this you have to wear that," Sara said in her Belle dress. Today was Lindsay's birthday party, and being that it was a princess theme, everyone had to dress up, according to Lindsay's dress code.

"Look, even your sons are dressed for the occasion," Sara said, as Samuel and Garrett came crawling into the room, Samuel dressed as Chip and Garrett dressed as Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast.

"Plus, it's not like we're going to be the only one's dressed up. Marie is going as the queen of Hearts, Catherine and Warrick are Sleeping beauty and her prince. Nick and Maddie are Aladdin and Jasmine, I think. Greg got Peter pan. James got King Triton from The Little Mermaid, Jeremy is Hercules and Jim is Robin Hood."

"I can't wait to see Jim in tights."

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

* * *

"Oh my God, you guys look great," Catherine said as she opened the front door. Sara and Gil came in and set down the baby carriers.

"Thanks, Cath, or should I say sleeping beauty, you don't look so bad yourself."

"That's because I had my prince charming wake me," Catherine said, brushing her hair behind her ear, flashing Sara her ring.

"Let me see that," Sara said, grabbing her hand. "When?"

"A week ago."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"We wanted to bask in it for a couple days."

"Has anyone else seen it?"

"No, you're the first ones here," Catherine said as Sara and Gil got the boys out of their seats, putting them on the floor and watching them go.

"When did this happen, they're just moving," Catherine said, amazed at how fast the two boys moved.

"About a week," Sara said, following.

"They're keeping us on our toes."

"Hey, someone missing a couple babies," Warrick called from the kitchen, coming out with two squirming babies.

"They're very wiggly."

"They want to explore," Gil said as Warrick put them down, immediately the two boys were gone again.

"They move fast."

"Just wait, Warrick, just wait," Sara muttered as the door bell rang again.

"I got it," Lindsay yelled, finally coming out of her room.

"You guys look awesome!"

"Thanks Lindsay, you don't look so bad yourself," Maddie said, coming through the door and having Garrett meet her at her feet.

"Well hello there, little man," Maddie cooed as he smiled and was off again.

"They're getting fast, Sara."

"Don't you know it!"

"Mommy, how much longer until my friends come over," Lindsay asked.

"Soon, they should be here in an hour," Catherine said as the doorbell went off again, signalling James, Jeremy and Greg.

"Happy Birthday, Lindsay," the three said, carrying a big box.

"Is that for me?"

"It sure is."

"Can I open it?"

"You have to ask your mom that question," James said as they carried the box into the living room.

"What did you three do," Catherine asked.

"Nothing," All the said sweetly with a smile as the bell went off again, this time it was Jim and Marie.

"Hey you two," Warrick said.

"Nice get up Jim, you even have the hat."

"Nice tights, Warrick."

"You both have nice bums, now get moving," Marie said, moving them through the house only to have Samuel grab her leg, patting her toes.

"Well, aren't you happy," Marie said, bending down to pick him up but she was too slow, he was off crawling again.

"Well, doesn't everyone look nice," Marie commented with a laugh.

* * *

The squeals of little girls' laughter in the back yard kept all the adults that were on the porch amused.

"I don't think I have ever heard Lindsay squeal like that," Greg commented.

"Yeah, well, after the Barbie mansion you three gave her she's going to be doing that for the next month," Catherine commented.

"Hey, Catherine, can I see your hand for a second," Maddie asked.

"Nice rock, when's the date?"

"You mean you finally asked, Rick," Nick asked.

"Yeah."

"Congrats man, you too, Cath," Nick said.

"Thanks, although I think Lindsay is more excited about it than we are. She's already trying to pick out her dress from magazines."

"She could always wear the one she wore to our wedding," Gil said, bouncing Garrett on his lap.

"Doesn't fit anymore," Catherine said as another squeal could be heard from the girls.

"You're going to have a fun night."

"It will prepare us for the sleepless nights we'll have with this one," Catherine said, rubbing her small bulge.

"Are you going to find out what you're having," Marie asked,

"Because these two have decided to make it a surprise, again."

"Really," James asked.

"Sorry, brother, you have to wait," Sara said.

"We're not sure yet. I do and I don't want to know. Plus, it's too early to tell yet anyway," Warrick said.

"Well Marie, you were right with the twin's sexes, what do you think these are going to be," Jim asked, making Marie think.

"I think……"

TBC

* * *

Can you imagine Jim in Robin Hood tights? lol, i can and the visual i get is quite amusing, lol

so any takers on what the babies sexes are, who's having what??

Thanks for all the reviews, there will be another post as soon as i get home from work at dinnertime

Katie


	119. Chapter 119

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ever the housewife, Sara, grocery shopping," Chris murmured to himself, watching as Sara walked into the grocery store. He quickly got out of his rental car and followed her into the store.

"More baby food, diapers, wipes, ooh, chocolate," Sara said, passing the candy aisle. Feeling like someone was watching her, Sara turned her shoulder, looking back but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Chocolate with almonds; sounds good to me," Sara said as she threw it into the cart and going into the next aisle.

"Dog food," Sara said looking around. She needed the big huge bag of dog food and she couldn't lift it herself.

"Excuse me, could you put this into my cart," Sara asked the stock boy, who nodded and lifted the fifty pound bag into her cart.

"Thank you,"

"Welcome," he said as Sara again got the feeling she was being watched, and again turning her shoulder, seeing if she could see anyone she knew.

"Stupid pregnancy brain, I swear I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes."

"Ok, dish soap, paper towels," Sara said, checking off her list as she went down the aisle.

"Ok, seriously, I think I'm going to leave if this feeling doesn't go away," Sara finally said as she turned around and seeing someone duck behind the other shelf.

"What the..?"

"Excuse me, why are you following me around the store," Sara said, tapping the man on the back.

"What?"

"You heard me," Sara said as the man turned around.

"I don't even know who you are, lady," the man said.

"I am so sorry, I thought... You know what, never mind, sorry," Sara apologized. She grabbed her cart, and headed for the last aisle. She quickly grabbed the last couple items on her list before heading for the checkout.

"That's $78.87," the cashier said as Sara quickly handed over the money, grabbing the change and receipt before heading for her car.

"Shit, I can't lift this."

"Sara?" Someone called out, making her look up.

"You want some help?"

"Chris?"

"How are you doing, Sara?"

"Ok," Sara said, shocked as he stood in front of her.

"You want some help with the dog food?"

"Oh, yeah, I can't lift it."

"It's a man's job anyway. So how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were pregnant with twins."

"Life is good. I have beautiful children and a wonderful husband. What about you? Did you get married?"

"I did, a couple months ago. I actually wish I was at home instead of here on business."

"I don't blame you. Anyway, I have to get going. I have to stop to pick up dinner yet," Sara lied, trying to get away from Chris.

"Hey Sara, if you have some time, could we go get coffee or something?"

"I'm not sure, last time we did that, Chris, my husband punched you in the nose."

"Please?"

"I really don't have the time, Chris. Work, husband, babies, dog, house, my life is full at the moment. But it was nice seeing you again. I hope you enjoy the honeymoon faze of your marriage," Sara said as her closed her door.

"Well, if you have some time, give me a call, Sara," Chris said, handing her his card, which she politely took with a smile.

"Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Sara," he said as she drove off.

"I know you won't make time for me, Sara, I'll just have to make you have time!"

* * *

"Gil, can you come help me please," Sara called through the front door.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Dog food and groceries, can you get them?"

"Sure, but you may want to keep an eye on these two. They've been trying to pull themselves up on the couch and when they're not doing that, they're chasing Bruno around the living room," Gil said, putting on his shoes.

"Are you two keeping Daddy on his toes," Sara said, dropping to the couch, smiling when her babies smiled at her.

"Hey, Sara," Gil called as he came through the front door with the dog food.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have Chris Walkin's card in your car?"

"I was going to tell you when you came in. Guess who I ran into at the store?"

"Why is he in Vegas?"

"Business, apparently," Sara said as the boys followed her into the kitchen as she started to unpack the groceries.

"And he gave you his card because…?"

"Because he wants to get together, which, of course, I'm not doing."

"Good, I would hate to have to punch him in the nose again."

"I may have mentioned that. Plus, I'm too busy, anyway. You're birthday is coming up in a few weeks, the babies are moving, work, life,…"

"Well, let's just keep an eye out just make sure he's staying away."

"I think he learned his lesson, Gil. He said he's happily married."

"Well, he was happily engaged when he came after you in the mall."

"Touché. But just remember that I love you and only you."

"I know that, it's just him I worry about."

TBC

* * *

And grissom has the right to be worried!

more to come tomorrow, thank you for all those reviews

katie


	120. Chapter 120

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"That was…..," Gil panted.

"Amazing!"

"Spectacular!"

"Sensational!"

"Breath taking!"

"Earth shattering," Sara said, wiping her sweaty forehead.

"I'm surprised I can still form words at this moment."

"You know, there are a few upsides to being pregnant, and fantastic sex was one of them."

"Maybe I should just keep you pregnant, then," Gil said, curling his body around Sara's.

"I don't think you would survive me being pregnant for forever. Hell, I wouldn't survive that. I already feel like I have been pregnant for too long and I'm only in the start of my fourth month."

"The baby is going to start moving soon."

"Soon. I felt it so early with the twins, waiting this long feels different."

"When is your next doctor's appointment," Gil mumbled.

"Two days, we get to have an ultrasound for this one, too."

"Are we waiting to find out the sex of the baby again," Gil asked.

"You mean it's open for discussion this time," Sara asked as she turned over in his arms, stroking his cheek with a smile.

"We could if you want. I know I was pretty adamant about not finding out last time but…," Gil trailed off.

"I think we should wait."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were right last time. It made the whole experience more worth it in the end, to have that one final surprise, but…"

"But what?"

"We're picking out names early."

"Are we sticking with the names that either start with a G or an S," Gil asked.

"Tell you what, if it's a girl you get to pick the name, and it has to start with an S and the middle name a G, if it's a boy, I pick and it has to start with a G and middle name S"

"Just no Gilbert Jr. I really don't want a Jr."

"Deal."

* * *

The next night

"Ok guys, we have a seriously busy night," Gil said, coming into the break room where the whole team sat.

"How busy," Nick asked.

"Everyone is solo. And, under sheriff's orders, Sara and Catherine are back in the field tonight."

"And you went along with it," Sara asked.

"No, I did not. I told him that it was a bad idea, but the sheriff being the sheriff didn't take no for an answer. So, Catherine, you have a very simple B&E. There will be an officer with you at all times. Sara, you have a robbery at the Mirage. Someone lifted a hundred thousand dollar necklace."

"Who spends that much on a necklace," Sara asked.

"Someone who has more money than they can deal with, although I wouldn't mind a necklace like that," Catherine said.

"Hate to break it to you, Cath, but I don't think I'll ever have that kind of money."

"It's ok, Rick, I got the best part of you anyway." Catherine said patting her baby bump

"Ah, you're getting all sentimental, Cath," Greg butted in before Catherine shot him a dirty look.

"I'll shut up now."

"Guys, Nick, you have a DB off the strip. Greg, you have a floater in the sewer, looks like he could be homeless, check it out. Warrick, you have a series of stolen cars and trucks. They all turned up in the junkyard, chopped up. Find out who our salesman is."

"Where are you going to be, Griss," Nick asked.

"Body with bugs. Ok guys, get to it. And ladies, please stay safe and make sure there is an officer around at all times."

"Will do. Finally, out of the confines of this lab," Catherine said, leaving the room.

"Be careful," Gil asked, grabbing Sara's arm.

"I will, promise. I want eggs for breakfast when we get home in the morning."

"I'll call Mom and make sure she has it ready."

"Gilbert!"

"Joking."

* * *

"So, how is it that someone lifted a hundred thousand dollar necklace and you didn't notice it for two hours," Sara asked the owner.

"I don't know, honestly. We got busy just after seven o'clock tonight. I got distracted with another couple who wanted to purchase an engagement ring that they never ended up buying."

"Do you have the names of those people?"

"Yes, we signed them up for a newsletter. Anyway, after I was finished with them I noticed the necklace was missing."

"Your video cameras, please tell me they work."

"Of course, with millions of dollars in jewellery we need them."

"And so do I, I'm going to take them back to the lab with me."

"No problem. Larry, get the video surveillance tapes for me."

"You got it, boss."

"Ok, Mr. Grisham, I need to ask your employees a couple questions and then fingerprint your store."

"Then we can open back up? I'm losing money being closed."

"Once we finish fingerprinting you can open back up."

"Great."

* * *

"OK, Daniels, I'm finished. I'm just going to let Mr. Grisham know we're done so he can open again."

"Ok, I'll just stick around until you're ready."

"Nah, go ahead, I'll be out of here in a minute."

"You're sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"See you back as the station, then."

"Mr. Grisham, you can re-open, we're finished. I'll let you know when we have a suspect."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grissom," he said just as Sara left through the entrance way.

"Sara," someone called.

"Sara, glad I ran into you, I think it's about time we had that cup of coffee," Chris said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Scream and there will be hell to pay," he said, pressing what felt like a knife into her side.

TBC

* * *

Ok time for the agnst! This agnst is going to be a little worse then the other stuff i posted so i'm double posting now, and i will post again afteri finish work tonight!

So please be kind a leave a review!

Katie


	121. Chapter 121

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Chris, you're hurting me," Sara said, wincing as he pulled her into the elevator.

"Good, now you know how it feels."

"What? How does what feel?"

"For someone who graduated from Harvard and Berkley, you're a little slow on the uptake, Sara. You hurt me, broke me. Then add the fact that your husband broke my nose, too."

"He was protecting me," Sara said as the elevator binged on the twentieth floor. Chris kept a hold on her arm as he dragged her down to his room.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make you mine again."

"What!"

"You heard me!"

"Please, Chris, don't do this!"

"And why the hell not, huh? Really, why should I not do this? You were mine before you met him."

"He's my husband, Chris, I love him."

"You loved me."

"No, not like I love Gil."

"Bullshit, you can only love one way, Sara. I loved you, hell, I still love you," he said, throwing Sara to the ground. "I mean, look at you, you look better today than you did when we dated years ago. You've gained a little weight in all the right places, you have curves, and an ass that you can bounce a dime off. Your legs are still as tight as can be, and not to mention your boobs. Sara, they're huge. You got work done, implants, just for him didn't you."

"No," Sara said through a sob.

"Bull!"

"I'm pregnant, you asshole! They're big because I'm pregnant!"

"You don't look pregnant," Chris said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"I'm only four months, still early. Chris, please don't do this."

"What, it's not like I'm going to kill you. I just want to make you mine again."

* * *

"Hey Judy, has Sara come back from her scene yet," Grissom asked, coming up to reception.

"No sir, I haven't seen her come in yet, should she be?"

"Yes, she should. Her case was open and shut. If you see her page me, will you?"

"I will, Mr. Grissom," Judy said as Grissom walked down the hall to his office, opening his cell and dialling Sara's number.

"Come on, Sara, answer."

* * *

"What's vibrating," Chris asked as he pinned Sara to the bed, binding her wrists together.

"My phone," Sara said, struggling against him, tears running down her face.

"Well, let's see who's calling," Chris said, deliberately brushing across her chest before reaching down into her pants pocket. He slowly pulled the phone out and read the cover.

"Your hubby is calling."

"He's probably worried about me."

"Ah, isn't that sweet."

* * *

"Sara, pick up," Gil muttered worriedly, as he came into the break room where Catherine sat.

"Gil, what's up?"

"Sara, she's not answering her phone. She should be back by now. Her scene was easier than yours, I'm worried," Gil said as he left a message of 'call me' on her answering machine.

"Who was the officer that was with her on the scene?"

"Can you go find out, I'm going to take a drive over to the hotel, see if she's still there somewhere and just can't hear her phone ringing."

"I'll call when I know something."

"Thank you, Catherine."

* * *

"Excuse me," Gil said to Mr. Grisham, holding up his CSI tag.

"Do you need something else? I thought the other investigator got everything she needed."

"She left?"

"Yes, a little over an hour ago, I watched her walk out my front door and back into the casino."

"So, around 1:30 she left?"

"Yes, around then. Look, is there something else you needed?"

"No, thank you," Gil said as his phone chirped.

"Cath, what do you got?"

"Daniels was her guarding officer."

"Did he leave with her?"

"He said that she told him to go, that she was one minute behind him. She said she was fine and would talk to him at the station."

"He left her here alone!"

"Gil, it was only for a couple minutes."

"That's all it takes for something to happen, Catherine."

* * *

"Chris, stop, please," Sara begged as Chris started to undo the buttons on her top.

"What about your wife, Chris?"

"What about her, who cares."

"Chris, I'm pregnant, please don't do this," Sara said as Chris put his hand on her waist.

"This may be fun, Sara," he said, keeping hold of her bound hands with his other hand.

* * *

"My name is Gil Grissom with the LVPD, I need to speak to your manager," Gil said to the receptionist.

"Can I ask why?"

"I'd like to see your video surveillance tapes."

"I'll be back," the receptionist said like she heard that everyday. She came back a minute later with a large fat man.

"I hear you need some tapes."

"Just from the last couple hours, I just need a quick review of them."

"I can take you back to the security office."

"That would be great. I need to see the tape from outside the jewellery store from around 1 am to the present."

"Anyone we're looking for?"

"My wife."

TBC

* * *

Like i said the agnst will be a little worse then usual, but please be patient with me and the story and think about it, have a ever really, seriously hurt Sara?? PLus Grissom is in the building, don't forget~

Thanks for all who left a review for both chapters, there will be another post again later today!

Katie


	122. Chapter 122

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"My wife."

"Trying to catch her in the act?"

"No, making sure she's not in trouble," Gil said as the security officer loaded up the tapes.

"From what time, sir?"

"Can you start around 12:30? That's when she would have entered the store," Gil asked as the technician rewound the tapes, Gil's phone chiming.

"Grissom"

"Gil, have you heard anything from Sara, yet," Catherine asked on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm in the security office now looking to see if she left. There! Stop it there," Gil asked the technician. He stopped on a shot of someone grabbing Sara's arm, pulling her in the direction of the elevator.

"Gil?"

"Hold on a second, Cath. Follow that woman," Gil ordered as the screen wound forward to Sara being dragged away against her will into the elevator.

"What floor did it stop at?"

"Looks like it stopped on the twentieth, sir."

"Get me names of everyone on that floor."

"Sir, confidentially…"

"Now! That woman, my wife, is being pulled against her will, get me the names!"

"Gil, I'm calling Brass and getting him over there," Catherine yelled on the other end of the phone.

"That may be a good idea, Cath, because if I find this man, I may just kill him myself."

"Access the camera on the twentieth floor, see where they go," Gil ordered.

"Room 2010, sir."

"Who's registered to 2010?"

"A Chris Walkin"

"Son of a bitch," Gil said, storming out of the room, the manager and two security officers on his tail, following him to the elevators.

"Who is this, Chris?"

"A man obsessed with my wife, he may be dangerous," Gil said as they all piled into the elevator.

* * *

"Nice jeans Sara, they frame your body so well," Chris said, moving down Sara's body, his face coming towards her stomach.

"You don't look pregnant."

"Chris, stop. I'll do whatever you want, give you whatever you want, just, please, don't do this."

"But I want to, so, so badly, Sara." he said into her navel, kissing her stomach.

That was the last straw for Sara, her child was there, nestled in her womb, needing her protection, and Sara's survival instincts started to kick in. Her knee came up to his groin, hitting him as hard as she could. With her bound hands, she hit him on top of his head, her wedding ring drawing blood from his scalp.

"You bitch," he said, rolling enough for Sara to get up and make a run for the door.

"Don't," Chris said, getting up, grabbing her arm, pulling her back.

"I never loved you," Sara said, stomping on his foot, coming back up with her bound hands and upper cutting him under his jaw, making him fall to the ground. She kicked him one last time in the gut before making her way back to the door, opening it up and making a break down the hall, pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Gil muttered.

"Sir, is this man really dangerous?"

"I already broke his nose once for grabbing my eight month pregnant wife at the mall. Yes, he's dangerous," Gil said as the elevator doors opened where a half clothed Sara stood, tears running down her face, scared and frightened.

"Sara!"

"Gil," Sara said, crying as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You bitch," Chris said, coming down the hall, not knowing that Gil and security officers stood around the corner.

The sound of Chris's voice drew Sara closer into Gil, almost to the point where she was burrowing herself into him.

"Grab him," Gil ordered as Chris came around the corner, a few bruises on his face.

"Sara, did he rape you?"

"He tried." Was all Sara got out as security tackled Chris to the ground. Sara's sobs racking her body, made her crumble to the ground. Gil fell with her, the two clinging to each other for dear life.

* * *

"Sara, Gil," Jim and Catherine both yelled as they got off the elevator. Sara was still crumpled on the floor with Gil holding onto her.

"The ambulance just pulled up," Catherine said worriedly.

"Gil?"

"Get him into custody and don't let him go. He tried to rape Sara," Gil said as he picked Sara up in his arms, curling her into his body as her cries continued into his shoulder.

"Come on, honey, we need to go to the hospital."

"The baby, I fell."

"We'll get him checked out, Sara."

* * *

"I'm guessing Sara did that to your face," Jim said harshly as he pulled Chris up roughly from his position on the floor, seeing two nasty purple bruises on his chest as well as his face.

"She fought hard," Catherine said.

"When doesn't she fight hard?"

* * *

"We have a twenty nine year old female, four months pregnant, attempted rape, she fell, we need an ultrasound," the doctor yelled out.

"Dr. Keys is her OB," Gil said as they rolled into the ER, Gil never letting go of her hand.

"Gil, I'm scared."

"I know, honey, I am, too," Gil said as the ultrasound machine started. The doctor pressed on her stomach with the probe, circling around.

"Is everything ok," Sara asked and getting no response.

"Doc, our baby," Gil asked.

"I'm still making sure everything is ok, just hold on," the old man said as Dr. Keys came in the room.

"Dr. Meyer, I can take over, Sara is my patient."

"My case, Dr. Keys."

"Dr. Keys," Sara begged.

"Dr. Meyers, Sara is more comfortable with me. She was just attacked by a strange man, I'm sure she doesn't need another strange man around her at the moment."

"Fine."

"Ok, Sara, how are you doing?"

"Just make sure the baby is ok," she asked as Dr. Keys started the ultrasound again, still getting no response.

"Dr. Keys?"

TBC

* * *

Ok, here's the last post for today! you'll have another post in the morning!

Now i''m off to my chrostmas party. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review

Katie


	123. Chapter 123

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Is the baby ok," Gil asked as Dr. Keys looked at the monitor again.

"The baby is ok."

"Why did it take so long for you to answer?"

"Because, there's a second heartbeat."

"What?"

"There's a second heartbeat, Sara."

"Twins?" Gil asked

"Are they ok?"

"They're both strong and steady, look," Dr. Keys said, pointing at the screen to the two flickering dots.

"Why didn't we see it before?"

"One baby could have been behind the other, it's been known to happen," Dr. Keys said, turning to Sara who had tears falling from her eyes again.

"Sara, are you in pain?"

"No, well yes, but I'm ok. The babies are really ok?"

"They're really ok, Sara. Once you hit that four month mark there's more protection around those babies."

"Four babies," Gil said, sitting down on the stool beside Sara's bed.

"Sara, I need to ask, did he rape you?"

"No, I got out of there before he could."

"You did good, honey, I see women in here everyday who couldn't," the nurse said, squeezing her arm.

"We both do, too. We're CSI's," Sara said back.

"I'm going to take a look at some of those bruises, Sara, just make sure nothing's sprained or broken," Dr. Keys said, starting to look Sara over.

* * *

"Want to tell me why you attempted rape on a CSI," Jim asked Chris while outside the interrogation room the whole team stood. It didn't take long for word to spread about what happened.

"I had her first."

"Excuse me?"

"We dated, she left me for him. Did you know that? She was mine."

"Women are not property."

"She was mine. Mine, god dammit!"

"Enough! Read him his rights and take him to lock up. We have enough to put him away for the next twenty years."

"My wife is a lawyer, she'll get me off."

"I think after she hears this, you're going to be getting yourself off," Jim said as Chris left.

"Who wants to go to the hospital to see Sara," Catherine asked as everyone but Jim nodded.

"Jim?"

"I'm going to go have a nice chat with our friendly neighbourhood sheriff about following lab policy."

"Going to chew him a new one?"

"And more!"

* * *

"Hey, are you up for some company," Greg asked as he stuck his head in the ER room.

"I'll be right out, Greg," Gil said, brushing Sara's temple with a kiss before sneaking softly out of the room, letting her sleep.

"How is she," Warrick asked.

"Scared, terrified. She's finally sleeping."

"Is the baby ok," Nick asked.

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"Apparently," Gil said, holding out a photo of two foetuses.

"No way," Greg said softly.

"But they're ok?"

"They're all ok. Chris is more bruised than she is. Sara fought back hard."

"Brass has got him in lock up. He's being charged as we speak."

"Thank God. I swear, if I see that man, there will be another scene for you to process," Gil said, clenching his hand into a fist, some of his anger starting to show.

"Vent, Gil, yell scream, get mad, you're allowed."

"I told the sheriff no! No way was I sending two pregnant women out into the field, but no, I had no choice. See what happens when I listen to assholes like him," Gil yelled, never seeing the sheriff come down the hall.

"Gil, is Sara ok," the sheriff asked.

"You son of a bitch," Gil said, looking up.

"Gil!"

"I didn't want her out into the field."

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"That's why HR made those rules! So that if the unexpected happened, Sara would be protected," Gil said, getting closer to the sheriff's face.

"Griss," Nick said, grabbing his arm.

"This all could have been prevented, sheriff!"

"Griss," Warrick warned, holding his other arm, no one had ever seen this side of Grissom before.

"Sara wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now if you would have just listened to me and let dayshift handle some of the cases."

"Gil," Sara said softly from the doorway, seeing most of what happened. "Gil, stop. The sheriff couldn't have done anything," Sara said as she came closer to her husband. "Come back and lay with me."

"Ok. But sheriff, don't think I won't tell HR about this," Gil said as he turned around and went back with Sara, the team slowly going in the room as well.

"How you feeling, Sara," Nick asked.

"I've been better."

"Did the doctor say when I can go," Sara asked.

"Soon, you just have bumps and bruises."

"Some bumps, apparently, are going to get really big," Greg said.

"You told?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, maybe you'll get a girl this time."

TBC

* * *

So i wasn't going to make sara pregant with twins again but after a few readers asking for it i changed my mind, lol

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews yesterday, some made me laugh with how much hatred you had towards chris, lol. Sorry i haven't responded to any of them, i have only had time to basically post new chapters and that's it! but i will get back to you!

no more cliffhanger this chapter too, lol

more later

katie


	124. Chapter 124

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Please, Chris, don't," Sara begged in her sleep, her nightmare plaguing her.

"Stop, I'm pregnant, please don't do this! Please!"

"Sara," Gil said, touching her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Sara, wake up, honey."

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Sara, it's just a dream, wake up," Gil said louder, startling Sara awake, her eyes wide as she cowered to the far side of the bed.

"Sara, honey, it was just a dream. You're ok."

"Gil?"

"Yeah, honey, come here," Gil said, pulling Sara into him, as her sobs wracked her body.

"Shhh, honey, its ok, it's alright."

"It's not alright, Gil," Sara said, separating from him, standing up.

"Sara?"

"No, Gil, it's not alright. Everything is not ok. I was almost raped!"

"I know, Sara."

"This isn't easy for me," Sara shouted.

"You think this is easy for me, watching my wife, my soul mate, in pain and hurt? Trust me, Sara, I may not know your pain, but I'm suffering my own," Gil said, his own voice rising.

It didn't take long before cries could be heard from the other room.

"I'll go, try and go back to bed," Gil said, leaving the room to go and sooth his sons back to sleep.

"I don't want to sleep," Sara said, leaving the bedroom and making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You want to talk," Maddie asked.

"Did you just hear all that?"

"Yeah, I was just coming home from Nick's. I was halfway up the stairs when I decided to come back down and wait it out."

"I'm sorry."

"Sara, you have nothing to be sorry about, nothing at all. The only person who should be sorry is Chris." At the mention of Chris' name, Sara stiffened.

"Sara?"

"I don't know what to feel, Maddie. I know Gil is hurting, I can see it in his eyes, and I don't know how to make him better."

"I think if you focus on getting yourself better Gil will get better, too. Your pain is his pain, once you heal, so will Gil."

"I don't know how to fix me."

"Try talking, Sara, to Gil."

"You're probably right. I just, I don't know. I'm freaked out."

"And you have reason to be, Sara, you were violated and hurt. You have a right to be freaked, its ok, just let people in to help you."

"When did you get so relationship savvy?"

"When I moved in with my best friend."

"Go back and talk to your husband," Maddie said, squeezing her arm before making her way back to the stairs where Gil stood, listening.

"Go talk to her," Maddie said as she walked past him.

"Sara?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a nutcase."

"You're not a nutcase, Sara. You're scared, you have a right to be. I just need for you to let me know what you need. Let me help you, Sara. What do you need?"

"I need for people to stop looking at me like I'm a victim. I grew up with those looks."

"Done. What else?"

"I need to know that Chris is going to be put away for a long time."

"His trial is soon. His wife walked out on him and he lost his job. He doesn't have much money for a real good attorney. Even his family turned their backs once all the evidence was presented. He'll be going away for a long, long time."

"I need for you to give me time. I'm not going to fix myself overnight."

"I don't expect it, Sara, and I want to help you with this. If you need to cry, yell, talk, whatever, all I ask is that you come to me, let me help you."

"I can do that."

"What else?"

"I need for you to stop worrying about me so much."

"That's never going to change, Sara. I worry about you everyday. I did before this happened and I will until the day I die."

"Then just try not to show it as much, ok?"

"I'll try, but I'm making no promises. Come on, let's try and get some sleep," Gil said, pulling on a reluctant Sara.

"I'll hold you, you're safe with me."

* * *

Two Days later

"Happy Birthday, Grissom," Greg said as Gil opened his front door to Greg, Nick and Jim.

"Thanks, guys. Come on in, everyone's out back. We were just about to take the boys in the pool."

"Glad I already have my trunks on," Nick said as he and Greg raced out towards the pool.

"Gil, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Jim."

"How's Sara doing?"

"Better today, everyday is slowly getting better."

"I may have some good news for you and Sara, then."

"What's taking you two so long," Sara asked, coming inside.

"I was just telling Gil that I have some good news."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"The judge sentenced Chris."

"Without a trial?"

"He pled guilty."

"What!"

"He had no case, Sara, his lawyer advised him to plead out. This way you don't have to take the stand, everything is done."

"How long," Gil asked.

"Thirty years."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I think we need to go and celebrate this," Sara said with a smile.

"Come on, I want to go swimming, move your butts."

"You heard the woman, let's go," Gil said with a smile.

-

"So, any plans for the wedding day yet," Maddie asked Catherine as all the women sat around the patio table.

"Yeah."

"Care to share," Marie asked.

"Well, step one is asking Sara to be my matron of honour."

"Really?"

"I would love for you to do it. I consider you one of my closest female friends, Sara."

"Then, yes, I'll do it."

"Good, step two is telling you when and where. When is in a month, at city hall. We're just going to have a small reception at the house. We've got some caterers and everything."

"Sounds wonderful, Cath" Sara said as Samuel and Garrett both crawled over to her feet, looking up at her with bubbly smiles.

"And those two right there, they're my ring bearers."

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late post. i actually meant to post this a couple hours ago but me being my somewhat hungover self today fell asleep while writing the rest of this story, lol

thanks for all those reviews!

Katie


	125. Chapter 125

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil," Sara asked, as they finally sat down to dinner. They had finally gotten the boys fed, bathed, changed. Both boys were now lying in their swings with their bottles, almost asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Work."

"Sara..."

"No, I need to go back. I need to do something productive and I need to get out of this house."

"But…"

"Please?"

"Are you sure about this? I know it's been a little over a month since everything happened, I just don't want you rushing yourself back into work."

"I'm not rushing back. I promise that I will take it easy and not overdue myself. It's just, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy around here. It's babies all day, every day. Don't get me wrong, I love being home and spending time with Samuel and Garrett, but in a few more months I won't be able to work and I am going to be stuck at home with four babies. I just need to have some adult time for a bit, even if that means working besides Hodges for eight hours."

"You must be desperate," Gil said with a soft smile as Sara finished her rant.

"Just a little. Please, let me come back."

"If you think you're ready then, yes, you can come back. On one condition…"

"What?"

"That if you need to sleep, go lay down in my office, take a break, and try and relax."

"That is one promise I can keep."

* * *

"Sara, you're back," Catherine said with a smile as Sara walked into the break room, her baby bump leading the way.

"And you popped!"

"I know, this is so not fair. You're due before me yet I'm bigger than you."

"But you're back," Nick asked.

"For the time being, I needed out of the house."

"That's okay, you can save me from throttling Hodges."

"Is he asking too many questions again," Sara asked.

"Did he do that with you, too?"

"Yeah, he doesn't do that anymore though," Sara replied with a smile.

"What did you do," Greg asked.

"What did who do," Grissom asked, coming into the room.

"Sara did something to Hodges."

"You haven't even been in the building fifteen minutes," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything, I swear," Sara said with a snicker.

"Come on, Sara, spill," Warrick said.

"Hodges wouldn't shut up about women and the changes that we go through when we're pregnant. I finally had enough of it and told him that if he didn't shut up I was going to make sure he would never get the chance to have a child, and I would start with one of the most important pieces of the male anatomy."

"Why didn't I think of that," Catherine said.

"You really said that," Warrick asked.

"Blame the pregnancy brain, Cath, and yes, Rick, I really did," Sara replied as the men all winced.

"Ok guys, assignments."

* * *

"So, you're birthday is coming up in a couple days, any plans," Catherine asked Sara in the fingerprint lab where they were helping Jacquie with a backlog of prints.

"I have no idea. All Gil told me was that we're going out! I got a match for you, Jacquie," Sara said, handing over her results.

"Thank god for you two tonight, I'll be right back."

"He hasn't given you a clue to anything?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure it will be fun either way. Gil can do romance, right?"

"Yeah, he's got a pretty good romantic bone."

* * *

"Hey, Nick," Grissom said as he, Nick, Warrick and Greg all drove to their triple homicide.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Something with Maddie most likely, why?"

"Sara's birthday is on Saturday, and I wanted to take her out for the night and was in need of a babysitter."

"Your mom can't?"

"She said something about a friend of hers coming into town."

"Yeah, why not, they'll probably be asleep most of the time anyway."

"Want some help, Nick, I can come over and hang with you for awhile," Warrick chimed in.

"You get diaper duty."

"Can I come too," Greg asked.

"Yeah, why not. Hey, we could even have a little get-together before you whisk Sara off. Where are you taking Sara," Nick asked.

"That is for me to know and Sara to brag about later."

* * *

"Please tell me where we're going," Sara asked.

"No."

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"No," Gil said with a chuckle as the doorbell went off.

"The babysitters are here. Want to answer that?"

"Fine," Sara huffed out as she opened the door.

"Wow, Sara, what's got you all riled up," Greg asked, taking a step back.

"Watch it, Greg. Sara's pregnant with twins, she's liable to slap you twice as hard," Nick joked.

"Are you going to let us in, Sara," Warrick asked.

"I guess, we're going to need babysitters."

"Happy Birthday, by the way," Greg said, giving Sara a hug and handing her a small box.

"Greg?"

"It's from all of us," Greg said, indicating to the three men.

"Yeah, we all went and picked it out a few days ago," Nick said as Sara took the top off of the box, her breath catching in her throat.

"Guys, it's too much."

"No, Sara, it's not," Warrick said, taking the gold locket from her hands so he could clasp it behind her neck.

"And if you look inside, there's a picture of all your boys in there," Nick added.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to."

"Catherine's coming over tomorrow afternoon to give you her gift. She said you'd love it."

"I'm sure she will," Gil said, coming into the front hallway, Samuel and Garrett following in his wake.

"Their bottles and baby food are in the fridge with instructions. If you need us, we have our cells on," Gil said, helping Sara with her jacket.

"Have fun, guys."

* * *

"Enjoying your food," Gil asked as he watched Sara devour her pasta.

"Thoroughly. What are we doing after dinner?"

"You're just going to have to wait a little longer, Sara. Finish you dinner, we still have dessert yet."

"You know that was always my favourite part of any meal."

* * *

"We're going to the movies," Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Sara said a little off.

"Two please," Gil said, handing over money to the cashier.

"Come on, do you want some popcorn or a drink?"

"No, I'm stuffed."

"Then come on then," Gil said, ushering Sara towards their theatre.

"Mr. Grissom, and I assume this is the Mrs.?"

"It is, Jack. Thanks for doing this," Gil said as Sara looked on, confused.

"Never a problem, Mr. Grissom, if you two will follow me to your seats," Jack said, leading them to two center row seats about half way back.

"Have a nice evening."

"Gil, why isn't there anyone else in here?"

"This theatre is ours for the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now get comfy, the movie is going to start in a minute," Gil said as the film previews started to roll. Sara situated herself in the crook of Gil's neck as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Casablanca? That's what we're watching?"

"I know it's your favourite."

"Thank you," Sara said softly, as Gil ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Laughter was what alerted the babysitters that Gil and Sara were home.

"Hey, shhhh, we just got them to sleep," Nick said.

"Just now? They should have been in bed hours ago," Gil said.

"Long story, they're ok. They just know how to make a mess with their food."

"I guess we should have warned you," Sara said with a chuckle.

"I don't think that would have made much of a difference. Those two have a good grip," Greg said, as Sara pulled something that looked like pureed peas out of his hair.

"Ready for fatherhood, Warrick?"

* * *

"Gil?"

"Hmm," Gil mumbled into Sara's neck, as they lay intertwined on the bed.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Make love to me."

TBC

* * *

Some nice fluff after all that agnst. I could totally picture grissom renting out the whole theatre and getting them to play sara's favourite movie!

anyways thanks for all the wonderful reviews, there always fun to read

Katie


	126. Chapter 126

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready for this," Sara asked Catherine as they stood in her change room, Catherine in an off white dress, with a smile on her face.

"More than, I can't believe I'm getting married again."

"Well, I'm glad. You and Warrick deserve each other."

"You think?"

"I know," Sara said as Lindsay came into the room, bouncing happily.

"Uncle Gil told me to tell you that they're ready when you are."

"Are you ready to be a flower girl, Lindsay," Sara asked.

"Piece of cake! Come on, Mommy, I'm ready to walk down the aisle."

* * *

As the soft violin played, the small crowd in city hall stood, Gil standing beside Warrick as his best man.

Slowly, Greg wheeled up Samuel and Garrett who had tiny tux's on. The rings were sitting on a pillow on top of the stroller.

Lindsay followed next in her small white dress, dropping rose petals as she came to the front.

Sara followed shortly after in her light purple dress that showed off her ever growing baby bump. As soon as Sara was at the front, the wedding march sounded and Catherine stood at the end of the aisle with her mother on her arm, smiling largely as she caught Warrick's eye.

"Who here gives this woman to this man," the judge asked.

"I do. Take care of my daughter, Warrick," Lily said as she placed Catherine's hand in Warrick's.

"I will, don't worry."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows. If there is anyone here who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the judge asked as the room grew quiet.

"Very well, Catherine and Warrick have decided to use traditional vows to start their union, so Warrick, if you'll repeat after me.

"I, Warrick Brown, take you, Catherine Willows, to be my wife," the judge started as Warrick repeated with a smile.

"To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health for as long as we both shall live.

"Catherine, your turn, if you'll repeat after me.

"I, Catherine Willows, take you, Warrick Brown, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live," the judge said as Catherine repeated with tears in her eyes.

"Now do you, Warrick, take Catherine to be your wife, to love honour and cherish?"

"I do."

"Catherine, do you take Warrick to be your husband, to love honour and cherish?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings," the judge asked as Greg handed over the rings.

"Warrick, take this ring and place it on Catherine's finger. This will seal your love for her," the judge asked as Warrick slid the ring on Catherine's slender finger.

"Catherine, take this ring and place it on Warrick's finger. This will seal your love for him."

"Well, now all the hard work is done! Catherine and Warrick have stood before you today and sealed their love and relationship in marriage. Please give a round of applause for Warrick and Catherine Brown. Warrick, you may kiss your bride," the judge said. The small crowd clapped as Warrick and Catherine's lips met in an excited kiss, one through which you could see their smiles.

* * *

"Congrats, you're a married man now, Rick. How does it feel," Greg asked as they sat down at the restaurant, toasting the couple.

"Feel's great, Greg, couldn't be happier."

"Just keep that thought when Catherine is grabbing your hand for dear life in the delivery room," Gil piped up.

"Hey," Sara said as she bounced Samuel on her lap.

"You left bruises, honey, it had to be said."

"You try squeezing out two babies from a hole the size…"

"Ok, change of subject. We all know the horrors of childbirth," Jim said, raising his glass.

"To Warrick and Catherine, may you have a great honeymoon. That's the best part about being a newlywed."

"They're going to the beach," Lindsay pouted.

"Honey, it's too cold to swim. Remember, we're going to be cooped up for a whole week, with no TV or anything."

"What are you going to do for a whole week by yourselves? That's going to be so boring," Lindsay asked, causing the whole table to stifle their laughter.

"I'm sure they'll find something to do, Lindsay," Maddie said through her own laugh.

"Plus, you get to stay with your grandma for a week. I'm sure you two will have lots of fun," Marie added.

"We're going to the zoo," Lindsay said, as soft music could be heard coming from the dance floor.

"Well, Mrs. Brown, what do you say, how about dancing with your husband," Warrick said, holding his hands out to pull her up.

"I would love to."

"Honey, want to take a spin, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind watching these two for a song or two, right," Gil asked the rest of the table.

"Go you two, they'll be fine," Marie said, taking Samuel from Sara.

"Mad, wanna dance," Nick asked.

"Lead the way, cowboy," Maddie said as James and Jeremy also followed their lead to the dance floor.

"What do you say, Lindsay, want to dance with me," Greg asked the little girl, who lit up with even more excitement when Greg asked her to dance.

"Really, come on let's go," Lindsay said, pulling on his arm.

"How come we get stuck with the babies? That doesn't seem fair," Jim said, bouncing Garrett on his knee.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"What song is playing?"

"'Unchained Melody', why?"

"Just curious," Marie said as she watched Gil pull Sara a little closer.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to be so busy for the next 18 years."

* * *

"Maddie," Nick said, whispering in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you marry me?"

"What!"

"I know we haven't been together for a long time. I should probably wait a little longer before I ask, but I love you, and I would really love it if you were to become my wife."

"Oh, Nicky," Maddie sighed.

"Is that a no?"

"It's not a no, Nick."

"Really?"

"But it's not a yes, either. It's a let's…" Maddie stopped, trying to come up with the words that wouldn't hurt Nick's feelings.

"It's a, 'we're engaged to be engaged'."

"Huh?"

"We're engaged to be engaged. Nick, we've only been together for a little while, and I just want to make sure that in a couple more months that we're still going strong."

"You don't think we will?"

"I didn't say that, Nick. I'm just being realistic. A lot can change in a little amount of time."

"Do you not love me?"

"I love you more than you think. Tell you what, if we're still going this strong by Christmas, or even stronger, I'll say yes, I promise. I just want to be absolutely sure, Nick. When I get married, I want to get married for life, ok, so it's not a no, it's just a…"

"Soon?"

"Exactly. Plus, do you even have a ring?" The look on Nick's face told Maddie he didn't.

"Well, when you ask me again, I expect a ring!"

TBC

* * *

Here's the second post for the night! Enjoy!

thank you for all the reviews!

Katie


	127. Chapter 127

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba" Samuel babbled, bouncing on his legs as he stood at the coffee table, playing with the stuffed animal that was atop of it.

"Are you telling a story, baby," Sara cooed as she sat down on the couch. Gil was upstairs with Garrett, putting the final touches on their Halloween costumes.

"Ba ba ba ba ba."

"What about 'mama'? Can you say that, ma ma ma ma ma," Sara encouraged as Samuel just looked at her curiously, smiling before babbling out.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba."

"Ok, we'll keep working on it. Gil, are you almost ready, we're supposed to be at the lab for the party in a half hour."

"Just finished. What do you think," Gil said, coming into the living room, Garrett in his arms.

"I think you look great, we're going to have to get some pictures."

"I could care less about the pictures, all I want is to win best dressed couple. Do you know what Catherine and Warrick are going as?"

"She wouldn't say a word, she's staying pretty tight lipped about it," Sara said as Gil pulled her up from the couch.

"Ready?"

"You bet."

* * *

"Howdy, guys," Sara said, bouncing Garrett in her arms and getting a toothy smile in return.

"Oh my god, why didn't we think of that," Catherine said with a huff, looking at the family costumes.

"I don't know, Griss, I'm not sure you can pull off the redneck," Nick said with a chuckle as he held his arms out for Samuel who eagerly went to him.

"What about me, a knocked up, hillbilly," Sara said, smiling, making the three dark freckles on her cheek stand out even more.

"With cut off jeans, Sara, you totally pulled it off," Maddie said, turning Sara around.

"You don't look so bad in the cheerleader get-up."

"It's been a while, but I think I can still pull it off."

"With legs like that you can," Greg said, as his eyes went wide. He didn't mean to say that aloud.

"Greg," Nick warned.

"It's ok, Nicky. I'm flattered, Greg. Plus I always had a thing for Steven Tyler when I was younger. With you in spandex, it's kind of bringing back memories."

"Ghostbusters," Warrick said aloud.

"What?"

"Look at Jim. He dressed as one of the guys from ghost busters, backpack and all," Warrick pointed.

"Whatcha cookin', Warrick," Jim asked, coming in the break room.

"Got a bun in the oven, Jim," Warrick replied with his chef's hat on, pointing to Catherine who had an oven around her, her baby belly inside of the window.

"I believe I have the bun in the oven, you just put it there. Now if you'll excuse me my bladder is being stomped on and now I have to pee."

"You know what, I'll follow you. Try having two babies playing kickball," Sara muttered, following Catherine out.

The guys all suddenly looked at Maddie.

"What, I'm not pregnant!"

"Ok, but isn't it like tradition for all the women to go to the bathroom together," Greg asked.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Maddie said, leaving, rolling her eyes.

"So, how are you two doing with the pregnant ladies," Jim snickered out.

"Funny, Jim. Nick, Greg, I wouldn't laugh, I can't wait to see the day you two become dads," Warrick muttered.

"Catherine and her pregnancy hormones starting to wear on you, Rick" Jim laughed out.

"No."

"You're a bad liar, man," Nick said with a smile.

"It's ok, most of the time. She hasn't made me go to the store while we're sleeping or anything. Catherine's just being, I don't know, weepy. She can cry at the drop of a dime and it's a little unnerving. I mean, when have you ever really seen Cath cry?"

"I guess that would be weird, Catherine's a strong woman. I don't know about you, Griss, but when I saw Sara cry over a movie it freaked me out a little," Greg said, brushing the long hair out of his face.

"We only have about four months to go, less for you Rick, just hang tight. Just think, once you have the baby, you'll get to deal with flying hormones and a crying baby," Grissom said.

"At least it's not two at a time, that's all I'm thankful for."

* * *

"So, I live with Sara so I know how she is, but how are you feeling, Cath," Maddie asked as the three did their business in the bathroom.

"I feel like a house and I still have another trimester to go!"

"At least Warrick is helping, right," Sara asked.

"Yes, most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"I have this thing about my house being spotless. I'm a closet neat freak."

"Well, hop out of the closet and join me. Maddie knows first hand that everything in my house has a place."

"It's just that, Warrick was a bachelor for so long, didn't live with anyone or anything, so he's still got a lot of those bachelor habits."

"Like leaving his underwear on the floor," Maddie said, exiting her stall.

"Or leaving the toilet seat up," Sara added.

"Exactly!"

"Give it time, Cath. It takes a while to train them, trust me."

"I've never had to do this before, you know. When Eddie and I got married he wasn't around much and when he was he just ignored me when I asked for him to do stuff," Catherine said as she washed her hands.

"Have you talked to him, Cath," Sara asked. The way Catherine bowed her head told both Sara and Maddie she hadn't.

"Cath, you have to talk to him! He can't change his habits if he doesn't realize he's doing them," Sara said as they made their way back to the break room.

"Doing what," Gil asked.

"Nothing. Has the sheriff announced the best costume awards yet," Sara said, taking Samuel whose eyes were starting to droop.

"No, not yet," Greg said.

"Can you grab their bottles, Gil? I think these two are just about ready to drop."

"Sure."

"You want to do the honours, Rick," Gil said, giving a bottle to Sara and one to Warrick, who held Garrett in his arms.

"Might as well get used to this, right."

* * *

"Ok, so here we are, the lab's annual Halloween party and it's time for the best costume awards. This year we have quite a turn out with the costumes, and by most popular vote, these are our winners.

"For best original costume, we have Greg Sanders, with his 80's inspired hair band rock look."

"Ha, take that," Greg cheered as he went to get his bowl full of candy award.

"For best dressed, we have Jim Brass, as a Ghost Buster. Come on up, Jim and get your award," The sheriff said as Jim made his way up, blushing.

"Lastly, we have best dressed couple. It was a tight call this year, but with 10 votes more, Gil, Sara and family have won as the red neck family. Come on up, Grissoms," the sheriff said as Sara and Gil each came up holding a sleeping hillbilly baby in their arms.

The animosity between the sheriff and Gil was still there as they stood at the front of the lab with fake smiles on their faces.

"Man, it looks like Grissom still wants to take the sheriff's head off," Greg muttered.

"Do you blame him," Warrick replied.

TBC

* * *

Lol, can you see sara and grissom dressed up as a redneck family!

thanks so much for all the reviews!

I'm double posting today because of work so be sure to leave those reviews for each chapter!

Katie


	128. Chapter 128

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Good morning," Marie said, coming in the front door of Gil and Sara's house.

"Morning, Mom," Gil said, as Samuel came crawling after his father, a big toothy smile on his face as he reached Gil's leg, pulling himself up.

"Da da da da da."

"Dada, buddy, say 'dada'. Time to start stringing those words together."

"They'll get it soon. Happy Thanksgiving, Gil."

"You too, Mom, Sara's in the kitchen peeling potatoes."

"I told her not to worry about doing anything."

"She wanted to. She said she felt bad about making you cook everything."

"Nonsense, I love to cook."

"Try explaining that to a pregnant woman, you have a helper in there today," Gil said as Garrett came bounding in the hallway, giggling when he saw his Grandma in the hall.

"Hello, handsome," Marie said, picking him up, giving him a quick kiss before setting him back down so both boys could continue on their quest of finding Bruno, who was hiding in the living room.

"Hey, Sara," Marie said.

"Hi, Mom."

"What did I say about the cooking?"

"I wanted to help."

"You should be off you feet and resting, not worrying about peeling potatoes."

"Technically, I am off my feet, see," Sara said as Marie came around the island to see Sara sitting on one of the stools.

"As soon as I get the turkey done, you're taking a break," Marie ordered.

"I'm not a child, Marie."

"You're my daughter, Sara, just relax and take a load off. Let Gil watch the kids while I finish cooking. Go take a bath, have a nap."

"I could relax in the tub for a bit."

"Just be sure to let Gil know so he can help you out of the tub when you're finished."

"I have a bell, it's great."

"Well go then, I got this covered."

"If you insist."

"I insist," Marie said with a smile as Sara made her way up the back stairs with a waddle.

* * *

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"Gil, can you come help me, please," Sara called loudly. She couldn't get out of the tub.

"You rang?"

"Help, please," Sara said, reaching her hands out so Gil could pull her up. "I feel like a whale."

"You're beautiful, Sara, don't ever forget that," Gil said softly, placing a kiss to her temple while running his hands along her every growing belly. He felt the babies both move under his touch.

"How much time do we have before Mom would start looking for us," Sara asked softly, as she traced Gil's cheek with a smile.

"She actually told me to take a nap."

"Really?"

"She doesn't want me to fall asleep after dinner. I worked last night."

"Well, if you would rather have a nap."

"I would rather spend some one on one time with my wife," Gil said, backing Sara up towards there bed.

"Good, because I wouldn't mind some one on one time with my husband."

* * *

"Well, you two look refreshed," Marie said as the two made their way downstairs a few hours later.

"It's amazing what a few hours sleep will do," Gil said, looking in on his boys who were napping in the playpen. Hearing Marie snort, Gil turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, napping. Is what they're calling it," she said, getting up and going to the kitchen to check on her turkey.

"Oh god," Sara said through a laugh as the doorbell went off.

"How about we not talk about it, maybe it will go away," Gil said, answering the door to James, Jeremy, Jim and Greg.

"Did you guys car pool?"

"Yeah, Greg pulled the short stick to be the DD, too."

"That's only because I have to work. Happy Thanksgiving, Grissom," Greg said, coming into the house.

"Don't close that door," Warrick called as he Catherine and Lindsay made their way up.

"God, it smells good in here," Catherine moaned out.

"Sara, how are you not drooling over this smell?"

"Gil's kept me distracted," Sara said through a laugh.

"Don't ask," Gil said, holding his hand up to Warrick, who had a knowing smile plastered to his face.

"My lips are sealed."

"Hey Gil, keep the door open," Maddie said, coming up the driveway with Nick, who held a big bunch of flowers in his hands.

"For Marie, for making us such a wonderful meal again this year," Nick said as Grissom nodded.

"She'll love them."

* * *

"Ok, so should we say what we're grateful for this year," Marie asked as they whole group sat around the table.

"I'll start," Jim said.

"I'm thankful for this wonderful meal that Marie made for us. Lord knows, I don't get a meal like this often. But seriously, I'm glad we're alive and breathing and that we're all here to celebrate this day together," he said as Nick started.

"Well, I'm thankful for this beautiful woman sittin' beside me, and for her deciding to move in with me."

"What," Sara asked.

"You have two more babies coming, Sara. You need the room."

"You sure?" Maddie's nod was all Sara needed as an answer so Nick could continue.

"And I'm also thankful for Griss and Sara opening their house for us to have this beautiful meal."

"Well, I'm thankful for Sara and Gil. They've helped me out so much in the last year and I don't know what I would have done without them. I'm also thankful to Nick who has helped me move on with my life so I can start living again."

"I'm thankful that Grissom gave me a passing grade and that I'm an official CSI."

"You earned it, Greg."

"Thanks, but it doesn't make me any less thankful. Thank you to Marie for letting us share in this wonderful meal," Greg finished.

"What are you thankful for, Lindsay," Catherine asked.

"For my new baby brother or sister. I can't wait to be a big sister. Also, for Warrick. Thank you, Mommy, for marrying him," Lindsay said as Warrick brushed the tear out of his eye quickly.

"Well, I'm thankful for my daughter, my soon to be child and my new husband, who has helped me through more things that I care to name and still loves me for it."

"I'm thankful for the child I'm about to have and the one I gained, and for you, Cath, for becoming my wife."

"I'm thankful for Jeremy, who has stood by me through all the drama that has prevailed in the last year. Also, for my sister and her husband and my beautiful nephews. Maybe this time we can get a girl out of it."

"I'm thankful for James and his family. I don't have a lot of family so to celebrate with one this size is amazing."

"Well, let's see, I'm thankful to be alive," Sara said. "I'm thankful for my husband and two beautiful boys, and even though these two were a surprise to us, I am thankful for them as well. Marie, Maddie, I am thankful for you two pitching in and helping Gil and me when we needed it."

"I'm thankful that justice prevailed and that all who needed to be punished are. I'm thankful for my ever expanding family, even though we're not going to have a full night's sleep for a long time," Gil said, rubbing Sara's stomach.

"Well, I'm thankful for everyone sitting at this table, for my grandsons, and for life. There is so much hate in this world that when a day to relax and be together with family comes along, it's a wonderful thing," Marie finished.

"Can we eat now," Catherine asked, salivating over the stuffing.

"Yes, let's eat," Sara joined in as bowls and plates started to pass around the table. Laughs and smiles filled the air as the family bumped plates.

TBC

* * *

Lol, grissom and sara getting caught having sex from marie!lol

thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave one for this chapter!

Katie


	129. Chapter 129

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You all ready to go," Sara asked as Catherine opened her front door.

"All set. Lindsay, zip up your jacket, honey."

"Time to bear the malls. Did I ever tell you that Christmas shopping is shopping that I actually don't like," Catherine stated as she buckled Lindsay into the back seat.

"That makes two of us, but hopefully we can get a bunch done today. That way we only have to come out one or two times more."

"I want a new Barbie for Christmas. I put it on my letter to Santa," Lindsay said from the back seat.

"You did? Well, you've been a very good girl this year so I'm sure you'll get your new Barbie," Sara said as Catherine moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"You ok?"

"Braxton Hicks."

"Ah, don't you just love those?"

"They're freaking Warrick out. I think he thinks I'm just going to have the baby like you did with no time to get to the hospital."

"Can you blame him?"

"No, I just need him to relax a bit."

"It's just the first time father jitters, Gil was the same way. Hopefully he'll get over it quickly after the baby is born. Hey, did you find out if it's a girl or a boy?"

"We were going to but every time the doctor has checked, the baby is mooning the camera. I'm not sure if that's a sign of things to come," Catherine said as Sara parked the car.

"It could turn out to be a jokester, attention grabber, that's not always a bad thing."

"True. So, where to first?"

"The toy store," Lindsay said.

"Might as well, you can start picking out some things you like so Santa and Mommy know what to get you for Christmas."

* * *

By the time Sara, Catherine and Lindsay had made the rounds in the mall, they were all a little grumpy and very tired.

"Want something to eat," Sara asked.

"I could go for a drink. Lindsay, you want something to eat?"

"Can I have ice cream?"

"Sure honey. Sara, would you mind getting it for Lindsay, my back is killing me and so are my feet."

"I guess, as long as you watch my bags."

"Deal," Catherine agreed as Sara took Lindsay's hand as they went to stand in line for ice cream.

"What kind do you want, Lindsay?"

"Crunchy, Chocolate Chip, that's my favourite."

"Mine, too. Should we get a double scoop?"

"Really?"

"Why not, I think we deserve it, don't you? We did a lot of work today."

"Two double scoops of Crunchy, Chocolate Chip, please," Sara asked.

"Oh god," Catherine moaned out, clutching her stomach.

"I don't think that was a Braxton Hicks contraction," Catherine said, searching for Sara and Lindsay in the crowd and not finding them.

"Owww, owww, oh god, contraction," Catherine said a few minutes later, finally spotting Sara and Lindsay in the crowd.

"Mother of -!"

"Catherine, are you ok?"

"We have to get to the hospital, not Braxton Hicks. It's too soon! I'm not due for another seven weeks."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. Ok, Lindsay, honey, I need you to help me carry some bags. You're mommy is going to need some help walking to the car."

"Are you ok, Mommy?"

"The baby is just acting up, honey. We just have to see the doctor to make Mommy all better," Catherine said as Sara helped her stand. Sara had her left hand full of bags, holding onto Lindsay's hand through the holes in them as Catherine leaned on Sara.

"Thankfully we parked close."

"Ok Cath, take it easy. Lindsay, can you get into the back, honey," Sara asked softly.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"My water, it broke. Sara, it's too soon!"

"Only seven weeks, Cath, the baby will be ok."

"Mommy?"

"I'm ok, honey," Catherine said as Sara helped buckle her in.

"Lindsay, here's my cell phone. Can you do me a favour and call Warrick for me," Sara asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"Hold on, Cath, I'll get you to the hospital."

"Hurry, please hurry."

"Warrick," Lindsay said.

"Mommy needs help. I don't know what's wrong. Aunt Sara's taking us to the hospital to get Mommy medicine.

"Aunt Sara, Warrick wants to talk to you," Lindsay said, holding the phone out for Sara to take.

"Sara, what's going on," Warrick asked panicked.

"Catherine's water broke. We're on our way to the ER. We're almost there, meet us. I have to go, Warrick. I have to focus on driving."

"Hand me over to Catherine."

"Cath, here's Rick."

"Warrick?"

"Catherine, what happened?"

"Turns out it wasn't Braxton Hicks. It's too soon. Oh shit!"

"Cath?"

"Contraction. Sara, drive faster."

"Almost there, Cath, just around the corner."

"Get here fast, Warrick. You're going to be a dad soon."

One minute later Sara was squealing into the ER.

"Help, I need help," Sara shouted.

"Are you ok, ma'am," the doctor asked.

"I'm fine, my friend's in labour. She's seven weeks early and her water broke," Sara replied as another doctor came out with a wheelchair both helping Catherine out of the car.

"Mommy!"

"Stay with Aunt Sara, honey. I'll be ok."

"I'll be right in Cath, ok, right behind you. I just have to park the car."

"Mmmmmhmmmm"

"Is Mommy really ok?"

"She's ok, honey. You're going to be a big sister really, really soon. Your mommy is going to have the baby."

TBC

* * *

One baby is coming!

Thanks for all those reviews, there all wonderful! I double posting today so everyone can get there reading done before they have there own Christmas's so please leave a review for each chapter!

Also, i can post tommrrow, let me know if your going to be able to read the story, becuase i can just post more on the 26th

Merry Christmas

Katie


	130. Chapter 130

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Is Mommy going to be ok, Aunt Sara," Lindsay asked as Sara came out of Catherine's room. Lindsay had been sitting with a nurse.

"I think so, the doctors are with your mommy now. Have you seen Warrick yet?"

"Nope, how long does it take for a baby to be born?"

"A little while, Lindsay"

"Sara, where's Cath," Warrick said, rushing through the ER doors.

"In the back, room 108 just around the corner."

"Is she alright?"

"Other than cursing you for making her pregnant, she's fine. Go, I'll stay with Lindsay and call Catherine's mom."

"You sure, I could…"

"Go be with your wife. Good luck and keep us updated."

"Will do. Thanks, Sara," Warrick said, giving her a quick hug before leaving to find Catherine.

* * *

"Cath?"

"Warrick, you're here, thank god," Catherine said just as she finished a contraction.

"Are you ok?"

"I hate childbirth, have I ever told you that?"

"You may have mentioned that once or twice. Is the baby ok? What did the doctors say?"

"They said the baby's lungs look good, which is the most important part right now. My water broke so this one's coming whether we like it or not," Catherine said just before a contraction.

"GET ME DRUGS!"

"Cath, just breathe," Warrick coached.

"You breathe, I'm having a kid!"

"Cath…"

"DRUGS!"

"I'll see what I can do," Warrick said, quickly leaving, grabbing the first doctor he saw in the hall.

"Excuse me, my wife, she's in labour, can you give her something for the pain?"

"Let me go find her doctor and I'll see what I can do, ok."

"Hurry," Warrick called, making the doctor laugh as he walked down the hall.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Sara said into her phone.

"Guess where I'm at right now? The hospital.

"No I'm ok, Catherine's in labour. Yes, she's demanding drugs. They just moved her upstairs. Lindsay and I are just going to hang out at the hospital.

"I would love some company, see you soon," Sara said, hanging up the phone.

"So, Linds, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, I want a baby sister that I can show things."

"You could do that with a boy."

"Boys don't wear make up, silly."

"My mistake. So, a sister huh. You have any names picked out?"

"Just a couple," Lindsay said as the two rode up to the seventh floor to wait some more.

* * *

"How you feeling," Warrick asked.

"Drugs are great! No more pain."

"Good," Warrick said as the baby's heart monitor started to beep oddly.

"What's going on?"

"Warrick, get the doctor," Catherine said just as Dr. Keys came through the door.

"What's going on, Doc," Warrick asked.

"Catherine, I'm just going to check you out really quick, ok."

"Doc?"

"Just hold on," Dr. Keys said.

"I need another doctor in here now," she shouted.

"Catherine, we have to get this baby out now, ok. The cord has wrapped around the baby's neck."

"C-Section," Catherine said.

"Afraid so," she said as another doctor quickly came in the room.

"We need an OR now! I can't let go, I'm keeping the cord off the baby's neck," she ordered.

"Warrick, there's a pair of scrubs on the chair. Suit up if you're coming in."

"I'm coming in."

"Warrick?"

"Everything will be ok, Cath, I promise," Warrick said, pulling on the scrub top.

"Ok, Catherine, we're going to move you now, just stay calm. Is your epidural ok?"

"It's ok. Just make sure the baby is ok."

"We're going to do everything we can, Catherine. I have no time to give you anything else, so you're just going to have the epidural,"

"That's fine," Catherine said as the bed started rolling out of the room. Warrick grabbed Catherine's hand.

* * *

"Sara," Gil said, coming up to the waiting room.

"Hey!"

"Any news yet?"

"No. Is your mom with the boys?"

"Yeah," Gil replied as Warrick, Catherine and Dr. Keys, who was on the bed with Catherine with her hand between her legs, rolled down the hall.

"Cath?"

"C-Section!" Was all Warrick could say before they disappeared through the doors.

"Is Mommy ok," Lindsay asked.

"I hope so, Linds, I hope so," Sara said softly as Gil grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Ok, Catherine you're going to feel some pressure in a minute, don't worry that's normal," Dr. Keys said as the other doctor started the surgery.

"Ok, I'm in, cutting open the uterus."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Just hold on, Catherine."

"Ok, here's where you're going to feel pressure. I see the baby. She's got some dark hair."

"Ok, baby's out, it's a girl. Congrats, Mom and Dad" the doctor said, holding the quiet infant up to see, then quickly passing it to Dr. Keys so she and the nurses could check her over.

"Why isn't she crying," Warrick asked.

"Warrick, go be with her!"

"She's blue," Warrick whispered.

"She's pinking up, just hold on," Dr Keys said, placing a little bit of oxygen over the baby's mouth while the nurses rubbed her down.

"Wahhhhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhhh!"

"She's ok, just a little shocked is all."

"Her lungs," Catherine asked.

"Sounds like she's got a good set. She's 5 pound 8 ounces, a little tiny but she's ok. You want to finish cutting the cord, Dad," Dr. Keys said, holding up the tiny scissors as Warrick cut though.

"Ok, she's bundled, go take her to see her mommy," Dr. Keys said, handing the baby to Warrick to bring over to Catherine.

"She's beautiful, look what we made, Catherine," Warrick said with a tear in his eye as he held the baby for Catherine to see.

"She's got her father's eyes."

* * *

"Warrick, is everything ok," Sara asked as now the whole team sat in the waiting room.

"Everything is fine."

"The C-Section?"

"The cord was wrapped around her neck."

"Her," Nick asked.

"I have a sister?"

"You have a beautiful baby sister."

"Can I see her?"

"Catherine is back in her room with her now, she would love to see you."

"What's her name, Rick," Gil asked as they all followed the beaming new dad to Catherine's room.

"Catherine wanted to tell you," Warrick said, opening the door. Catherine was sitting on the bed, baby in her arms.

"Guys, meet Amelia Rose Brown."

TBC

* * *

So, what do ya think Amelia Rose Brown?? It kinda suits don't ya think!

This is your ten chapter warning, i finished the story last night, 140 chapters in total with a two part epilouge! So enjoy this story while you can.

I will continue to post twice a day until there is no more!

Thanks again for alll those reviews

Katie


	131. Chapter 131

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry Christmas, honey," Gil said, brushing the hair out of Sara's face, watching her eyes flutter open as she awoke.

"Mmmm, morning, it smells good in this house."

"Mom, James and Jeremy are all downstairs cooking."

"Already, what time is it?"

"10:30"

"Why did you let me sleep so late? I'm sure everyone wants to eat breakfast," Sara said, blinking herself awake.

"Because you looked so peaceful, and I thought you and these two needed the rest," Gil said, placing his hand on Sara's stomach.

"I slept ten hours straight. I haven't done that in I don't know how long."

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Gil said, taking her hand and helping her out of bed and into the bathroom where the soft morning light shone through the windows and a large bubble bath sat full, steam rising. The counters were decorated with rose petals as their scent filled the room.

"Merry Christmas," Gil whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. Are you going to be joining me? I would love some company and someone to wash my back."

"I don't know, we wouldn't want to be the butt of my mom's jokes again."

"I don't care, I'm being selfish. I want some one on one time with my husband," Sara said softly as Gil helped her pull the cotton nightgown off.

"Well, it is Christmas and you deserve to be spoiled. So if you really want me to join you…."

"I really do."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Sara said, coming into the kitchen to give Marie a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"What about us? The two that are over here getting covered in baby food," James asked.

"Merry Christmas, Samuel. Merry Christmas, Garrett," Sara said, kissing the tops of her sons' heads.

"Hey!"

"Merry Christmas, brother. You too, Jeremy," Sara said through a chuckle.

"I think you're wearing more baby food than they are!"

* * *

"Knock, Knock," Maddie called through the front door as she and Nick came in.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Sara said as Bruno happily danced at their feet.

"You too, Sara. Man, its cold outside. Especially for a Vegas winter," Nick said with a shiver as Maddie hugged Sara.

"You don't like the clean, crisp air?"

"I don't like the cold," Nick said, shutting the door as Greg stuck his foot in the door.

"Hey, don't close the door! I have gifts, precious gifts!"

"Hey, Greggo," Sara said with a smile, taking some of the gifts he was balancing.

"Thanks Sara, it's cold!"

"See, that's what I said," Nick replied as they all moved into the living room. Samuel and Garrett met them in the hallway as they crawled their way towards the tree.

"Hey, no touching," Sara said in a motherly tone as both Samuel and Garrett tried to touch the tree. They pulled their hands back and looked at Sara when she said no.

"Come here, guys. Come play with Uncle Greggo. I got you some awesome toys this year."

"Greg, I hope you didn't spoil them too much," Gil said as he, Marie, James and Jeremy all came into the living room.

"Well, maybe just a little," Greg said as the doorbell went off again.

"Look who I found when I pulled up," Jim said as Warrick, Catherine, Lindsay and baby Amelia all came through the front door.

"Merry Christmas, guys. Was Santa good to you, Lindsay," Gil asked.

"He got me my Barbie that I really wanted, see," Lindsay said, showing off her new doll.

"Wow, I think you should go show Sara and Maddie," Gil said as Lindsay quickly took her coat off and went to see the other women in the house.

"How's life with a new baby, Warrick?"

"Interesting, but fun none the less. Although, I'm not a big fan of midnight feedings."

"Join the club. May I," Gil asked, bending down to take the baby out of the carrier.

"Sure," Catherine said as Warrick helped her get her jacket off.

"Look who I got," Gil said, coming into the living room and sitting beside Sara on the couch.

"She's adorable," Sara cooed as the baby happily napped in Gil's arms.

"We like to think so."

* * *

"I don't think I have ever eaten that much in my life," Jim said, his stomach full.

"Jim, you say that every time Marie cooks us dinner," Nick chuckled out.

"Well, I eat very well every time she cooks."

"What do you say we load the dishwasher and go relax in the living room? Let everyone play with their new toys," Sara suggested as Gil helped pull her up out of her chair.

"What do you think, Nick? Want to race on the new game system," Greg challenged.

"You're on, Greggo! Prepare to lose," Nick said.

"I'm taking the winner," Jeremy yelled.

"Hey, can we talk to you two for a minute," Catherine asked Gil and Sara.

"Sure, what's up?"

"We wanted to know, well, if you two would be interested in playing godparents to Amelia," Warrick asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think, Gil?"

"I think we would love to," Gil said as Catherine handed the baby over to Sara.

"Well, hey there, Amelia. I'm your godmother. I've never been a godmother before, but be prepared to be a little spoiled."

* * *

"Sara, look," Gil said as Samuel stood between Gil's legs, no support.

"Come on, baby, come to Mommy," Sara cooed from a couple feet away, slapping her hands as the whole room sat and watched to see if Samuel would start to walk.

"Come on, Samuel, walk to Mommy."

"Mama, mama, mama."

"Yes, mama, come to mama," Sara said, holding her arms out as Samuel slowly took a wobbly first step, and then another, and another, and another before he started to fall. Sara caught him before his bum hit the ground.

"You did it, Samuel! You walked, on Christmas!"

"Hey guys, come check it out, it's snowing," Jeremy said from the window as snow flakes fell from the sky.

"No way!"

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, look," Jeremy said, opening the curtains to reveal large snowflakes.

"That explains why it was so cold," Nick said with a smile.

"Who's up for a snowball fight," Greg cheered.

"You're dead, Greg" Maddie jumped up, grabbing her jacket and boots.

"Anyone else in?"

"Want to pack the boys up and let them see snow," Sara asked Gil, who nodded and smiled.

"But if someone hits me with a snowball there will be a lot of payback," Sara warned.

"I'll stay in, go take Lindsay out," Catherine said with a smile, Marie also staying back as the two women watched everyone get hats, mitts, boots, and jacket's on. They all hurried outside.

"Hey, what did I say about the snowballs," Sara said as she felt the ball hit her back.

"It was an accident, Sara, I swear," Maddie said through a giggle.

"I was aiming for Nick."

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand me a snowball!"

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Sara said as she and Gil lied in bed. Their house was finally empty.

"I have something for you."

"More? I thought we did all the Christmas gifts already."

"I wanted to give this one to you in private," Gil said, handing her a small box as Sara shook it, and hearing something rattle.

"What did you do?"

"Just open it," Gil said with a smile as Sara tore open the wrapping paper, opening the small box which held ten cue cards in it.

"What is it?"

"Read them."

"The top ten reasons I love my wife

Ten: You make my insides do things I'd usually call 911 for

Nine: You make me smile

Eight: You make me want to be a better man

Seven: You love me unconditionally, just like I love you

Six: You are a beautiful woman, stunning, intellectual, smart, witty, and the most gorgeous person I have ever laid my eyes on, even when you have bed head

Five: You don't hog all the covers, you always leave me some

Four: You love me for who I am, and accept me, faults and all

Three: You always know when I need to be held, or need a shoulder to lean on

Two: You're the mother of my children

One: You love me back!

Gil, that's…, I'm…, wow," Sara said with tears in her eyes, speechless.

"I love you, Sara Grissom."

"I love you, too!"

TBC

* * *

A Christmas Chapter for Christmas Day! I hope you enjoyed!

The thing about walking on chirstmas day, actually happened, my oldest nephew actually walked for me for the first time oon chirstmas!

Merry Christmas everyone, i hope Santa brought you everything you wanted!

Katie


	132. Chapter 132

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe they're going to be one year old in a few hours," Sara said as she and Gil dressed Samuel and Garrett in baby tuxes for the staff New Year's party at the casino ballroom.

"Time does go fast, right, buddy," Gil cooed to Garrett, standing him up on his feet and trying to let him balance, seeing if he was ready to walk.

"Just think, in another month and a half we're going to have two more babies around here. You two are going to be big brothers," Sara said to Samuel, setting him down on his feet, watching as he took some wobbly steps.

"So, what do you think, honey? Do we have a girl or girls in here this time," Gil said, placing his hand on Sara's rounded belly.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was way off with the first pregnancy, and this one has been a lot like the first one. But I have felt a little different this time around."

"A girl would be nice," Gil said softly as the grip Garrett had on his pants loosened.

"It would be," Sara agreed, leaning in for a kiss. Just as they broke Sara looked down to see Garrett walking towards his brother a few feet away.

"Gil look! He's walking!"

"My boy, walking, you two have made me proud! Come here, Garrett," Gil said, bending down to his son's level, opening his arms up for Garrett to walk into, which he did with a big toothy smile on his face.

"Samuel, come on, buddy, walk to daddy," Gil asked with a smile as his other son giggled and walked over to Gil so he could be picked up.

"Dada," Garrett cooed.

"Yes, I'm Dada, who's that," Gil asked, pointing to Sara.

"Mama," Samuel addressed as Gil passed Samuel over to Sara.

"That's right, baby, I'm Mama. Now, what do you think about getting your jacket on so you don't catch a cold," Sara said. Samuel babbled in her arms as they all walked into the front hall way to get hats, mitts, scarves and jackets all on.

"You ready to go celebrate New Year's with our family," Gil asked, holding the front door open.

"Let's just hope there are no surprises this year!"

* * *

"Happy New Year" Jim said as Gil, Sara and the boys walked up to the group, that included, Nick, Maddie, Greg and his date, Marie, James, Jeremy, and Jim.

"Happy New Year! I'm guessing Warrick and Catherine decided to stay at home this year," Gil asked as James took Samuel from his arms.

"Yeah, I talked to Rick this afternoon and Lindsay was sick and the baby had kept them up most of the last night. He said he would be lucky if they made it to midnight tonight," Nick answered.

"Catherine said that Amelia was a little colicky. I don't envy that. Having a baby is hard enough without adding colic to the mix. Let's just hope these two will stay clear of colic," Sara said, passing Garrett over to Maddie.

"I'm Sara, by the way. I think Greg has forgotten to introduce us," Sara said, holding out her hand to Greg's girlfriend.

"Sorry, Sara. Jenny, this is Sara and her husband, my boss Gil Grissom, my godson Garrett, who Maddie is holding, and his twin Samuel."

"It's nice to meet you. Greg has said a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope."

"I haven't said a bad word, promise," Greg swore, holding his hands up.

"So, are we still coming over for cake and ice cream tomorrow," Maddie asked as she handed over Garrett to Greg.

"You bet. We got them their own individual cakes so they can just go to town on them while everyone else watches."

"So we should be sure to bring our cameras," Jim asked.

"That's right! And Jenny, you're more then welcome to come as well," Gil added.

"I kind of already invited her, Griss," Greg said sheepishly.

"Well then, the more the merrier."

* * *

"Come on, come with me for a minute," Gil said, holding a sleeping Garrett in his arms, Sara holding a sleeping Samuel.

"Where are we going?"

"Not far, just humour me, ok," Gil said, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the front of the hotel, towards the coat check.

"In about five minutes it will be officially the new year, ten seconds after that, Samuel officially turns one and eight minutes later it's Garrett's turn," Gil said as they reached coat check. Giving the coat check person two twenty's, the young man left so Gil and Sara could go in.

"What did you do, Gilbert," Sara said as she saw the blanket sitting on the ground in almost the exact same place where she gave birth a year ago.

"Come sit with me," Gil said, looking at his watch, placing both Samuel and Garrett on the blanket before helping Sara sit and then placing the sleeping infants in their arms again.

"Ten seconds," Gil said, looking at his watch.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

Happy New Year," Gil and Sara said unanimously, leaning into one another for the traditional New Year's kiss, breaking seconds later.

"Happy birthday, Samuel," Sara said, stroking the soft baby skin if his cheek.

"You're officially one year old," Gil said as Sara started to gently sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," she sang as Gil joined in softly as well.

"Happy birthday dear Samuel, happy birthday to you."

"Almost your turn, buddy," Gil said, looking at his watch, there was thirty seconds before Garrett tuned one.

"Happy birthday, buddy, you are officially one, also," Gil said again as Sara started to sing happy birthday to her son who was softly snoring in his fathers arms.

A shriek caused Sara and Gil to wonder what was going on outside.

* * *

Two minutes before midnight in the ballroom

"Come on, Maddie, come dance with me," Nick asked, pulling her up to the dance floor where slow tunes were wafting from the speakers.

"This is nice," Maddie said softly as Nick held her close.

"I love being with you, Maddie."

"I love being with you, too, Nick."

"Do you remember the deal we made a couple months ago?"

"We've made a few deals, Nick. Which one were you talking about," Maddie teased. She knew exactly what deal Nick was talking about.

"The one where you said that you would marry me after Christmas if I had a ring."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah, that one. So?"

"So what?"

"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?"

"Yep," Maddie teased as people started to gather towards one another, it was ten seconds before midnight.

"Ok, I can do this. Maddie, I love you. I have never loved someone like I love you, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife," Nick said, pulling away to get down on one knee, tears coming to Maddie's eyes. "Maddie, will you marry me?"

"You know I will, Nick. Yes, I'll marry you," Maddie said, the smile that she had lit up her whole face before Nick crashed his lips on hers.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my ring," she teased.

"Oh, here, I have it," Nick said, pulling out the silver band with a large diamond sitting in the center.

The shriek Maddie gave when she saw the ring snapped everyone out of their New Year celebrations.

TBC

* * *

Ahhhhhh, happy birthday samuel and garrett!

I hope everyone had a very merry christmas and that Santa was good to everyone!

Thanks for all those reviews, and i will be posting again later today!

Katie


	133. Chapter 133

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, come on in," Sara said, answering the front door to Maddie and Nick. It was New Year's Day, fifteen hours after Nick asked Maddie to marry him.

"Let me see! You and Nick ran out of the ball room so fast last night we never got to see it," Sara said as Maddie held out her hand.

"Nice, Nick," Gil said, looking over Sara's shoulder to see the ring.

"And the proposal was very nice, too, I might add," Gil said as Maddie and Nick furrowed their brows.

"Archie caught the whole thing on tape. He had been recording the party. He showed it to us afterwards."

"And where did you two disappear to," Nick smirked.

"To the coat check closet, reliving some birthday memories."

"And where are the birthday boys," Maddie asked as they made their way through the house.

"Everyone's in the living room, watching Samuel and Garrett hobble around the living room, they're still trying to get the hang of walking," Sara said.

"It's actually kind of funny. They walk like five steps by themselves with nothing to hold on to and then they realize that they're walking on their own and it's like they scare themselves. Congrats, you two on the engagement," Greg said with a smile.

"Thanks, Greggo."

"So, the party then, it was good," Warrick asked.

"Same old same old. Dinner, dancing, and sucking up to the big guns. The only thing interesting was these two" Jim said, motioning to Maddie and Nick.

"And are you feeling better today, Lindsay," Maddie asked as Lindsay nodded and went back to playing with her dolls.

"She's still a little on the icky side," Catherine said.

"And Amelia," Doc asked.

"Quiet for now," Warrick said with a yawn.

"She just wants to be held all the time. Once she realizes she's not being held, she cries."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Marie stated.

"It really isn't," Catherine said.

"Mama, mama, mama," Samuel said, placing a toy in Sara's hand and then taking it away again.

"Can I have the truck, please," Sara asked as Samuel again put it in her hands and then trying to take it back.

"Can you give Jim the truck," Sara asked as Samuel picked the toy up from Sara's hand and then placed it in Jim's.

"Thank you, buddy, but you can keep it," Jim said, Samuel smiling before falling on his bum with a thud.

"Luckily you have lots of protection," Gil muttered.

* * *

"Ok, lasagna is ready," Marie called from the kitchen. "Come and eat."

"Can I come live with you guys? Marie, you make the best food ever," Greg signed to Marie as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that too much, Greg," Marie laughed out as Jenny laughed at him.

"I don't know, I could just come live with you, too. If your food tastes as good as it smells."

"Trust me, its better," Sara said as she scooped a large portion of lasagna on her plate.

"Ok boys, think you can get most of it in your mouths," Gil said as he chopped up a small portion of lasagna for each boy, letting it cool for a minute so they could feed themselves. He placed two bottles of milk in front of them with their food. Samuel and Garrett both dug into their food as soon as it was placed in front of them.

"Wait, bibs," Sara said, quickly jumping up, the dizzy spell catching her off guard.

"Whoa!"

"Sara," Gil said, rushing to her side, helping her sit back down.

"Sara," Doc asked.

"I'm ok, just a little dizzy. Haven't had one of those in awhile."

"Just sit, Gil get some juice, your sugar is probably a little low," Doc said, checking her pulse.

"Doc, I'm ok, just a little dizzy is all."

"I'm just double checking, Sara," Doc said as Gil brought her juice over.

"Drink," Gil ordered, getting an eyebrow raise from Sara.

"Please?" And with that, Sara drank.

"Guys, I'm ok, eat. I really want some cake so the faster we eat the faster we get cake."

"Spoken like a true pregnant woman," Catherine snorted as Amelia's wails started.

"Does anyone mind if I nurse here?"

"Catherine, I did it in your house in the same group of people, I doubt anyone cares."

"Good because I'm hungry, too," Catherine said as she pulled a blanket over herself while bringing baby Amelia to her breast.

* * *

"Ok boys, this is going to be your first real taste of sugar ever, are you prepared," Sara said as two cupcakes were brought in front of the boys, one single candle in the middle, both Samuel and Garrett's eye's lighting up at what was placed in front of them.

"Time to sing," Marie said, starting off, everyone joining in.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Samuel and Garrett, happy birthday to you."

"Blow out your candle," Gil spoke. The boys just looked at him curiously.

"I don't think they get it, Grissom," Warrick chuckled.

"They will," Gil said, bending down in between the high chairs.

"Ok boys, focus, blow air," Gil said, demonstrating, trying to get the boys to copy him, not realizing he was making the crowd around him start to laugh.

"You blow it out and you can taste cake," Gil said, making Sara snicker which in turn made both Garrett and Samuel turn towards their mommy and laugh with her.

"Honey, they're only a year old, I doubt they will blow o…." Sara said as Garrett huffed and his candle went out.

"See, they can do it. Your turn, Samuel," Gil said as he took a deep breath, Samuel following his father's actions, both letting their breath go on the candle, Samuel doing most of the work as the flame diminished.

"Smart boys," Jim commented.

"Would you expect anything less," Nick added.

"First taste of cake boys, open up," Sara said as she and Gil each fed a baby. Their eyes lit up at the sweet new taste in their mouth. Their little hands went to the cake sitting in front of them, grabbing it and shoving it into their mouths.

"Well, it looks like they've got your sweet tooth, Sara," Gil chuckled as he watched his sons smear cake and icing all over their face.

TBC

* * *

Nothing like watching a one year old smear birthday cake all over there faces! lol

thanks for the reviews, there all really great to read!

Katie


	134. Chapter 134

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"My head," Sara moaned out as she blinked her eyes awake. The throbbing in her head was making her wince.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama," the boys called from their room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sara said softly as she sat up, wincing as the throbbing in her head intensified.

"Why do I have to be sick and pregnant?"

"Mama, mama, mama."

"Ok, ok, just relax," Sara moaned out as she slipped on her slippers and housecoat, shivering at the early February temperature.

"Mama," the boys shrieked as Sara walked in the room, the boys' smiling large at the sight of their mother.

"Good morning, boys. Are you hungry," Sara said as she lifted Samuel out of his crib, wincing again as her muscles protested the weight.

"Hold it, Samuel. Wait for your brother," Sara said as Samuel started to make his way out of the room, stopping when he heard Sara's order.

"Do you two think you can be really good until Daddy comes home," Sara asked as she lifted Garrett out of his crib, Garrett just giving her his father's smirk.

* * *

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," Garrett babbled in his high chair, his spoon in his tiny hand.

"Your bottle and food are coming, just hold on."

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," Samuel joined in.

"It's coming guys, just hold your horses."

"Ok, bottles are ready. What do you want to eat, bananas," Sara asked, showing the boys a banana, both boys reaching for the food.

"Bananas it is," Sara said, peeling the fruits, giving each boy their own banana. She watched them slobber over the tip of it as they mashed it with their baby teeth.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Sara quickly rushed to the sink, loosing last night's dinner.

"Sara," Gil said, coming in the front door. "I'm home, honey. Work was slow so I got off early.

What, no dirty remark? Sara?" Gil wondered when she didn't answer his calls. He could hear his sons' babbles coming from the kitchen.

"Honey," Gil said, rushing to the sink where Sara had her head, heaving.

"Don't feel good," Sara mumbled.

"You don't look good."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

"The boys…"

"They'll be fine. They're eating their bananas," Gil spoke softly as he helped Sara back upstairs and into their bedroom.

"I want to brush my teeth first."

"Are you ok, honey?"

"Just feel sick," Sara replied as she spit out her toothpaste, rinsing with some water. Gil came over to feel her forehead.

"You're warming up."

"Flu." Was all Sara got out as Gil led her back to bed.

"Sleep, Sara. Just sleep."

"The boys…"

"They'll be fine with me for awhile."

"You worked all night."

"And you're sick. I'll sleep when they go down for their nap."

"You sure," Sara asked as Gil tucked her in.

"Yes. Now, just try and relax and sleep. Call me if you want anything, I'll be up to check on you in a bit," Gil said as Sara's eyes already closed.

"M'kay."

"Love you," Gil whispered as he kissed the top of Sara's head.

"You, too," Sara mumbled half asleep.

* * *

"Ok boys, it's just us today, what should we do," Gil asked as he cleaned the boys up from breakfast.

"Should we do some laundry?"

"Na," Garrett shouted.

"No, how about some dishes?"

"Ma."

"Ok, how about playing with some toys?"

"Da," Samuel shouted with a smile.

"Ok, how about you two play with some toys while Daddy gets some laundry done and loads the dishwasher. Then we can watch a movie," Gil sighed as he put the boys in the living room which now had a gate so the boys couldn't get out of the living room and into trouble.

"Bruno, watch them, make sure they don't get into trouble," Gil ordered the dog who laid in the living room, keeping a protective watch on the boys.

"Laundry, I hate laundry," Gil mumbled as he went into the backroom ready to throw a load in only to realize Sara did it all yesterday.

"I tell her to take it easy and what does she do, all the laundry," Gil mumbled, shaking his head as he went back into the kitchen to throw the few dishes they had in the dishwasher, then grabbing a glass of water with a couple vitamin C pills for Sara.

After checking on the boys quickly, he went upstairs to check on his wife, who he could hear heaving again.

"Sara, honey," Gil said, worriedly rushing into the washroom.

"Are you sure this is just the flu?"

"Yes," Sara mumbled through another dry heave.

"I'm going to call Dr. Keys, Sara."

"Just the flu."

"I would rather just be cautious, honey. You're sick."

"Help me up," Sara asked from her kneeling position at the toilet, her big belly making it hard for her to stand up.

"Come on, back to bed. I brought you some water and some vitamins, hopefully it will help. Do you think you can stomach anything, crackers, soup?"

"Uggghhhh!"

"I'll take that as a no. Just try and relax, honey," Gil said softly, brushing the hair out of Sara's face as he re-tucked her into bed. "Sleep."

* * *

"Hi, this is Gil Grissom, my wife Sara is a patient of Dr. Keys," Gil said, calling the doctor's office from the living room as he watched the boys play.

"Hi, Dr. Keys, I just have a quick question. Sara is sick. I think she has the flu, should I bring her in to see you?"

"No? Ok, but keep up with the fluids and try to get her to eat? I can do that."

"What about her fever?"

"Past 100 go to the ER, ok. Thanks, Dr. Keys," Gil said, hanging up the phone before using the TTY to call Marie.

"_Hello"_

"_Hi,Mom, it's Gil."_

"_What's up, honey?"_

"_Do you think you could come over for a few hours today? Sara is really sick and the boys are wired."_

"_How sick?"_ _since I've been home, and she's got a bit of a fever. I would really like to just focus on her for a couple hours."_

"Flu sick, she's thrown up a couple times already

"_Give me twenty minutes and I'll be over."_

"_Thanks, Mom."_

"_Anytime."_

_

* * *

_

"Gil," Marie said as he answered the door with a yawn.

"Thanks for coming over, Mom."

"No problem, I even brought ingredients for my chicken noodle soup."

"I don't know if she can stomach it yet, but I'm sure she'll love it later," Gil said with another yawn.

"Go upstairs and sleep and take care of Sara. The boys and I are fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive, go take care of your wife."

* * *

"Who's watching the boys," Sara muttered as Gil spooned his body up to hers.

"Mom came over for a bit to watch the boys so I can take care of you."

"I love your mother."

TBC

* * *

Who doesn't love Marie??

The babies are coming so stay tuned!

Thanks for all the reviews

Katie


	135. Chapter 135

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, you really didn't have to do this," Marie said as they entered the salon. It was Valentine's Day morning and Sara decided to repay Marie for all her help while she was sick with the flu.

"Yes, I do, Mom. Plus, you deserve it, so just relax while we get our hair done. Plus I know I need a haircut. It's been way too long since I've had it cut, and this way I can look a little extra nice for Gil tonight."

"What's the plan this year?"

"Reservations under Grissom for a cut and style," Sara said to the receptionist who led them to the back chairs.

"A quiet dinner at home and a movie like last year. I told Gil I really didn't feel like going out. Then there's the whole trying to find a babysitter."

"How long have you been married, honey," the hairdresser asked.

"A year and a half."

"First pregnancy?"

"No, I have twin boys at home."

"How old?"

"The just turned one a little over a month ago."

"And you're pregnant again? You've been busy!"

"Twins again, too. Who knows, maybe I'll get a granddaughter out of it," Marie cut in as she watched the lips of those who spoke.

"When are you due?"

"Anytime now, I guess. My due date is the 25th but my last doctor's appointment showed that they were both ready any time now."

"Well, you're going to be busy very soon. So, what are we doing to the hair today?"

* * *

"You ok there, Sara? You look a little uncomfortable."

"The babies are kicking, pressing on my back."

"Do you want to stretch a little bit," the hairdresser asked.

"Would you mind?"

"Oh honey, no. I've had a couple kids of my own, get up, walk around."

"Thanks," Sara said, slowly pushing herself up from the chair with a towel wrapped around her head to keep her wet hair off her shoulders.

"How you doing, Sara," Marie asked as the hairdresser started on her hair.

"_I'm ok, just needed to stretch for a minute,"_ Sara signed, before walking over to the water dispenser to get a drink.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road."

"Better," the hairdresser asked.

"Not really, but I need my haircut," Sara sighed as she sat back down.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later before Sara winced.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke on your chair," Sara said, getting up and seeing the wet mark.

"Marie," Sara asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Time to go, baby time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sara said, wincing as a contraction rippled through her stomach.

"Phone," Sara asked.

"Here," the hairdresser said, handing her the cordless as Sara breathed through her contraction.

"Hello," Gil said, answering the phone.

"Gil?"

"You ok, you sound a little off, honey."

"It's time. Go next door and get Susie to come over to sit with the boys until Maddie can come over and meet Mom and me at the hospital."

"You're sure?"

"Water broke, contractions already, I'm sure, we're going," Sara said, hanging up the phone.

"Here Sara, put on your jacket," Marie said, helping her with it.

"Our haircuts, I can pay," Sara said.

"Go have those babies. We really didn't get to the cut anyway. Good luck," the women said as Sara and Marie left, getting to the car as quickly as possible.

"Get there fast, Marie. If last time was any indication of my labour, we need to get there fast!"

"Ok Sara, we're on our way."

* * *

"Susie, thank god, I have to go. The boys are in the living room playing, food is in the fridge for them, you know where everything is. Maddie will be here shortly to take over," Gil said, looking for his keys.

"You looking for these," Susie said with a smirk as she picked up the keys from the desk.

"Yes, thank you," Gil said, leaving only to come through the front door again.

"Bag!"

"Right behind you, Gil," Susie said, laughing this time as he grabbed it and ran back out the door and into his car.

* * *

"Ok Sara, let's get you out of the car," Marie said.

"One minute," Sara said, breathing through another contraction as two doctors came towards them.

"How you doing in there, ma'am?'"

"I'm in labour, how do you think I'm doing!"

"Fair enough, how long have you been in labour and has your water broken," the other doctor asked as they helped Sara into the wheelchair.

"Um, about a half hour or so, my first water has broken."

"First?"

"Twins."

"Ok, have you pre-registered?"

"Yes, under Sara Grissom. My doctor is Dr. Keys."

"Ok, I'll get the nurse to look that up while we get you back into the ER to check you out. Is there someone, husband, boyfriend we can call?"

"He's on his way, oh god," Sara cried as another contraction hit.

"That was about five minutes apart."

* * *

"Mom," Gil said, seeing his mother standing in the front of the ER waiting for Gil.

"How's Sara?"

"Ok, I think. The doctors haven't come out yet."

"What room?"

"Ummmmm"

"Excuse me. My wife, Sara Grissom, was brought in here not to long ago, she was in labour," Gil asked, grabbing a nurse.

"Ah yes, I saw her wheeled back, come with me."

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for getting her here."

"You're welcome. Now go help Sara bring those babies into the world!"

TBC

* * *

The babies are almost here!

stay tuned tommorrow for more, that's where i'm leaving it today!

Thanks for the people who have reviewed!

Katie


	136. Chapter 136

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Breathe Sara, just breathe," Gil coached as Sara had another contraction.

"Gil, you tell me to breathe one more time and I swear…"

"I'll shut up," Gil said as the contractions eased off.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sara. You're the one having these babies, not me," Gil said, wiping her sweaty forehead. Sara had now been in labour for four hours, and was finally moved upstairs after an hour in the ER.

"How are we doing in here, Sara," Dr. Keys asked, coming into the room.

"Can I have drugs this time around?"

"I don't see why not, I would actually prefer it if you did just in case of an emergency."

"Good then, gimmie!"

"I'll call the doctor down very shortly to give you an epidural, but in the mean time I wouldn't mind checking you out to see how far you have progressed."

"Please tell me I'm further along than last time," Sara said, wincing as Dr. Keys checked her.

"Just relax, Sara, just for another second. I know this is uncomfortable."

"Well, the good news is you have progressed."

"How much," Gil asked.

"You are at seven centimetres, that's good!"

"That's it?"

"Sara, you have only been in labour about four and a half hours, you're doing very well."

"But my last labour I was wham, bam, thank you, ma'am, like a half hour tops!"

"Every labour is different, Sara. Just relax for awhile, the other doctor will be in shortly to give you an epidural, ok."

"Ok," Sara said just before another contraction rippled through her.

"This is so not fun."

"I know, honey, but just think, soon we'll have two new babies."

"Four kids in diapers, how fun for me," Sara muttered.

"We can share. I promise, for the first two weeks while I'm home, you won't have to change a single one."

"I'm going to hold you to that! I think my water just broke again," Sara said as the contraction lessened.

"Gil, if you could move, I'm just going to take a look real quick to make sure it's clear." Dr. Keys said checking Sara again.

"It looks ok, Sara. I'll be right back with new padding for the bed and a gown for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Where are my drugs," Sara asked as she panted through another contraction.

"Gil, go get Dr. Keys. Find me drugs, please!"

"Sara, you're in the middle of a contraction."

"Go!"

* * *

An hour later the doctor finally arrived at Sara's room with an epidural in hand just as Dr. Keys as examining her.

"Dr. Reese, so nice of you to finally show up, I've paged you about a dozen times."

"Really, I didn't get…"

"Check your beeper."

"Sara, I have some bad news."

"What? Is everything all right with the babies?"

"Yes, they're ok, but you're fully dilated, you're ready to start pushing."

"Drugs?"

"They would be useless right about now. They won't have enough time to kick in!"

"Get out," Sara said to Dr. Reese, a little venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Griss..."

"Out! And don't think there isn't going to be a complaint to your supervisor!"

"Sara, calm down, honey."

"I'm in pain, with nothing to help ease it and now I have to squeeze two human beings out of my body, don't tell me to calm down!"

"Sorry, honey, I just meant…" The look Sara shot Gil shut him up. "Sorry."

"Gil, I know your mother is out in the waiting room, if you want to go let her know that Sara's ready to push, you have time."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Peachy, just hurry back," Sara said as another contraction started to hit. "Son of a….."

* * *

"Mom," Gil said, tapping Marie on her shoulder and getting her to look at him.

"Do I have two more grandbabies yet?"

"Soon, Sara's ready to start pushing now. I just thought I would let you know. Also, I was wondering if you could call home to check on the boys and give Maddie and Nick an update so they can tell the rest of the guys."

"I will, give Sara my love. Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"Ok, Sara, you ready to push?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Guess not, ok, when you feel a contraction come on I want you to bear down and push for me," Dr. Keys asked as Gil came back into the hospital room.

"Starting without me?"

"Thought… I…..would….get…..all…the…fun….over…with," Sara spoke as she pushed.

"Good, Sara, good. Now relax."

"Do you two have names picked out?"

"Yeah, if there's a girl, we're calling her…."

"I have to push," Sara said as she bore down.

"Good, Sara, good. I can see the top of the head. Dad, do you want to see," Dr. Keys asked as Gil looked between Sara's legs.

"Dark hair."

"Do you want to see Sara," Dr. Keys asked as a mirror was rolled to the end of the bed.

"There's a side of myself I never thought I would see up close and personal," Sara got out before she had to push again, squeezing Gil's hand hard.

"Ok, Sara, push, push, push, push, push, good!"

"I'm going to go grab a couple of my nurses. If you have to push, go for it. I'll be back in a second!"

"You ready to be a dad again?"

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Yes, I'm ready, midnight feedings and all. Are you ready to be a mom again?"

"I'm ready to have my body back again. But yes, I can't wait to see what we made."

TBC

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, lol, but i will post again later on today after work!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews you have given me, i'm just shy of the 1000 mark!

Katie


	137. Chapter 137

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You're doing great, Sara. The head is crowning, keep pushing," Dr. Keys said as Sara started to turn red from the exertion.

"Ok, relax."

"It didn't take this long last time."

"You're doing great, honey," Gil spoke softly in her ear, trying to coach his wife on.

"I'm going to kill that doctor for dragging his lazy ass and not giving me drugs," Sara shouted as a contraction hit.

"Push Sara, push hard and the head will be out," the nurse said as she pulled Sara's leg back.

"I am pushing!"

"Almost there, Sara, just a little more." Gil spoke as the baby's head could be seen coming out.

"Lot's of hair, look," Gil said, trying to get Sara to look in the mirror.

"Time to get this kid out," Sara grunted as she pushed with the next contraction, bearing down, hard, again squeezing Gil's hand to the point where she knew she would leave a mark.

"Great job up there, Sara, you're doing so well, shoulders are almost out!"

"Pull it out, please!"

"One more, Sara, that's it and you'll meet your new baby."

"Promise?"

"As long as it's a good push, then, yes, I promise," Dr. Keys said as Sara bore down, pushing as hard as she could to get the child out of her body.

The soft sound of cries made the tears that had settled in Gil's eyes spill over.

"What is it?"

"You two have a boy, again!"

"Dad, you want to cut the cord," the nurse asked, handing Gil a pair of scissors. Gil's shaking hand snipped the cord as the baby was placed on Sara's stomach, the nurses rubbing him down.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," Sara said as her hands held him close, rubbing the tiny babies back, trying to sooth him and settle his cries.

"And I'm your daddy," Gil said as his finger was grabbed by the tiny hand. Baby Grissom looked and blinked at his father.

"Ok, we're just going to take him over there and clean him up, and weigh him. Then we'll bring him back," the nurse said as Sara kissed the top of her son's head before he was whisked away.

* * *

"Ok, Sara, baby number two is down. Are you ready to get this baby out?"

"God yes, I want this over with!"

"Next contraction I want you to push for me, as hard as you can."

"M'kay," Sara moaned out as the contraction started up again.

"Holy mother of…, why does this hurt so much," Sara shouted as she pushed.

"Little more, Sara."

"Little more my ass!"

"Ok, I can see the top of the head. A few more good pushes and the head will be out! You're almost there, Sara, not much longer now."

"You're doing wonderfully, Sara. You have more strength and power than every man I know put together. We couldn't do what you're doing."

"You got that right," Sara said as she started to push again.

"Excellent Sara, baby's head is almost out," Dr. Keys said as Sara bore through.

"Head is out. Just hold on a minute, Sara."

"Lot's of dark hair again," Gil said softly as he watched his child being born.

"Whenever you're ready, Sara, push," Dr. Keys said as she watched Sara's contraction monitor start to spike again.

"Go Sara, push, push, push!"

"Get it out!"

"Shoulders are almost there. A little more, fantastic Sara, baby number two is almost out," said the doctor. A couple seconds later a second set of wails could be heard.

"Well, Sara, it looks like you're really out numbered now, you have another son," Dr. Keys said, placing the crying infant on Sara's chest.

"You want the honours again, Dad," Dr. Keys asked, holding out a pair of scissors for Gil to cut the cord with.

"Hi buddy, I'm your mommy and that's you daddy," Sara spoke softly to the crying infant.

"Ok, Sara, the nurse is going to take him and weigh him while I clean you up."

"Gil, go with him," Sara asked as Gil kissed her.

"You did a wonderful job, honey, wonderful!"

"Baby one was seven pounds even with a length of 22 inches. Baby two was six pounds nine ounces at 21 inches," Gil called as the nurses swaddled the crying boys.

"Can you give me my sons," Gil asked the nurses who placed both boys in each of his arms. As soon as they felt their father's presence, they stopped crying.

"You and your touch," Sara said as she finally lowered her legs, holding out her hands for the babies.

"Names," Gil asked.

"I like the ones we picked."

* * *

"Mom, guys, you're all here."

"How is Sara, the babies," Marie asked as Garrett crawled over to his father.

"Everyone is perfectly healthy with a good set of lungs, you're a big brother now, buddy."

"What were they, boys, girls, one of each," Maddie asked as she held Samuel.

"That's for Sara to tell, she did all the hard work, without drugs again."

"I'm not going to even ask why," Catherine said as they followed Gil back into Sara's hospital room.

"Ready for some visitors," Gil softly asked as the team, Sara's brother and Jeremy, and Marie all entered the room.

"We are. Everyone meet Sebastian Greer Grissom and Grady Simon Grissom."

"Boys, two more boys," James said.

"Apparently we can't make anything else," Sara said as James took one baby and Marie took the other.

"Well, at least these two look like you," Maddie said.

"Hey guys," Greg piped up.

"Yeah?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

TBC

* * *

More boys! lol, just keep reading until the end, that will totally make up for it, Promise!!!!!

And Valentine's day babies, what's better then that!

thank you for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	138. Chapter 138

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready to go home," Gil asked, coming into Sara's hospital room where she sat with her two newborn sons, all buckled into their car seats.

"If I said no, could we stay? I mean, we have nurses on call 24- hours a day."

"As much as I'm sure the nurses would love you to stay, we have two other little boys at home who severely miss their mommy."

"I miss them, too. Ok, they're all ready," Sara said, stroking Sebastian's cheek and getting a little smirk in response.

"We're going to have some company at the house again. The whole team, your brother, Jeremy and Mom are there now entertaining Samuel and Garrett."

"Maybe we can haul the babies on everyone else, so I can get some sleep before tonight."

"I'm sure that they would love to take care of all the babies, Sara."

* * *

"Look guys, Mommy and Daddy are home," Greg said, bending down to Samuel and Garrett's height as they looked out the front window to see Gil and Sara pull up with the new babies.

"Mama!" Samuel banged on the window with a smile.

"Dada!" Garrett copied, both babies bouncing on their legs with excitement.

"We're home," Gil announced.

"Dada! Dada!" The boys screamed as Gil set the carriers down.

"Mama!"

"Hey boys, you miss me," Sara asked, bending down with a slight wince. Both boys came and gave her a big hug.

"Well, I missed you, too!"

"Were they ok," Sara asked Maddie and Nick.

"Little princes. Are you going to take those two babies out of their carriers or just make us wait all day," Maddie asked.

"We're coming," Gil said as Bruno came over to sniff out the new babies.

"Got another job for you, Bruno; two more people to protect," Gil said, stroking the dog's fur, just as Samuel and Garrett came over to peer into the carriers as well, trying to get a second look at their new brothers.

"Gentle," Gil said as Samuel touched Grady. Gil grabbed Samuel's hand and showed him how to touch Grady.

"Good job, buddy," Sara said with a smile as she unbuckled Sebastian, bringing the small infant to her chest.

"Come with Mommy, Samuel," Sara said, holding out her hand for Samuel to grab so he would follow them into the living room where everyone sat waiting.

"You ready for four kids, Sara," Catherine asked as she rocked Amelia in her arms.

"Well, it's too late to send them back," Sara replied, sitting down on the couch beside Marie, Samuel climbing up beside her with some help, wanting to get an up close picture of his brother.

"Samuel, meet Sebastian."

"BA!"

"Shh, not so loud, baby."

"Ready to share," Marie asked.

"Sure," Sara said, passing over the sleeping infant.

"Ok, my turn," James said, taking Grady from Gil who sat down beside Sara. Both older boys crawled into their parent's laps.

"I think they missed you," Jim smirked.

* * *

"Wahhhhh, wahhhhhh, wahhhhh!" Hungry cries could be heard just as Sara finished her dinner.

"Want some company, Sara," Catherine asked as Amelia started to search out for her own breast.

"Why not."

"Do you want some help," Gil asked.

"Just watch those two," Sara said, indicating to Samuel and Garrett who had food all over their faces.

"You know, I thought you would at least have one girl."

"I was kind of hoping to have a girl, too, just to even things out a little bit around here but I guess girls are not in our genes to make," Sara said as she adjusted her top, pulling down her nursing bra and latching on Grady and the Sebastian, wincing a little.

"What am I going to do, Cath, four babies," Sara sighed.

"Take it one day at a time."

"I guess, it's just a lot to handle."

"Well, you don't have to handle it by yourself, Sara," Maddie said, coming to sit beside her.

"Maddie, I can't ask you to drop your life to help me."

"Why not, you dropped yours to help me. Plus, this way you can give me some pointers on pregnancy."

"Why would you need….. No way, you're pregnant," Sara said with a soft smile.

"Shh, not so loud, I haven't told Nick yet. I just found out this morning."

"He's going to flip, ten bucks says he picks you up and spins you," Catherine said.

"Why don't I just give you the money, Cath, that bet is too easy," Sara said.

"Well, we're going to have a lot of babies running around here for the next years to come."

"Play dates," Catherine suggested.

"A given!"

"What about Mommy Day's, where we leave the kids with the men for awhile."

"We could go to the spa," Maddie suggested.

"A nice back massage sounds wonderful right now," Sara said as Grady started to fall asleep.

"Hey, little man, wake up and finish," Sara cooed tickling his feet.

"Pointer one, Maddie, don't let them fall asleep at your boob, they'll start using it as a 'put me to sleep device'."

"Point stored, bring it on, I'm ready for it."

"You say that now."

* * *

"Ready for bed," Sara asked as she sleepily walked into the kitchen where Gil was putting the last of the dishes away.

"Yeah, everyone else is asleep and in bed?"

"The boys are, they should hopefully sleep through the night and the twins will be up in a few hours most likely so…."

"So we should get some shut eye while we can."

"Exactly," Sara said, yawning, making Gil smirk.

"Come on, bed for you!"

"I love you!"

TBC

* * *

I seriously don't envy Sara at this particular moment, lol, four babies in diapers at the house!

Two moew chapters to go, i'll post again after i get home from work later on today!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	139. Chapter 139

I Do Not Own CSI

Part one of the Epliouge

* * *

"Are you ready for this again," Marie asked as she helped pin a couple tendrils of Sara's hair back.

"More than, I can't believe it's been ten years since Gil and I did this for the first time," Sara said, smiling as she looked at herself in the full length mirror, her off white dress with a V-Neck and spaghetti straps showing off her curves.

"You're glowing, Sara."

"There's a reason for that, Marie," Sara said, looking Marie in the eye with a smile hoping the woman would get the hint.

"Mom, Uncle Greg told us to tell you to get your butt in gear so he can have cake," Samuel said, running into the room with Garrett. Both boys had turned into miniatures of their father, right down to the curly hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, we're just repeating what we were told," Garrett explained.

"Is everyone out there," Marie asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah, Dad's at the front with Sebastian and Grady," Garrett said.

"Well then, what do you say boys, ready to give your mom away?"

* * *

"So, all we have to do is say yes to the priest and put your hand in Dad's, right," Samuel asked as Sara wound her arms through the crook of each of her sons' arms.

"Right. Don't worry, your job is easy compared to mine," Sara said as the wedding march started to play.

"I hate all the people looking at me, though," Garrett said.

"Just do what Uncle Greg said, picture everyone in their underwear," Samuel whispered as they started to walk Sara down the aisle.

"Eww, that's gross, man, no one wants to picture grandma in her skivvies."

"Well, not Grandma, but Lindsay."

"Boys, shh," Sara chuckled as they reached the front.

"Who here gives this woman to this man," the priest asked.

"We do," Both Samuel and Garrett said as they placed their mother's hand in their father's.

* * *

"Man, why do we have to stand up at the front," Sebastian whined.

"Because you're my best men," Gil said with a smirk. "You are men, right?"

"Of course, Dad, but why are you doing this? You and Mom are already married," Grady asked.

"Because we love each other and want to do something for us for a change instead of you four," Gil said as the wedding march started, making him turn to his beautiful wife coming down the aisle.

"I know something that can make this a lot more fun, look what I got from Uncle Greg," Sebastian whispered, holding out his hand.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Gil and Sara. This day ten years ago they pledged themselves to each other and today they are doing it again.

"On this day they have each decided to re-write their vows, pledging their love to one another, so Gil, if you're ready."

"Sara, my beautiful wife, mother of my children, I couldn't have asked for a better partner, spouse, lover, soul mate to share my life. We have gone through so much together in the last ten years; both highs and lows, with the highs always prevailing in the end. When we first said our vows 10 years ago, I told you that when I look at you I see my future and my home, and that the love you see in my eyes is reflected back in yours," Gil said with a smile, brushing a tear from Sara's eye.

"How do I love thee, let me count the ways. I'm still counting, Sara," Gil said, finishing.

"Sara," the priest said softly.

"Well, so much for not crying," Sara said, getting a few laughs.

"Gil, I love you, so, so much. We've been married for ten years and have been together for twelve. You are my soul mate, the one that was made for me. We've shared so much together these past ten years, four beautiful boys, a dog, a home, and a wonderful extended family, something that I would never have had if it weren't for you. You gave me a family and a wonderful life, a life that also includes four mischievous boys, and a husband who loves surprises, but one that I would never give up!"

"I love you."

"With the vows said, we have the rings."

"Gil, repeat after me. With this ring I reaffirm my love for you and promise to be yours always and forever," the priest said as Gil repeated and slid the ring on Sara's finger.

"Sara, repeat after me. With this ring I reaffirm my love for you and promise to be yours always and forever," the priest said as Sara repeated, sliding the ring onto Gil's hand with a smile, more tears coming down her face.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss your bride, Gil," the priest said as Sara and Gil met halfway with a smiling kiss, the whole crowd standing and clapping as the two never separated.

"Don't do it, Sebastian," Grady warned as the crowd watched their parents kiss.

"It's just bottle rockets, it'll be fun," Sebastian said, setting them both off and throwing them behind his back.

The crackling of bottle rockets took everyone's attention away from Sara and Gil to a sheepish looking boy who had his mothers smile.

"Sorry!"

* * *

"Greg, you gave them bottle rockets," Sara admonished, shaking her head.

"I didn't think they would set them off here!"

"Then where, our bathroom," Gil said with a smirk.

"Umm…"

"Just think about when your son is older, Greg," Sara said as she and Gil turned away, shaking their heads, leaving Greg and his one year old son standing alone to contemplate what Sara just said.

"Aunt Sara, you look beautiful," Amelia said, running over to her.

"Well, you look very pretty yourself. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Dancing, see," Amelia pointed to the dance floor where Catherine and Warrick danced.

"Where's Emily and Jordan," Sara asked, referring to Maddie and Nick's daughters.

"Trying to sneak some cake."

"Well, maybe you better warn them that if they touch it before Gil and I do there's going to be trouble," Sara said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Amelia replied, running off shouting.

"Don't touch the cake, you're gonna get in trouble!"

"You two look happy," Nick said as he and Maddie came over, Maddie's six month pregnant stomach leading the way.

"We are, Nick," Gil replied, putting his arm around Sara who snuggled into Gil's side.

"We're going to have to do this on our ten year, Mad. What do you think?"

"I think that we should get through another kid before we start talking about marriage again!"

"Why does that answer sound so familiar?"

"Come on dance with me, woman."

"Gil, Sara, nice gig," Jim said, coming up and giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"Up until the bottle rockets."

"Boys will be boys, no one got hurt, punish them later."

"After the honeymoon."

"Where you going again?"

"To Tahiti. James and Jeremy said they would take the boys so we're taking advantage."

"Let's just hope you don't get called back to work this time."

"We won't come if they do," Gil assured.

"Baby sister, you're gorgeous," James said, coming over to hug Sara.

"You clean up pretty nicely, too."

"That's all me," Jeremy piped in.

"It's always the better half that does all the hard work," Sara said.

"Hey!" Both Gil and James said.

"Come on, dance with me, husband," Sara said, dragging Gil to the dance floor, as 'Unchained Melody' played.

"Hey boys, do you have any secrets you want to tell me," Marie asked Garrett and Samuel.

"Nooo…"

"You sure about that?"

"We're not allowed to tell," Garrett blurted. "Ow! What was that for," he said, rubbing his side where Samuel hit him.

"We got to go, Grandma. Check ya later," Samuel said, grabbing his brother's hand as he pulled him away.

* * *

"Excuse me," Sara said, standing up at the head of her table with Gil by her side.

"We just wanted to thank everyone for coming today. You've made this day really special for us," Sara started.

"And we have a little announcement to make, boys" Gil asked as his boys stood up, holding up large signs.

Grady starting with his saying,

'November'

Sebastian then holding up his that read,

'2010'

Garrett was next,

'Grissom'

Samuel was next in line,

'Baby'

Sara and Gil were last, each holding the last sign that read,

'Five!'

"I knew you cried too much," Maddie yelled out as the crowd got up and cheered.

TBC

* * *

One more chapter!

Can you not see four michevious ten year old boys, getting into all kinds of things, lol

thanks for all the wonderful reviews

Katie


	140. Chapter 140

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

That November

"So, are we taking bets on if it's a boy or girl," James asked as the whole family sat in the lounge, waiting for good news.

"Why bother, all they make is boys! I mean, come on, look at the evidence," Greg stated.

"Hey!" All four boys said.

"It's true, though. What about you, what do you want," Warrick asked.

"Sebastian and I want a boy while Grady and Garrett want a girl," Samuel said.

"Man, how long does it take to have a baby," Sebastian sighed, leaning on his knees.

"Too long," Maddie said as she held baby Jamie in her hands.

* * *

"That's it, Gil, no more! You're getting a vasectomy. No sex until you do," Sara shouted through a contraction.

"Honey…"

"Don't 'honey' me! We're going on twenty hours of labour, Gil, and the drugs aren't working. You're getting snipped."

"Is that really necessary," Gil asked.

"Yes, we didn't plan this baby, just like we didn't plan Sebastian and Grady. No more surprises. And if you ever want to have sex again you'll get the vasectomy!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

* * *

"Ok, Sara, are you ready to push," Dr. Keys asked from the foot of the bed.

"Yes, get this kid out, please."

"At least it's only one this time!"

"That's one thing I am thankful for," Sara said just as a contraction hit.

"Ok, push Sara, push, a little harder," Dr. Keys said as Sara started to turn red.

"Good, relax. How's the hand, Gil?"

"Seen worse days, I'm ok."

"Well, there's an ice pack waiting for you when this is over."

"That's greatly appreciated."

"Can we get back to me and the kid I'm trying to push out, rather than Gil's bruised hand," Sara said, wincing as another contraction hit.

"Push Sara, good, you're doing so well. Dad, you want to look?"

"Lots of hair, Sara, dark hair," Gil said with a smile, wincing when Sara started to crush his hand again.

"Ok, heads almost halfway out, Sara, one more strong big push!"

"You're doing so well, honey, so well. This baby is beautiful, and we haven't even seen it yet," Gil coached as Sara bore down hard.

"Good, Sara, good. Relax while I clear the airways."

"Big push this time, Sara, once the shoulders are out the hard stuff is over!"

"Get it out! Please, just get the baby out of me," Sara panted as she pushed with all her might.

"Ok, it's out, you have a…."

* * *

"This is so boring," Grady muttered as he turned off the TV.

"I'm sure it's almost over," Marie said.

"I hope for Sara's sake it's almost over," Catherine added.

"What hour is she in now, twenty two," Jim asked.

"I think so," Maddie replied.

"Compared to you four, this baby is being stubborn," Greg said.

"What do you mean," Samuel asked.

"You two," Greg pointed to Samuel and Garrett, "were born in a coat check room by Doc. Robbins."

"Yeah, right."

"Really! You've never asked your mom or dad?"

"No, guess not."

"And your mom's water broke with you two at the hairdresser," Marie said, pointing to Sebastian and Grady.

"I was the one who took Sara to the hospital that day. This is the first time your dad has ever gotten the chance to take your mom to the hospital when she went into labour."

"And that's just because she was at work," Nick spoke up just as Gil came through the door with a happy smile on his face.

"So," James asked.

"Do we have a brother?"

"Or a sister?"

"That's something your mom wants to tell you herself," Gil said, holding the icepack to his hand.

"Bruise," Jim asked with a chuckle as Gil removed the pack. "Looks like it hurt."

"Just a little. But after watching the birth process again, not as much as Sara hurts."

"Ready for some family," Gil asked stepping through Sara's room, his sons creeping up behind him.

"Yeah."

"So," Marie asked.

"Everyone, I would like you to welcome Gillian Sara Grissom," Sara spoke softly as she lifted the baby girl up for everyone else to see.

"I told you it would be a girl," Marie whispered into Gil's ear.

FIN

* * *

It's a girl! I told you the end would be worth it! So what do you think????Was it a good way to end it??

Tis the end, i can't believe it. 140 chapters and over 1000 reviews. honestly i never thought i would go past chapter 50, it's amazing what can happen with a little inspiriation from you the readers and my editior in charge Shirley, who had the great pleasure of naming baby number five!

I had this ending planned out for quite a long time, even before i started this story i knew how i wanted to end it, lol.

There was a reason for having the four boys and then a girl too. that's how it is in my family, four boys and then me, the ooops kid, lol. but i will tell you it's nice having four brothers now!

And my grandma was the only one who knew i would be a girl (14 kids, she should know). everyone, including my mom, thought i was a boy. my dad actually got stopped in the hospital and asked what i was and he actually went back and double checked that i was a girl, lol

Thanks you for every single review, they all meant a lot to me and i had a great pleasure of getting to read them all! a lot of them actually made me laugh so hard i was crying!

Thanks for enjoying this story with me

Katie

p.s. now for the bad news :( i will be leaving for australia next week for a year, so i really don't know if i will be able to write much. I will try when i can as i will have my laptop but i can't guarntee anything

but there is good news too. i'm working on a small little story that's about half finished and should be seven chapters that i hope to post really soon, so stay tuned. it's called 'No Cake'


End file.
